Starscream and Alexis Series
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Finished 'Armada' Cont. from Chat With Starscream. As Starscream is figuring out his feelings, trouble begins for Alexis. Between them and their friends they need to overcome many trails but when the Dcons get in the mix, something worse arrives
1. New Experience

_Author's Notes: The continuation of Chat With Starscream. The meaning of the main title says it all. It's all about the blooming friendship of Starscream and Alexis.  
  
Set after the Mars mission. Starscream is confused about Alexis. Why does she want to help him? He tried to kill her. Can Starscream and Alexis become friends?  
  
There will be some Generation 1 dealings ex: Seaspray being in love with an alien. But, of course, it's in a different time frame. I mean, even though in Generation 1 it happened while the Autobots were on Earth. Well what if some of the events happened while on Cybertron before the trip to Earth?_  
  
**New Experience**  
  
"In my opinion you belong on the Autobots side," Alexis said to the injured jet. She knew that his canons were gone but when she looked up and saw the damage, it blew her away. It just wasn't the same looking at him without the canons.  
  
"If you don't mind I would like to be left alone," he said. He stood and walked away being careful not to crush the girl at his feet.  
  
"Hey guys look what Starscream left behind," Fred yelled to his human friends. On the other side where Starscream sat, there was a huge rock that obviously came from Mars.  
  
Alexis ran over and picked a chunk of it off the main part. "He left it for us," she smiled.  
  
"We should do something to thank him then," Rad offered.  
  
"What should we do?" Carlos asked as he picked up a small piece of the rock.  
  
"How about since he has the Star Saber, we make a chamois so he can polish the Mini-Cons," Alexis suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea," Billy agreed. "We can all pitch in and help."  
  
"Good. When we go home lets work on it. Each of us will sew a small section and since I'm good with the sewing machine, I'll take the five pieces and sew them together."  
  
"Ok." They all agreed.  
  
"Oh shoot," Rad cursed. "I promised Hotshot that I would help him find his wrench. He lost it the other day in his quarters."  
  
"I guess to us, it will be easier to find."  
  
"You bet, since we can get into places they can't."  
  
"I'll join ya," Carlos said.  
  
As the boys started to leave, Alexis stayed behind and watched them leave. She felt she should go and thank Starscream personally. When the boys were gone, she thought she was alone, until a large metal finger tapped her shoulder. She jumped, not expecting anyone.  
  
"Whoa," Optimus said as he watched her jump. He placed his hand on the ground, as she seemed to stumble. She looked like she was going to fall into his hand.  
  
When she had her footing, she turned to the Autobot leader. "You startled me. I thought you left already."  
  
"No. I was about to but saw you standing here alone."  
  
"Oh. Where's Red Alert? He was here just a bit ago."  
  
"He's gone to fix Starscream."  
  
"Ok, thanks." Alexis turned and walked out. She walked to the exit of the base that led outside onto the mountain. She looked out into the grassy meadow that was on the other side, opposite of her town. She sat on a rock, thinking. She didn't know how long she was sitting there until a sound of a Transformer came up behind her and had lightly touched her shoulder with a finger. This time the touch did not scare her. She turned expecting to see Optimus but it was Starscream.  
  
"Your fixed," she said. She looked up to see it was getting dark. "I've been up here too long. I should go." She stood to leave.  
  
"Wait." He sat down beside her. "I would like to talk to you. I don't know why I want to. I've never willingly talked to someone before."  
  
Over by the doorway to the upper part of the base, a tall Autobot watched Alexis and Starscream. "It would seem," he quietly said to himself. "He's starting to have a changed of heart."  
  
"If anyone can change him," another Autobot came up beside him. "It's Alexis. He seems to be more comfortable around her."  
  
"I think you're right Red Alert." Optimus turned to his friend. "It's almost as if Starscream wants to atone for his mistakes and he's asking her for his forgiveness."  
  
"I think it's more than that Optimus," Red Alert stated. "Look when the kids had that sleepover, Starscream stayed with them all night beside Alexis."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying, I think he's falling for her."  
  
"Is that even possible? A human and a Transformer?"  
  
"You should know yourself anything is possible when it comes to love. For instance you and Elita-One; you two have outwitted the odds. Even that time when she was presumed dead, you never gave up. You kept looking for her even after everyone else ended the search."  
  
"I knew she wasn't dead. I was able to feel her through the Matrix."  
  
"Yes and after three months, you found her being held captive by Megatron. Megatron made that explosion at the base that separated the female Autobots from everyone else."  
  
"But we're not talking about my love life, we're talking about a possible relationship that shouldn't be happening."  
  
"Optimus, you were the one who told everyone to leave Seaspray alone when he was in love with that alien woman. And for years he was with her, and since he was able to turn himself into an organic life form, he had a family with the woman. What if Starscream and Alexis and can do the same thing?"  
  
Optimus sighed. "Your right. But I'm worried about Alexis. She is only a child still, a girl who's turning into a woman. I have been watching the humans here and girls Alexis's age go through these mood swings and it bothers me."  
  
"It's called puberty," Red Alert informed. "You almost seemed to be more of a concerned parent then a concerned friend."  
  
"I know." Beneath his faceplate, Optimus smiled. "Alexis came over this morning earlier than usual. I knew the kids had no school today. When I approached her of what was bothering her, she never said anything.  
  
"Yes, I noticed that too. I wonder what's wrong?"  
  
"Let Hotshot or Sideswipe to be on stand by. I can see Alexis being here late again and she will need a ride home."  
  
As Alexis and Starscream sat quietly, they never realized the Autobot commander and science officer watched them.  
  
"Starscream," she began. "You wanted to talk to me."  
  
"I don't know where to begin," he admitted.  
  
"Anywhere you want. I know I want to thank you."  
  
"For what." He looked at her a little baffled.  
  
"For leaving that Mars rock. Fred noticed it right after you left to get fixed. How did you find it?"  
  
"After Tidal Wave, damaged me, I fell to the ground. I found a rock and crushed it with my hand. Then I realized the rock glittered and I remembered that your three friends who wanted to go with Jetfire, wanted him to bring back something."  
  
"Thanks anyway, it's beautiful." She pulled the rock out of pocket of her knickers. "Scientists have been trying to get to Mars for the past ten or more years now and this is the first time anything from Mars has been brought back."  
  
"I'm glad you like it." He looked down on her and as the final rays of the sun were starting to go behind the horizon, he noticed that the light made Alexis look beautiful.  
  
What was he thinking? He shook his head of the thought before Alexis could notice. "I was wondering," he said. "Why do you keep talking to me? I tried to kill you."  
  
"Well like I said before, you deserve a second chance." Alexis looked away from the sunset.  
  
Starscream noticed Alexis's mood changed quickly. "Is something wrong? You seem sad."  
  
"My mom and dad," she said. "They are fighting more and I don't want to hear them."  
  
"But you live with your mother. Why should hearing your father make a difference?"  
  
"My dad is home for a vacation and he visited us this morning. Luckily there was no school today due to a flood and when they started to argue, I left and came here. When Optimus knew I was here, he asked me what was wrong but I didn't know how to tell him."  
  
Even as he said, he couldn't believe he said it. "Well you can tell me."  
  
"Thanks." Her voiced saddened even more. "I don't know what to do anymore. My father wants to take me with him." A small tear slipped out of her eyes and traced a line down her face. "But I don't want to go with him. I want to stay and not because of you guys but because I was raised here." More tears started to come down her face. She tried to hide the tears from Starscream but he caught her. He picked her up and placed her in his hand.  
  
"Do you have a choice to stay or go?" he asked quietly, allowing his voice to be soothing.  
  
"I don't know." She tried to rub the tears away but more kept coming. "I don't want to go back there."  
  
"Well you don't have to. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."  
  
She stood in his hand and hugged his thumb as she cried. Over where Optimus and Red Alert were, they heard the sobs from Alexis and it concerned them and immediately walked over to the two. Alexis didn't even know her and Starscream were no longer alone.  
  
"What is wrong?" Optimus asked quietly, concern flavoring his words.  
  
"Her family," he said quickly.  
  
Alexis turned from Starscream's thumb and looked to see the other two Autobots. She roughly rubbed at her tears, trying to control them. "I don't know...sniff...what to do."  
  
"I told her she could stay here. She doesn't want to go home. She's afraid her father will take her away."  
  
"Alexis," Red Alert said. "I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell us you were having some hard times with your parents."  
  
"I didn't know how to tell you."  
  
"That is why you have been distant today."  
  
"I also just found out that my father is getting re-married."  
  
"The boys have gone home, so you can have the lounge to yourself," Optimus suggested. "It's just what if there is school tomorrow?"  
  
"I will call in sick. Thank you but I would like to stay out here a little while longer. I would like to see the last of the sunset." She finally had the tears under control.  
  
"All right. Do you mind if I watch with you?" Optimus asked her.  
  
"No."  
  
All three Transformers and Alexis watched the sunset. When the sun was completely gone, both Red Alert and Optimus went inside.  
  
Starscream knew Alexis wanted to be alone but he couldn't get the will power to put her down and retreat to the base. He, some reason, was concerned about her. And he couldn't figure out why. As dark approached, they were quiet, neither one wanting to ruin the mood.  
  
In the distance, Alexis and Starscream could here crickets. The sound was soothing Alexis and before long she fell asleep listening to them. Starscream watched her curl up and fall asleep but he didn't want to disturb her. After awhile he decided that the cool air was not good for her. He slowly and quietly got up and went inside and proceeded to the lounge.  
  
When getting to the lounge, Sureshock was waiting for them. He also noticed a sleeping bag was set up for Alexis. Optimus must have told Sureshock about Alexis's little problem. He gently laid her down on the sleeping bag before making himself comfortable in a corner beside her. He was going to stay with her until she woke up.  
  
She woke around 9pm to Starscream watching her in the corner. "I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be," he said. "You were too cute to move." Wait a minute did he just use the word 'cute'? He was stunned that he called her cute.  
  
Alexis was amused at his shocked look and started to giggle, which brought Starscream out of it. He looked at her and slightly smiled. It was nice to hear her giggle when she had cried a few hours earlier.  
  
"I'm getting hungry." She got up and headed to the small fridge and made herself a couple sandwiches. She sat back on the sleeping bag and ate.  
  
"You humans are a strange race."  
  
"Well I could say the same thing about you. You survive on Energon."  
  
"You got me there."  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?" Hotshot asked coming into the room.  
  
Alexis looked at Starscream. "I don't mind," he said.  
  
Alexis's mood was finally started to look up. She went over and under a table she took out a game. "You two want to play Trivial Pursuit?"  
  
"How do you play?" Starscream asked intrigued.  
  
"We'll show you. Alexis you and Starscream be on a team and I'll get..."  
  
"I'll be your partner," Optimus said.  
  
Alexis got the board set up and prepared to play. She remembered the day her and the boys taught the Autobots how to play. Unfortunately the Autobots were too large to move the game pieces so the kids helped out on that. During the whole time, Alexis showed Starscream how to play. After awhile he got the hang of it and actually answered a few questions.  
  
By midnight, all the Autobots were in the lounge watching the game be played and it almost seemed that Optimus and Hotshot were going to win when Alexis gave the winning answer.  
  
"Ha, beat ya," she smiled and yawned.  
  
"Damn," Hotshot said. "We were so close."  
  
"Well team, we better let Alexis get some rest," Optimus commanded.  
  
As everyone left, including Starscream, Alexis put the game away. She knew Optimus stayed behind to allow her to get in the sleeping bag.  
  
"Good night, Alexis."  
  
"Good night Optimus. Optimus I'm sorry for not telling you earlier what my problem was. I just didn't know how to tell you."  
  
"Did you want to tell me now?"  
  
"Yes, I would like that. See my father is home on vacation and this morning he visited Mom and me. Not long after arriving, Mom and him got in an argument about me. He wants to take me to Florida."  
  
"And you don't want to go."  
  
"No. My friends are here. You are here. But mostly I was raised here. I don't want to leave."  
  
"Tell your parents how you feel. You need to voice your opinion when it comes to your life."  
  
"Thanks Optimus," she said as she settled down.  
  
When she was comfortable, Optimus dimmed the lights and left for his quarters. Alexis soon fell asleep. One thing that she could never figure out was why she was able to sleep better on the floor at the Autobot base then in her own bed at home.


	2. Birthday Surprise

_Author's Notes: Set during the episode "Crack" after Starscream received a gift from the kids but before he leaves back to Megatron (which sucked). I'm not sure if Crack would have been in a one-day period but in this story takes place in more than one day. I believe Sureshock is Alexis Mini-Con and Carlos has Grindor  
  
Just a little note: any - - it's Mini-cons speaking.  
_  
**Birthday Surprise  
**  
It had been a few days since Alexis stayed at the Autobot base. The Autobots weren't surprised that Alexis didn't visited them. She had warned them a head of time that she probably would have been grounded for disappearing and sure enough she was. But to her surprise, her parents were no longer arguing. They had agreed that she would decide if she wanted to stay or go.  
  
It was now her 14th birthday and she was hoping to have fun. She was going to go up to the Autobot base after school and spend the afternoon there. But her hopes went up in flames when she got to school.  
  
It all started when Rad and Carlos had both called in sick. She knew they were up to something. To top if off, before the school bell rang, some her classmates started picking on her. Ever since Alexis started to hang out with Rad and Carlos, she stopped hanging with her other friends and they didn't like that. At least she had Billy and Fred to hang with. But it wasn't the same. Especially since she knew they were holding something from her. She couldn't wait for the day to end.  
  
When it finally did, she started to walk away from the school meeting up with Billy and Fred. She knew they were heading to the Autobot base. They walked in silence until they got across the street, where they met up with Sureshock.  
  
"Am I glad to see you," Alexis said to Sureshock. Since things were getting a little critical at the base, they had requested that the kids Mini-cons stay at the base until after school. Of course the Mini-cons were always at the kids homes waiting for them in the morning to take them to the park across from the school but when they reached the park, they'd leave for the base.  
  
-I'm surprised that you are- Sureshock said back. To Billy and Fred they could not understand Sureshock. All they could here was a bunch of beeps. Of course Alexis understood the Mini-con, all the mini-cons for that matter.  
  
"Come on let's get out of here before...Grindor? Highwire?" Alexis had heard other beeping noises ahead of her and saw Rad and Carlos's Mini-cons coming. "What are you doing here?"  
  
-Optimus Prime said for us to meet up with so we could take Billy and Fred- Grindor said.  
  
"What did he say?" Fred asked, eating a bag of chips.  
  
"Optimus sent them to pick you guys up," Alexis said.  
  
Both Highwire and Grindor transformed and allowed the boys to get on. Sureshock also transformed and Alexis got on. On the way to the base Alexis was feeling a little blue again, it didn't go unnoticed by Sureshock.  
  
-Is something the matter Alexis?- Sureshock beeped.  
  
"Not really, just that today is my 14th birthday," she said.  
  
-Oh. Happy Birthday- Sureshock said. She gave a faint smile to let Sureshock know that it was appreciated. Though it wasn't the same from hearing it from a human friend, but it did make her feel a little better. -What is a birthday?-  
  
"It is a celebration of the day you were born. Every year when a birthday comes, the person celebrating the birthday is one year older."  
  
The rest of the trip to the base was quiet and when they got the entrance of the base, Alexis noticed something was up even with the Autobots. Normally there was someone waiting for them to arrive but not this time. All three Mini-cons transformed back to bot mode when the kids got off them. Suddenly the Mini-cons took off, surprising the kids.  
  
"Sureshock! Grindor! Highwire!" Alexis called out but they were gone. She turned to look at Fred and Billy.  
  
"I wonder where they were heading?" Billy asked.  
  
"Where else, the command center," Alexis said. "Come on." Alexis turned and started running down the hall to the control room, with Billy and Fred on her heals. When they got to the control room door, they stopped and slowly walked in. As they entered, Alexis noticed it was real dark which wasn't normal.  
  
"What is going on?" she asked to no one. She turned to find Fred and Billy were now gone.  
  
Suddenly the lights went on and she turned back around just in time hear and see everyone say "SURPRISE!!"  
  
Alexis gasped in shock. The control room had balloons and ribbons decorated all over the place. Even some of the Autobots were wearing some of the decorations. The Autobots had planned a birthday party for her. Even Rad and Carlos were there. There was even a cake with Alexis's name on it on a table that the kids used when they were there.  
  
When she got over the shock, Alexis started to laugh; now she knew what was going on. Rad and Carlos called in sick to help decorate the room.  
  
"Sorry for deceiving you Alexis," Optimus apologized. "Rad figured it was a good idea to throw a party for you."  
  
"It was my idea for it to be a surprise," Hotshot said. He was one of the Autobots wearing balloons and streamers. Sideswipe and Red Alert were also decorated.  
  
"Hey Alexis," Rad said coming to her. "Hope today wasn't too bad for you.  
  
"It was the worse," she said smiling. "Terry and Lana wouldn't stop bugging me and NO one even bothered to wish me 'happy birthday' except for Sureshock on our way up here." Alexis turned to Billy and Fred.  
  
"Sorry. We just didn't want to ruin the surprise," Billy came up in defense.  
  
"Hey Alexis," Carlos said. "Remember when I borrowed a few of your cd's?"  
  
"Yes. Why?" she asked.  
  
"Well with the help from Blurr, I brought my portable cd player and your cd's so we can make it an official party."  
  
"You what?!" Alexis said in surprise. Just then the music started.  
  
Everyone turned to see that Grindor had turned on the music and started dancing. Sureshock and Highwire even joined in. Soon other Mini-cons started to dance. Everyone laughed at their display of dance moves.  
  
"We even have gifts for you," Fred pointed out. Over on another table, which must have been transported by one of the Autobots, was full of gifts. Alexis didn't think there would be that many since the only ones who could give her gifts were the kids.  
  
Red Alert bent down to Alexis. "I bet you want to open them, now don't you?"  
  
"You bet I do," Alexis said then laughed. "Rad must have told you I like to open gifts first before the party starts.  
  
"That he did," Smokescreen said.  
  
Alexis walked over to the table and started to open the gifts. She first started with Rad's gift, a cd. From Carlos was also a cd and Billy and Fred chipped in and gave her a digital camera.  
  
There were still more gifts after them and Alexis didn't know what to do until Jolt came up. "This is from me and Jolt," Hotshot said.  
  
Alexis examined the parcel to find it was done up in brown paper with coloring on it. She opened it up and found it was a human sized hand made metal picture frame.

"Though I had help from Fred and Starscream," Hotshot said, placing his hand behind his head.

She then proceeded to open the others, which were also wrapped in brown paper. After she had all the gifts unwrapped she looked over at what she had received from the Autobots with their Mini-cons.  
  
There was a book shelf from Red Alert and Longarm, she was getting too many books stacked in one corner of the lounge; a telescope from Optimus and Sparkplug, another picture frame from Smokescreen and Liftor; a quilt from Scavenger and Rollbar with the help of the boys, so she could curl up in when she was there; a small pool like tub, or that is what it looked like from Alexis's point of view, from Blurr and Incinerator so she could relax her muscles; a pair of candle holders made of metal from Jetfire and Commetor. Finally from Sideswipe a huge birthday card with all the other Mini-cons even the Star Saber, Sky Boom Shield Mini-cons and all the Autobots names on it. Rad and the kids had a card too from them and their Mini-cons with the Autobots Mini-Cons as well.  
  
"Thank you everyone. The gifts are beautiful," Alexis said. She noticed that there was none from Starscream but she disregarded it.  
  
"Now for cake," Fred said. Blurr chuckled at Fred. "Hey what can I say I love cake."

"You love anything that has sugar in it. But I don't want the cake cut yet," Rad said. "I would like to take a picture of all of us using the digital camera. Red Alert can you help by hooking this up to the main screen?"  
  
"Sure," Red Alert said.  
  
While they were doing that, Alexis walked over to Starscream. "May I ask what you did on the gift Hotshot gave me?"  
  
"I know you humans like designs on things," Starscream said. "Back on Cybertron I worked with architecture. I actually helped everyone's gift with designs."  
  
"Well it's nice," she said. "Thank you."  
  
When the camera was hooked up to the main screen, Rad then had Optimus Prime, Jetfire and Blurr stand against the wall with Red Alert, Starscream and Scavenger in front of them, kneeling and finally Hotshot, Sideswipe and Smokescreen sit on the floor. Red Alert had programmed a command into the computer to take the picture when everyone was in place. Another picture was taken of the kids and Mini-Cons.  
  
When the pictures were taken, Red Alert then had them printed out from a printer that the kids had brought to the base. Alexis used the two picture frames from her gifts to place the pictures in.  
  
Finally it was time to cut the cake, which made Fred overjoyed to the point that Sureshock went and grabbed a bucket of water and dunked it on his head. The water wasn't cold but just from the shock of it, made everyone laugh at Fred's reaction. Later on during the party, Alexis noticed Starscream slipped out.  
  
Nightfall came all too soon and it was almost time for the kids to head for home. Before Alexis left, she decided to see if she could find Starscream and sure enough she found him outside looking out over the cliff. For several minutes she watched him.  
  
Starscream had felt he was starting to intrude on Alexis's party and decided that it was time to get some air. He wasn't use to being around human customs much less the humans. As he went out he began to think about Alexis and her breakdown. He couldn't understand why he felt sympathy for her.  
  
Wait! What was he thinking? He had his own problems to deal with. He didn't have time to listen to the problems of someone else so the question remained why? Why did he stay by her side when she was upset? Why did he even care?  
  
One thing was clear he was drawn to her and he didn't know why. Every time he saw her face or heard her name, his spark would light up. It seemed that when she was around, his problems seemed to fade away.  
  
For a couple hours he kept pondering about Alexis. Before he knew it dark was approaching. He lost all track of time. Suddenly a movement behind him caught his attention. He turned quickly expecting to see a Decepticon and to his surprise it was the girl who was invading his thoughts.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at your party?" he asked calming down.  
  
"The party is winding down and the others are getting ready to leave. I thought of coming out. I had seen you leave a little bit ago."  
  
"I wanted some air."  
  
"I figured that is what you wanted. It must be hard to socialize with us humans when you're so use to being around Transformers. Scavenger told me Megatron always yelled at you for the failures."  
  
Starscream turned away from Alexis. "Why do you know so much about me? When I don't know a thing about you."  
  
"Like I already said. I can get people's moods easily."  
  
"I know," he snapped. "Why are you like this? Why do you talk to me?" He was becoming angry.  
  
Alexis took a step back. She was a little surprised that he would get angry with her.  
  
He turned back to her and saw a little bit of fear. Suddenly all anger was gone. "I don't understand," he whispered. He sat down on a huge boulder. "Why are you be so nice to me, when all I'm use to is anger." He bent his head and allowed his hands to support his head.  
  
Alexis slowly walked up to the confused Transformer and placed a hand on his leg. The small touch made him look at her. "You deserve a second chance. I honestly don't know why I keep coming to you. But I do you know how you feel. You think no one cares about you because you are different. You think because you have no friends that you should stay alone. I'm an only child and it's hard to be alone. Before I met Rad, I would always do anything to get attention, even get into trouble."  
  
"You actually did things to get someone to notice you?"  
  
"And I always had to pay the price. When I started school all that changed. I started to have friends and even became popular. Now I don't care if I have any friends at school because I have the Autobots as my friends. And you are my friend."  
  
"I'm your friend?" he questioned. "Why do you want to be my friend?"  
  
"Well for starters you listened to me when I needed someone to talk to. You never did pressure me to talk about my parents. By the way my father decided that it would be better for me to stay."  
  
"Thank you." He straightened up. "You better get home before your mother worries again."  
  
"Yeah you're right." She turned from his foot and began to walk away.  
  
"Alexandra," Starscream called. She turned at her name and looked at him as he smiled at her. "Happy Birthday."  
  
Her smiled brightened and she continued back to the base so she could get home at a decent hour.  
  
When Alexis got home, she showed her gifts that she received from her human friends and she got her gift from her mother. When it was time for Alexis to head to bed, she recapped her party at the base. It was a day that she wasn't going to forget and neither were the Autobots. It was a special day for everyone. She even thought about Starscream and how confused he was. Like Starscream she also had a million questions going through her head. Why did she keep going to Starscream? She was drawn to him for some reason and it sort of scared her.


	3. Alternate Crack

**Alternate Crack**  
  
"Come on Starscream," Thrust responded. "You were created to be a Decepticon, it's time to act like one."  
  
Thrust was trying to convince Starscream to rejoin the Decepticons by stealing the Sky Boom Shield from the Autobots. But Starscream was skeptical. He didn't know what to do. He felt he was becoming soft from the way the Autobots work but...should that make his decision. Just because he was created to be evil and never show emotions, make him strong?  
  
'I have to act fast. What should I do?' he asked himself. 'I already betrayed Megatron and I promised Optimus Prime that wouldn't let him down.' He suddenly had a flashback to when the kids gave him the chamois. He remembered how happy they were in giving it to him. Looking down at the cloth in his hand, he remembered Alexis.  
  
She was a good kid with problems of her own. She went to him and told him first about her parents' argument about her moving to a new state. He remembered how upset she was when she told him.  
  
"I haven't got all day," Trust burst.  
  
Starscream growled and slapped Thrust in the face with the hilt of the Star Saber for his outburst but then flew away. At first Thrust was a little baffled but he watched as Starscream dove down towards the ground where the Sky Boom Shield was just thrown from Smokescreen to Jet Optimus.  
  
"It's working," Thrust smiled. "He's getting the shield from Optimus."  
  
As Starscream flew down towards the shield, he continued to argue with himself. 'I can't betray them. So what am I doing? I'm going after the shield from Optimus.' He got a quick glance at the kids standing at the edge of set of trees watching him. 'Damn, she's watching. Wait a minute. She told me I was her friend. Would friends really do something like this?'  
  
Just before his hand reached the shield, he quickly turned and shouted. "I'M NOT BETRAYING THE AUTOBOTS! I'll get Megatron another way! NULL LASER CANON!!!!"  
  
His two canons suddenly turned to face the front as Swindle did his job. With great hast of maneuvering, he fired a shot at Thrust and squarely hit him in the chest. As he fired he twisted his body so the laser beam would hit Tidal Wave at the same time. As tall as Tidal Wave was, the shot didn't knock him down but did damage him. Sparks of live wires were clearly shown, sticking out of his arm. Thrust started to fall to the ground but not before Tidal Wave jumped into the air and caught the injured bot and warped away.  
  
"Unbelievable," Hotshot breathed. He ran up to Starscream as the jet turned back around to land on the ground and picked up the shield. "I thought you were going to take the shield."  
  
"I thought of it but then seen the kids. They quickly changed my mind." He turned to Optimus as Optimus separated from Jetfire. "Here," he simply said as he handed the shield to the Autobot leader.  
  
Jetfire was too baffled to say anything.  
  
"Starscream!" Alexis shouted as she ran from the tree line. Rad and Carlos were too stunned to move. "I thought...what...I don't understand."  
  
Starscream bent down to the girl. "You are right. There are other ways to get Megatron without being suicidal. Honestly, I was about to leave but looking at you reminded me that you had placed a lot of trust in me and gave me a second chance when the others wanted to leave me high and dry. Besides, I made a promise and thanks to you Alexis, I'm not going to break it."  
  
Alexis, not sure what to say, smiled.  
  
"Let's get to the base before the Decepticons decide to attack again," Optimus suggested.  
  
"They won't attack," Starscream said. "Megatron will be too furious that Thrust failed to persuade me to rejoin the Decepticons. He can yell at someone else's failures for once."  
  
"Nevertheless. We should get back."  
  
With agreement from everyone, Optimus reactivated the Warp Gate and within seconds the Autobots were at the base, out of harms way.  
  
"Welcome to the team," Hotshot said giving Starscream a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"I agree," Scavenger responded. "You may think the Autobots are soft but that is what makes our strength. We work as a team and when we don't, we fail."  
  
"I have noticed that," Starscream agreed. "You function better as one group, unlike the Decepticons who are greedy and will do anything to get all the glory. I once felt that way until meeting the kids."  
  
"Well we can't have all the credit," Rad said. "It was your decision to come to us in the first place."  
  
"Yes, it was but it was you guys who convinced me to stay."  
  
"Well I'm glad," Alexis said. "Guys we better get home."  
  
"That is a good idea," Optimus agreed. "And you have school in the morning."  
  
"And homework," Carlos finished. "Or at least I do. I hate chemistry."  
  
"At least you didn't fail your last test," Alexis giggled.  
  
"There goes little miss perfect again," Carlos grumbled.  
  
Optimus laughed at Carlos's comment. "You kids want a ride home? Or will you take the Mini-Cons?"  
  
"We'll take the Mini-Cons," Rad answered. "It's still daylight."  
  
As the kids left, the other Autobots decided to leave the room leaving Red Alert and Optimus.  
  
"Optimus, sir, I still say that he's falling for her," Red Alert said as he crossed his arms "Mainly because he decided to stay because of her."  
  
"I'm starting to agree with you," Optimus answered. "But it should not happen."  
  
"Well like it or not, it may. She changed him and for that, he's becoming a better Transformer. Alexis is a wonderful friend. But I wonder if she has any feelings for him?"  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it. Every time she arrives, she's always asking where Starscream is. But I don't think either of them realize it." Optimus sighed. "Watching her, reminds me of Elita-One. I am starting to miss her more now."  
  
"You could ask her to come here you know. She wanted to come with us in first place. She would more than happy come now."  
  
"I know but Megatron doesn't know she is still alive and I want to keep it that way. Besides how do I tell the kids that there are female warriors?"  
  
"I think, they probably assume that there is," Red Alert said as he uncrossed his arms. "Well I'm off to work on the ship. If you need me, you know where to find me."  
  
"I'm going to go speak to Starscream."  
  
-------

Starscream walked into his quarters. It was a quiet room compared to the rest of the base. He turned on the light. One of the last times he came into the room, the kids were in there giving him a present.  
  
He pondered for a few moments on the emptiness of the room. The only things in the room were a computer console and a metal slab, which used as his bed. His quarters at the lunar base were much the similar way. He had no personal objects. He knew the other Autobots had personal belongings.  
  
Decepticons were not like that. They didn't believe in decorating a room. They believed it was a room to sleep and that was it. Starscream glanced at his wings and looked at the purple symbols. He had no right to wear the symbols anymore. He wasn't a Decepticon he was an Autobot.  
  
"I don't need these symbols," he said as he looked at his arms. He peeled off the small symbols off his arms. When he was done, a sound chimed, indicating there was someone at his door. "Come in."  
  
Not to his surprise it was Optimus. Optimus looked at the floor and noticed the Decepticon symbols.  
  
"Why have them on my arms and wings when I'm no longer a Decepticon?" Starscream said when he noticed Optimus looking at the floor.  
  
"If you want Autobot symbols, Red Alert can get some for you," Optimus said.  
  
"I will take that under consideration. But I don't think you came here to talk about faction symbols."  
  
"No. I came here to talk about your decision. I really thought you were about to take the shield."  
  
"As I already said, I was going to but the kids stopped me."  
  
"I believe there is more of a reason. I've noticed how much you are around Alexis. She is a sweet kid."  
  
"Yeah she is," Starscream agreed. "She knows how I feel just by looking at me and that does annoy me a bit."  
  
"I agree. She knows when something is troubling me. When she's around I feel like I can tell her anything."  
  
"There is still much I don't know about her. But in time I will know her."  
  
"Just as she's getting to know you." Optimus looked around the empty room. "Since you will be staying, you might want to make this room a little more roomy. Though we won't be staying forever but it will give this room a little more life."  
  
"What does one put in a room to make it more comfortable?"  
  
"Pictures for one," Optimus laughed. "I have a picture of the kids, the same picture that was taken at Alexis's party. I believe all the men have the same picture."  
  
"Thanks. I'm not even sure why I even considered of taking Thrust's offer. He is a conniving weasel. He'll sometimes do anything to become the better man. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually wouldn't mind being the leader."  
  
"Megatron does have a lot of hidden enemies in the Decepticon ranks. No one here has ever tried to mutiny against me."  
  
"They have too much respect towards you to even think of it. I don't think I would want to try and take leadership from you."  
  
"That is nice to know. I'll leave you now so you can get some rest."  
  
Optimus left Starscream's quarters and walked into his own quarters. His quarters wasn't as comfortable as he wanted it to be but being in the room always calmed him down. He looked at the picture of the kids that was set on a desk. The desk had data pad files that he had Jetfire bring from Cybertron.  
  
Optimus not realizing that he was going to be on Earth for a while, never thought of bringing them. But after contacting Jetfire to join the battle on the planet he decided it was time to get through some files that were piling up on his desk on Cybertron. The files had to deal with the battles on Cybertron, training missions that needed his approval, completed training missions and some small maintenance services. He sat at the desk and started to go over some of the training missions, which were completed.


	4. Coming Closer in Dark Times

**Coming Closer in Dark Times**

In the desert of Egypt, the Autobots were sent out to look for another Mini-Con, which Optimus Prime was quite surprised. But when the kids Mini-Cons all said that there were still many more lying dormant on Earth, he knew it had to be true. He also knew Megatron would also be out looking for the Mini-Con. To help in the search, the kids were asked to come alone as well. It worked out well for Alexis for she had a project in History to do dealing with Egypt.

Alexis was excited. It was her first time in a pyramid. Hopefully this one didn't hold any ancient curses that still existed to this day.

When they neared one of the pyramids, they found the signal was coming from inside.

"We have to go in that? Well at least it won't be out here," Hotshot said, irritated. "The sand is clogging my circuits."

"I know what you mean," Jetfire said.

"Rad," Optimus said. "Where is Lazerbeak now?"

"He is somewhere deep inside there," Rad said. "He's at the approximate location."

"And there's no way to get there faster," Hotshot groaned as they entered the pyramid. From what Alexis had told them about pyramids, the passageways were only big enough to walk through. Luckily the Autobots were able fit.

"I could scout ahead," Starscream offered.

"Not a good idea," Optimus said. "If the Decepticons are in there. They will notice you and it will give them our location. Besides I don't think this structure could withstand your speed."

"You're probably right," Starscream sighed. He looked around to see where Alexis was and he couldn't see her. "Where's Alexis?"

"Over here," she called from behind Starscream.

Starscream turned to find Alexis sitting on Sonar. "What are you doing there?"

"Well I have a project to do and this is the perfect way to get it done at the same time helping you guys find that Mini-Con."

"Alexis," Optimus said. "Maybe you should be on the ground. If the Decepticons find us we will need Sonar in a hurry."

"Your right," Alexis said. Sonar quickly dove down and landed to allow Alexis off. When she was on the ground, Sureshock came over and offered her a ride.

"Optimus," Red Alert said when they came to a passage that had more than one path. "Maybe we should break into teams."

"Good idea. Kids, you go one way. Jetfire, Scavenger and Starscream you three stay here. Hotshot, Red Alert you're with me. Smokescreen, Sideswipe and Blurr you two take the other route."

"Someone should go with the kids in case the Decepticons find them," Starscream offered.

Optimus hesitated before answering. "All right. Starscream you go with them. Be careful and stay under radio contact at all times."

Starscream went over to Optimus. "Use the Star Saber. I have my own sword if we run into trouble."

Optimus nodded his approval.

With the command laid out, everyone started off on a different path, leaving Scavenger and Jetfire standing guard.

The passage the kids went down, Alexis led the way. Starscream had to remove his wing sword so he had more room to move, as there wasn't much room for him to move. The further him and the kids moved down the dark passageway, the wider it became. At one point, Starscream was able to place his sword back.

"Anyone know where we are?" Fred asked.

"Let me guess," Billy groaned. "You're getting a little scared."

"Why would anyone be scared?" Alexis asked. "We are with Starscream. He would not let anything happen to us. Right?" She looked up at him. Of course it was hard to see him since he was so much larger.

"Right," he agreed.

"Well my feet are killing me," Fred whined.

"Here," Alexis said. "Use Sureshock. I can walk for a while."

"How will you write out the notes for the project?" Rad asked.

"I'll help." Starscream picked Alexis up and placed her on his shoulder.

"Thanks," she said.

They continued down the hallway into a large room. Upon entering the room a laser blast was fired. Starscream was knocked down, which also knocked Alexis off. But with quick reaction, Starscream caught Alexis and placed her on the ground.

"Darn I missed."

Starscream stood and looked to see Cyclonus.

Cyclonus had his arm laser gun aimed at him. "Well I guess I can expel the traitor."

"I don't think so," Starscream hissed. "Kids get out of the way."

He watched with one optic as the kids ran for cover but kept the other one on Cyclonus.

"Maybe I should get rid of your human friends first," Cyclonus laughed.

"You leave them out of this. It's me you want." Starscream got in a fighting stance ready to attack Cyclonus.

"True, but getting rid of the kids would be a big help to Megatron," he laughed again.

Over Cyclonus's laugh, Starscream could here Optimus say he was close by. Through Starscream's audio receptors, he had an instant radio transmitter. When he didn't want anyone to overhear what was said over his communicator, he would turn it on.

"Hold it Starscream." Starscream turned to see Megatron with his fist around...Oh No...Megatron had Alexis.

Starscream gasped.

"If you don't want her hurt, you will surrender and make Optimus Prime give up the Star Saber," Megatron smirked. He noticed that the traitor didn't have the Star Saber so her presumed Optimus did.

Starscream clenched his fists. Megatron had Alexis and Cyclonus had his gun aimed on him. What was he to do?

Before Starscream could react, Megatron was hit from behind. He caught a quick glimpse of Optimus before he realized that Alexis was in the air, screaming.

"Alexis!" Starscream dove for her but not before Cyclonus fired. Luckily for Starscream, Cyclonus's aim wasn't very well. Just as he caught Alexis, the laser fire hit the ceiling and it fell on top of the red jet. Starscream cupped his hands as a barricade around Alexis so she wouldn't be killed. When they were covered, he looked and noticed Alexis unconscious, and then everything went black.

A while later Starscream woke. He took a quick look of his surroundings. Once he was completely aware of where he was, buried under rock, he did a quick systems check to make sure there was no major damage. When the diagnostics were complete, and no major systems were damaged, he looked for Alexis. He found her lying unconscious beside his hand. But what he found beneath her was a bit disturbing. Both their legs were buried under rock. He started to try and work the rocks with one hand, off her legs.

He could hear distant noises from above him and knew the Autobots were working hard to get them out until he heard a sound from Alexis. He looked down at her as she began to wake. As she woke, he noticed she was bleeding.

When Alexis was completely awake, she felt around her head and found a nasty bump. As she opened her eyes, she was met with complete darkness. Before she spoke, she recollected her thoughts of what happened.

She remembered Cyclonus had his gun aimed at Starscream and was making remarks about firing on her and the others first and then...she was in the hands of Megatron. Remarkably, he wasn't holding very tight but tight enough so she couldn't get out. But then she was flying through the air and Starscream trying to catch her. She did remember him catching her but after that, was blank.

"W...where am I? What happened?"

"We are buried under ruble from Cyclonus's laser," Starscream said. "Careful, you are bleeding."

"How long have we been here?"

"I'm not sure I just came back online. I'm assuming it's been about thirty minutes or longer. I can hear the others trying to get us out."

Alexis tried to move but something was stopping her. "I...I can't move."

"Your legs are trapped and they could be broken. I'm trying to get you out." Starscream thought for a moment. "Here, I'll brighten my optics so you can see."

No sooner said, the little tavern, they were trapped in was now lit in a dim orange glow from his optics. Alexis was able to see the predicament she was in. Her back was supported by Starscream's hand and her legs were stuck under fallen rock. Starscream's other hand was slowly working at one of the huge boulders, trying to free her left leg. She also noticed that he was buried too. She was surprised that her legs were not crushed.

Suddenly a sharp pain went through her left leg. Alexis bit her lip, trying not to scream. She didn't want Starscream to see her in pain. He had already seen her cry once and she didn't want him to see it again. At least one thing was for sure she wasn't paralyzed.

"Starscream please stop," she said in a small whisper between clench teeth.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's..." she couldn't say it. The pain was too great and finally she screamed as tears came down her face. Starscream stopped immediately as he realized that trying to move the rock was digging into her leg. He didn't know what to do for the injured girl. From the dim light he could see her uniform pants torn and a deep gash in her leg, which was bleeding.

When her cries were down to a whimper, he began to speak again.

"Is there anything to stop the bleeding? I don't know much about humans, but I do know a human could die if they lose a lot of blood."

Alexis slowly looked at her buried legs and seen the gash in her leg. She soon realized it was there that the pain was coming from. "Place...a cloth..." she managed out quietly. She knew if she were to start panicking, all hell would break loose. "On the wound...and press down as hard as possible."

"Swindle!" Starscream commanded. He knew that his Mini-Con was still attached to him. When the little bot was in front of him, he continued. "We have to help her. Alexis what can we use for a cloth?"

In response to Starscream's question, Swindle gave the answer. -Use your gift from the kids-

Starscream brought out the chamois from his subspace pocket. He hesitated about giving Swindle the chamois but one look at Alexis made his decision. "Press that on the opened wound and hold it there."

Swindle did what he was told but Starscream was still worried. Though her leg was being tended to, there was still the cut on her forehead that was bleeding. "What can I do about your head?"

Alexis slowly lifted her hand again, touching the wound. Alexis took a deep breath before unzipping her jacket revealing a tan spaghetti strap shirt, which revealed the straps of her white bra. She had little difficultly getting the jacket off since Starscream was supporting her but when she did, she immediately pressed it against her head. She shivered as she felt cool air hit her arms and shoulders.

For several minutes both Starscream and Alexis were quiet but that soon changed as another sharp pain emitted from her leg. Swindle jerked at her scream but quickly replaced his hands on the chamois.

Starscream, not sure what to do, did the first thing that popped into his mind. Though his finger was large enough to cover her body, he used one of his fingers to rub up and down her back. He watched as she cried, helpless. There was nothing he could do to help the situation.

When the pain started to slow, she started to relax allowing the rhythm of his finger to calm her down. But to her relief and Starscream, a light suddenly appeared. Starscream switched off his optics, allowing the light above to light the tavern.

"Are you two all right?" Optimus Prime said through the crack.

"I am but Alexis needs medical attention," Starscream said. "She's bleeding on her head and leg. Plus both her legs and mine are trapped under rock. Hers may be broken."

"We're hurrying as fast we can. Rad and Carlos are coming to help."

For several minutes, Alexis waited for Rad to arrive and when him and Carlos got to the bottom from Sonar and Jetstorm, they immediately checked out Alexis's injuries. Alexis was too worn out from the pain to speak.

Rad looked at Swindle holding the bloodstained chamois against Alexis's leg. He quickly looked at Starscream and was about to ask a question but Starscream interrupted him.

"Alexis told me what needed to be done to help the bleeding."

Rad nodded and then looked up. "Optimus," he called out. "I think Starscream is right that her legs are broken."

"Smokescreen. Scavenger. Pick up the pace. We have to get them out of there now," Optimus commanded.

Optimus turned from the ruble of rock, which had his human friend and Starscream, who was now classified as one of his men, to allow Smokescreen and Scavenger to work better. Worry was clearly visible on the leader's face. But he wasn't the only one worried, everyone was.

Red Alert walked over to Optimus. "Sir, I have the warp gate ready to warp us out of here from this position when we get Alexis out. But one thing that keeps going through my mind is how will Alexis cover this up from her mother."

Optimus sighed. "If her mother has to learn about us, so be it, just as long as Alexis is ok. I knew I shouldn't have had Starscream go with the kids."

"Don't blame yourself," Red Alert said. "If Starscream didn't go with the kids, they probably would be dead or with Megatron."

Optimus clenched his fist and slammed it against the wall.

"Optimus," Sideswipe called out. "The kids Mini-Cons just linked as Perceptor. He took my gun and jumped down the hole."

"What?" Optimus moved back over to the ruble. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

Jetfire snapped his fingers "Since Starscream can't use his guns, for fear of hitting Alexis, Perceptor is sending down Sideswipe's to blast the rocks off Alexis's legs so we can get her out of there."

Perceptor jumped through the hole and landed beside Alexis. –Starscream- Perceptor beeped. -Use this to free her-

"Good idea," Rad said.

Rad, Carlos and Swindle backed away as Starscream took Sideswipe's gun without hesitation and aimed it at the rocks. His other hand cuddled Alexis as best he could. Within moments Alexis was free, she passed out from the pain.

"Alexis?" Starscream called to her.

"She fainted from the pain," Rad said in a worry tone. "Starscream, we're going to get her out of hear then tend to you."

"I don't care, just as long as she is safe," he said quietly.

Carlos looked up. "Could someone throw down a rope or something? So we can get out of here. Alexis is free," he yelled.

"Here's something better and faster," Hotshot yelled down.

No sooner said, Runway and Jolt suddenly flew down. Perceptor carefully picked up Alexis and walked over to Jetstorm. -Be careful in taking her up, she's badly injured-

Jetstorm beeped his acknowledgement as Perceptor gently laid her down. When she was on the Mini-Con, he slowly started to rise up to the hole.

"Would you like us to stay here?" Rad asked.

"No," Starscream said. "Swindle go with them and make sure Alexis is ok."

Swindle beeped his answered and then climbed onto Sonar. Rad and Carlos grabbed onto Jolt as Perceptor went up with Runway.

As Jetstorm emerged from the hole with Alexis, Hotshot quickly grabbed her. He gasped at her appearance. He couldn't believe how badly she was injured. Her face was tear and dirt stained. Her clothes were also dirty. He could clearly see the gash in her legs as more blood seeped out through the chamois. He also noticed that her jacket was gone and her bra was visible. "Where's her jacket?"

"She took it off to press it against her head wound," Rad answered as he emerged from the hole. Him and Carlos jumped off Jolt.

"Hotshot, you and I are heading back to the base, stat," Red Alert stated quickly. "I'm going to see if there's anything I can do first."

-I'm going with you- Swindle beeped.

"Who else wants to go?" Hotshot asked impatiently.

"We will," Rad said for all the boys.

"Let's move," Red Alert commanded.

-

Dim light was the first thing she noticed as she weakly opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was Starscream aiming a gun at the rocks covering her legs. When her eyes completely focused she realized she was in Autobot headquarters.

Someone beside her noticed she was awake. "Don't move too much," he said.

She recognized the raspy voice. "Starscream?" she whispered. A familiar face suddenly came into view. "How did you get out?"

"Soon after Red Alert and Hotshot brought you back here, Scavenger and Smokescreen got me out. Red Alert was able to stop the bleeding and stop the infection that had started to get into your blood stream."

"Did we get the Mini-Con?"

"Yes, it was actually in the ceiling when it fell on us. Apparently after we were buried, Megatron ordered a retreat, which doesn't surprise me."

"I guess he thought it was in another room."

"No, after the ceiling fell on us, the Mini-Con signal changed its location to under the ruble and Megatron didn't want to dig it up. I found the Mini-Con just as Scavenger punched a big enough hole to get me out."

"My mom is going to kill me after she finds out that I broke my legs."

"Perhaps not. Red Alert is hoping to fix your legs by this evening. Your friends are working out an excuse in case it doesn't."

"My life has turned into lies and excuses."

"I wouldn't say that. You are an honest person. Let me tell you a little secret. From being trapped in that pyramid, brought back a lot of memories. You reminded me of someone I once knew."

"Who was it?"

"Kiaudica. She was one in a million."

"So there are Transformers who had girlfriends."

"Yes. Kiaudica was an Autobot. Being with her was forbidden but I didn't care. She loved me and I loved her. We knew that one day she would either die by a Decepticon or I by an Autobot but that didn't stop us.

"Finally one day Megatron killed her. How's the irony in that? The one bot I've always hated kills her. When she was alive, I was tempted many times to switch sides."

"When did that change?"

"After she died, there was no more meaning to change, until now. You remind me a lot of her. You have a lot of spirit, you're friendly, and you're willingness to help others. It's as almost as if you bare her soul.

"No one ever knew I cared for her, not even Optimus. I think she probably would have been banished from the Autobots if Optimus had known that she loved me."

"And I suppose no one knew you loved an Autobot."

"No. You are so much like Kiaudica. Maybe that's why I feel so comfortable around you, why you know how I'm feeling."

"What did she look like?"

"Most of her armor was blue and she transformed into a hovercraft. Her head looked like a human style of hair...high up on the head."

"A ponytail. I'm sorry you lost her."

"That was over three million years ago. I had learned to accept it. Anyway you should get a little more rest before you leave."

"I don't want to leave." Alexis tried to get up but with a light push from Starscream's finger, she wasn't going anywhere. She noticed she was still wearing her uniform, though the pant legs were cut into shorts. She quickly scanned over herself of what she could and could tell that she was quite dirty. Her tan shirt was more grey as was her bra.

"Don't over exert yourself. Why do not want to leave?"

"I don't want to explain my injury and besides I already told my mom that the guys and I are camping this weekend so she's not expecting me until tomorrow. I would like to stay until then at least."

"I'll mention it to Optimus. Right now get some rest and I'll come and see you later."

"One more question. How long have you been in here?"

"Since Red Alert was done, which was an hour ago."

"Thank you," she whispered as she started to close her eyes again.

"Your welcome." Starscream walked out of the medical bay, with a slight smile. He had finally told someone about the love of his life who was killed. His relationship with Kiaudica was sacred and secreted. It felt comforting to have finally told someone about his forbidden love.

-

_AN – Kiaudica is my creation. I thought it would have been really nice for Starscream to have a past love. It does explain a bit why he likes Alexis so much._


	5. Realization

Realization 

Alexis woke to a sound of machines running. She turned her head, looking over to see Red Alert with his back turned to her. She noticed he was working on something. At first she wasn't sure what he was doing but a few minutes of watching him, she remembered that he was hoping that she would be able to walk by the end of the night.

"I suppose you are ready to operate?" she asked.

Red Alert turned. "You're awake, good. Actually I already have."

"It didn't take you that long."

"Luckily we had the technology that reattached the brake in both your legs. However, your bones now have some titanium alloy to keep the bones together."

She looked a little fearful at this discovery.

"Don't worry, there will be no way to detect the alloy. Not even through X-rays. I've also read, to ensure there's no excruciating pain, doctors uses anesthetic." Red Alert walked over to the table where Alexis lay. "I used it on you when you fell asleep. I didn't want to frighten you."

"So I now can walk again?"

"Should be able to. But I would wait a few more minutes before trying to sit up. You just woke from the anesthetic. When you get up, I must insist that you don't over exert yourself."

Alexis heard a door swish open and turned to see the red jet walk with a slight smile. She smiled back. He walked over to her. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Groggy."

"The others are waiting for you in the other room. I could let them know that you are awake."

"Yeah." She tried to slowly get up but something was holding her down. She didn't realize it until she noticed Sureshock was holding her down.

-I don't want you to move right just yet-

Alexis sighed and gave no more resistance. Starscream chuckled and left to get the others. When he returned, Optimus was the first to approach her. She noticed the boys weren't with them.

"I'm glad you are ok. Red Alert says you should be able to walk. You did have us worried."

"I was worried myself. I didn't know what would happen if Red Alert couldn't do anything."

"We..." Blurr stood beside his leader. "Were more worried that you could have been seriously injured or worse killed."

"You are lucky that Starscream was trapped with you," Jetfire said when he was close enough.

"I know. I probably would have bled to death if it weren't for Starscream and Swindle," Alexis said.

"Gentlemen may I have a word with Alexis alone for a moment," Optimus said. "Blurr why don't you find the kids."

"Yes, sir." Blurr turned and left to find the boys.

When everyone left, Alexis weakly sat up since there was no one restraining her. "What's wrong?"

"You know I worry about your safety," Optimus started. "Today was the first time, I lost control. I wanted so much to rip Megatron's optics."

Alexis noticed Optimus clenched his fist. "Well I'm safe now. And from what Starscream said, you got the Mini-Con, which got buried with us."

"That isn't the point. I rather see you kids out of harms way more than the Mini-Cons. A life can not be replaced."

"Optimus, you're sounding like you experienced it."

Optimus knelt down to the girl. "I have a girlfriend back on Cybertron. Elita-One. She was lost to me once but I found her after a few months, alive and well. Megatron doesn't know she is still alive."

"Starscream told me that there are female Transformers."

"Yes but not many. Many Transformers, Decepticons and Autobots believe the girls should not be warriors."

"Something is more on your mind than me being injured today."

"How do you do that?" Optimus sighed. "I'm a bit troubled that you're with Starscream a lot."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Alexis was getting a little defensive.

"I'm going to ask you a personal a question. You don't have to answer but I would like you to think about it. You are real close to Starscream. It seems to me that you seem to care more for him more than you should." He was no longer going to keep this from Alexis. He wanted her know how he felt about it.

Alexis looked away and fell silent. She never thought about it before. It never occurred to her that she could have feelings for the jet. She stayed silent for several minutes and before she could answer, the boys came running into the room.

"Alexis," they all called at once. "You're ok."

"Yeah, thanks to Red Alert and Transformer technology."

"So you have alloy in your bones. I hope you will never have to worry about having a bone marrow transplant," Rad said.

"Even if I did, I don't think there would be any one with my blood type. I have a very unique blood type."

"Now more than ever," Carlos said.

Billy turned to Optimus. "Now that Alexis is ok. Can we stay the rest of the weekend?"

Optimus laughed at Billy's enthusiasm. "All right. You all can stay."

"All right!" Fred cheered.

"Let's get out of here," Alexis smiled. "But it's going to take me a bit. I may have wobbly legs since I just came out of the anesthetic."

"Here we'll help you," Rad offered.

Rad helped Alexis as the other boys started to leave the room with Optimus in tow.

--------

It was well after dark as Starscream stood in his usual spot, looking out over the town. He couldn't believe how the events went. Alexis got injured, he tells her about his secret love who died a long time ago and Red Alert had to operate on her.

His thoughts were all confused over the human girl. At first he was happy that he told her about Kiaudica but now he wasn't so sure. Talking about her brought back old memories and wounds.

In the back of Starscream's mind, he knew why Kiaudica had finally been brought up. He felt it was time to tell someone about her and Alexis was the perfect choice.

Beside him Swindle sat high up on rock. -What has gotten you so down?- he asked.

"Huh?" Starscream looked at the small bot. "An old girlfriend of mine. She died at the hands of Megatron."

-Is that why you hate him so much?-

"No. I've always had a dislike for him. But what happened to Alexis brought back her memory."

-You care for the girl- Swindle stated bluntly. -It seems to me that you care for her a great deal. Especially since you demanded that I stay with her until you arrived back-

At first he felt like hitting his Mini-Con but then thought for several moments of what Swindle said. Not to mention he remembered that the Autobots treat the Mini-Cons as equals and he didn't want to revert back to a Decepticon. He had come too far to revert back.

Starscream looked away for a moment then turned back. "When I see her or hear her voice, I can forget who I am. She makes me feel like I can do anything, almost like Kiaudica did. She used to do the same thing."

For another few minutes they were both silent. "You're right," Starscream admitted. "I do care for her." But the fact was he not only cared for her but he was falling for her. But was that possible? Could he love Alexis the way he loved Kiaudica and would she return the same feelings?

-Well the kids are staying. You could tell Alexis how you feel-

"Are you crazy," Starscream blurted. "Tell Alexis that I care for her."

-Why not. Optimus already suspects that you care for her-

"Where did you hear that?"

-From Sparkplug. He says almost everyone has noticed how close you two have become-

"But you don't understand," Starscream lowered his voice. "I not only care for her but..."

-You're in love with her- Starscream turned back to Swindle. -Being a Decepticon, you don't think we Mini-Cons listen. We remember our fight back on Cybertron. But with the Decepticons, they have brainwashed the Mini-Cons so they couldn't rebel. But they did. You on the other hand, never brainwashed me. You allowed me to be independent-

Starscream sat down, allowing his head to fall in his hands. "You are like Alexis. You can see through my defenses."

-I've been learning from the best-

Starscream sighed. "How could I ever tell her that I love her? I don't even know if she shares the same feelings."

-As humans put it. 'You must take a leap of faith'-

"I suppose you're right. There have been some Transformers who were able to have relationships with other species. But Alexis is different."

-How could she be different? She is bright, beautiful-

"And only a kid."

-From experience of seeing, age doesn't matter-

--------

In the lounge where the kids camped out, the boys were immersed in a small game of cards. Alexis didn't feel like playing. She was laying on her sleeping bag, when she suddenly felt a small pain emitting from her ribs.

She passed it off at first. Then finally after a half hour, the pain became too much and she squealed out in pain. The boys stopped and rushed to her side.

"Alexis," Rad said. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I...there's pain in my ribs," she panted out as she was cuddled in a ball.

"Fred get the others," Rad blurted to his friend.

Without hesitation, Fred went over to one wall and pushed a big red button, which turned on the com-link. He held in the button as he spoke. "We need help in the lounge. Alexis is in pain." Fred then moved back to Alexis.

Sideswipe was the first to arrive. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Rad said. "We were playing cards while Alexis watched and then she just screamed out in pain."

"Where is the pain emitting from?" Red Alert asked as he rushed into the room.

"From her ribs," Billy said.

"How can that be?" Red Alert asked. "The alloy would take days to go through the bones."

Alexis screamed again in pain then fainted. Red Alert quickly picked her up and headed to the medical bay. When he arrived, he placed her gently on the Transformer operating table and started to do some scans on her.

After several scans he took some blood samples, which were difficult. He got Longarm to help out by taking a needle with a tube attached to abstract some blood.

"That is odd," he said to himself.

"What is?" Optimus asked as he entered into the room. Red Alert was in the middle of analyzing them through a microscope when Optimus walked in.

"Optimus," Red Alert looked up. "Here take a look at this."

Optimus walked over to his science officer and looked through the microscope. "What is that?"

"Titanium alloy running through her blood stream. And from my calculations it's been in there for over a week."

"A week? How is that possible? Alexis was only injured today."

"That is a puzzle. I also did some scans on her and found two hearts but one of them isn't human."

"Are you saying that Alexis somehow has another being living inside her?"

"I'm not sure. It's inhumanly possible for a human to have two beings."

"What is going to happen to her?"

"It almost looks like she is going to be half human and half mechanic."

"Until we know anything further, I want this kept between us."

"I agree. Who knows what would happen if Alexis or the others finds this out. Until then we could say that the accident caused her ribs to crack."

As Optimus and Red Alert were discussing their options, another being was now fearful that they would be discovered. They knew it was time for her to communicate with the body that she was sharing.

She didn't know how long it would take for her to get Alexis's attention but she knew she had to move fast. Alexis was changing and if she didn't do something, the human would lose all her humanity. She didn't expect Alexis's body to react as quickly as it did. She knew that someday it would happen but thought it would take quite a few years.


	6. Kiaudica

Kiaudica 

Sitting on a deserted beach, a young woman sat, watching her friends swim. Beside them were their mechanical friends. She didn't want to join her friends, as she wanted to get a tan. As she lied down on her blanket with not a worry, she felt very relaxed. Not even the Decepticons worried her since there was no enemy. It was peaceful for the Autobots.

Suddenly a shadow appeared over Alexis. Alexis opened her eyes to see who the intruder was and to her surprise it was a female Transformer the same height as she was. Alexis quickly sat up and was about to ask who the Transformer was.

"You know who I am," she said. "But I should let you know that you are dreaming Alexis. Though this is a nice dream of the Autobots."

"How do you know my name?" Alexis questioned.

"I know everything about you as you know a bit about me."

Alexis looked more closely at the woman robot. The features on her looked a lot like what Starscream had described to her. "Kiaudica?"

The female bot nodded. "Yes."

"But how can that be? Starscream said you died three million years ago."

"I did but my spark survived."

"How can you be human height?"

"Your dream allowed me to any size I wanted. And I chose human size. I have much to explain to you."

"But how can you be here?"

"After my death, I wondered around Cybertron. Then finally I suddenly felt drawn to leave Cybertron and headed to a distant planet. It took a long to time to travel there. After arriving on the planet, I learned that it was called Earth and soon enough realized that the Mini-Cons were also here.

"Fourteen years ago, I started to go weak and I had to do something. I found myself at a hospital and saw a newborn baby. Since time was running out for me, I entered her body and has lived in her since, which is you.

"I had no idea that I would see Starscream again. I still love him. But my love for him is nothing like yours. I may know what you know but I can assure you my feelings for Starscream doesn't affect in how you feel about him."

Alexis sat down on the sand and looked at her friends. She was in shock. As she watched her dream friends, they began to disappear and she found herself in a field with white mist all around. She was no longer sitting but was standing in her usual outfit. Alexis looked at herself, confused.

"Since I live in your mind, I can change the scenery and I thought this would be more appropriate."

"Why is this happening?"

"When I first met you, I felt some sort of power emitting off of you. And I knew that someday in the future, you would meet the Autobots.

"Unfortunately my spark living in your body is now starting to change you. I didn't expect that to happen right now. I figured it would happen around the time you would die but now that it has, it was time for me to reveal myself."

Alexis looked up at the Transformer. "What is going to happen to me?"

"You are turning into a Transformer. I don't know why yet but I do know that Red Alert has now detected me. You must stop him from trying to separate my spark from you. It will kill both you and me. I'm hoping that I can help to keep you human as well as being a Transformer." Kiaudica started to fade away.

"Wait! Don't go!" Alexis shouted.

-------

Red Alert was working on a way to get the spark out of Alexis when he heard Alexis yell out in her sleep. Her scream startled him. He stopped what he was doing and went over to Alexis as she suddenly bolted up with a gasp.

"Alexis!" Red Alert blurted.

Alexis quickly looked around, as she waited for her heart to stop racing. She placed her hand over her heart trying not to panic. She didn't want to believe her dream but after feeling her heart race, she knew her dream was real. Kiaudica was real and living within her.

She looked over at Red Alert and seen the concern registering on his face. "Red Alert," she whispered. When her heart was back to its normal rhythm, she continued. "You mustn't take the spark out."

"What?" he questioned. "Why? How do you know what I'm doing?"

Alexis took a deep breath. "A female Transformer is living in my mind and if you detach the spark from me, her and I will die."

"So I was right. How do you know this?"

"She was in my dream and for some reason I believe her."

"Optimus should hear this." Red Alert moved away and called for Optimus to the medical bay.

When Optimus arrived, Red Alert told him what Alexis said. Optimus then went over to Alexis. "Who is this female Transformer?"

"Kiaudica."

"Kiaudica?" Red Alert questioned. "But how can that be? She died a long time ago."

"Three million years ago. But her spark survived. She traveled to Earth and integrated herself into me."

"How could she do that?" Optimus asked. He looked at Alexis and decided to believe what she was saying. "Did she say what was happening to you?"

Alexis's voice saddened as she spoke. "She said I'm turning into a Transformer."

Both Red Alert and Optimus gasped.

"I need to go for a walk." Alexis stood up and jumped down from the table and left. She had to find Starscream and tell him this new information. Most often there were two places where one could find the jet, his quarters and on top of the mountain. But she looked in both places and he wasn't in either one. She started to look for Swindle and found him in Mini-Con training room.

"Do you know where Starscream is?"

-Yes- He looked at her and knew that she wanted to speak to him. -Follow me- Swindle, with Alexis in tow, left the training room and proceeded to the far end of the base.

"Where are we going?"

-Starscream has found a hideout down below. He goes there when he doesn't want to be bothered. I'm the only one who knows this spot-

He pushed a button, which opened a secret door. They walked down a dark, long corridor then reached a stairwell. Alexis couldn't even see how far the stairs went. After a few minutes of walking down the stairs, they finally reached the bottom where there was a door.

They entered the door to a huge room that was dimly lit. Well it wasn't a room; it was actually an opened tavern under the ship. Alexis guessed that the door was actually one of many hatches on the ship that led out. In the center of the room, Starscream was doing some sword techniques.

As soon as Alexis entered the room, he noticed her presence. He stopped and looked towards her. "What are you doing here?" he asked a little too gruffly.

"I needed to speak with you," Alexis said. She turned to the Mini-Con. "I don't mean to be rude but could I be alone with him."

Swindle nodded and left.

"You need to know something. I understand that you want to keep Kiaudica a secret. I have to tell you something about her."

"What do you need to tell me that I don't already know?"

Alexis walked over to Starscream as he sat down. "After I passed out from the pain in my ribs, I had a dream. In that dream, I saw Kiaudica."

"How's that possible?"

"Apparently she didn't die completely. Her spark survived and she traveled to Earth and embedded herself into me when I was born. Starscream I'm trying to tell you that Kiaudica is alive inside me."

Starscream stared at her for several seconds in shock.

"She also told me that her spark is turning me into a Transformer." Alexis looked as if she was going to go to tears again. "If that happens I will never see my mother or father again." A single tear slid down her cheek.

"You're serious?" he asked with concern.

"Yes. She can hear everything I can. I now sense her thoughts. She misses you."

"Why is she living in you?"

"Her spark was starting to die. And the only way for her to survive was to embed herself into a human. She knew that someday during my lifetime the Decepticons and Autobots would come to Earth in search of the Mini-Cons. But she did not expect to, well indirectly, see you."

Starscream was stunned. He couldn't believe that Kiaudica was still alive and that she knew that one-day the war would start back up again with the Mini-Cons. Now he wasn't sure what to think about his feelings for the girl. He knew he was in love with her but how could he tell her.

"Where are we?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Below the base. Probably when the Mini-Con cargo ship crashed the heat from the ship melted the ground which left this crevice."

"This is hard to comprehend. All I know is that I'm scared. I really don't want to become a Transformer but it's happening."

Starscream snapped his fingers. "Now I remember. Kiaudica had a special power that no other Transformer had. Megatron tried to harness that power and when she resisted, he killed her."

"What power was that?"

"The power to turn into another being. To us Transformers it's not unheard of. After her death a few other Autobots found that power."

"How did it work?"

"There's planet that has a pool of water that can transform anyone and anything to what ever they want to be. Kiaudica was once on that planet and she was able to bring back enough water to transform her. If we could get a hold of some of that water you would be able to be human or Transformer anytime you wish. However there is a catch. One is only transformed for so long."

"And it would work on me?" Alexis sounded a little excited.

"Yes because the people who have the water pool of transformation are humanoid."

"But the question remains," Alexis's voice saddened again. "How to get it."

"That I don't know. Well I better get you back up on the main levels of the base before everyone gets worried again."

Starscream stood, taking Alexis into his hand and walked back to the upper part of the base. When they were back in the main area, Starscream stopped at the lounge and was about to leave Alexis with the boys when Optimus was heard on the com-link.

"All personal, report to the command center at once."

"Wow that sounds serious," Carlos said.

Alexis remained quiet.

"Since Optimus has asked for everyone, why don't I give you boys a lift as well," Starscream offered.

"Sure," Billy said.

-------

When everyone was in the command room, Optimus began. "As you all know Alexis was injured today and then a little while ago she collapsed. Well we found out why.

"Alexis somehow has a female Transformer spark embedded within her and if it's removed, Alexis will die."

"Unbelievable," Blurr said. "When did this happen?"

"When Alexis was first born," said Red Alert.

"Anyone know who the Transformer is?" Jetfire asked.

"Kiaudica." Optimus turned to the vice commander.

"Kiaudica!" Jetfire exclaimed. "But she has been dead for three million years."

"Her spark survived Megatron's wrath. And she traveled to Earth."

"Wasn't she the one who discovered the pool of transformation and used it to sneak into Decepticon headquarters," Hotshot asked.

"She's the one. That day she had put a major blow to the Decepticons. And she was only a rookie," Scavenger said. "She was young. Younger than you Sideswipe. But she had talent. It was amazing how well she worked and was devoted to the Autobots."

"Were you around then?" Rad asked Starscream.

"I was also a young bot at the time, though older than her. I had even crossed paths with her a few times." Which was the truth but not all.

"What is going to happen to Alexis?" Billy asked.

"She's turning into a Transformer," Red Alert stated. "And there's no way to stop it."

Everyone gasped.

"Oh Alexis." Rad turned to his friend as she sat in Starscream's hand.

She couldn't handle it anymore as a few tears slipped out. She tried to stop them but they kept coming until finally she started to sob.

Rad grasped Alexis's shoulders and pulled her to him as she cried. Starscream felt disturbed by Rad's reaction. He did not like the idea of Alexis being comforted by her human friend. But he knew that he couldn't do anything, well not yet anyway. In a way he felt ok about Rad holding her but he wished that it was him and not Rad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It may look like the ending is a cliffhanger and it's not suppose to be. I can actually give you a show that showed it like this chapter ended. On an episode of Gargoyles in it's second season "Metamorphosis" Elisa Maza was upset that her brother was turned into a mutant. The show ended with her crying in one corner not too far from the Gargoyles and they did not know what to do. The next episode was set a few weeks/days later._


	7. Taking Over

Taking Over 

_Notes: This may sound stupid but I don't care. Some of you may be having difficult pronouncing Kiaudica. I know I sometimes have difficulty saying new characters names. Well if you want to know how to say Kiaudica just think of it like this Key-awe-da-ka._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Kiaudica was discovered within Alexis. In that time Optimus sent a message to his troops on Cybertron and ordered a group to find the planet that had the pool of transformation. He wanted to help Alexis as much as possible. And he knew that when the transformation was done, there would be no way to stop her and Starscream to be together if they wanted to be.

Alexis in the meantime tried her best to act like nothing was wrong but was failing. All her teachers and mother were concerned about her. Her mood wasn't normal and she wasn't even doing her homework anymore. She figured why bother when she wasn't going to have a need for it anyway. Starscream tried his best to convince her that keeping up with school was still important.

It was a Friday evening and Alexis had returned home early from school. When her mother asked her what was wrong, all Alexis said was that she wasn't feeling good. Alexis walked into her room to try and complete her project in History. The project was going to be handed in on Monday and she hadn't even had the outline done.

Eventually Alexis got frustrated and threw her notes all over the floor and started to sob at her desk and soon fell asleep into another dream with her Transformer companion.

"Alexis, this is not healthy for you," Kiaudica said.

"Why is the sense of doing schoolwork, when I won't have a need for it?"

"Even if you don't need it, it's still important."

"You're starting to sound like Starscream."

"Well maybe you should take his advice. He obviously cares for you but how much is what I keep wondering. If the Decepticons figure this out, they will be after you in a moments notice."

"I have a question for you. You said that you knew I was going to change and thought it would be when I would die but I'm changing into a Transformer and you don't know why. I'm confused."

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. What I meant by changing was when you would die; my spark would take control of your body and make sure it lives. My spark would take over your heart."

"But somehow your spark is turning me into a Transformer."

"Yes. But look at it this way. You will be able to help the Autobots find the Mini-Cons better than you could when you are human."

"But I won't be able to play with my friends or go on family trips with my Mom or Dad."

"That is where the pool of transformation will come in. I know Starscream already told you about its power."

"It can turn anyone into whatever they want."

"There are some robots who cannot use this power. They have no will of their own."

"What am I to do until then? It could take days, months, even years for me to change. I could wake up one morning and never be able to go to school again."

"Yes that is true but until then you should make the most of it. You have wonderful friends who are doing their best to make this transformation as comfortable as possible. I remember the day I met Optimus Prime. I felt small compared to him when it came to experience. I was fresh out of the Academy when I was asked to join his troops. Many of the men didn't want to give me the time and day but he did."

"Why did the others not want to be around you?"

"I made myself a bad reputation while in the Academy and it's because I messed up on an assignment. Later I had learned that it was Optimus himself who allowed me to join. He saw potential in me. You must have heard by now that I blew up a Decepticon compound that had two hundred Decepticons."

"Yeah I did hear that. After that day, you had respect from the Autobots."

"That's right."

"How did you meet Starscream? He says he wasn't much older than you."

"We had ran into each other on the battlefield. But he was injured and left for dead. I felt bad for him and secretly took him to an underground bunker that was nearby and nursed him back. He went back to the Decepticons and told everyone that he was able to fix his damage systems. We became friends shortly there after that and soon it became more."

"I believe Optimus knew about our relationship but never said anything to anyone. Maybe you should ask him about it sometime. I would love to know if he actually did know about us."

"Optimus knew about you?"

"Perhaps but there is only one way to find out. Right now I can hear your mother calling you. Return back to the waking world and think about what I said."

Kiaudica faded away as Alexis woke and not to her surprise she could finally hear her mother beside her, trying to wake her up.

"Finally you are awake," her mother said.

"What is it?" Alexis asked, yawning.

"Your friends are here and would like to go up to the mountains."

"Ok. Tell them I'll be there in a couple minutes." Alexis stood from her desk after her mother left. She took one look at her room that was a mess of her History project and then walked out.

--------

When kids arrived at the Autobot base, they were greeted by Smokescreen who had now decided to change his name to Hoist. Smokescreen thought it was better to change his name after having a new overhaul done to his body.

"Hey Smokescreen, what's up?" Rad asked getting off of Highwire and watched him transform.

"Nothing much. Oh by the way I'm called Hoist now."

"Hoist?" Carlos repeated. "How come?"

"Isn't it obvious," Alexis said. "Since Smokescreen was damaged to the point that he had a new body made, it's understanding to change names. They have doing that for millions of years."

"That's right," Hoist said. "Where did you learn that?" Hoist then thought for a moment and remembered the Transformer who lived in Alexis. "Oh right."

"Where's Red Alert?" Billy asked.

"Where else, working on the ship."

"Let's go see him," Rad said and started running towards the hanger where the Autobot spacecraft was being built. The other three boys were soon following him.

"I'm surprised you are not going with them?" Hoist asked.

Alexis sighed. "Lately I don't feel like doing anything."

"I know how you feel. When Red Alert was finished with my new armor, I was upset that Red Alert couldn't do anything for my old one. I even got to see the remains of the body and boy was I mess. I didn't think I could work this body since I was used to the old one but I had no choice. I've learned to accept this body and now I can do things that I couldn't do before."

"But you are still a Transformer. It wouldn't matter how many times your spark was transferred to a new body. Me on the other hand, I'm turning into a different species. I'm going from organic material to metal and computers."

"I know it's going to be new and everything but you have all of us to help you. Well Optimus would like to speak to you. He's waiting for you outside."

"Thanks." Alexis started to walk towards the hatch that would lead outside on top of the mountain and when she got there she saw Optimus alone waiting for her.

"What do you think of Smokescreen's new name?" Optimus asked. He didn't even turn around. He knew Alexis was within reach. Besides he was able to sense the warmth from her body.

"Different," she answered. "You wanted to see me."

"Yes," he turned. "We are doing everything we can to find the pool of transformation."

"I know. Can I ask you something that is private?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

"It's about Kiaudica."

"What about her?"

"She told me that you had personally asked her to join your troops. Why did you?"

"She had potential. She was honest. When she messed up on her assignment at the Academy, I noticed that she wasn't telling the whole truth and when the truth came out, she was one of the ones to actually confessed."

"What was it?"

"Maneuvering through an Asteroid field in a one-man shuttle. At the time it was necessary to know how to maneuver through the field in case of a Decepticon attack. It was a mission of ten cadets. I don't think that is really what you want to know about her."

"No, not really," Alexis confessed. She lowered her head so Optimus couldn't see her face.

"Alexis," he said with concern. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing really just something that I like to know but not sure how to ask."

Optimus went silent allowing her to collect her thoughts.

"I was wondering if you knew if she was seeing someone?"

"Ah so that is what you want to know." Optimus sat down, taking Alexis into his hands. "I suppose she would like to know."

Alexis nodded still not wanting to make eye contact with the Autobot leader who would soon become her leader. That thought gave a slight shiver up her spine.

"She was having a secret love affair. It went on for a few thousand years. I had always known about it."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"She knew the risks but I didn't condemned her because she was a loyal Autobot. She never lost sight of what the Decepticons were or our goal to make peace. See one day I hope that the Autobots and Decepticons can co-exist together."

"Who was she in love with?"

"I believe you already know. Since she exists within you."

"Starscream."

Optimus nodded.

"Starscream told me that if you ever knew about him and Kiaudica that she would have been banished."

"No. That is the Decepticon talking. Only Decepticons would outcast their troops."

Suddenly a laser beam came out of nowhere and knocked Alexis and Optimus to the ground. Optimus checked to see if Alexis was ok then looked up to see Megatron not far away.

"Time to take back what's mine Optimus Prime," Megatron smirked.

"Decepticons attacking," Optimus said through his com-link. "I don't think so."

"Want to bet," Thrust laughed floating in the air. He looked past Optimus and saw the rest of the Autobots running towards his leader. "And here comes the rest of the idiots."

Starscream leaped into the air, Star Saber in hand, ready to attack Thrust.

"We have to get out of here before we are noticed by the town," Optimus yelled to his men.

"Why would you care if we are seen by the pitiful humans?" Megatron asked. "They are nothing but weaklings. They don't even know that there are more intelligent life forms then them."

"You leave them out of this!" Alexis yelled.

Optimus turned back. "Alexis get back!"

"Optimus," she said suddenly in a softer voice. "Trust me."

Optimus recognized the tone as Kiaudica. Kiaudica took over Alexis's body.

"Megatron you are nothing but a jerk. You can't even see the danger of the human population seeing you. There are nuclear warheads around this region and one shot could destroy you. Destroy us all."

"I don't care as long as Optimus is gone for good."

"You don't care about anything but yourself. You think just because you are the leader of the Decepticons that you are invincible."

"You better watch it human. You are walking on thin ground," Megatron warned.

"Alexis," Starscream said. "Back off. Let us handle this." He knew Kiaudica took over his friend's body but he didn't want Megatron to know that. Alexis had to get out of the way so Optimus could fight.

"Why don't you listen to the traitor and back away before you get hurt again like you did in that pyramid," Megatron said.

Alexis stood very still and started to glow. Slowly she took out the rock from Mars as she began to change. Everyone stared in awe at the girl, no one tempting to move. They watched as she grew in height. Suddenly she was engulfed in a yellow glow. But something was emerging from her shoulders.

Two identical wings stretched out from her shoulders as other attributes started to form as well. Starscream could barely see a cockpit forming on her chest, with a slim figure behind it. When her transformation was completed. The glow faded to reveal a light bluish green jet, identical to Starscream. Two Autobot symbols were clearly visible on the wings. Alexis was the same height as Starscream.

---------

Alexis was scared as she felt herself being stretched and started to change. She continued to look at the rock that she pulled out of her pocket as she changed.

"Alexis don't worry. I have taken control of your body to fight. Allow me continue and help Optimus. He deserves that much from me. This is not permanent, yet. I am coping Starscream's design."

---------

"Now you cannot say I'm standing on thin grounds now can you?" she said.

"Thrust?!" Megatron burst.

"I don't know," Thrust shrugged, ignoring Starscream, who was beside him.

At the sound of Thrust's voice, Starscream quickly got over how beautiful Alexis had become. He slightly smiled as he seen his advantaged.

Starscream fired his lasers from his chest, hitting Thrust, which threw him off guard. The rest of the Transformers then started to fight. Hotshot and Sideswipe went up against Wheeljack; Blurr went against Cyclonus as Hoist went against Demolisher. The rest of the Autobots, Red Alert, Jetfire and Scavenger went up against Tidal Wave, leaving Optimus, Alexis and Megatron.

Megatron was in shock at Alexis's new appearance. "You think just because you change your look, however that was accomplished, you will defeat me."

"How I changed is none of business and no I probably won't defeat you but I sure can put a dent in your life style." Alexis jumped up towards Megatron.

Megatron smirked and got his canon ready to fire at her. Optimus tried to stop her but she was out of arms reach before he could even grab her.

Just as Megatron fired, she leaped into the air. "Optimus duck!" She jumped over the canon fire; Optimus looked in the nick of time and saw the beam coming towards him. He ducked just as Alexis's leg connected to Megatron's face and then landed behind the Decepticon.

"You little..." Megatron hissed.

"I'm not so little now," Alexis said, turning around. "Come catch me if you can." She leaped up into the air, transformed into a jet and was gone like a bullet.

"Decepticons! Retreat! For now." Megatron ordered then warped out.

"Already?" Cyclonus asked just before getting hit by Hoist's gun. "Hey!"

Thrust was the last to warp out. "I guess your girlfriend has some amazing power."

When the Decepticons were gone, Starscream landed down beside Optimus and helped him up. "Where's Alexis?"

"She just took off. Kiaudica is taunting Megatron. She is going to get herself killed."

"So Kiaudica was behind the change."

"That and the Mars rock you gave the kids," Red Alert said.

"What makes you say that?" Blurr asked.

"I watched as Alexis brought out the Mars rock as she transformed. The rock had a brighter glow than her. When this is over, I want to check out the rock. We have to find her before Megatron does. He will go after her."

"My thoughts exact. He ordered a retreat so they could track her."

"But Optimus," Rad said as he ran out. "Alexis left to get away from the town."

"We still have to find her, now!" Starscream said.

"Optimus," Alexis was suddenly heard over the com-link. "I'm heading to the nearest deserted freeway. I did this to get Megatron away from the town."

"Let's go!" Optimus yelled to his men. "Kids you stay here."

--------

Alexis landed on a deserted freeway, ten miles from the town where she lived. She stood and waited for either the Decepticons or Autobots to arrive. She wasn't waiting long before the Autobots arrived. She felt relieved that they arrived first.

Optimus went up to her. "Why did you do that? There was a better way to get Megatron to follow rather than tempt his anger."

"I know but I didn't want Alexis's family to see this. She's already scared enough as it is. Don't worry, I will not be careless."

"Kiaudica?" Starscream. "Where's Alexis?"

"She's safe. She fainted when I attacked Megatron." Even though it still sounded like Alexis, her voice had a metallic sound to it and was softer.

"How did you change like that?" Red Alert asked.

"Somehow the Mars rock is affecting Alexis. I realized that she carries it around with her everywhere she goes. I had her take the rock out to transform. It feels good to be a transformer again."

"Be ready the Decepticons will soon arrive," Optimus ordered.

-------

"Thrust! How could she do that?" Megatron yelled after getting off the warp gate pad.

"I don't know sir," Thrust answered. "But we can track her."

"Good. Find her. She is not going to live to see tomorrow. That girl has driven my patience. It amazes me, though, that she would go up against me, against Optimus's orders."

"What did the Autobots call her?" Wheeljack asked.

"Alexis," Megatron answered.

"Megatron," Thrust said after typing some numbers into the computer. "I've found her coordinates. She's not far from the Autobot base and with the Autobots."

"Move out," Megatron commanded, grabbing the Requim Blaster. He had left it behind for the time being. "Leave Optimus and Alexis to me."

---------

The Autobots were in position when the Decepticons arrived. Megatron looked around and found the girl beside Optimus. He smiled at seeing his prey standing side by side.

"ATTACK!" Megatron shouted.

Each Decepticon ran towards the closest Autobot at Megatron's order.

"You will pay for the humiliation girl," Megatron growled.

"Give me your best shot. I've watched you fight Optimus. So I know when you will fire and when you won't."

"You might have watched me fight but you haven't seen me use this." Megatron revealed the Requim Blaster.

"Oh no," Optimus cursed under his breath. "Alexis you must back off now."

"No," Alexis said. Alexis jumped into the air, to attack Megatron.

Megatron knew she was going to do that. He readied himself, letting her have the advantage and in the last moment before she was about to hit Megatron, he swung his arm up, grabbing her leg and slamming her to the ground.

"That takes care of that," Megatron said aiming the gun at Alexis. "Say bye to your human friend Alexis, Optimus Prime."

"No!" Optimus shouted.

Alexis slowly looked up and saw the barrel of the blaster pointed at her face. Megatron, however, was not looking at her. He was grinning and looking at Optimus. He believed he won.

She didn't bother to look at Optimus as she did her next move. What Optimus didn't know was she wanted to be knocked to the ground. She slowly stretched her arm towards Megatron's leg. As she grabbed his leg, she shouted. "Don't underestimate me, Megatron."

Megatron was flipped into the air, blaster flying out of his hand. He landed on the ground as Alexis stood back up. She grabbed the blaster and aimed it at Megatron. "Decepticons! Stop or Megatron will be a memory in your memory bank."

Everyone stopped their fighting. Starscream who was fighting Thrust cursed to himself. He remembered Alexis telling him not to be suicidal and here was Kiaudica doing the exact opposite.

Thrust, noticing Starscream no longer was paying any attention quickly teleported to behind Optimus, getting ready to put the pressure on the human Transformer.

"You will surrender and leave planet Earth and never return again," Alexis said.

Optimus was in total shock, this was something Kiaudica did once before but it wasn't to Megatron. Suddenly he could no longer move. He quickly glanced and found Thrust holding him.

"I think it will be you doing the surrendering," Thrust called. "Or you will never see Optimus Prime again."

The Autobots gasped. Starscream now felt like kicking himself as he let Thrust slip out of his fingers. He couldn't believe he didn't notice Thrust had teleported.

Alexis growled as she looked up, still having the gun pointed at Megatron. Megatron on the other hand smiled but decided to stay where he was just to see how it was going to play out. He knew at anytime he could kick the gun out of her hands and take her hostage. But he wanted to get rid of her for getting him to the ground like she did.

After several moments he got tired of the blaster pointing at him. He got up from the ground, snatching the gun from Alexis.

"Well I guess you lose," Megatron smirked. "Well Optimus once again I have the upper hand." Megatron pushed Alexis aside and aimed the blaster at her once again. This time Starscream came flying down knocking Megatron off guard. Alexis moved out of the way as a blast from the blaster came towards her.

Megatron turned as he seen Starscream lifting himself to the air once again. He aimed the blaster towards the traitor.

Optimus took his chance and grabbed Thrust, throwing him over his shoulders and then went towards Megatron. Megatron and Optimus started to wrestle for the gun as Thrust picked himself up from the ground and jumped into the air to attack Starscream.

As Thrust started to get in firing range to Starscream, he seen Alexis coming towards him. He aimed his guns towards her and fired. Alexis didn't have time to move out of the way as she was hit. She went crashing into a nearby forest. She could weakly hear Starscream shouting her name and watched him attack Thrust.

--------

"Well Optimus, your human friend is now out of the fight," Megatron said, struggling to get the blaster away from Optimus "Now give me back the blaster."

"I don't think so," Hotshot said. He fired his gun towards Megatron. "I think maybe it's time to pick up your pieces and go home."

Megatron looked around and saw his miserable excuse for men lying on the ground, trying to weakly get up. He looked up and saw Starscream and Thrust still at their game of cat and mouse. He turned back to Optimus, kneed him the chest, and then backed away, with the blaster in hands. "Retreat!"

When the Decepticons were gone, Hotshot ran over to Optimus. "Optimus are you ok."

"Yes," Optimus said getting up. "We have to find Alexis."

"Already on it," Starscream shouted from the air. Starscream flew off to where he knew Alexis crashed. But there was no sign of her. He landed on the ground, to start a search, as the other Autobots started to reach the forest.

After what seemed like hours, Starscream had finally found her but her appearance shocked him. She was no longer the jet Transformer but her normal human self and was unconscious with the Mars rock securely in her hand. He ran over and picked her up. "Alexis, wake up," he said.

Alexis started to stir. "What happened?" she whispered.

"Kiaudica took control of your body," Starscream said quietly. "You fainted when she attacked Megatron. There was a confrontation between you and him."

"I don't remember." Alexis suddenly looked frightful. "Where is she? I can't sense her."

"Perhaps Kiaudica collapsed. Can you sense her spark?"

Alexis thought for a moment. "Yes but I can't sense her thoughts."

"She's unconscious."

"Are you ok?" Optimus asked as he ran over to her. He was the first to reach Starscream but she could hear the others coming.

"Yeah I think so."

When everyone was surrounding her, Optimus turned and said. "Let's get back to the base. Alexis you're with me."

Optimus transformed as Starscream gently placed Alexis inside Optimus's cab. He transformed as well and flew off to the base. Not far behind him was Jetfire. The other Autobots also transformed and headed towards the base.

On the way back to the base, Alexis was silent and Optimus wanted to ask her a couple questions.

"Whose idea was it to attack Megatron?" Optimus sounded angry but he knew he had no right since it was not Alexis who did the attacking.

"Trust me, it wasn't me. I didn't even know what was going on until it was too late. But what is with this rock?" she asked staring at the rock that was in her hand.

"Red Alert wants to take a look at the rock."

"I don't blame him. I would do the same thing. Optimus if you don't mind, I would like to rest."

"Of course," he said. "You have a cut on your arm. Must be where Thrust hit you."

"This is too much," Alexis said. She closed her eyes and tried to relax the rest of the way to the base. Everything was going from bad to worse. She now turned into a temporary Transformer, no thanks to Kiaudica and the Mars rock that Starscream gave her had something to do with it. She had hoped that her other friends weren't going to have the same problem.


	8. It Begins

It Begins 

_Notes: I've given Alexis a last name of MacDonald._

Alexis was in the medical bay and it was starting to become a habit on her part. But this time was for a different reason. Red Alert wanted to examine the rock from Mars and she was curious as well. Alexis now could feel Kiaudica again and remembered the battle with Megatron. She couldn't believe that Kiaudica actually embarrassed the Decepticon leader.

Analyzing the Mars rock was taking longer than Red Alert figured. He didn't think it would take that long. "I don't know what to make of this," he said to himself.

"Mind if I help."

"Sure."

Alexis left the room and came back a few minutes later with her laptop computer. Pretty soon she would no longer have a use for her computer. The thought put her down a bit but remembered quickly that Red Alert needed help. She placed that sad memory in the back of her mind to help the science officer.

"Red Alert," she said after having the laptop on and plugged into the alien computer. "Send me what you have so far."

Red Alert pushed a button that would send the information he found so far to Alexis's computer. Alexis watched as the information was being downloaded. When it was complete, she unplugged her computer and moved it over to where she could be more comfortable.

She read over what Red Alert found for a few minutes but didn't quite understand it. "Red Alert, mind if I take this home to see if I can't make more sense of it. Mom is expecting later on."

"That would be a good idea. I have to work on the ship."

"How is that doing?"

"Slowly. I thought maybe we would be close to being down by now."

"I need to talk to Starscream," Alexis said.

Alexis left to speak to Starscream and found him in his quarters. When she was close to the door, she heard a chime, letting him know there was someone there and heard him say come in. As she walked in, she quickly noticed a picture of her and the kids by the computer console.

Starscream turned when he heard the door open. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that Kiaudica is now conscious again. I can't believe that she...I went up against Megatron like that."

"It was something to see but very dangerous. I don't know what I would have done if he would have killed you," he said with concern.

"Well, Megatron really hates me now, at least he knows that I'm strong."

"Yes and you also looked like me."

"Kiaudica said she copied your design. When I turn into a Transformer, what will I look like?"

"That's a tough question to answer. I'm not sure how to answer it."

"I know when I first met you guys. You did not have large wings like you do now or the canons on your neck."

"You had seen me from my original design and when we came here to Earth, Megatron thought changing our look, would help us to move better on here."

"From fighting Megatron, I had the chance to see and feel what it will be like to be a Transformer. And I sort of liked that"

"Really? If you choose my design, you may have a winged sword. I could teach to learn how to use a sword."

"That would be nice to know. But one question that keeps coming to mind and I know that you can't answer it...my mom and dad. What do I tell them?"

"Perhaps the truth," Starscream stated.

"We promised Optimus that we would not tell anyone."

"I think Optimus might allow the rule to be broken for you."

"Speaking of Optimus I had a talk with him earlier before Megatron attacked and he told me something that you will be surprised to know. See I can speak to Kiaudica when I'm sleeping and she had asked me if he knew anything about you and her."

"She what?" He was surprised that Kiaudica would suggest something like that and worse, that Alexis spoke to Optimus about it. He started to angry with this.

Alexis noticed his anger and she quickly rushed out what Optimus had told her. "Optimus had always known about you and her. I had asked him if he if knew Kiaudica was seeing someone and he said that I knew who it was."

Starscream clenched his fist. "Why would you ask that? That is private to me."

"Even if you never had told me I would have known by now. I know things that were between you two that you never told me. Kiaudica is allowing me to see her history."

"That still doesn't make it right that you spoke to him about this before asking if I wanted it to be known."

Alexis now was starting to get angry with Starscream. "Why won't you let people in? You think just because you had a forbidden relationship, it makes it ok that your life stays private. Well I want to be your friend and you won't let me in."

Starscream stared at her from her outburst. He was too shocked to say anything. It was the first time, he ever seen her raise her voice in anger.

"I have told you things about my past that I never told Optimus or Rad. Rad doesn't know that I ever was a trouble maker when I was a kid. You were the first person that I confided in about my parents argument...and you are the only one who calls me Alexandra and that my heart skips a ...AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Alexis suddenly collapsed in pain, curling herself into a ball and started to shake violently.

"Alexis!" he exclaimed, suddenly all anger was gone. He quickly bent down to her to place a finger on her back to comfort her, just like he did when they were trapped in the pyramid, but his finger did not touch soft flesh but instead felt something hard. He didn't like what he felt and quickly called for Red Alert.

It took Red Alert a few minutes to get to Starscream's quarters. Red Alert picked Alexis up and laid her in his hand as he tried to do a quick scan of her skin. "Her skin is turning into metal." Red Alert stated.

"Would it have anything to do with her turning into a Transformer earlier?" Starscream asked.

"I don't think so. Three days ago when I examined her, I noticed something on her back, it wasn't metal but it seemed like a growth."

"What's going on?" Optimus asked as he rushed into the room.

"Alexis's skin has now started to change," Red Alert answered.

Optimus let out a sad sigh. "It's time."

Not sure what more to do, the three Transformers watched as Alexis went through her painful change. When she started to slow down in her shaking, Optimus continued softly. "Red Alert, continue on the ship. I'll get the other men to help you. Starscream keep a watchful eye on her. I'll get Rad to get her mother. She needs to know."

Starscream nodded. He couldn't believe that just a few minutes ago, he was angry with her for talking to Optimus about him and his dead girlfriend and then to find out that Optimus knew all a long.

"What about figuring out why she is changing?" Red Alert asked.

"We know why. We just to need to figure out how the rock is doing it. I do have a theory. I think Kiaudica's spark is reacting to the rock."

"That is a theory I have too. I don't know why but I find the rock is somehow familiar. I'm sure I've seen it around in Cybertron's library database," Red Alert said.

"I'll relay a message to Ultra Magnus to see if he can dig up some information."

Alexis's crying suddenly went to a whimper.

"Good, she's calming down." Optimus started to take his leave, as did Red Alert.

Red Alert didn't want to leave the girl but he had an order to carry out. He placed the human into Starscream's hands and began to follow his leader.

"Optimus," Starscream said. "Could I speak to you for a moment."

Optimus stopped and moved away from the door to allow Red Alert by. When Red Alert was gone Starscream continued.

"You knew about Kiaudica and me?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you let me know when I first arrived?"

"I knew it was a private subject for you. And if you're wondering why I never banished her, it's because for one Autobots don't do that and two she never lost sight of what our goal was which was to eliminate the Decepticons. I do hope, however, that one day the Autobots and Decepticons can live in peace."

"It's hard to believe that you would allow her to see me when it was forbidden."

"Starscream, I have a feeling of why Megatron killed her. I think he found out about the two of you. He wanted to give you a lesson that you wouldn't forget. I believe he felt like you were going to desert him if the relationship continued."

"Well I did desert him in the end and all because of the humans."

"Yes. Now please watch her. I'm afraid while this transformation happens, she may do something that I will not approve and be prepared for a lot of questions. I don't think it would be wise for her mother to know that you are an ex-Decepticon."

"That would be to much for her. It's already going to be hard for her to accept her daughter is turning into...what the humans call 'an alien'."

"I agree." Optimus turned and walked out.

Starscream watched as the girl, went silent as she allowed everything to absorb. Though she was in a terrible pain, she heard every word that was said. She silently cried from hearing Red Alert say her body was turning into metal. When she was completely calm, she slowly sat up from her position and looked at her friend.

"I'm sorry, for getting mad," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Starscream said gently. His tone did not sound anything like she ever heard before and she realized that he did care about her. "I was out of line for getting angry at you. I still don't know why you make me feel like this, But I am glad you came into my life."

Alexis sadly smiled. "Did you still want to teach me to use the sword?"

"If you are willing. I had always wanted to show Kiaudica how to use the sword. Mind you at the time, I was only learning myself."

"Do you mind if I copy your design?" As much as Alexis wanted to cry that it was now happening, she had to be strong since soon enough Megatron would attack again and she didn't want him to see her defenseless.

"No," he smiled. In a way he couldn't wait for her to change. He could tell her how much he cared for her...or even better show her.

--------

It was close to midnight when Rad and Carlos returned with Alexis's mother. It took the woman that long to be convinced that going to the mountains was important. When her mother walked into the lounge, she was puzzled as to why everything was so large.

Alexis now had a hard challenge, giving her mother the truth. The Autobots stood nearby waiting in the darkened shadows.

"Hi Mom," Alexis said.

"What is going on? It's midnight and your friends told me that it was important for me to come here and I was in the middle of having company."

"Trust me Mom you will be glad that you came. I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it. Rad, Carlos, Fred, Billy and I have been lying to you. In fact we have been lying to everyone. And it's all because we had made a promise that we would not tell anyone about this place."

"Promise to who?"

"Before you meet them, who are standing in the shadows, I should warn you that this is a space ship that crashed four million years ago."

"A space ship? Four million years ago?"

"Yes, this has been here the whole time. Almost a year ago, the creatures that crafted this ship came to Earth to protect another set of beings like themselves from their enemy called the Decepticons. Rad, Carlos and I met the beings and the Decepticons. Do you remember the day when a lot people said there was an Earth quake but it wasn't recorded?"

"Yes."

"Well that was the day the creatures came. And these creatures are not anything you ever heard of. It's nothing like we have seen on TV from UFO sightings to Science Fiction movies."

"What are they then?" Alexis's mother was a little skeptical about what her daughter was saying but did trust her.

"They are called Transformers. Mechanical beings from a far away planet called Cybertron. They are here to protect and rescue Mini-cons who are miniature Transformers. The Transformers stand about fifty feet tall."

"What?" her mother's eyes widened.

Optimus decided at that point to reveal himself. He stepped out of the shadows.

"Mom meet Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," Alexis said as she watched Optimus come out.

Alexis's mother watched the leader come from behind Alexis. She was in shock.

"Hello," he said. "I know this is hard to handle but there is more to be said then to meet me and my men who are also standing in the shadows."

"H...how...how many are of you?" her mother stammered.

"Here in this room, nine, including myself but back on Cybertron. Thousands," Optimus said.

"I...I...I...don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. Just listen to what needs to be said and try to understand. There is only one thing I have to ask of you and that is to keep our a secret." Optimus bent down, stretching his hand out for her to get on.

Alexis saw the nervousness in her mother. She walked over to her mother and grabbed her hand and slowly pulled her towards Optimus.

"Don't worry, we all do this all the time. Optimus finds it better to talk when we are higher up." When the two were in Optimus's hand. He slowly raised them to a higher area.

"Now I'll introduce you to my men, who have all come to depend on Alexis and her friends for help in finding the Mini-Cons."

Alexis' mother watched as eight other giant robots came from the shadows.

"I'm Red Alert."

"Hotshot."

"Hoist."

"Blurr."

"Scavenger."

"Jetfire, second in command."

"Starscream."

"Sideswipe, the youngest on the team."

"And these..." Alexis said to the kids Mini-Cons as they came up. "Are the Mini-Cons. Grindor, Sureshock and Highwire. Mind you there are a lot of more of these guys."

"And you have been here for almost a year?"

"Yes but that is not why we had asked for you to come here," Optimus said. "First do you remember when Alexis went missing for the night, she was here."

"Here?" she looked at Alexis in disbelief.

"I told you, the Autobots were kept a secret. I couldn't say anything."

"She's right," Red Alert said. "But what we have to tell you is something that happened to Alexis. A week ago there was an accident. That day we learned something that will change yours and her life forever."

"What is that?"

Alexis looked at Optimus, then Starscream. "Mom...how do I say this?"

"Say what?"

"I...I'm becoming a...Transformer."

"What?! How? Why?"

"Apparently," Red Alert started. "A Transformer known as Kiaudica, who was killed three million years ago, but managed to survive by only what we call a spark, which is like your heart. She came to Earth and embedded herself into Alexis when she was first born.

"Not that long ago, Starscream and Jetfire went to Mars to retrieve a Mini-Con. Starscream brought back a huge rock and gave it to the kids. That rock and Kiaudica's spark is reacting to each other, which in turn is changing Alexis into one of us."

"I know it's a lot to take in," Optimus said as she watched woman start to panic.

Alexis also noticed her mother starting a panic attack. "Mom, take deep breaths. This is something you don't need right now and that's to end up in the hospital."

Her mother did what Alexis asked and started to take deep breaths and after about ten deep breaths, started to calm down. She looked up at the Transformers when she was calm enough. "How well do you know Alexis?" she asked when she was finally calm.

"Starscream, Red Alert, Myself and Hotshot have known Alexis, Rad and Carlos from the beginning. The others have gotten to know her as they arrived to help out."

"Ok...Even if I believe you, what will happen to Alexis?"

"She will be able to do what she wants. Either help us in our fight with the Decepticons or stay in a neutral zone. It will be up to her."

"Mom, I'll be ok. I have these wonderful friends to help. I've even come to associate some of them like family. To Optimus, I feel like he's a father to me, Starscream a friend and Hotshot and Sideswipe, pretty much like brothers I never had. Basically Red Alert is not only my friend but he's like a doctor to me to."

"I never knew," Hotshot said. "That you would considered me like a brother."

"Me too," Sideswipe said. "I know I consider Hotshot like a bro but never thought of you like a sister."

"I know and I never had the chance to tell you until now," Alexis said. "And Sideswipe, I wouldn't mind it at all if you considered me like a sister."

"Ok. I will then."

"See, Mom. They are easy to get along with."

"So that is why for the past week, you haven't been doing your school work," her mother concluded.

"Yes and really soon I won't have a need for it. The changes have already started. I don't know how long it will take. And I would like to spend what time I have left as a human to be with you. Hopefully I will be able to be a human for a limited of time."

"How can that be achieved?"

"On a distant planet," Starscream said. "There's a pool of water called 'pool of transformation'. There's already a search to see if we can get any of the water and if we can, Alexis will be able to become whatever she wants, whenever she wants. Even you could use it."

"Unbelievable," her mother said. "How long have you existed?"

"Millions of years," Scavenger said. "Since it's late and we, as much as we don't want to right now, have things that must be done, why don't you stay here? We can take you home tomorrow."

"I have one more question. What is a Transformer?"

"We'll show you," Optimus said. He turned to Hotshot. "Why don't you give a demonstration?"

"Sure."

Alexis's mother watched in amazement how Hotshot went from a robot to a yellow car in split seconds then back to robot.

"Wow."

"They all can do that," Alexis said. "They all transform into something different. Optimus is an eighteen wheeler transport truck, Blurr a sports car, Scavenger a bulldozer, Starscream a jet, Jetfire a space shuttle, Hoist a construction like truck and finally Red Alert and Sideswipe also transform into cars."

"Also Mrs. MacDonald," Carlos said. "This is this room where we camp out. And I borrowed my parents portable cot for you to sleep in." He pointed to behind her where there was a cot set up for already.

"I'm not quite sure if I would like to stay here."

"I don't want Alexis to leave," Optimus said. "The changes has started and I want to keep a close eye on her. Goodnight kids and Mrs. MacDonald. Let's get to our duties. Starscream, stay with the kids." Optimus commanded.

Starscream nodded as Optimus turned and took his leave. The others were not far in following his command. When his teammates were gone, Starscream sat on the floor.

Mrs. MacDonald sat on the cot, exhausted and lost. She now knew what was wrong with her daughter but couldn't believe that these giant beings had been hiding underground for almost a year.

"Mom," Alexis said. "I'm sorry I never told you."

Mrs. MacDonald looked at her daughter with sadness. "When I was told that your blood type was strange, I knew then something was going to happen."

"The reason my blood type is strange is because of Kiaudica. Her spark is so much a part of me that if someone were to separate us, we would both die. Red Alert was going to do that but I had to tell him not to."

"Will you become as tall as them?"

Alexis nodded. "Mom, as much as I want to talk some more but I'm tired. This is also hard for me to comprehend what is happening. I'm going to rest." She turned to her sleeping bag on the floor. "If you need anything ask Starscream or wake me up."

Starscream dimmed the lights and allowed the kids to fall asleep. As they fell asleep he kept a watchful eye on Alexis but also watched her mother.

For a few hours, Mrs. MacDonald watched her daughter sleep in the dim light. Sleep was not coming to her easily. Finally she stood from the cot and walked towards Starscream. She had the feeling that he was watching her.

"You seem to be watching me. Why?" she asked quietly.

"Just wondering when you were going to sleep," he answered. "I remember the day I came to the base. Alexis was the only one who would give me the time of day. No one wanted to speak to me."

"Why?"

"Just something that I did, when I first met the kids. Alexis taught me true friends would stick by through thick and thin. I thought I had friends before, now I know they weren't. I had started to believe I was useless, but Alexis showed me different. Without Alexis I would have betrayed the Autobots."

"Let me guess, you were a Decep..."

"Decepticon. Yes." Even though Optimus said that Alexis's mother shouldn't know that he was a Decepticon, he felt she a had a right to know. "Try and get some sleep, it could end up being a long, hard day tomorrow."

Mrs. MacDonald slightly nodded and slowly moved back to the cot. Though she wanted to have more questions answered, she thought it was best to try and sleep. And before long she was asleep. Starscream watched a little while longer before deciding to have some down time as well. He kept part of systems on so he could hear Alexis if she needed him.


	9. Transformation Mystery

Transformation Mystery 

The next morning, Alexis was the first to awake. She looked over by where she last saw her mother and sure enough, she slept in the cot Carlos brought for her. She smiled feeling a lot better now that she knew the truth. Alexis then looked up and saw Starscream beside her, appearing to be asleep. That was until he smiled at her.

"Sleep well?" he asked quietly.

"Better than I have in the past week," she said. "I'm still quite sad that I'm losing my humanity but I am glad that my mother knows. It will be a big adjustment for her as well as me."

"But you have friends to help you and she has you."

"That is true. I hope Megatron doesn't find out until it's over."

"Me too. He could very well use this to his advantage. Especially since no one is on their guard."

"I'm hoping my mother will still be a big part of my life."

"If she is as understanding and friendly as you make her out to be, you shouldn't have any problems."

"What makes you say that?"

"After you kids were asleep, she had a hard time getting to sleep. Her and I shared a few words. She knows I was a Decepticon from what I've said to her about you. You have shaped my life to be a better bot now."

"I don't deserve a comment like that."

"Oh but you do."

Alexis turned to see her mother was awake. "You're awake."

"I really didn't sleep much," her mother said. "Alexis you are a very caring person. If it weren't for your smiles and cheeriness, I wouldn't have gotten over the divorce as quick as I did. Or even accepted your father is remarrying."

Alexis went over and hugged her mother. "I love you so much Mom."

"I don't like what is happening to you but there is nothing that can be done but try to cope it."

"Mom," Alexis pulled away. "I don't want to be away from you but I need to be strong for the Autobots. If the Decepticons were to find out about this transformation the Earth will be in endanger. Megatron doesn't care about anything but himself. He will even sacrifice his own men to satisfy his own needs. He tried that with Starscream that is why he left."

"But that is dangerous."

"Everything in today's life is dangerous. Just getting into a vehicle, could be your last. But that is not the point. The point is, and I've had the past week to think about this, I have decided to help Optimus and I'm going to be careful. I have another being within me, who will be able to help."

"This is too much, too fast."

"I know. I wish it wasn't happening but the Mars rock is reacting to me."

Starscream stood. "I'm going to see if Optimus has heard anything from Cybertron yet."

"Ok," Alexis said. "I hope we find out soon."

--------

In the command center, Optimus was busy at the main computer. Or at least that is the way he looked from Starscream's view as he walked in. But Starscream knew better. He knew Optimus was frustrated and worried about Alexis.

"Mind for some company," he said.

Optimus turned. "No, not at all. I suppose Alexis is awake."

"Her and her mother. She had just told her mother that she has agreed to work with us."

"I had that feeling she would. You know this is going to complicate things. Trying to rescue the Mini-Cons, build the space ship at the same time fighting a war with the Decepticons is difficult as is. She may have some techniques from Kiaudica but that isn't enough. She needs to be trained."

"Yes and I'm going to work with her on that."

"I thought maybe Scavenger could train her."

"I want to teach to use a sword."

Suddenly the computer started to beep.

"Good." Optimus pushed a button, revealing the face of another Transformer. "It's good to see you old friend."

"Like wise," the bot said. "I have done some extensive search on what Red Alert asked for. It's complicated to explain so the information is being sent as we speak."

"That is good to hear, Ultra Magnus. What about the pool of transformation."

"We have been successful in finding the planet without being detected. The inhabitants gave us a sample and said that it could be poured into an underground lake. The surface of the lake is what will transform your friend."

"That's just what I wanted to hear," Optimus said.

"Sir," Magnus continued. "The information that is being transferred will shock you. And all I'm going to tell you is the Mars rock is not from Mars but from Cybertron."

"Cybertron?" Starscream questioned. "How can that be?"

"We'll find out," Optimus answered. "Thanks Magnus. We'll keep in touch." The main computer screen went dead. "Starscream I'll be in the medical bay reading this information over with Red Alert."

"Want me to let Alexis know?"

"Wait. I would like to give her the good news myself in front of everyone."

Starscream nodded.

Optimus pushed another button that would send the information to the medical bay then opened the com-link. "Red Alert. Meet me in the medical bay. Stat."

---------

Optimus already was in the medical bay when his science officer arrived. Red Alert was a little confused when he already told him to continue on the ship.

"You wanted to see me."

"We got the information we were looking for," Optimus answered without looking up. "And you are not going to believe where the rock is from."

"Where?"

"Cybertron."

"Cybertron? How can that be? There's tens of thousands of light years between Earth and Cybertron."

"Reading what Ultra Magnus sent, will clear up the confusion. I just started going through it now."

----------

Starscream arrived back at the lounge to find all the kids were now up and eating. Alexis and her mother were immersed in a conversation at one corner of the room.

"Hey Starscream," Carlos said. "Alexis said that you went to see Optimus. So why did he ask for Red Alert?"

"We have found why the Mars rock is reacting to Kiaudica."

"Really?" Alexis said in a softer voice. "That was quick." Kiaudica had taken over.

"Alexis?" her mother asked.

Alexis turned back to her mother. "It's alright," she said. "I am Kiaudica. Alexis has allowed me to come out so I could meet you."

"T...t...that...can happen?" Mrs. MacDonald stumbled.

"Yes," Alexis said. "Depending on how you look it, it can be a blessing. Alexis told you that she...we will help the Autobots and it's going to be me and some training that will help. I am a rookie, who was killed by Megatron."

"That is something not to talk about right now," Starscream said.

Alexis looked at Starscream. "Sorry. But I want my revenge."

"Alexis told me that seeking revenge could be suicidal. One should have a fool proof plan before attempting it."

"She said that to you," Mrs. MacDonald said.

"Yes and it was from there that my friendship with her started."

All to soon, Alexis suddenly keeled over in pain. Her mother jumped in shock, not sure what to do. But she quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her close as she whimpered in pain. The boys rushed over to their friend's side.

"What's happening?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Apparently," Rad said. "The transformation is painful. I think it's...Ouch." Rad rubbed his shoulder as he looked at Billy who pinched him.

"How long does it last?"

"Varies," Starscream said. "As much as we hate this, there is nothing that can be done to ease the pain. All we can do is sit back and watch her do this and give her comfort."

Alexis weakly reached her arms up to mother's arms and hugged then tightly. Several minutes went by and then Alexis started to calm down. She weakly lifted herself up but never left her mother's embrace.

"All personal report to the lounge, Stat." Optimus's voice suddenly heard over the com-link.

"Why here and not the command center?" Billy asked.

"Red Alert and Optimus has gone over the information sent from Cybertron," Starscream said. He bent down to Alexis. "Are feeling alright to hear some news?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "The sooner the better."

"Anyone mind telling me what this is all about?" Hotshot asked as he walked into the room. "I was just getting ready to work on the ship."

"I'll give you a quick answer," Carlos said. "Mars Rock."

"Wow. That was quick." He looked over at Alexis and his mood saddened. One look at her and he knew that she just went through another painful change.

Before long, all the Autobots appeared one by one into the lounge. The last to arrived was Optimus and Red Alert.

"As you probably know this pertains to the Mars Rock," Optimus said getting to the point as he entered. "I had asked Ultra Magnus to do a search and what he found is quite remarkable but at the same time, unbelievable. He learned the rock is part of Cybertron."

"Cybertron?" Scavenger asked. "Cybertron is mechanical not organic."

"Many years before the Transformers ever had set foot on Cybertron, there was a civilization of humanoids. Cybertron was once a planet like Earth. One day a huge meteor fell and buried itself deep within the planet. From the pressure of the meteor, it sent pieces of Cybertron into space.

"After many years, when the humanoids started to rebuild, they started to die and the planet began to lose its atmosphere. The civilization was eventually wiped out and the planet began to change into what it is today, mechanical. As the atmosphere began to disappear, more fractions of Cybertron left. These fractions were infected but when it left the planet, it no longer continued to transform."

"So the sparkle look," Rad said as he pulled out his rock. "Is actually the infected parts of the rock from Cybertron? Will it affect us like Alexis?"

"No," Red Alert answered. "In order for the rock to continue it's change, it had to reach a mechanical source. That is where Kiaudica comes in. Kiaudica's spark has change the path of the rock's infection and turned to Alexis."

"So what Starscream brought back," Jetfire said. "Is not really a Mars rock after all but remains of a rock that once was on Cybertron as an organic planet? That I never knew."

"Not many people do," Optimus said. "Only the Matrix holders have this knowledge. The Matrix was in the process of being developed when Cybertron transformed. But it never knew the meteor had sent fractions of the planet into space. It is rumored that some of the inhabitants had survived but were transformed as well. Just like what is happening to Alexis."

"Anyway we could try and figure that out?" Sideswipe asked.

"Not sure," Red Alert admitted. "But on the other hand, we have found some real good news for Alexis."

"What is that?" she asked.

"The pool of transformation has been found and a sample has been collected," Optimus said.

"Awesome," Carlos smiled. "Alexis can be a transformer and a human."

"Too cool," Fred added in.

Alexis's eyes brightened at this new information. And she suddenly had renewed energy. She jumped from her mother's arms and began to dance, smiling. Her new dream was coming true. Everyone smiled as they watched their friend danced, displaying her happiness.

----------

Later Alexis was looking out over the town. Her mother had just left the base to head for home. She didn't want to leave, knowing that it could be the last time seeing her daughter as a person. But she had a few things to do and needed some time to think.

"I thought I'd find you out here," Starscream said as he came up to her and sat. "Your life has been turned upside down but now you can live in both worlds."

"Yeah, but I'm still worried about Mom. She isn't taking it well. I knew I shouldn't have allowed Kiaudica to come out when she did."

"She will. Finding out about your rock is something."

"I wonder how much more Cybertronian rocks are scattered all over the universe."

"I wonder the same thing. But that is not something we need to discuss."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"What was your real reason for joining the Autobots? Was it because Megatron tried to destroy you?"

"A little bit of everything but more because I was used by Megatron and being an Autobot was the only way to keep my distance from him. At first I found you were pest. At the time, I didn't understand or want to know why Optimus was friends with you. But now I know why."

"What about the others? How do you feel when you're around them?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Curious."

"I'm honestly not sure how I feel about them but they are ok to get along with. Your friends were easy to figure out. They like to play video games and eat."

"I know they can be pests at times but they do have their good qualities."

"Are you planning to keep your name?" Starscream decided to change the subject.

Alexis looked at him and thought for a moment. "I haven't really thought about it much. Will you still be my friend?"

"What type of question is that? Of course I will. You are my friend as I am yours." Starscream placed his hand to ground.

Alexis smiled. She stood and walked on to his hand. "You are a great friend. I told you, you belonged on the Autobot side."

"That you did. And I have decided to wear the Autobot Symbols and with your help, I'd like them put on."

"You want my help?" she asked. "Can't you do it on your own?"

"On my arms yes but it's more difficult on the wings."

"Sure. I'll help you."

The two walked inside and went to his quarters. There he set Alexis down on his bed and then proceeded to put the symbols on his arms. When that was done, he laid down on the floor and allowed Alexis to place the bigger ones on his wings. It was a bit difficult for her to do, since they were big but she eventually got them on.

She felt a bit surprised that he asked her to help him with the symbols but didn't really question it. She just felt honored to help him. He was now officially an Autobot wearing the symbols. At first it was weird looking at him, just used to the other ones but it was defiantly better then none, which is how he had it from the day he decided to stay with the Autobots.


	10. Getting Out

**Getting Out**

After two days of being cooped up in the Autobot base, she decided to disobey Optimus's orders and left. She didn't tell anyone where she was going. She had to get out and see people. Her body had started to change inside. Some of her important organs were no longer there. In place of them were circuits.

She ran quickly out of the base and down the hill before someone could catch her but that was short winded when Sureshock came up behind her. He quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her from running.

Alexis stopped and bent her head, knowing who held her arm. "Sureshock. I need to do other things then sit in the base, waiting for the pain to come. I want to do some things that I haven't had the chance to do yet. Please let me go."

-Only if I go with you- he beeped.

She turned to her Mini-Con. "I'm always up for company but you'll have to remain in vehicle mode. I'm going into town."

Sureshock nodded and transformed. Alexis smiled and got on her scooter and sped off before she was seen again.

High above on the mountain, she was spotted. But her watcher did nothing to stop her. He felt that she needed a break from the base. He knew that Optimus would disapprove.

He jumped into the air, transforming into vehicle mode before speeding off high into the air so he could keep an eye on the girl without her knowledge.

-

Alexis strolled into town on her Mini-Con, which nobody knew it was actually an intelligent being. They all thought it was a regular scooter. She had put on a fake smile, pretending nothing was wrong.

"Alexis!" someone shouted.

Alexis looked over on the sidewalk and saw an old friend of hers. She quickly maneuvered Sureshock over to her friend.

"Sandy," Alexis said. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah. You haven't been at school lately. Why?"

"I'm moving," Alexis lied. But in a way it was the truth. She was sort of moving, moving in with the Autobots. "My Mom and I are moving out of town to another district. But I'll still be around once in awhile."

"Moving? When is this happening?"

"I'm not sure. I've also been sick too."

"Are you feeling better know?"

"Depends. Sometimes I get a real strong pains."

"Have you seen a doctor about it?"

"Yes. Would you like to do something?"

"Sure. I was just about go shopping. Would you like to come?"

"I guess," Alexis saddened. She knew she would never have the need to shop again. But there were still things she could still get like CDs, DVD's and such. All she would need to do is download them to the Autobots computer.

High in the sky, a red jet soared through the air, heading back the way he came. Where Alexis was going, he couldn't follow. He decided it was time to head back to the base and explain Alexis's absence to the others. Optimus had a right to know that she left and why.

-

"Where's Alexis?" Optimus asked.

"Not sure," Hotshot said. "I had seen her earlier outside."

"Sureshock and Starscream are missing too," Red Alert said. "Sureshock must be with Alexis but what about Starscream?"

"It's not like he can stroll down the streets," Sideswipe said.

"I'm not worried about Starscream. It's Alexis that I'm concerned with. Her spells are happening more frequent. Eventually she will no longer be human size. We have to find her now."

"That won't be necessary," Starscream said as he walked into the room.

"Starscream," Optimus said. "You know where Alexis is?"

"Yes and I did nothing to stop her. She needs a break. She has been cooped up here in the base and soon she will no longer be able to do human things. I did follow her for a while but she has gone shopping with her friend. I overheard them talking."

"Is Sureshock with her?" Hotshot asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you for telling me," Optimus said. "When she gets back, I want to speak to her. I'll be in my quarters reading over some data from Cybertron."

"You still haven't gotten through the files?" Jetfire asked.

"Dealing with Hoist's damage, Starscream joining and now Alexis's situation, I haven't had much time of anything." Optimus turned and left.

The others meanwhile headed off to the hanger where the ship was being built. The ship was now near completion, which Red Alert was pleased about.

-

At the mall, Alexis and Sandy were out shopping. Sandy was getting a bit confused as to why Alexis really wasn't looking at much but passed it off until they came to a computer shop. Now Sandy was really getting confused. Alexis would never turn down the chance to check out the latest software.

"Alexis, something is wrong," Sandy said.

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well for one, you are not doing any window shopping of any kind and we just past a computer shop that you always like to look at."

"I haven't been myself lately." That's an understatement for Alexis. "I don't really want to move but I have to."

"I can see that. You are leaving your friends. Plus you almost moved away with your father."

"Mind you there are a couple DVD's I wouldn't mind getting a hold of."

"Well lets go," Sandy said in her cheery voice. "To cheer you up a little better, why don't I treat you to an ice cream."

At the sound of ice cream did not spark her interest and she realized that her desire for food was starting to fade. Alexis placed a fake smile. "Sure why not. I haven't had a triple chocolate fudge sundae ice cream in a while." That ice cream was her favorite of all times. It was an ice cream but had the taste of a sundae.

Later when the girls were ready to leave the mall, Alexis felt a little relieved that she was heading back to the base. She knew Optimus probably would have been worried. "Sandy, I'm sorry I haven't been much of a companion today."

"That's ok. Maybe I could come by the house sometime before you leave."

"I'm not sure that will be possible but we'll see." Alexis got on to Sureshock, who waited patiently for her outside the mall entrance, and drove away.

-I was starting to wondered what was keeping you- Sureshock said.

"I know," she said sadly.

-What's in the bag-

"A couple DVD's that I'm going to download into the computer so I can watch them."

When Alexis arrived at the base, a concerned Blurr greeted her. "Where on Earth have you been?"

"Trying to get a feeling of what's left of my humanity," she said. "I'm sorry for being out for so long."

"Optimus wants to speak with you in his quarters."

"Blurr, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you angry with me?"

Blurr was taken aback by her comment. "Just concerned. If you were to take another painful spell, we could be exposed."

"I never thought of it that way but I needed to get out. I have been cooped up here with no other friends to talk to other than you guys and the boys."

"I can understand why that would be difficult. When I first arrived, I didn't want to be near anyone. I just wanted to do my job and that was it."

"Really? What changed?"

"The fact that you kids never stopped and I watched how the others communicated. They did their jobs and in their spare time, relaxed and played with you guys."

"There's a saying, 'all work and no play makes it a dull day'. I would never be able to live if I always had to work and never made time for relaxation. Well I better go and find out what Optimus wants." She started to head off

"Alexis," Blurr said. "He already knows where you were."

Alexis turned back around. "How?"

"I'll let him explain that." Blurr then turned and walked away.

Alexis then continued to Optimus's quarters. When she reached the door, she heard a sound and then Optimus saying for her to enter. When she was in and the door was closed, she saw Optimus at his desk, working.

Optimus looked up from his work. "Going through files from Cybertron is not an easy task."

"Optimus, I can explain my absence."

Optimus held up his hand. "You don't need to. Starscream has already filled me in on where you were."

"How did he know?"

"He watched you leave and then followed."

"Starscream knew I left? That's why for a short while I felt like I was being watched. I needed a break from here," Alexis rushed on.

"I know and understand. But I wish you had told someone before heading off. We were worried about you until Starscream informed us of where you were. I fear the Decepticons may attack and we are vulnerable right now. The sooner this is over, the sooner we can train you and be prepared for the next attack."

Alexis walked over to Optimus as he continued. "I do wish this wasn't happening to you but there is nothing that can be done but help in any way possible."

"You are doing the best that you can. I know when I fought Megatron, he seemed pretty mad. He could be making plans right now to try and get rid of me."

"That is what I fear most. Right now he doesn't know anything and I want to keep it that way until it's over and we can be alert."

"Is my mom here?"

"Yes, she's in the lounge reading up on Cybertron."

"Thanks. I think I'll go see her now." Alexis moved towards the door and left.

-

Mrs. MacDonald was sitting at one of the tables reading on one of the Mini-Cons data pads, which was about Cybertron. At first she did not notice Alexis had walked in until she was right beside her.

"This is pretty interesting," she said as she looked up.

"Yeah. Where are Rad and the others?"

"They couldn't make it today."

"Doesn't surprise me. I saw Sandy today and lied to her about why I haven't been around."

"What did you tell her?"

"That we were moving to a new district. But what disturbs me more is that she wouldn't mind helping."

"It has been hard to think in the past few days but I have decided that I was going to move."

"Where?" Alexis blurted.

"Optimus has offered me to live here in an uninhabited part of the base so I would be protected if there's an attack. But on the other hand, I'm not sure if I would be comfortable here."

Alexis sat beside her mother. She placed her hands on her knees and hung her head. "Where would you go?"

"Maybe back to Mom and Dad's farm. I did inherit the farm when they passed away."

"But that's in another state."

"Yes but I would be safe from these Decepticons and be able to keep this secret. No one knows of you out there in Maine."

"But that's far away."

"And you will be able to visit me from the Warp Gate."

"Who gave you the tour?"

"What's his name...he's mostly green."

"Scavenger."

"Yeah that's him. What's his story?"

"He was once a Decepticon but joined forces with Optimus and became good friends. He also trained Optimus. Later, he went undercover to spy on the Decepticons."

"They all seem to care about your well being."

"Yeah, they've got attached to us. More so with me in the last few weeks."

"Why don't you come home with me and pack?"

"I'll have to see what Optimus says. He doesn't really want me to travel too far." Alexis hoped that he would let her go. It would give her more time out of the base and be with her mother. She knew her mother would help anyway possible, if there was another spell.

In her mind, Kiaudica thought maybe that wasn't a good idea but she understood that Alexis wanted to be around her mother and she thought it was quite amazing to see the world from the human's point of view. The best part she liked was looking at all the different colors of material. It was an adventure that would not be forgotten and would be treasured, just as her relationship was with Starscream.

Thinking on Starscream, she had a feeling of how he felt about Alexis. She had to concentrate hard to make sure that piece of information couldn't get out. At first she wasn't sure if she liked the idea of that but what could she do? Nothing. She was dead as far a body was concerned and there was no way back. She only could take control of Alexis's body for a short time, then retreat back to her little void. There was no way she could become a Transformer permanently.

When Alexis arrived back at the base after her outing with Sandy, Blurr had said that Optimus was waiting for her. Kiaudica thought the Autobot leader would give the human the third degree. She remembered one time she left the base without saying anything and Optimus had given her the third degree about not being careful. As much as she missed being a Transformer and couldn't wait to be back, she did enjoy her time in a human body.


	11. Last Goodbyes

**Last Good-byes**

Alexis and her mother were at home, packing. Alexis was a bit surprised when she had asked Optimus if she could go with her mother and he said yes as long as she took two Mini-Cons to help her if she needed it. So Alexis got Sureshock and one of the other Mini-Cons who could transform into a bicycle like Highwire.

Alexis had decided that she would head down with Sureshock and her mother would take the other in her car. When Alexis arrived home, her mother was busy packing up a few things. Both Mini-Cons were already informed that if company were to show up, they would make a mad dash to Alexis's room to hide.

"Mom," Alexis said as she finished packing a box of CDs. "Any idea what you plan to do?"

"I'm really considering going to the farm."

"What about Optimus's offer?"

"I don't know. In case I choose to stay here I am going to have the furniture that won't be needed sent to the base so I could have a place to stay instead of on that cot. And where you will be able to be normal once in a while, you could use it."

"What about Dad? What do we tell him? Considering I said that I didn't want to move in with him."

Mrs. MacDonald looked up from packing another box of CDs. "I never thought about that. He was quite upset that you didn't want to move in with him."

"Don't you still have a living relative back home?"

"Yes, my father's sister and brother Aunt Lisa and Uncle Charlie. They have actually been keeping an eye on the farm."

Sureshock walked over to Alexis. -How about saying that one of them is sick and your mother needs to take care of them-

"What was that?" Mrs. MacDonald asked.

"Sureshock just suggested in saying that one of them is sick and we had to leave to tend to them."

"You can understand these Mini-Cons?"

"Since I activated Sureshock, I have been able to understand him. In time I was able to understand them all. Fred and Billy can't understand them."

"That could probably work. Your father never did get along with my father's family. One of them isn't in the best of the health."

A knock at the door broke the conversation. Alexis looked at Sureshock who was already heading upstairs with the other Mini-Con in tow. When they were out of sight, she went to the door and not to her surprise it was Sandy.

"I hope I'm not imposing," Sandy said.

"No," Alexis answered. "Mom and I were just doing some packing."

"Mind if I help?"

"Not at all."

"Hello Sandy," Mrs. MacDonald said. "Alexis told me you might be by sometime to help. Mind you I didn't think it would be today."

"I know. Alexis seemed quite distracted when we were shopping earlier. So I thought coming here might cheer her up."

Alexis smiled and this time it was a real smile. "You and I have been friends since Grade 1."

"You bet. Where should I start?"

"How about helping us pack up some of the dishes?" Mrs. MacDonald suggested.

"Sure. When is the big day?"

"As soon as we get packed," Alexis said.

-

It took a couple hours in getting most of the dishes packed. A few dishes remained out for meals. Alexis hoped they wouldn't be needed especially if her mother would return with her back to the base.

"Maybe we should start on your room," Sandy suggested.

Alexis snapped her head up as Sandy headed for the stairs. With quick action, Alexis jumped and quickly grabbed her friend's arm.

Sandy turned, confused. "Alexis?"

"Sorry." Alexis quickly released the arm. "I...ummmm..."

"She doesn't want anyone to see her poor excuse for a room," Mrs. MacDonald said in Alexis's defense. "I was up there earlier and told her that she had to do the room herself."

"Oh." Sandy didn't believe Alexis's mother. She knew Alexis always had her room cleaned. She had a distinct feeling that both her friend and mother were keeping something from her.

Silently to herself, Alexis breathed a sigh of relief. She could sense Kiaudica's fear. Kiaudica knew if the Mini-Cons were discovered, everyone would be exposed.

"How about...calling it a day for now," Mrs. MacDonald suggested. "I'm getting hungry."

"That's a good idea," Alexis said. She turned back to Sandy. "Thanks for coming by."

"Ah...sure," Sandy said. "Alexis could I have a word with you for a moment out back." Sandy now was really bothered.

Both teenage girls left the living room and headed outside in the backyard. An old swing set was still set up outside and Alexis walked over to it and sat. Sandy remained standing.

"What is it with you today? First you didn't want to window shop and now you freak out about your room, which I know is never a mess. So what is going on?"

Alexis released a sad sigh. "I can't tell you. I have been sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone. My mother was just recently been told about it and not because I wanted to."

"Does this have something to do with you being sick and missing school?"

"Everything has to do on that." Alexis could hear Kiaudica telling her to stay quiet. "Trust me. If I were able to say anything, I would tell you. You are my best friend after all."

"So this is a secret from someone else? Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place? Is this moving a cover-up?"

"Yes and no," Alexis admitted. "We have to move, yes but not to where you think. Listen what I have said you must not tell anyone. Optimus would have a cow, if I said something."

"Optimus? That's a weird name."

"Sandy please, I'm begging you, on my brother's grave, don't say anything." Alexis crumbled to the ground, just about in tears.

"I won't," Sandy said quietly. She knelt down and hugged her friend. "What happened to your brother?"

"He was my twin brother and he was hit by a car when we were six. I was there on that day. Ever since then I considered myself as an only child. I have friends who only know my parents are divorced. I told them I was an only child.

"You remember when I was young and I would get into trouble, trying to get attention. I did that so people would forget about my brother."

The hug was soon short lived, when Alexis suddenly collapsed in pain. Sandy jumped back, at first not knowing what to do but quickly stood up and quickly ran and got her mother.

Alexis's mother came flying out of the house, with Sandy at her heels. She crouched on the ground, taking her daughter into her arms as Alexis cried in pain. A few minutes later the cries calmed to whimpers.

"Is she ok?" Sandy asked, concerned. She knelt down beside Alexis putting a comfort arm on her shoulder.

"No," Mrs. MacDonald said as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm losing my daughter. Just as I lost my son."

"Mom," Alexis whispered. "I feel like I'm being torn in half. I think it's..." Suddenly Alexis screamed out.

Mrs. MacDonald didn't want to leave her daughter but knew she needed to get to Sureshock. She looked at Sandy and decided to forget the secret. Optimus would understand, at least she hoped he would.

"Sandy, go to Alexis's room. There are two robots there. She needs them."

"Robots?" she question, confused. But after one look at her friend, she ran up to Alexis's room. There sitting on the bed, when she opened the door were two robots; one orange and one green. The orange one turned and quickly went a little defensive. Sandy's mouth dropped.

"I...ah...ah...Alexis has just collapsed outside in the backyard," she rushed out.

Both little robots jumped off the bed and quickly took off past the frightened girl. The orange one turned and ran back to Sandy. He grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him. When they reached outside, the orange one quickly knelt down beside Alexis.

Mrs. MacDonald looked at him. "We need to get her out of here and fast. I couldn't leave Alexis so I sent Sandy."

Sandy watched as the orange one pulled something off of her friend and started beeping into it. When the beeping was done, Sandy heard a male voice say he was on his way.

Mrs. MacDonald turned to Sandy. "Sandy what you see, you mustn't say a word to anyone. These robots are intelligent beings from another planet. This is Sureshock, a Mini-Con. He is Alexis's Mini-Con who transforms into a scooter, which you probably seen Alexis driving on earlier. She has had him for almost a year now."

"Transforms? Sureshock? Mini-Con?" She was in total shock.

A few minutes later, a boy came running from the house. "Alexis! Sandy!" Rad squeaked as he ran towards Alexis.

Sandy was now confused. Even Rad knew about this.

-She knows. At least part of it- Sureshock beeped. -Who's with you-

"Hotshot and Red Alert." Rad pulled something out of his pocket and began to spoke. "Optimus we may have a little trouble. A friend of Alexis is here too."

"Worry about that later. Right now get her back here. Might as well bring her friend too. Has her friend seen Sureshock?"

"Yes. She's beside him right now."

"Get here stat!"

Sandy watched as Rad put...what ever it was back into his pocket and went up to Alexis. "Hotshot is waiting out front. Mrs. MacDonald, take Sandy to the base."

Mrs. MacDonald nodded and reluctantly placed Alexis down. She started to walk way, taking Sandy's hand to get her to come. Alexis was still shaking violently and her skin was starting to turn to metal. Sureshock bent down and picked up Alexis and walked towards the house. Rad and the other Mini-Con were in tow.

When Sandy reached the curb she saw a yellow car and a red and white car waiting. She gasped as she noticed there was no one in either car. The yellow car suddenly opened its door. "Get it."

"Wh-"

"He's a transformer," Mrs. MacDonald said. "Who will take Alexis?" She was scared for her daughter.

"I will. You go with Hotshot and we'll meet you at the base."

"I...I..." Sandy tried to say as she got into the yellow car. Alexis's mother went around to the driver seat.

The yellow car sped away just as Rad and the Mini-Cons were coming out with Alexis. Red Alert opened his door so Sureshock could let Alexis in the back. Rad climbed into the driver seat as the two Mini-Cons were in the back with Alexis. When everyone was in, Red Alert kicked into high gear to catch up to Hotshot.

-

As her eyes opened the first thing she noticed were lights. It took her a few minutes for her eyes to clear to notice that she was in the medical bay at the base. She moaned...well tried to sigh but a moan came out instead.

"Oh Alexis." She heard a female voice say. Alexis recognized the voice.

"Sandy? What happened?"

"You fainted from the pain as you were being brought here," Sandy explained. "You have weird friends."

"I'm surprised," Alexis managed out. "That Mom got you to get Sureshock."

"I can see why you need to keep their identity a secret. If the government were to find out about them, they would freak."

"Have you been told everything?"

"No, just what is happening to you. It must be hard to keep this from everyone. I was told why and how you are becoming one of your giant friends. Your skin has changed to metal."

Alexis's eyes widened. She raised her arm and inspected her robotic arm. She laid the arm back down and looked away. "Sandy, I am glad you know this. I didn't want to keep this from you but I had no choice."

"I understand. Your mother told me that you will be able to be human once in awhile. She also told me how."

"Have you met everyone?"

Except for your close friend...Star..."

"Starscream. Yeah him and I have become close. He's probably in his quarters, outside on the mountain top or in his hiding place."

"Optimus Prime seems very nice. He is very concerned about you."

"Everyone is. For a few days Optimus wouldn't even let me out of the base. And then today I needed to get out so I snuck out but was watched. Starscream followed me until I met up with you. I can't blame him, if Megatron were to find me...I could die...he doesn't like me..." Again a sharp pain came from Alexis.

Alexis's scream brought Red Alert and a few other bots to her side. Even her mother came running into the room. Red Alert helped her up to Alexis.

Sandy had no idea what to do. She placed a hand on Alexis's arm as she started to shake violently again. The pain this time was fierce. Out of the corner of Sandy's eye, she could see her arms and legs getting larger.

"Get back!" Red Alert shouted. He picked up both Sandy and Mrs. MacDonald as he noticed that Alexis started to grow.

Alexis screamed out again and then fainted from the pain.

-

A weird feeling was emitting from all over. She didn't feel like herself. She was standing in a white-misted room, with Kiaudica in front of her.

"What's happening?" Alexis asked.

"It's finally happening. You fainted from the pain. I also had something to do with that as well. When you awake, you will no longer be human. Even as I speak, your body is being stretched."

Alexis's head fell as tears fell from her eyes. "What will happen to you now?"

"I will still be here. You will be able to sense my thoughts but we will not be able to communicate nor will I be able to take control. I may be able to land a punch or so but that will be about it. However, I should be able to communicate with you when you are human."

"Why do I feel weird?"

"You are feeling your body change. The last spell you took at your home was the final transformation of your insides and now the exterior is changing. Be patient with your friends. They will want to train you as fast as possible. I have the feeling Megatron is about to attack."

"Will you help if he does?"

"I'll do the best I can. I will only be able to help you fight. Don't be scared. You have Starscream and me to help. Not to mention the rest of the Autobots."

Kiaudica suddenly looked up. "It's over. I will allow your body to relax before allowing you to return. Remember, you are a Transformer now. You still have a few more changes to go through but the worse is over. I'm not sure what those changes are. I must leave you. We can no longer talk to each other. Good-bye. It has been a pleasure."

Kiaudica faded away leaving Alexis alone. When she was alone, she crumbled to the floor and wept. After she calmed her tears, she stood back up. Knowing that she was still in a dream she decided to find out what she was going to look like. She imagined a mirror and willed herself to what she was going to look like. But just before her change was complete...

-

Sounds were the first thing she noticed. Remembering what Kiaudica told her, she relaxed her mind and willed herself to get a feel of her new body. She could sense circuitry through her body where once was organs and veins. Wires were now in place of her veins and vital systems were in place of organs.

Knowing that she needed to see, she willed herself to know where her optics would light up. As the optics came online the first thing she noticed was Red Alert. Wow! He looked different now. She knew to expect to be as tall as the Autobots but looking for the first time at the face of a friend in a different way was strange.

"Your awake," he said. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit with a transport truck," she said. She quickly noticed that the sound of her voice had a metallic sound to it.

"A what?" Optimus asked.

Alexis looked over to Optimus. "Sorry. Didn't mean you."

"Well she has a sense of humor," Blurr said. "I still haven't been able to find Starscream."

"Don't worry," Optimus said. "Alexis why don't you try standing."

"Where's mother and Sandy?"

"We're here," Sandy said. "Alexis I'm sorry."

Alexis slowly sat up with Red Alert's help. It really felt weird being helped up him. For a long time his hand was always used to carry her and now he was pulling her up by her arm.

"I have been monitoring your systems and you have full functions of all systems," Red Alert said.

When Alexis was sitting up. She felt like she needed to get up. She slowly pulled her legs around the table. When she felt her legs touch the floor, she pushed herself up. She stood as tall as Red Alert.

"Try walking," Red Alert suggested.

Alexis nodded and concentrated to feel where the circuits were for her legs. When she found them, she took a step forward and then another.

"Good," Optimus said. "Alexis not to push you or anything but..."

"I should be ready to train tomorrow," she answered. "Kiaudica told me that it would be best for my training to start as soon as possible. Just let me get a feel of this body."

"Alright," he said. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I suppose you would like to see what you look like?"

Optimus moved to the side as he allowed her to see a mirror. Alexis gasped at herself. She looked almost human still except for the light blue optics over her eyes. Her head was shaped like her hairstyle. She was light bluish green and white accenting the armor. She looked a bit like she did the day she went up against Megatron but without the wings.

"How do I copy a design?" she asked.

"You scan a design and your body automatically becomes that design," Red Alert said. "I better get to work on the ship. It's near completion."

"Good idea and I'll leave you with your mother and friend," Optimus said. He left with Red Alert, as did Blurr.

"Mom," Alexis said. "Well it's over now."

"Yes it is. I have decided that I am going to move to the farm. Seeing you like this is too upsetting. I hope you understand."

"I do. I will come and visit you, I promise. Sandy, please help my mother."

"Don't worry I will. I will come and visit you. I'll tell everyone that you moved away."

Alexis gave a sad smile. "Will you guys stay for a while longer?"

"I'll stay as long as I can," Sandy said.

"I'll stay until tomorrow but I have to finish packing," Mrs. MacDonald said.

"Ok. I should go find Starscream and show him. Mom show Sandy the lounge." Alexis walked out. She walked down the hallway hoping not to run into Rad or the others. She didn't think she could go on if they saw her. Luckily for her, she found the doorway that led down to the bottom of the ship. She wasn't sure if Starscream would be there and if he weren't, at least she would have some time alone.

This time when she walked down the darkened stairwell, she was able to see. Her optics allowed her to see in the dark. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she quietly slipped opened the door but stayed in the shadows and found Starscream doing some more sword techniques.

She also noticed he was talking himself but she couldn't make out what he was saying. For a few minutes she watched as he flexed his wing sword in ways she never really noticed before. Suddenly he stopped and looked towards the door. He couldn't see anyone but he had the feeling someone was watching him.

"Who's there?" he demanded. "Show yourself."

"It's me," she said.

"Alexis?"

"It's finally over." She pushed the door all the way open, revealing her new body."

Starscream stared in awe at the girl...no female Transformer. He had no idea that this was happening to her. No words could describe her beauty. She was almost as beautiful as Kiaudica, if not more.

"When did this happened?" he managed out without stuttering.

"Within the last two hours," she answered. "I told Optimus that I would be willing to start training tomorrow."

"You look...amazing."

"Thank you," she said sadly. "I didn't know if you were down here or not."

"Why?"

"I was a bit hoping to be alone. But since you are down here...I'll go somewhere else." Alexis turned to walk away but Starscream swiftly grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving. Her head was turned away from him.

"Don't go," he said gently. "You are hurting."

"I've just come to realize that I will never have the pleasures of doing other human things; like get married. I always dreamed that I would have a big wedding with a big white wedding gown, something from out of a fairytale." Tears started to build up in her optics. "Plus my mom is moving to Maine because she can't take my changing. I don't blame her. And I will only see my mother when I'm human and I'm afraid to see Rad."

With his hand still around her arm, Starscream took his other hand and placed it on her cheek. It felt soft to the touch, almost like what her skin felt like. He ignored the sensation as he gently made her face him.

"Don't be. You know they have been expecting this. They saw you when you became a Transformer and attacked Megatron. The good thing is that Megatron is still in the dark about this."

"But...how..." her voiced chocked. She couldn't get the words out. Pinkish tears slid out from her optics.

Starscream stared into her face as he brushed the tears away. "Let us show you. You once said to me that I wouldn't let you in, now it's my turn to say the same thing. Let me help you."

She looked up at Starscream as tears were streaming down her face. She quickly wrapped her arms around Starscream and cried against his shoulder. Starscream wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

He finally was able to give Alexis comfort like he wanted to from the start. He knew it was a matter of time when he needed to tell her how he felt and hopefully she felt the same way. He didn't know what he'd do if she didn't feel the same. But he had a feeling that she wouldn't reject him.

-

_Quick Notes: Originally Starscream and Alexis Series was suppose to be about 15 chapters long. Plus it was suppose to go with the show and beyond...well guess what, that isn't happening._

_Another thing I thought it would be a nice touch to add in that Alexis had a brother who died. When I first wrote that Alexis was a single child, I had no thoughts of her having siblings. I think it ties well in. The next chapter will be the explanation of why her brother is dead and why it's a painful subject._


	12. Revealing a Painful Memory

**Revealing a Painful Memory**

Alexis was in her 'new' quarters, resting from what had happened. After her little moment with Starscream, he had taken her up and showed her, her quarters. She was quite surprised that there was already one set up for her. She never knew Optimus had the quarters already for her. Starscream had told her that Optimus began working on the room, not long after hearing that she was turning into a Transformer.

As she tried to relax, she took a look around the room. There wasn't much to the room except for a metal slab, which would be used as her bed, a computer console with a desk and some compartments. On the desk, she discovered the picture of the Autobots the day of her birthday. She sadly smiled at the memory.

A chime at her door indicated that someone wanted to come in. "Come in," she said.

At first she figured it would have been one of the boys but it was Hotshot.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said back. The sadness in her voice was clearly heard.

"You look great. Any ideas of what you will scan for a design?"

"I was thinking about Starscream but now that I think of it, it would be better to be another type of jet. The day I fought Megatron, it felt cool to be able to fly in the sky."

"Well we could use another aerial bot. Are you planning to have a wing sword as well?"

She nodded.

"How do you like your quarters?"

"I don't know. This feels really weird. I can actually look at you face to face instead of craning my neck."

"I know what you mean. I'm so used to bending down and now...it's different. Everyone is going to have a hard time adjusting to this. You may want to pick a Mini-Con to power link with. Sureshock isn't designed for combat."

"In all out reality, non of the Mini-Cons is designed for combat. But Sureshock will be there when I am able to turn into a human. Whenever that will be."

"We are working as fast as we can to get the sample here. Optimus told me that you would be ready to train tomorrow. He wants me to help out."

"I have Scavenger, you and Starscream now."

"What is Starscream going to help you with?" He thought for a moment. "Oh. He's going to teach you to use a sword."

"How did you learn?"

"Back on Cybertron, sword training is part of basic training. Mind you Starscream must have done advanced classes, but most Transformers are only taught on the basics."

"Is that why you couldn't do any fancy tricks when you had the Star Saber."

Hotshot nodded. "Are you getting used to your systems?"

"Yeah. Starscream told me that for the first few hours I will need to concentrate but soon it will just become a second nature. Just like it is to automatically blink or breathe. Everything in the body is connected to the brain and it just comes naturally."

"Maybe sometime, I'll become human as well and see the world from a human's point of view."

Alexis smiled. "Well you will be able to after we get the sample."

"I know this is too soon to ask. But I was wondering if you put any thought into wanting to stay here or go to Cybertron?"

"I have given it some thought and honestly I don't know. I would like to go to Cybertron but I'm not sure I want to leave Earth. You guys would be going back for good."

"I wouldn't count on that. Some of the others are considering of traveling back and forth between the two planets."

"You can do that?"

"Sure. All we have to do is add a new component to the Warp Gate and re-program it. I know I'd miss this place too much."

"Hotshot, can I ask you a question? I know this is a little personal but it's nagging at my mind. I was wondering what you thought of me when I was human? I mean if you thought that I was pretty."

Hotshot gave a look of surprise. "Well..." Since she was being truthful he as might as well. "I will be honest with you. You are quite attracting now that you are a Transformer but that doesn't mean you weren't pretty before because you were. And I am proud to have known you as a human and though you are a Transformer now, I'll still consider you human."

Alexis walked over to Hotshot and hugged him. The embrace threw Hotshot off guard for a moment but he instantly wrapped his arms around her and relaxed his head against her shoulder. "It's ok. You're among friends who want to help. No one wanted this to happen but it did."

"I know. But I'm still scared. I'm not looking forward to seeing Megatron again. He was pretty angry with me the last time."

"We'll make sure nothing happens to you. From the many times before, you have watched our battles and you know his way of thinking. Use that to your advantage. Until he gets to know you, you have the ball."

Alexis pulled away. "Thanks Hotshot. I said to my mother that I consider you and Sideswipe like brothers and now those words can really be true."

"I agree. Now I can really consider you like a sister. Sis."

Alexis smiled and dimmed her optics at the name. "I haven't heard that name in a long time."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't been completely honest with all of you," she said. Her optics came back on fully. "See I am not really an only child, like I said I was. But I am now. I had a twin brother but he was killed when we were six. I watched in horror as a car hit my brother. His broken body flew into a windshield of another car." Alexis's quivered on the last sentence and went quiet for a few moments before continuing. She did not feel like crying again.

"After his death, I decided to make people think I was an only child as it helped ease the pain. But after watching Hoist, those memories came back and it's been hard not to say anything."

Hotshot looked at Alexis with sorrow. "I'm sorry."

"Not long after that, my father started a new job. Mom and Dad starting arguing but then my father got a transfer and he took it. Leaving my mother and me. He did offer us to go with him but Mom declined."

"So that is how their marriage ended."

"Yeah. Not to push you out or anything. But I would like to get some rest. Starscream wants to start showing me how to use the sword in the morning. Plus I have to make some time for Scavenger. I suppose you will probably show me how to aim."

"You betcha. If you want I can get Sideswipe to help out as well. Since he's still in the learning stage."

"I'd like that."

"Well goodnight Alexis." Hotshot released the female Transformer and left her quarters.

-

Early the next morning, Alexis was woken to her human friends and mother as well as Optimus. Optimus stayed a distance away from the humans. She looked to Sandy who was comforting her mother and the boys who stood off to the side. Rad smiled at she looked at him.

"You look great Alexis," Rad answered.

"Thanks Rad," Alexis said. "Mom are you ok?"

"No," she said sadly. "This feels like the day we lost your brother."

"Brother?" Carlos questioned. He looked at his former human friend. "What's she talking about?"

"I don't want to get into it Carlos. Let Sandy fill you in later. What brings you all here at seven in the morning?" She had looked over at the computer console to see the time.

"Your mother wants to leave and she wanted to come to see you before leaving," Sandy said.

"Alexis," her mother said. "I still love you and I want you know that I will visit and maybe after this all sinks in, I may stay like your friends."

"Be careful Mom."

"I will."

Alexis, after watching so many times the Autobots doing it, laid her hand out flat. Her mother took the invitation and hugged her thumb. She then climbed off and hurried out of the room. Sandy wasn't long following.

"I'll make sure she gets home all right," Rad said.

"Guys for the next couple days, please keep a close watch over her."

"We will," Billy answered. He looked sleepy.

The three boys jumped down from Alexis's bed and left the room. Alexis looked up to Optimus. "I'm sorry for lying."

"Why did you?" He walked over to her and offered to sit. She sat up, allowing him to sit.

"It was too painful to talk about it, more so since Hoist was damaged. As I said to Hotshot, telling everyone that I was an only child seemed to ease the pain. It wasn't the most honorable thing to do but it was the only thing I could..."

"I know. Hotshot already told me that a car hit your brother and you watched. You remember when I told you about Elita-One?"

"Yes. You said that Megatron had captured her and that he doesn't know that she still alive."

"That's right. When I went to rescue her, Megatron blew up the compound she was in. Luckily I got her out of there in the nick of time."

"And he didn't see you come out with her."

"No. In fact he thought I was gone too. But a few days later he knew I wasn't gone. Can you do me a favor? Is there any other secrets that you never told anyone before?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"Keeping painful memories deep within is not healthy for any person, human or Transformer alike. If there's anything that you never told us, I would like to know. Anyway I'll let you get some more sleep. In a few hours I'll get someone to check on you."

Alexis nodded silently and watched Optimus stood. He gave her a quick look before leaving the room. She laid back down and cried herself to sleep. Talking about her brother became too painful. She was later woken up with someone trying to shake her awake.

"Go away," she moaned and waved her hand to brush the hand that was holding her shoulder.

"Not if I am to train you," a raspy voice said as he caught her hand.

Taking note of who the voice belonged to, Alexis turned around. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up."

"That's not the answer I'm looking for." She looked over at the computer console for the time. Her optics widened as she seen it was nine.

Starscream released her hand as she sat up. He decided to sit beside her. "I've just been informed that you lied to us about saying you were an only child. You had a brother who died from a car accident."

Alexis nodded as she looked away. "I'm sorry for not telling you. It's been hard for me to accept my brother's death and then when..."

Starscream quickly placed his fingers around her chin and turned her face to face him. "You don't need to say anything to me."

"You're not mad at me for deceiving you?"

"No. You have your reasons for not telling anyone and now I know why. There are still things you don't know about me and I'm not sure I would like you to know what they are."

In the back of his mind, Starscream had the feeling that he would some day tell her all the things that he was holding back. Most of them were when he was young and first became a Decepticon. But at the moment she didn't need to know his struggled past before meeting Kiaudica. Kiaudica was the one who made him a better bot.

"If were to tell me, you'll do it in your own time," she said. "I hope I'm ready to face training."

"We all know that you will need a lot of practice and we'll all be here for you."

"I know and I'm glad. Earlier Rad and the others stopped in. Mom wanted to leave and she wanted to see me. It's so hard for her. After going through the loss of her son and now practically loosing a daughter."

"But she hasn't lost a daughter. You are still alive and she will be able to see you. It's almost like me. I was a born a Decepticon but here I am an Autobot and the symbols to prove it."

"Yeah and they do look nice on you. Red is your color...well considering you are mostly red to begin with."

"The point is, I changed and now you have changed but you can switch. I can't. I have to be one or the other, not both."

"Sometimes I'm not sure why I placed a lot trust in you but I am glad I did."

"If it weren't for your trust, I would not be an Autobot right now or sitting here beside you as your friend, giving you a shoulder to cry on. I am not a very compassionate bot."

"You seemed to be doing a good job at it," Alexis giggled.

Hearing her giggle brought a smile to Starscream. "Why don't we post pone sword training and go and see if Scavenger has anything set up for you."

"When do you consume energon?" Alexis asked.

"Just as often as humans consume food." Starscream stood and walked over to a storage compartment. In it was a couple cubes of energon. "Take a small portion of this. Too much energon works like a drug or what humans call alcohol."

Alexis stood and walked over to Starscream. She noticed that he had a cup in his hand. She didn't know Transformers had the usage of cups. She figured out what the reason for it was.

Starscream noticed that she was looking at the cup. He raised his hand, handing her the cup. He watched her dip the cup into the energon.

Alexis raised the cup to her lips and just before the liquid touched her lips, she concentrated to see if she had any smelling senses. When she found that Transformers could smell, she took a sniff at the liquid, checking to see if it smelled. When she found no smell, she took a small sip.

She could feel the liquid go down her throat with a tingling sensation. It almost felt like drinking wine or Champaign. There had been one time when she had the pleasure of drinking both. Once she was at a restaurant and she was able to take a sip of her mother's wine and the other was having Champaign at a wedding.

"This is like drinking wine or something," she said as she took another sip.

When the energon was gone, Starscream took the cup from her and placed it on the desk. "Now let's see what Scavenger has in mind for you." He grabbed her hand and walked out and to the training the room, where Scavenger waited patiently.

"I thought you were going to show her some techniques?" Scavenger said.

"I thought maybe I could show her later," Starscream answered. He turned to Alexis, releasing her hand. "I'll leave you with Scavenger."

He turned and walked out.

"I'm not sure I can do this," Alexis said to herself as she watched her friend leave.

"You can do anything, when you put your mind to it," Scavenger said as he came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have a lot of pain. And for that I'm sorry. Until you get the hang of training, I'll go easy."

Alexis turned to her trainer. "I watched you with Hotshot when you first arrived. And I'm glad I have someone like you training me. I'm just not looking forward to facing the Decepticons."

"You were the one who said that you would help."

"Yeah I know. Scavenger, when you trained Optimus, was he a beginner or did he have some fighting skills like Hotshot?"

"He was more like Sideswipe, very unsure of what he wanted in life. But he became a good fighter and a leader. Are you ready to begin?"

Alexis nodded. "What are we going to start with?"

Scavenger smiled at her determination. Although she didn't want to do this, she knew it was important and would do anything to the help the Autobots. Her willpower reminded him of some of the female Autobots in which he had the pleasure of training. They were just as dedicated in wanting to know how to fight.

He marveled her strength. She had just spoken out about her brother's death and that she watched in horror of how he died. Him and most of the Autobots were able to sympathize. Each of them, except for maybe Sideswipe, had lost a real close friend at one time or another to a horrifying death. Alexis had a long way to go but just releasing the pain that she had been holding all these years was the first step.

Scavenger felt a tingle of jealousy, as he knew that she was getting comfort from Starscream. But he knew that he would be nothing more than a friend to her and he was happy just being friends. He had a feeling all the Autobots felt the same way as he did but were happy enough to have her as their friend. There was only Transformer that may win her heart and he was the one Transformer who stayed with the Autobots because of her. He had the feeling Starscream liked her more than any of the others.


	13. Below the Base

**Below the Base**

_Quick Notes: There are too many views of Alexis and hardly any of Starscream. Here is a chapter all on Starscream. This chapter is more like a filler but the title is about 'Starscream' and Alexis. Soon there will be involvement with the Decepticons and...it was going to remain a surprise but there is a better surprise so I'll let you in. I'll give one word and you should get the drift...Unicron. However, there is no Starscream death. But it's what happens just before, during and the end that's left in the dark._

Starscream stood outside the doors to the training room and he felt a little disappointed that he wasn't going to train Alexis. He was only helping her to use the sword. But he knew she was in good hands with Scavenger. Scavenger would take good care of her. Of course this would give him a perfect time to have some time to himself. He hadn't had much of that lately. And when he did, his mind was always on the girl.

He moved away from the doors and decided to sneak away before anyone noticed him to ask him to do something. That was the one thing he wasn't use to and wasn't sure if he'd ever. When he was a Decepticon, no one asked him to do something unless it was to find a Mini-Con. He mostly kept to himself when the Decepticons were on down time.

Unlike the Autobots, they were always busy. Their idea of down time was spending time with the humans and or watching TV. Doing either one of those wasn't too bad. It gave Starscream better knowledge of how the humans live. But he wasn't use to being around everyone.

Starscream stopped at the hidden entrance to his hideaway. He quickly looked around to make sure no one was around and then snuck down to where he knew there would be peace and quiet. The only ones who knew about it were Alexis and Swindle. Swindle was with some of the other Mini-Cons and Alexis...she was training. So there was no one to bug Starscream.

When get got to his spot, something was out of place. The door was opened. Starscream quickly brought out his sword, ready to strike at whoever or whatever was in the room. He quickly and quietly walked in. He stopped abruptly at the intruder who found his hideout. Over by a cave, which there was a few, Optimus Prime stood with his back to Starscream.

"What brings you down here?" Starscream asked a little too rudely, placing his sword back.

Optimus turned. "I had wondered where you would hide. I came down here to see if there is an underground lake."

"Not to my knowledge there isn't. Mind you I never searched the caves."

"Alexis is with Scavenger?"

"Yes. I just left her. I came here to get some peace and quiet."

Behind his faceplate, Optimus smiled. "It's amazing how peaceful it is down here."

Starscream nodded, a little confused why the leader of the Autobots would start a conversation like that.

Optimus chuckled. "I have known about this hidden cavern, since we landed here. I just never told anyone."

Starscream was taken aback. "You knew about this?"

In the distance, through his audio receptors, Optimus could hear dripping. He held up his hand to silence Starscream. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Dripping. And it's coming from down this tunnel." Optimus turned back and went down the tunnel.

Starscream shrugged and decided to follow. "Maybe there is an underground water source down here after all."

"Let's hope so. I've been wondering where we'll place the sample when it gets here."

"When is it coming?"

"Ironhide, Powerglide and Seaspray are on their way. They should be here in a day or two."

"Alexis will be grateful of that."

"Yes she will."

As the two bots walked further down the tunnel, the dripping was getting louder and there was also another sound. It sounded a lot like a waterfall. But how could that be? They were underground. Water didn't flow underground did it?"

"It sounds like we're going to find more than water drips," Starscream said. "That almost sounds like a waterfall."

Optimus remained silent as he led the way. Finally the tunnel had an opening. When Optimus came up to the opening, he was stunned at what they just discovered. Starscream looked up and was also stunned.

Right in front of their surprising optics was an underground waterfall, which flowed into a lake. Optimus looked up to see how far the water went up. Near the top of the waterfall, Optimus could barely make out a stream, leading away from the waterfall.

Getting over the surprise, Optimus turned to Starscream. "See if you can get up to the top and see where the water leads out."

"Sure, I guess." Starscream quickly transformed and slowly went up to the top of the waterfall. The tunnel was too small for him to transform but he was able to go through it in vehicle mode.

Keeping an eye on his scanners, he kept on flying until he reached the end where the water flowed in from an opening. He exited the tunnel to find himself in front of another waterfall.

"Optimus," he said through his comlink. "The water flows in from another waterfall."

"Where are you?"

"Five miles. I believe on the other side of the mountain, away from the city. I'm on my way back."

Starscream turned about ready to head back when another jet came souring from the sky. Starscream recognized the jet immediately even before he transformed.

"Thrust!" Starscream growled.

"I see you are wearing Autobot symbols," Thrust said. He watched as Starscream transformed, his wing turned into a sword. "I'm not here to fight. I'm here to give a message."

"That doesn't sound like you. Megatron must be using you as his floozy."

Thrust clenched his fists at Starscream's remark. He so wanted to rip Starscream's head off but he was under strict orders not to fire a shot. Not even if he was attacked. "Megatron wanted you to know that your girlfriend will become a distant memory."

"Talking about Alexis," Starscream started. "Is what you came down here for?"

"No but she is part of what I have to say."

Thrust looked smug and Starscream knew behind the faceplate, Thrust was smiling. What the heck were the Decepticons up to?

"Megatron will get his revenge on her for humiliating him and on you for betraying us and becoming a floozy Autobot."

"Why don't you tell me something I don't know?"

"Fine." Thrust was loosing his patience. "Surrender the girl and Megatron will leave Earth and you alone. He wants the girl." Thrust saw that Starscream was about to snap back about not having the girl. "If you care enough about this miserable planet, I'd think about it if I were you."

"Well you are not me and I'm not you."

"Yes that is true. The Decepticons will win." Thrust laughed and disappeared.

When Starscream knew Thrust was gone. He transformed back to jet mode and seared off towards the base. He didn't want to go back through the tunnel, in case Thrust was watching. He couldn't trust the viper. The water flowing in the tunnel was Alexis's only source to keep her humanity and as much as he wished she wouldn't go back to being a human once in a while, he did want her to be happy.

When he got back to the base, he quickly walked inside to find Optimus. He first checked to see if he was in the command center. Sure enough, Optimus stood at the main viewer, waiting. He knew Optimus heard every word that was between Thrust and him.

"They will not get Alexis," Optimus said trying to remain calm.

"I agree," Starscream said, coming up beside his leader. "And even if we did, I know they would go back on their word. They want you, me and Alexis."

"You for betraying, Alexis for humiliating Megatron and myself for the being the leader of the Autobots. Luckily Alexis's change is now complete."

"Yes. But they will wonder why she did it the first place."

Optimus turned to Starscream. "I'm going to my quarters to relay a message to the shuttle. In few more hours, Alexis will be done for the day."

"If you need me, I'll be by the lake." Now that the lake was discovered, he wanted to check out a few things about it. Starscream turned and headed towards the hidden cavern. When he entered, we walked down the tunnel to the lake and sat on a nearby rock to think.

He needed and would protect Alexis at all cost even if it would cost him his life. He had let Kiaudica down and allowed her to be killed and he would be damned if he allowed that to happen again with Alexis. She was too special to him. He was in love with her and now he needed to tell her. It was time to tell her but how? He was never good at talking about his feelings.

He looked at the waterfall and noticed that the sound was calming his nerves. He had heard from Rad that a lot of humans found the sounds of a waterfall or river or even waves on the ocean were quite soothing and now he understood why.

He looked down at the lake. There was hardly any light for him to see how large the lake was or even how deep. Even with his optics brightened, it didn't help much. Staring at the water, he lost track of time.

Suddenly his quiet thoughts were interrupted as he heard a Transformer approach. His sensors reached out and were able to identify the intruder.

"Your back," he said.

"The shuttle will be here in a day. They will soon reach the warp coordinates that will send them to here. They should be here about nightfall tomorrow."

"Good. For Alexis to see when she's human, I would suggest in having some light down here for her. Though I don't like the idea of it since everyone will know where I like to hide out."

Optimus chuckled. "I'll send Red Alert down here to put something in. If you want this to remain as your hideaway, I'd suggest not to be down here when he comes."

Starscream turned to the Autobot leader. "Why do you act like this towards me? I have tried to kill you and if it weren't for Alexis I don't think you would try to be this nice."

"Where Alexis has placed her trust in you, I don't see why the rest of us should keep a close watch on you. From experience, I know what it's like in wanting to be alone. Why do you think I go to my quarters?"

"To get some filing done."

"That and to get away from everyone."

"You don't seem to be the type in wanting to be alone."

"That is part of the reason why I'm such a good leader."

"That and you treat your men with respect and dignity. Unlike Megatron who will insult the nearest bot that's closest to him."

"I'm also a very understanding bot," Optimus said. "If it weren't for all those qualities, I don't think the last leader would have handed me the matrix of leadership."

"I suppose. An Autobot leader must be understanding and have respect towards his men and more."

"Are you regretting your decision from joining the Autobots?"

Starscream seemed a little taken aback. "No. Why would you ask something like that?"

"You seem a little distant."

"I just can't stop thinking about Alexis and how far she has come since I've met her that day in the desert when we first arrived."

"Yes she has come a long way. I admire her strength to continue on without her mother."

Starscream looked towards the lake. "I wonder how far the lake goes down."

"There's one way to find out. Go and take a look. I'm going to head back up before I'm missed. Red Alert wants me to inspect the ship."

"I don't know why but I have the feeling, building the ship is going to end up being a waste of time."

Optimus sighed. "I'm tending to agree with you. From Thrust showing up is just the beginning." He placed a hand on Starscream's shoulder. "Oh and Alexis has decided that she isn't going to copy your design. She wants to be a jet but not completely like you."

"That's understandable. She'd probably get tired of the look, if she were to know about my brothers back on Cybertron. Now that I think about them. I wonder if they know that I've switched sides."

"Oh I believe Thundercracker and Skywarp know. In the Decepticon ranks there are always snitches."

"Yeah and I believe Thrust is one of them. Well I'm going to go and check out how deep the lake is." Starscream stood and walked towards the water. He slowly stepped in and to his surprise the lake had a gradual grade. Through his sensors, he could tell that Optimus left.

He was quite amazed how deep the lake was. When it was over his head, he still had a ways to go. He calculated about a hundred feet, to a Transformer, to the surface when he reached the bottom. Deciding on how deep the lake was, he walked straight about a hundred feet and then started his climb back up.

"Well," he said to himself out loud when his head was above the surface. "I'd have to say this lake was made from a meteor that crashed here either before or close to the time the Mini-Cons landed. But the question is how did a waterfall make its way down here?"

He got out of the water and decided to head up to the main part of the base to speak to Optimus about his little discovery.

"Optimus," Starscream said as he entered Optimus's quarters. "I'm guessing the lake was made from a meteor that crashed before or close to when the Mini-Cons arrived."

"How large is it?" Optimus was intrigued.

"Hundred feet down with a gradual grade and hundred feet across."

"If it was a meteor that was a pretty large meteor. And probably around the time when the Earth shifted off its axis the meteor was destroyed."

"Wouldn't Alexis know more about it? She likes to study up on ancient Earth."

"More so since the Mini-Cons were discovered. Alexis's training should be almost done, why don't you go check on her."

Starscream nodded. "But first I should get some energon." He left for his quarters. He knew Alexis probably would be overheating from training and would need to know how to cool herself down.

The discovery under the base was defiantly relaxing after his run in with Thrust. Just the thought of his name boiled his circuits. It also fumed him at the thought of the Decepticons wanting Alexis. He had a feeling though, killing her wasn't what they wanted from her. He knew one of the Decepticons had a liking towards her and would give a lot to brainwash her to the Decepticons. But as long as Starscream was alive, Alexis would remain unharmed by the Decepticons influence.


	14. Personal Advances

**Personal Advances**

_Quick Notes: The chapter you've all been waiting for. That's all I'm going to say about that._

Alexis and Scavenger were working hard. They had been training for the past five hours, with the occasional stop for some energon. Alexis was quite impressed how strong Scavenger was. She tried her best though there was really nothing to show for it except a bit of heavy breathing on her part. If she were human still, she was sure sweat would have been dripping down her forehead. That was one thing she was going to like about being an Autobot. She wouldn't have the problem of body odor.

For the first hour, Scavenger showed her how to do a few kick moves. Some of the moves she had already known from watching TV and watching the Autobots when they would train with each other. So those were no brainer. The second was a little tougher as Scavenger tried to get her to knock him down. The only way she knew how to knock a man down was by kicking him in the groin, but that definitely did not apply anymore.

All too soon, time was no longer an issue. They lost track of time as Alexis was trying to knock her friend to the floor, with no luck. She knew it was possible as she watched him fall several times before in training and on the battlefield.

"Come on," he said. "You can do it. At least get me to one knee."

"I'm trying but you're so big compared to me."

"Size doesn't matter. Look how many times I have been knocked down from a bot who is smaller than me."

"Yeah I know. But this is getting too frustrating."

Unknown to her but Alexis but they were not alone. Scavenger had watched three of the Autobots walk in almost an hour ago. And since then, he was more determined to get Alexis to knock him down. Scavenger also noticed that she was losing energy and could use a rest.

"Come on, one more time. Think of me as Megatron.

Without saying a word, she tried to think of him as Megatron. An image popped in her mind of him standing in front of her. With the thought in mind, she struck out with her fist.

Scavenger easily saw this and dodged. After a couple swings and totally missing from Scavenger dodging, she thought back to when Kiaudica had taken over her body. Kiaudica had seen what Megatron was going to do and quickly dodged and then did something that he didn't expect.

Alexis slightly smiled, which Scavenger noticed. As she swung again at, knowing he was going to dodge, she quickly swung her leg, kicking him in the back of the leg. The move surprised him as her fist connected with the side of his face and he went to the floor. A clang was heard throughout the whole room.

"Well done," Scavenger said as he stood back up. The two hits were not hard but getting him to the floor was the goal.

Alexis at first stood there like a deer caught in the headlights but then realized that Scavenger was smiling at her. She stood back to her full height as she heard clapping behind her. She snapped her head to find Jetfire, Hotshot and Sideswipe behind her.

"When did you guys come in?" she asked with strain in her voice.

"About an hour ago," Jetfire said. "That was a good move. It's always good to have a counter attack ready."

"Lesson done for the day," Scavenger said. "You should get some rest. I believe you're starting to overheat."

Alexis turned her head to the green Transformer and nodded then took a step towards the door. Suddenly she felt dizzy and wasn't sure if that was normal and felt her body starting to loose its balance as she started to fall. Somewhere in the room, a voice was heard to catch her, but she couldn't register who said it. Expecting her body to hit the floor, she braced herself. But it didn't come. She weakly looked up to find herself in the arms of Scavenger.

"I should have ended the training sooner," she heard him say.

"I didn't say anything when I should have. Just let me rest here for a while."

Scavenger nodded and gently sat her on the floor but stayed close to her side until she could move again. Once she was able to move, he stood and took her hand. Jetfire walked over and took her other hand and both helped her to her feet.

"Thanks," she said. "I have the strength to move now."

"Ok. Tomorrow we'll train some more. You just take it easy for the rest of the day. Let Hotshot give you some target practice later on."

"Is that a suggestion?" she inquired, smiling. She wanted to joke around.

"Since I'm your trainer that answer is no. That's an order," he stated sternly but then smiled.

"Yes sir," she saluted mockingly, trying to stop herself from laughing.

Scavenger noted her humor. "You being here is going to make the base be more livelier."

Jetfire looked at Scavenger. "Well someone has to keep everyone on their toes."

"You can say that again," Alexis said. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my quarters, resting." She slowly, at first, began to walk but by the time she got to the door, she was walking at a normal pace. She wanted to make sure she wasn't going to fall again.

When she reached her quarters, she laid on the bed. She knew that the guys would treat her differently then they would treat a regular member of the Autobots and it was probably due to the fact that they knew her as a human.

Once she was relaxed, she was able to feel her body heating up. The electric currents were new to her but it wasn't much different then when a human body would sweat. Guess this was the Transformers way of sweating.

She wasn't resting long before someone wanted to see her. She knew it wouldn't have been the boys since they left early in the morning. She sat up and welcomed her guest.

"How are you feeling?" Starscream asked as he walked into the room.

"Warm," she answered. "Is there anything to cool the circuits down?"

"Energon. This is when energon can become addictive. A long time ago, Decepticons were once hungry for more Energon but after the Mini-Cons arrived, there was no longer such hunger for it. Their hunger was for strength and power." He walked over and filled a cup of Energon and handed it to her.

When it was gone, she started to feel cooler. "How can one become addicted?"

"By consuming Energon until all circuits are completely cool. After nightfall I'll start you on the sword. Right now. Whatever you do, don't have anymore Energon. I'll leave you alone to rest." Starscream turned to leave.

"Why did you come here?"

"To see how you were doing. I figured you'd be overheating and wanted to get cooled. Plus also to tell you that Thrust was around earlier and he demanded that we hand you over to Megatron to protect Earth. But I don't buy it."

"Does Optimus know about it?" Though she felt scared, she did not show it. Like she had said, she needed to be strong.

"He overheard it over the comlink. We also found the spot where the sample will be placed for you. Just need to get Red Alert to place some lighting there."

Alexis nodded and watched her friend leave.

-

After Starscream exited Alexis's room, he walked outside to get some fresh air. Just as the sun hit his body, he saw Scavenger near the edge of the cliff.

"I'm surprised to see you out here," Starscream said, bringing up conversation.

"I came to think. Training Alexis will be hard. She will have to be treated much different than any other Transformer."

"With her getting use to her body and no longer being human is tough."

"Yes but she has potential. I shouldn't have trained her as long as I did. Her circuits are overheating. Though she did get me to the ground."

"How did she manage that?"

"I dodged her punch but she turned and kicked me in the back of the leg."

"It surprised you enough that you couldn't dodge the next punch," Starscream finished.

"Exactly. It was a good move. She'll be a valued member of the team."

"Maybe try and train her for an hour then let her take a break, then again for another hour."

"That is what Optimus suggested. He also told me that you had a run in with Thrust. Do they think we'd be that foolish to give Alexis to them."

"And I'll be damned if they get a hold of her."

"I agree. She has a long way to go and I'm afraid that she will be too weak to fight when Megatron decides to attack. Anyway I should get some rest. Enjoy what's left of daylight."

-

After Alexis was rested she went and found Hotshot and wanted her first target lesson. She had the feeling it was going to be more fun then training with Scavenger. To start off Hotshot wanted to see how well she could hit with the target still. She was able to hit quite well. She hit the bull's-eye every time.

"Wow," he breathed. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"I just finished archery in phys. Ed. class," she giggled. "I've been doing archery for the past three years."

"That's using a bow and arrow?"

"Yes. Last year, just before you arrived, I entered an archery contest and won first place."

"Well if Cyclonus or any of the other Decepticons are standing still. You will have no problem and getting them out of the way."

"Thanks."

"Now for some harder targets." He turned to a button that would make the target move around.

This time it was hard to get any hits. In fact she only managed a few hits. Hotshot knew it was going to take a bit to master but he had the patience. Even more patience than he had with Sideswipe. Of course with the younger bot, he was annoyed that he had to keep an eye on him. Alexis on the other hand was something he wouldn't mind training.

After about an hour of mostly missing, Hotshot decided to call it quits. "Let's stop here. You've done well for the first day."

"Thanks," she mused. "I've had some fun too. I'm getting frustrated that I'm not hitting well."

"Don't worry," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "It takes time to get it. I know I'm wondering when Megatron will attack again especially with Thrust showing up."

"Me too. This silent streak by him is very unnerving. I think his dispute with me has got him on the ropes."

"Hopefully for not too long. The longer we don't here from him that worse it's going to be when we do fight him."

"I don't even want to think about that," Alexis said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Hotshot took the gun Alexis was using and placed in its spot against the wall.

"Are you guys going easy on me because just yesterday I was human?"

"Yes and no," he sighed. "We usually do go easy on first timers but we are being more gentle with you. And it's not because you were a human. We know what your body can take but you don't and you are just getting used to the body. So going gentle is essential. We want you to get a feel for everything."

"Yeah. I am still getting use to this body."

"And with your knowledge in fighting will help. You've watched a lot of martial arts and action movies. Plus the fact that you are good at some sports will also help."

"But some of the defense moves I was taught will no longer apply to me."

"What type of moves is that?"

"Poking someone between the eyes to help get away from your attacker, or kicking him in the groin. Other than those two moves, pretty much almost everything I've learned can still be done. There might be a few others but I can't think of any right now."

"I've heard about kicking in the groin and I must say that must hurt."

"Brings the guy to his knees in a hurry and sometimes can render him immobile if one hits him hard enough," Alexis smiled. "Anyway I should get going. This will be the first time watching the sunset from an optic point of view."

"Ok. I'm going to help Red Alert put the final touches on the space ship."

Alexis left the room and made her way to the mountaintop. Being on the mountain was going to be strange. She'll be able to see things on the mountain that she couldn't see before.

As she exited the base, she took a quivering breath. It was different than what she expected. Before she could take in the whole scenery, she noticed Starscream was already waiting for the sunset.

She smiled and walked up to him.

Starscream noticed her approach but didn't give any indication that he knew she was there until she was beside him. "I hear you got Scavenger down."

"Yeah after five hours, I got him down. And it was hard."

"Scavenger is going to be more easy on you for now on, until you get use to your body."

Alexis looked over the horizon and a gasp escaped her lips. All the years she had seen the sunset, she had never seen one quite like the one she was looking at. The golden colors of the sun, mixed with the sky and pink of the clouds were amazing. She was able to see more than she ever could.

"I never realized how much more of the sunset, you guys could see," she breathed.

"You should see the sun from space."

"I could imagine. And I will be able to now. It will be strange being able to go into space without needing a space suit or helmet."

Starscream suddenly held out his hand. "Come. I want to show you something."

Alexis looked at him as her hand slowly covered his. He squeezed her hand and then jumped into the air. Alexis gasped and held on tight to his hand. She turned off her optics as she felt the wind around her body.

Starscream maneuvered his body to be above hers and then grasped her other hand. "Turn on your optics and take a look. Trust me. You will not fall. I won't let you."

Alexis did as he asked, trusting Starscream. When her optics came on line, she gasped. They were flying towards the sunset at slow speed. It was more beautiful in the air watching the sunset then on the ground. She looked to her to the sides and saw her hands were securely in his. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She was speechless.

When her speech finally returned, she spoke. "Why did you...bring me up here?"

"I wanted you to see this before you became a seeker like myself." Starscream started to pull Alexis's arms in, cuddling her arms to her body. She tensed as she felt him doing this. His head bent down where her audio receptors were and whispered. "Trust me."

She forcefully allowed herself to relax. Deciding to forget that Starscream's arms were close to her body, she looked out for a vast valley, still heading towards the horizon. But there was a huge mountain coming into view. It was a higher mountain than the Autobot base.

Starscream suddenly stopped in mid air, standing straight up. They were about hundred feet above the mountain.

"Why..."

"Turn around," he said gently. "You'll see in a minute."

"But..."

"My arms are around you. You will not fall." Starscream sounded a little amused by Alexis's fear.

Slowly Alexis turned in Starscream's arms until she was staring at him face to face.

"Good," he said. With one arm tightly around her, he took his other and rubbed his fingers over her cheek, caressing it. "I've been waiting for the this moment for awhile."

"What moment is that?" her voice trembled. She noticed how close she was to his body and was getting nervous. Other than hugging her friends on the occasion, this was the first time ever being this close to someone.

With his fingers still brushing her soft metal skin, his head leaned in closer. Alexis's optics widened as she realized what he was doing.

When his lips were a breath away... "This," he whispered with dimmed optics and then kissed her.

At first she didn't respond back but within moments, her optics dimmed and she kissed him. Although it was the first kiss ever in her life, she wanted to kiss him. Her arms wrapped around his waist as he let go of her and placed his other hand on the other cheek.

All to soon, Starscream backed away. Alexis seemed a little disappointed but didn't show it. His fingers were still against her cheeks but she didn't dare to let go. She didn't notice that Starscream maneuvered them to be on the ground.

She looked at him and went to say something but was speechless again.

Starscream softly chuckled. "Since the day I found out you were becoming one of us, I couldn't wait to kiss you," he began. "And now I can. As well as tell you how I feel."

Alexis finally found her voice. "You've wanted to kiss me?" This was like a dream come true. She always dreamed of having her first kiss during sunset.

"I've had these strong feelings for awhile now. When it occurred to me about these feelings, it was right after you were injured in the pyramid. But now that I think about it, I've felt like this towards you before then. Basically when Thrust tried to manipulate me into rejoining the Decepticons."

"What-" she tried out but was hushed by his finger on her lips.

"Let me finish." He traced his finger from her lips down to her chin and then up over her head and landed back on her cheek. "What I'm trying to say is that..." For a second the words got stuck in his throat. He was never good at expressing his feelings. "I fell in love with you. I fell in love with a human and now I can express it."

Though Alexis figured he loved her, it still made her gasp. She, instinctively, took a step back and realized they were on the ground. With a mind of their own, her hands slowly released him and her fingers traced up his arms to hold his cheeks.

Starscream felt his spark jump as her fingers touched him. Her fingers were delicate to the touch and much to his surprise, were softer than he expected. He quickly had the overwhelming urge to kiss her again. He tried to hold back, but couldn't and leaned in again, optics dimming.

Alexis saw this and with optics dimmed, met him half way. This time when they kissed, it was more than soft and had longing and love to it, their hands never leaving the face. The whole world was forgotten and time seemed to stand still for them in that moment.

After a few minutes, Alexis pulled away a little breathless. She looked into Starscream's optics, as she was aware of her feelings for him.

"I..." she stuttered. "I'm in...love with you too."

Starscream smiled. He let go of her cheeks and placed his arms around her. He pulled her to him in a hug, forcing her arms around his neck. His head leaned in the crock of her neck. "I honestly didn't think you felt the same," he whispered.

"I'm the same way," she whispered. Pink tears trickled down her face in happiness. Suddenly reality came crashing down. "We should get back before we are noticed by Megatron. Besides you said you would start showing me how to use a sword and sunset is over."

"That and you also need to scan for an Earthly vehicle." He pulled away and looked lovingly at her. "Let's head back before we are missed too long." With his arms still tightly around her, he lifted off the ground and headed at top speed to the base.

Before reaching the base, Starscream saw an airport with a small two-man jet fueling up for take off. He quickly took a scan of the jet, storing it in his databanks and kept on towards the base.

When they landed, no one was waiting for their arrival. Starscream let go of Alexis and she walked a few steps before turning. "Good, no one is waiting."

"We're you expecting someone to?" he asked.

"Optimus already suspects how you feel about me and I really don't want to see the others right now."

Starscream nodded. "Well let's start sword training."

Over in the shadow, two bots stood.

"I knew she was with him," one said.

"Sir. They were gone for awhile."

"Red Alert. It's safe to say that I can't say anything to them." Optimus turned to his friend. "I knew the end result would happen. Especially when I heard that he was going to help train her with the sword and that she was going copy his design but decided to have her own design."

"Anything you would like me to say to the others?" Red Alert asked.

"Tell them not to get on their case about it. They'll come to us in their own time. I will have a talk with both of them."

"I heard from the boys a little while ago. They are helping Alexis's mother pack and tomorrow has asked for your help in moving the furniture to here."

Optimus nodded. "Did you go below the base?"

"Yes and the lake is huge. First thing in the morning I'll set up the lights down there. A couple of them are ready to be placed up."

-

After getting inside, Starscream led Alexis towards his quarters. He wanted to download the scanned image into his computer for Alexis. When they entered she turned to him.

"Why are we here? I thought we would start training."

"We are but first..." He walked over to the computer and downloaded the scan. A picture of a jet appeared on the screen. "Download this into your CPU and it will do the rest."

Alexis walked up beside Starscream and saw the picture. "How did you know?"

"Optimus said that you felt it would be better to be a different type of jet. Keep in mind of the extras that you want."

"How do I download?"

"Just look at the image and CPU will do its job."

Alexis looked at the image and she instantly felt something inside her move. She guessed it was her computer chips. The image was quickly sketched into her mind and she felt herself starting to change.

Two wings quickly appeared, with a cockpit over her chest. As quickly as the wings appeared, the wings folded in half so they didn't stick out as far as Starscream's. She wanted them to be able to bend so they weren't in the way. But unlike Starscream, she had no canons on her shoulders. When it was complete, she looked like Starscream except for there was no canons.

"Impressive," he said.

"I'm glad I didn't copy your design. It would have been annoying with those canons on the back."

"Oh but I have a little secret to them," he smiled. "I can lay them against my back." Just as said, the canons quickly were against his back.

"Cheat," she giggled.

"Let's start training," he smiled, avoiding her comment. Starscream moved away from the computer and headed out of his quarters.

Alexis had to quickly catch up. She had no idea where he was heading until he reached the secret door, which led down. When they were in the main part of the cavern, Starscream removed his wing sword to start.

Before Starscream could say, Alexis concentrated in allowing her wing to move sideways and the handle of her sword to slide out. When she grabbed the handle, the wing stretched out into a sword.

Starscream nodded his approval. "First things first. Holding the sword. Every sword has a unique way to hold it. For instance the Star Saber. It can be held with one hand or both. While our swords is only held with one. It's when striking that it can be used with both hands. Using both hands will make the sword slice all that much harder."

"Like this," she said.

"Almost but you need to tighten your grip or your opponent will be able to snap the sword out of your hand."

"Is that why yours always ended up being sliced in two?"

"Don't remind me of that," he half growled with a smile. "But yes. I held the sword too tight. But if I didn't I may not be here right now."

Alexis tightened her grip.

"Good. Now I'm going to see if you have a good grip."

"How?"

She never got her answer. With the flick of the wrist, Starscream slammed his sword against hers. Her sword clanged to the ground.

"See," he said. He bent down; picking her sword up and handing it back to her. "You must have a steal grip. Now with the gripping out of the way, which is rule two. We'll practice in fencing. I won't go strong. But in time I will."

Alexis nodded a little shaky at how fast her sword fell to the ground.

"Lets begin. First off." Starscream placed his sword back as his wing and walked over to a long piece of metal. He broke two pieces off and gave one to Alexis. "We'll use these like swords so neither one us is injured. I don't need a lecture from Scavenger or Red Alert about you."

"That's a good idea." Alexis placed her sword back and readied her self with the metal beam.

"Now I'm going to advance you with the sword. You must block, with your sword, at my advances. Then you'll do the same to me. I would like to see what you know from watching previous battles."

Starscream quickly came up to Alexis and started swing his sword in which she easily countered each attack. An echo was heard every time the two pieces of metal clanged together. After awhile the roles were reversed. She advanced on him and he dodged very attack.

For a few hours the small duel went on. When Starscream noticed that she was getting tired, he called it quits. He was quite surprised at how well she did. He didn't think she could do that well after watching battles. The more he got to know of her, the more he was in love with her and now she knew how he felt.

_Final Chapter Notes: Told you it was the chapter you've all been waiting for. I couldn't wait for the time I was able to write this chapter. From here on out, there will some action._


	15. Stolen

_Quick Notes: This chapter will have involvement with the Decepticons (on the Moon). I've added in an Archeologist named Daren Sovern. He, of course, is fictional. Also characters of G1 have been entered and more to come. They look the same as they did in G1. Too bad though I couldn't bring out G1 Wheeljack or Blurr but got to work with what has never been shown._

**Stolen**

The next day, was going to be routine for Alexis. She was going to train more but with a twist. Scavenger was going to train her five hours like he did the day the before but through the day. Hotshot was going to do the same as well. Training with Starscream was going to be after dark.

Before training was to begin, Alexis had her energon and then went below to see what this lake looked like. When she got down there, she noticed that it was lighter than before. In one of the tunnels she noticed it was dimly lit. She went down the tunnel, figuring that was where the lake was. As she went further down, she noticed the sound of a waterfall.

Upon entering the room, she saw Optimus and Red Alert busy at working at something. With their back turned she couldn't figure out what they were doing. All she could tell was that they were putting something into the wall.

Deciding to let them be for now, she looked over at the waterfall. A slight gasp escaped her lips. Never in her life had she seen an underground waterfall flow into a lake. The waterfall looked to be quite large. Too large for her to guess how high up it went.

She didn't notice that she was no longer oblivious to the two Autobots. Red Alert walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and screamed from the contact. Red Alert quickly jumped back in surprise.

She turned to Red Alert. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't think you'd jump."

"What brings you down here?" Optimus asked.

"Wanted to see the lake. What are you two doing?"

"Well as you know, today a shuttle will be arriving with three Autobots and Optimus thought it would be advisable to have lighting down here for you when you are human. It's too dark down here for human eyes," Red Alert explained.

"Yeah I know. I've been down here a few times and I couldn't see a thing, not even my hand. But with optics, I can see pretty good."

"Maybe you could help with something," Optimus said. "I have been wondering how the water would be able to flow down here."

"About fifty years ago, an Archeologist, Daren Sovern, discovered the ship. But no one believed him when he said there was a ship buried under the mountain. I didn't realize until now that it was right here that he was talking about.

"When he discovered the ship, he found the hatchway that led down here and did some study on this. He found the lake and discovered that a meteor had slammed into the Earth about four million years ago. And from the look of this area I'd say it was before the Mini-Cons arrived."

"That would make sense. A hole in the ground right below the ship," Red Alert said.

"There is a journal of his whole experience down here. In it he said that there was a waterfall that ran into a lake. And that he climbed up the side of the waterfall to find out where the water was coming from. When he found the exit to the tunnel, which would be above, he had miners come in and blast the tunnel larger so there could be an investigation."

"In this journal does it say the possibility of how the waterfall was formed?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah. When the ship crashed, the heat from the ship melted rock. Daren said the meteor did the same thing. He also said that when the meteor crashed, it hit a source of hard metal that spanned over a vast valley. But something happened that the meteor broke the metal and the two together created a crater."

"So we're standing what use to be a valley," Red Alert said. "Fascinating. How was the meteor destroyed?"

"Not really sure. There are a few theories of it though. Either from the Earth shifted, which was about two thousand years ago, when Atlantis sunk to the bottom of the ocean or when the meteor and metal created the crater there was a combustion."

"When there's more time," Optimus said. "I would like to study this more carefully. We know particles of Cybertron fell into the solar system. I wonder if the meteor was from Cybertron."

"That is a good theory," Alexis said. "Well I better go to Scavenger he's probably waiting for me."

"That sounds like a good idea," Red Alert agreed. After Alexis was gone, he continued. "Optimus sir, it might be advisable to get ready and head out to meet up with Alexis's mother."

"You're right." Optimus turned from the science officer and left.

------

To be sure below the base wasn't discovered as his hideaway, Starscream stayed away from there. He knew Optimus and Red Alert were down there. He wanted to watch his love in training but thought she might get distracted. He knew eventually she would have to fight with distractions. But it was too soon.

As he waited for her hour to be up, he decided to keep a watchful eye for any Decepticon activity in the command center. Not to his surprise, there was nothing going on. Off to the side of him, Sideswipe was setting up coordinates for the shuttle, which would be landing after sun down.

There was just word that they had arrived at the warp gate and Sideswipe was giving the shuttle the warp coordinates for the base so they wouldn't be detected by the Decepticons or the humans. To make sure the coordinates were set properly, the Transformers on the shuttle were going to set the coordinates manually.

"Coordinates have been sent," Sideswipe announced.

"Good," Starscream said. He turned to the young bot. "So what brought you to Earth?"

Sideswipe turned to the jet. What could he say? It wouldn't be proper to say that he came to work with Blurr. "I was fascinated by Earth so much, I had to come." He lied.

Starscream grunted. He knew that wasn't the reason. But he wasn't about to pressure the young bot. He turned back to the main viewer and checked the time. He noticed that Alexis would be just finishing her training. Without so much as a bye, Starscream left the command center.

As he walked towards the training room he past Jetfire. The two bots nodded to each other in acknowledgement and continued on their own merry way but then Jetfire turned back.

"Starscream," Jetfire said. "I thought Alexis was going to copy your design? She does look good. I like the way her wings folds in."

Starscream stopped. "She decided that it would be better for her to have her own design. Besides there are already two other bots who look like me."

"I thought they were still their original form."

"Right after we landed here, I sent them my new look. They both like it and copied it as well."

"Do you know if they know about you being an Autobot?"

"It wouldn't put it pass me if Skywarp knew but I don't know about Thundercracker but there are a lot of snitches in amongst the ranks."

"Yeah there is," Jetfire agreed. "I suppose you're on your way to see how she's doing. Well she's doing great. I just left from there. Of course she didn't know I was there." Knowing that Starscream wasn't really in the mood to talk, Jetfire decided to take his leave.

Starscream felt relieved when Jetfire left. He really didn't want to talk to the vice commander. All he wanted to talk to was Alexis. With Alexis in mind, he continued to the training room. When he entered, Alexis and Scavenger just finished.

"Alright," Scavenger said. "In order not to overheat your circuits, we're taking a break. In a couple hours, be back here."

Alexis nodded and watched Scavenger leave. As he approached the doors, she saw him walk past Starscream.

When they were alone, Starscream walked up to her. "How did it go?"

"I landed a few hits on Scavenger. And it was only because I got him distracted and he commended me on it. He said it was clever thinking."

"Red Alert is working down below."

"I know. I saw him and Optimus earlier down there. They were working on some lights so I will be able to see when I'm human."

Starscream raised his hand and placed it on Alexis's cheek. "I've been thinking about you since I woke."

"I'm sure you have," she said, leaning into his hand. "When half of today's training is done, I'm going to find Hotshot."

"That's an idea. But you should try and target practice more often."

"Who made you king bot all of a sudden," she mused. "I take my targeting orders from Hotshot."

Starscream noticed her humor. "I can't imagine my life without you."

With a smirk, Alexis leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss. The action surprised him but he quickly responded back, wrapping his arms around her.

------

When nightfall began, Optimus had everyone assembled at the launch gate. It was time for the shuttle to arrive.

"Red Alert activate the warp gate," Optimus commanded.

"Yes sir." When the gate was opened, Red Alert was able to see something starting to come through. Soon after, a shuttle appeared in the room.

The shuttle door opened and three Autobots stepped out. Two of the bots were half the size as the other one. The tall Autobot was carrying a container in his hands. His red armor clashed with the container.

"Welcome to Planet Earth," Optimus said.

"Thank you sir," the tall one said. He looked over at Starscream. "So it is true, you have joined the Autobots."

"Hello to you too Ironhide," Starscream said sarcastically.

Ironhide looked at the attractive female bot. "You must be Alexis. We've heard a lot about you."

"Thank you," she said. "And you are?"

"Ironhide." He walked up to her. He lifted her hand and it kissed. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Alexis giggled at his mannerism and at Starscream. He stood beside her, clenching his fists. "You are quite the gentleman."

"I have to be. If not, Chromia would have my head on a silver plate." Ironhide turned to his leader, handing him the container. "Sir, here is what you asked for."

Optimus nodded. "Alexis. I'd like you to meet Powerglide and Seaspray."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Powerglide said. "This planet looks like a nice planet."

"Where are the other humans?" Seaspray asked.

"They are at home," Optimus said. "You'll meet them tomorrow. Now we might as well get you three up to speed. Alexis. Starscream. Might as well get your training down and over with."

Starscream nodded and proceeded to the door. Alexis soon followed.

-----

When the tour and explaining was over, Ironhide was in the command center wanting to have some time alone. He was looking at some pictures of the kids and Alexis when she was human. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. Though he didn't know her, he felt sorry for her. She didn't deserve to be a Transformer.

"Mind for some company," Jetfire said, walking into the room.

"No. I have a few questions."

"Oh and what is that?"

"Alexis. Starscream seems to be..."

"He loves her," Jetfire said simply.

Ironhide looked at the commander. "Loves her!"

"Long story," he said. "Basically if it weren't for her, Starscream wouldn't be here."

"Are they an item?"

"More or less but Optimus has suggested to us not to say anything until they tell us. Alexis is just getting used to being a machine."

"Thanks for the warning. I hear Scavenger is training her. It might be a good idea for her to try someone new who she doesn't know."

"I'll suggest that to Scavenger in the morning when they start training."

"What is Starscream training her with?"

"One of her wings turns into a sword."

"And he's teaching her to use the sword. Well I better head to my quarters." Ironhide turned and left.

-----

With only three days of training in, Starscream was quite astonished how fast Alexis was learning. Not only in Sword training but also with regular training and target practice. He thought maybe it was because of Kiaudica's training.

Though he was quite surprised when Scavenger suggested that the others train Alexis as well, so she would know the different techniques of fighting, he felt jealousy when she was around Ironhide. He knew that the red Autobot had his own girlfriend but that still didn't help his jealousy.

The same evening the shuttle arrived, Optimus had the container poured into the lake. Everyone had to wait a couple days for the sample to integrate itself into the lake. So after the day of training, Starscream was going to show Alexis the lake. He knew she'd like it.

Starscream stood at the foot of the lake. If he were to enter the lake, he would be transformed into a human or whatever he wanted to be. With enough concentration he could remain as he was. He was waiting for Alexis to arrive so he could tell her the good news. Hopefully the others hadn't told her yet.

Also being down there, it was the perfect place to let his feelings out for a breather and not have to worry about being caught. He was known as the bot with no weak emotions but everyone knew that wasn't true. But he wanted to keep his reputation up.

"There you are," Alexis said as she walked in. Starscream turned to her but remained silent. "I was wondering where you were. Swindle was the one who told me that you were down here."

"Being down here is quite peaceful. But I'm down here to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well..." Starscream waved his hands over the lake. "It's finished."

For a second Alexis couldn't figure what he was talking about but as she looked at the lake, she noticed it seemed different somehow. Like the color was off. Then it hit her. She smiled brightly. "I can be human?"

Starscream nodded.

Alexis jumped into Starscream's startling arms. She was too overjoyed to see that she almost knocked him over. Once he was over the shock. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. When Starscream allowed her back on the ground, she sobered. Though she could be human it would only last for a limited time. She was Transformer now and forever.

Starscream leaned in to kiss but before his lips could touch hers, an alarm was sounded.

"What is that?" Alexis asked.

"Let's go and find out."

Both Starscream and Alexis ran up to the command center where they knew where everyone else would be assembling.

"What's going on Optimus?" Hotshot asked.

"Not sure. The alarm went off on its own," Optimus answered.

"Any chance the Deceptions could have broken in?" questioned Starscream.

"None," Red Alert answered.

"Look at the monitor," Alexis said. Everyone looked as areas of the base was being shown.

"Someone has broken into our cameras," Blurr said. "But who?"

"I'll give you one guess," a voice answered.

"Sideways," Starscream snarled.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Sideways face appeared on the screen. "Well all I can say is that you belong with them." He looked past Starscream. "Who's the female Transformer?"

"What do you want?" Hotshot demanded.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get his answer. "No matter. I know who she is. I've been watching this place like a hawk. You have two minutes to get to your precious Mini-Cons before they are no longer here," he laughed.

Blurr took quick action and headed towards the door.

"Not so fast Blurr," Sideways said. A metal slab slid in front of the door trapping the Autobots. "You have to get out of here first." His face disappeared from the screen.

"Scan it," Optimus commanded.

Red Alert went to the door and gave it a quick scan. "Sir, the metal is three feet thick."

"Is that three feet human standards?" Alexis asked.

Red Alert turned to his friend. "Unfortunately. No."

"How large is a foot to your standards?"

"Every foot to a Transformer is about twenty feet to a human," Scavenger answered.

"Who cares about how thick it is," Hotshot said, loudly. "We need to get out of here and fast."

"Everyone," Optimus ordered. "Fire all lasers on the door."

Just as ordered, everyone got their guns out and began firing. Alexis meanwhile stayed out of the way. Where she was just a beginner, she had no weapon. When there was a hole, Powerglide and Seaspray stopped firing. The others stopped firing as well.

Optimus was about to command for the two smaller bots to go threw the whole, but he didn't have the chance. They jumped through the hole and out the other side.

Powerglide turned back. "We'll go to the Mini-Cons."

"Be careful," Optimus said back as he watched the two take off down the hall. "Sideways is sneaky."

When they were gone, the other Autobots continued to fire upon the door until there was a big enough hole for everyone to fit through. When they were out, they rushed to the Mini-Cons aid.

Just as they barged into the room where the Sky Boom Shield and Star Saber Sword Mini-Cons were, they saw Sideways with his hand around Powerglide's neck. And Seaspray was trying to hit him but he was quickly hit from behind.

"You are too late," Sideways laughed. He released Powerglide, throwing him to the other side of the room.

"That you are," another voice answered. A shadowy figure walked around the corner holding both the Sky Boom Shield and the Star Saber Sword.

"Well done," Sideways said then he looked to Optimus. "As you were trying to get out of the command center, I had my friend here find the Mini-Cons."

"You fiend," Alexis said. "You betrayed us and the Decepticons. Why?"

"My dear Alexis, isn't it obvious. I don't work for either faction. I'm above all that. There is a much stronger force out there, wanting to rid himself of the competition."

"What competition?" Optimus demanded.

"Unicron." Was all Sideways said. Him and his friend, who remained in the shadows, suddenly went static and disappeared.

"No!" Optimus yelled and jumped at the figure who had the weapons. When they were gone, he slowly picked himself back up and turned to his men and Alexis. He watched Red Alert check on Powerglide. When he seen that Powerglide was getting up, he felt relieved.

"We need answers now. Starscream, didn't you say something on the lines that Sideways was revealed as traitor to the Decepticons."

"Yes right before the Requim Mini-Cons were found."

"Then why did he help us to protect them in the first place?" Alexis questioned.

"One thing's for sure, he played us all like a fool. He's had the run of both bases," Hotshot said. "He knows all our tactics."

"I agree."

"Wait a minute," Blurr said and turned to Alexis. "That day when you, Rad and Carlos were sucked into the computer, didn't you say that you were chased by some sort of huge metal planet?"

"Yeah and Sideways was in there as well."

-What's going on?- Grindor asked as him and his two other friends came running into the room.

"Sideways has just stolen the Sky Boom Shield and Star Saber Sword," Alexis answered. "And he said he's working for...Unicron."

-Unicron!- jumped Sureshock.

"Am I missing something?" asked Optimus.

-Unicron is a very powerful Transformer. He normally stays in planet form. When he transforms, he's larger than a planet. He is a planet eater- said Highwire.

-I remember now- beeped Sureshock. -When we were trapped in the computer, we were being chased by Unicron-

"Then that means we're all in grave danger," Scavenger concluded.

"We need to find out where Unicron is," Red Alert said. "I'll contact Cybertron and tell them news."

"Good idea," Optimus said. "Alexis it's time for you to choose a weapon and a Mini-Con. We may need you."

Alexis nodded. "Blurr why don't you and I have a sparring match."

"Sure. But we're going to have viewers. It's time for you to learn how to fight with distractions."

Alexis was dreading that but knew it was essential.

"Good. The rest of you, keep your eyes pealed. Megatron could attack and he's got the Requim Blaster."

-Optimus Prime- said Swindle as he walked into the room. -If what I know of Unicron is true, he's collecting the three most powerful Mini-Cons to form a powerful weapon-

"What weapon is that?"

-The Hydra Canon-

"Hydra Canon?" piped Jetfire. "Isn't that a legend or something?"

-It is but a group of Mini-Cons hid the weapon. It is said that it had left Cybertron to protect itself. When it landed here on Earth is unknown. If Unicron gets a hold of the weapon, he'll be unbeatable-

"What keeps Unicron alive?" asked Red Alert.

-Not sure- answered Highwire.

"And there's nothing we can do," Optimus said. "Until we find out where Unicron is."

-----

On the Moon, Megatron was alone in his throne room. Though it had been a while since he went up against the human, he was still infuriated by her. She had humiliated him. He even sent Thrust down to send the traitor an ultimatum. But of course, the traitor didn't budge.

Megatron was going to get his revenge and the girl if it was the last thing he did. A sound coming from outside, behind him, interrupted his thoughts. He stood from his throne, picked up the Requim Blaster and went out to see what it was.

"You are gullible."

"Who's there?" Megatron snapped. Megatron saw static appear from out of nowhere and take form. "Sideways!"

"I told you I can be whatever I want," Sideways said when he was complete. "I just allowed you to think that you killed me."

"What do you want?"

"Good. You know that if you attack me, I'll just disappear again. I can't be killed by you."

"What do you want?" Megatron demanded more loudly.

"Ohh. Temper. Temper," Sideways taunted. "That's the Megatron I know."

"You are driving my patience."

"I know. And that's the best part. You are easily angered which is fueling the final the battle."

"What are you talking about?"

Sideways looked past the Decepticon leader and nodded. He saw his friend right behind the leader. He was giving his signal.

The figure behind Megatron quickly snatched the gun out of his hands. Megatron didn't even have time to act. Megatron turned to see the figure in the shadow. The figure began to walk around him and stood beside Sideways, revealing herself. She looked nothing like Sideways, though she had a faceplate like him. In fact Megatron couldn't even tell what she transformed into.

"I am," the figure said. "Sideflare. And you just lost. We have the gun, the sword and the shield."

Megatron looked at her. Did he just hear her right? She had stolen the sword and shield out from underneath the Autobots.

"Who the devil are you?" he roared.

"Creations of Unicron," Sideways said simply. He wrapped his arm around Sideflare and the two disappeared.

"See you in the final battle," Sideways voice sounded all around Megatron.

"Sideways!" Megatron bellowed.

The rest of the Decepticons quickly ran to their leader.

"Megatron what happened?" Thrust asked.

Megatron looked at his men. "Sideways! He has stolen the blaster right out from under me."

"But I thought we'd seen the last of him," said Cyclonus.

"Apparently not," Demolisher said. "So what now sir?"

"We get our revenge. Sideways will not get away with this."

"What if he's in lead with the Autobots?" Thrust asked.

"That I know he's not. He has already stolen the sword and the shield from them."

"So who's he working for?" Wheeljack asked.

"Unicron," Megatron hissed.

Behind his faceplate, Thrust smiled. He knew what Sideways was doing. He had joined an alliance with the traitor. He knew Sideways was about to steal the three Mini-Con weapons for Unicron. He even knew who Unicron was and that he was the creator of the Mini-Cons.

Thrust had joined with Unicron so he wouldn't be destroyed when Unicron destroyed the Autobots and Decepticons. Thrust was going to get his dream, leader of the Decepticons. The Decepticons on Cybertron were doomed but there were others on planets that had already swore allegiance to Unicron. But they remained under the leadership of Megatron until Unicron was strong enough to attack.

_Final Chapter notes: Sideflare is my creation. Can anyone guess where the final fight will be? _


	16. Bad News Travels Fast

Bad News Travels fast 

It was well past dark when Alexis stopped sparring. As she sparred with Blurr, Jetfire and Scavenger decided to have a sparring match. It was quite difficult to spar with Jetfire and Scavenger sparring too, but she managed. She had to. She knew that Blurr was working his hardest and after two days of practice and some human defense lessons, she was able to get Blurr down.

When Blurr was down, she felt energized. She went over to the other two and began to help Scavenger in getting Jetfire down. Jetfire thought at first it wasn't fair but he quickly realized that in battle, when an Autobot got their opponent down, they go and help their friends.

When Jetfire finally collapsed, Alexis could hear cheering from the on lookers. She smiled at her triumph and turned to see who was in the room. She wasn't surprised to see Starscream, Hotshot and Sideswipe but it did surprise her that everyone was there, even Optimus and Red Alert.

"Well how did I do coach?" she asked looking at her trainer.

"Well done," he said. "You did a classic 'help your teammates' strategy."

"Yeah," Jetfire said. "I was quite surprised that you even attempted to go after me."

Blurr stood up and walked over to Alexis. He placed a hand her shoulder. "I'm even impressed."

"I figured it'd be a good idea to help Scavenger out."

"But why did you choose him over me," Jetfire whined a bit.

"For one reason. He's my trainer," she giggled.

"So Jetfire, you've been treated like the enemy," Hotshot said.

Alexis walked over to Optimus. "What brings you in here?"

"There's news from Cybertron," Red Alert answered. "A few hours ago, one of Cybertron's moons left orbit."

"How could a Moon leave orbit?" questioned Jetfire.

"I'm not sure," answered Optimus.

"The Moon is Unicron," Starscream said. "It has to be. Any idea where it's heading?"

"Red Alert has lined its trajectory," Optimus said. "It's on its way here."

"Unicron is heading to Earth," Alexis said. "This can't be happening." She felt she would start crying. How could this be happening? First she's turned into a Transformer, her mother having a hard time accepting her new life and now Unicron coming to Earth.

Starscream walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulder. "We won't let him hurt anyone here on Earth."

"This planet is too special to let anyone harm it," Sideswipe said.

"What's up with you?" Blurr asked.

"I love this planet so much. I'm starting to think of it like home."

"Sideswipe," Jetfire said. "I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we all love this planet. It's the most beautiful planet by far."

"Jetfire is right," Scavenger said. "We all like this planet."

"We must be ready for when Unicron attacks," Optimus said. "I'm sending a message for backup."

"But sir," Jetfire said. "If they warp right from Cybertron to here, the Decepticons will know."

"I don't care. The Decepticons is no longer part of our problem. We have a much bigger problem then them or saving the Mini-Cons."

"Do what you need to do," Red Alert said. "We're behind you one hundred percent."

------

The next day Alexis was down by the lake, staring at it. She needed to warn the others. The boys hadn't been around since she became a Transformer. She figured it had a lot to do with helping her mother and school.

"I'm surprised you're still here," Optimus said as he came into the room.

"Optimus. What do you mean?" she asked turning to him.

"It's morning and I figured you'd go into town and warn Rad."

"Huh? You don't mind."

"No. We're monitoring Unicron's movement and it'll take him at least a week to get here. So you have time to visit your friends and your mother before she leaves."

Alexis felt her spirit lift up. She quickly wrapped her arms around him for a hug. Optimus for the moment was stunned but after a few seconds, his arms wrapped around her. When she let go, he saw her smile.

"Thank you," she said.

"What's going on?" Starscream asked.

"Starscream," Alexis said. She ran over to him. "Optimus just gave me permission to see my friends."

Starscream looked at Optimus. "What about Unicron?"

"He won't be here for at least a week. I'll leave you two alone." Optimus walked towards the mouth of cavern.

Starscream didn't want to ask but he had to know. "You know about my feelings?"

Optimus turned back. "We all do. I have been meaning to talk to you about that."

"About what?"

"When you first came to us and started to hang around Alexis a lot, I started to have my suspicions. I had a feeling you two cared about each other and I can tell you right now, I didn't like it. But as time went on and we learned Kiaudica is living in Alexis, I no longer could try to interfere."

"Who else knows about this feeling of yours?" Starscream asked a little rough.

"Red Alert. The others have guest on their own. They won't say anything until you say something." Optimus turned back and left.

Starscream moved away from Alexis. "I can't believe that he knew about us."

"What's wrong with that?" she asked coming up behind him, placing a hand on his arm.

He turned to her. He looked into her optics. "You don't mind that he knows."

"No." Was the answer she gave. "As much as I want to be with you. I need to let Rad and the others know about Unicron. How long will the transformation last?"

"About twenty four hours."

"I'll be back, this time tomorrow."

She went to move away from Starscream but he quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. She couldn't mutter a word as his lips slammed down on hers. When she pulled away, she cuddled her head against his chest.

"You could come with me," she said.

"It's best for me to stay here. Megatron may try to attack."

"I'll miss you. But I do need to see my family and friends."

"I'll miss you as well. For the next twenty four hours will be strange without you."

"You've gotten use to me being here fast."

"This is your home now."

"As it is yours."

Starscream moved her away from him. "You better get going. Someone will drive you down the mountain?"

"I'll take Sureshock." She smiled and quickly kissed Starscream. She moved away from him and started to descend into the water. She felt a tingling sensation at her feet. The further she moved in the water, the more the sensation went up her body. When she was completely immersed in water, she thought of being her human self. She felt her body start to change. When it was complete, she quickly swam to the surface.

She swept her wet hair out of her face and looked at Starscream. She did not take her eyes off of him as she swam out. She could even sense Kiaudica's thoughts too.

"Mental note, make sure there's a towel down here for me to dry off. Now I have to go put on dry clothes."

"Let me take you back up," Starscream offered.

"Thanks. It will be faster that way."

As he did many times before, he knelt down, placing his hand to the ground allowing Alexis to climb into his hand. When she was sitting in the palm, he moved to head up to the main part of the base.

"This is strange. I guess I'm getting used to seeing you at your level."

Starscream laughed. "I feel the same way. It's different seeing you human again."

------

Alexis, on Sureshock, went zooming down the mountain. She couldn't wait to see Sandy or her mother. She knew her mother was still packing up last minute things before leaving the state. She knew her mother had Optimus send up the belongings that she wouldn't need and placed them in the base somewhere, though she didn't know where yet.

When she got to her mother's home, she went to the back, allowed Sureshock to transform then walked into the house. She found her mother, listening to soft music looking at a picture.

"Mom," Alexis said.

Mrs. MacDonald turned at the sound and gasped. "Alexis?"

Alexis ran to her mother and hugged her. "I've missed you."

"I thought..." but then it hit her. Mrs. MacDonald remembered Alexis was able to be human once the sample of the Pool of Transformation arrived. "What are you doing here?"

"As much as I want to visit," Alexis began as she looked up. "Everyone on Planet Earth is in grave danger and there is nothing I can say about it."

"What do you mean in danger?"

"There is a stronger and bigger enemy on its way to Earth as we speak. He had Sideways steal the Sky Boom Shield and the Star Saber Sword out from underneath us. Sideways is working for him."

"What can I do to help?" Though she didn't like what her daughter had become, she needed to be supportive. It wasn't her fault or Alexis's that she became a Transformer.

"I'm not sure if there is anything you can do. You are the first I've seen." Alexis looked up and saw the wall clock. It was almost time for Rad and the others to be in school.

"Mom. I have to go. I have to tell Rad the news pronto before school starts. I'll be back as soon as I tell them." Alexis stood up from her mother's embrace and ran out the front door. Sureshock, before Alexis opened the door, transformed and waited for her.

On the way to the school, where she was going to meet up with the guys, she couldn't stop thinking about Starscream. It hadn't been an hour since she left the base and she was already missing him. She figured the others were missing her too.

When she got to the school, she saw Rad and Carlos just getting to the school gate. She quickly sped by them and tapped their shoulders. Both of them jumped. They turned and saw Sureshock driving away towards the park.

"Was that Alexis?" Rad asked.

"It sure looked like it. 'Cause that was Sureshock," Carlos said.

"Then that must mean..."

"The sample from the transformation pool has arrived. Let's see what she wants."

"Hey wait we have school to deal with."

"Screw the school. Alexis is down here for a reason and not just for leisure. If she was, she would have showed up after school." Carlos began to run off after Alexis

"Fred and Billy are already inside," Rad called after his friend. Then he decided to follow.

When they were in the park, they saw Alexis sitting on a bench.

"Hey girl. What's up?" Rad asked going up to her and giving her a hug.

"Major problems," she answered.

"What kind of problems?" Carlos asked.

"For starters Sideways showed and had stolen the shield and the sword."

"How could he have done that?" Rad asked with concern.

"He's not working for Megatron. In fact he's working for a much larger Transformer named Unicron."

"Who is he?"

"Remember when we were trapped in the computer and we were chased by some sort of planet."

"Don't remind me. The Autobots didn't believe us."

"That was Unicron. When he transforms, he's bigger than a planet. But the worse part is Red Alert has tracked him to be coming here. He's undercover as a Moon."

"You're serious," said Carlos.

"Dead serious. I only have until tomorrow morning to be human before I'm back to my new normal self. I wouldn't be down here this early if I wasn't."

"We should head to the base and see what's going on," Carlos suggested.

"We can't. My Mom would have a cow if she knew I skipped school again. Besides we have a major test this afternoon."

"Here's what we'll do," Alexis said. "I'll be with Mom. After school we'll head to the base, with Billy, Fred and Sandy. She's part of this now."

"Ok. We'll meet you at your Mom's," Rad agreed. "Come on Carlos. We have to get going."

"Rad. Has anyone been in my locker?"

"No."

"Good. The combination is 5-30-12. Empty it and bring it with you."

"Got ya."

Rad and Carlos then quickly left for the school. Alexis stood up, sat on Sureshock and headed back to her mother's.

------

Starscream was sitting in his quarters almost going out of his mind. Alexis had only been gone for a couple hours and he was going crazy. He stood up, heading out for a walk. He walked into the command center where Ironhide and Powerglide were talking.

"You seem bored," Ironhide said as he noticed the red jet approach him.

"You would be to if your friend wasn't around."

"Yeah I know what you mean there. I miss Chromia but there isn't anything I can do. Having a love life can be burden while in the middle of a war."

"This planet is amazing," Powerglide said. "I've taken a quick flight around the town. Sometime I'll go into the lake and take a look from ground level."

"I don't think you're the only one," Starscream said.

"I don't know why," Ironhide said. "But you definitely are not the same bot I knew when you were on Cybertron. You don't sound as cocky as you use to. And you don't snap as much either."

"Well you can thank Alexis for that. If it weren't for her, I would not be here."

"Yeah we've heard. Is it true that Kiaudica is still alive but lives in Alexis?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes. I found a rock on Planet Mars, which turned out to be infected rock from Cybertron, and gave it to the kids. With Kiaudica inside, made a reaction to the rock and transformed Alexis into a Transformer."

"Amazing," Powerglide said. "Any idea how much rock is around this solar system?"

"None."

"Alexis to Autobot base. Come in."

Starscream felt his spark lift as he heard Alexis's voice. He went over to the comlink and pushed the button to speak.

"Starscream here. Go ahead."

"We're going to be coming over after school. I already told Mom, Rad and Carlos. Billy and Fred were already in the school. Could someone be waiting around three o'clock to take everyone up."

"Of course. Who's all coming?"

"Mom, the guys and perhaps Sandy."

"I'm surprised you're coming back so soon," Ironhide said.

"I know. But it will be easier to talk with the guys if we're there."

"We'll see you when you get here." As much as Starscream wanted to talk to Alexis more, he knew he shouldn't. He turned off the comlink. "I better inform Optimus."

------

After school, just as planned, Rad and the others went to Mrs. MacDonald's home. She already knew what Alexis was planning to do.

"What is this all about?" Billy asked. "Rad said something about Unicron but I don't quite understand."

"That is what I'd like to know," Sandy said.

"Sandy it will be more difficult for you to understand. That is why we're heading to the base to talk about it. Someone should be waiting outside for us."

Alexis opened up the door and found a red van waiting.

"Who's he?" asked Rad.

"Ironhide. Him and two others arrived four days ago."

The side door to the van opened and everyone piled in. Mrs. MacDonald sat in the driver seat with Alexis beside her. Billy and Fred sat in the back with Sureshock on the floor. Rad, Carlos and Sandy were in the very back.

"I'm surprised that you are here and that Highwire and Grindor didn't come," Alexis said as Ironhide drove down the road.

"Optimus thought it would be best for me to go. I can fit everyone comfortably. The two Mini-Cons are too busy in trying to figure out how to help. As to how I knew where to find you, I had Starscream direct me here."

When they arrived at the base, Ironhide drove all the way to the command center. When everyone was out, he transformed.

Carlos ran over to the singed metal door. "What happened?"

"Sideways got into the base. How, I don't know," Optimus said to the kids. "He trapped us in here. We had to burn our way out and we were too late. Sideways and a friend of his already had the Mini-Cons."

"We soon learned that there is a much bigger threat than Megatron wanting the Mini-Cons," Alexis said. "If you were to combine the blaster, sword and shield, they become an ultimate weapon called the Hydra Canon. Unicron is on his way to Earth for the final battle."

"And Unicron," Sandy said. "Is a giant planet that can transform as a huge bot that is larger than a planet?"

"Correct," Optimus said.

"And there is no way to warn everyone," Rad said.

"How will we know when he's here?" Fred asked.

"He's disguised as a Moon," answered Powerglide. "Oh I'm Powerglide and this is Seaspray. He is the second Autobot to ever find the Pool of Transformation."

"Hi, I'm Billy and this is Fred."

"I'm Carlos."

"Rad."

"I'm the newest friend Sandy."

"And this is my mother," said Alexis as she went up to her mother.

"How long does this transformation last?" Sandy asked.

"Twenty-four hours," Alexis said. "Tomorrow morning I'll be back as a Transformer."

"Optimus what are you planning to do?" Rad asked.

"Staying on our toes. Alexis has done a remarkable job with her training and now we're testing her."

"What is your transformation?" Fred asked Alexis.

"I'm a jet like Starscream but not exactly like him."

Rad looked to his friends and then back to Optimus. "Well Optimus we'll do anything we can to help you out."

"Thank you. But right now all we can do is wait. We have about a week before Unicron arrives."

"Do you mind if we stay here?" Sandy asked. "Tomorrow we don't have school. And I'd like to see Alexis in action."

Alexis looked at her friend. "You're crazy."

"I know I am and have been since we've met." Sandy looked to her friend, giving her a big hug. "How about we go to your lounge and have a game or something to past the time away?"

"I'm not sure we should," Carlos said. "We are now on alert."

"Like Optimus said, nothing will happen for a week or so," Sandy said. "And I don't think one day of playing games and watching Alexis train will harm anyone. You guys have been doing this for almost a year now."

Alexis looked at Rad. "Sandy has a point. We have been fighting off the Decepticons and in our spare time, having a good time."

"Last one to the lounge is a rotten egg," Billy yelled running out of the room.

"Hey no fair," Fred whined. He started to run after his friend.

Soon all the kids were running to the lounge. The Autobots laughed at them. Optimus looked down and saw Alexis's mother was standing beside him.

"Why don't we take Sandy's advice and relax for a day," Optimus said.

"Good idea," Hotshot said. "Ironhide, Seaspray and Powerglide will get to see what humans are like."

"I like that idea," Ironhide said. "The problem is which way is the lounge?"

"Follow us," Sideswipe said.

The Autobots left the control room to watch the kids play games for the rest of the day. It was fun seeing Alexis having some fun with her human friends. Even Starscream thought it was good. The kids played games, told jokes and stories and even played pranks on each other. Everyone had a good time.

Each Autobot kept in mind of the danger that was heading to Earth. But until he arrived, there was nothing that could be done. They didn't even know if Sideways had gotten the blaster from the Decepticons or not.

Optimus knew it was going to be tough battle. Lives may be lost but he was going to do his best to keep from having the kids or his men harmed. If it came down to it, he would sacrifice himself to protect the Earth and his men. But he hoped it wouldn't come down to that.

Jetfire knew full well what Optimus was capable of and dreaded the moment that he may turn around and sacrifice himself to save the others. He knew the moral of the men would diminish if Optimus would die in battle. But he couldn't dwell on it too much. He had to keep the faith and think positive that everything would turn all right in the end.


	17. Threatened

_Notes: I've entered more G1 Autobots._

**Earth is Threatened**

The next morning, Alexis woke. Not to her surprise she was a Transformer again. To make sure she didn't startle anyone when the magic wore off, she slept in her quarters. When she had her energon, she took off to the lounge to show her friends and mother. She knew that the boys would be waking up. As she walked into the lounge, she could here Carlos and Rad quietly talking.

"I wonder if Alexis will come here when she wakes," Rad said.

"I'm sure she will. She'd want to show us what she looks like now."

Alexis turned the corner. "Morning."

Rad and Carlos looked up and saw Alexis's new jet look.

"Wow," Carlos said. "You look great. I like the way your wings are. They are out of the way."

"Thanks. Why don't you guys get some breakfast then meet me in the training room. I'm about to head there now to warm up before my session."

"Yeah sure," Rad said. "We'll show up when the others wake."

"Do you have a sword like Starscream?" asked Carlos.

"Yeah I do."

"Where did you come up with that design?"

"Starscream found it then downloaded it into the computer."

"Too cool."

"Well I'll see you later." Alexis turned and walked away.

She was little sad that she couldn't be with them but playing games the night before was fun. When she entered the training room and to her surprise, Optimus was waiting for her.

"I didn't think you'd be in here this early."

"I'd like to test your strength."

Alexis was a little taken a back by this. "Are you sure I'm ready. I've only had a few days of training in."

"That is true. But I think you are ready."

"Rad and the others want to watch me train. I just came from the lounge."

Optimus nodded. He heard a door swish opened and looked up to see Scavenger arrive. Before Scavenger could say anything, Optimus said. "I believe it's time to see how much Alexis has learned."

"I was going to suggest that," Scavenger said.

Alexis turned to Scavenger. "I'm not so sure I'm ready."

"Well we're about to find out," Scavenger said. "I'm sure the kids will want to watch. So we'll wait for them."

By the time the humans arrived, almost all the Autobots were in the room. Only Red Alert was missing. Scavenger took the kids and placed them up on the balcony that surveyed the room. Mrs. MacDonald sat in Scavenger's hand. The kids were going to have the best spot for the action.

"The goal is..." Scavenger said. "To get your opponent on the floor without using any form of weapons."

"Think of me as Megatron," Optimus said. He looked over at the on lookers. "Half of you cheer on as if you were the Decepticons and the rest cheer for Alexis."

"But sir," Hotshot protested.

"Just listen to what he said," Red Alert said as he walked into the room. "This will help Alexis learn to fight with distractions."

Alexis and Optimus readied themselves for their duel. Optimus had watched Alexis get Blurr to the floor a few days ago and then helped Scavenger out with Jetfire. He wanted to know personally how good Alexis was.

"Ready," Scavenger said as he positioned himself by the others. "GO!"

Alexis went at Optimus as he went at her. They met in the middle doing a normal Optimus vs. Megatron move. From listening to Optimus in how he always fought Megatron, he always found it best to come at Megatron, locking his fingers with Megatron's. From this, Optimus would then think of a better strategy to defeat Megatron.

As she was finger locked with Optimus she decided to figure a way to get Optimus down fast. But she knew if Optimus went down, he'd stand back up. Out of the corner of her optic she noticed Optimus's stance. He stood at her with his legs apart, one in front of the other. She figured that kept his balance.

With quick thinking and maneuvering, she swung her leg to trip Optimus. He quickly saw it coming. He took the leg she was going after and trapped hers. She started to go down but she wasn't going to give up that easily.

As she began to fall her fingers were released from Optimus's grip and she kicked her other leg up and placing her hands on his shoulders. With her hands and legs, she lifted up doing a flip over Optimus.

Optimus stumbled forward a bit but caught his footing before he fell. He quickly turned to see Alexis land and turned.

"That was a good move," Optimus said. "Megatron wouldn't see that coming."

"Good. I'd have an advantaged at that. Even if it's only for a short time." Alexis could here from the boys that they were cheering her on. She tried her best to ignore them.

"Let's go," Optimus said.

He went at Alexis when she wasn't ready but she seen him and just before he got to her. She quickly jumped to the side swinging her leg out, getting Optimus in the arm. She stood back up and before Optimus could recover from the kick, she went at him again. She wrapped her arms around his arm and brought her leg up behind his and kicked him.

When she lunged on his arm, he tried to pry it off by swinging out his other arm but he lost his balance as he felt her leg connect with his. He started to fall back but with her arms securely over his, he fell forward.

He almost fell on top of her but she let go of his arms and rolled away. She stood back up ready to attack again but Scavenger stopped her. She could hear the boys, Starscream and Hotshot cheering her on.

"Well done."

Optimus turned and slowly stood back up. He looked over to the kids and saw them cheering away. He smiled. "Yes. That was done well. You had me completely fooled."

"Well I'm being taught by the best," she said. "Of course, it helps since he also taught you."

"That it does," Optimus said. He turned to the kids. "How did you like it?"

"It was awesome," Carlos said. "Watching Alexis put you to the floor."

"Is Alexis's training almost done?" Sandy asked.

"Training is never complete," Blurr said. "You can train for all the right moves but one always train. One trains to keep their abilities up and maybe learn new ones."

"You did great," Mrs. MacDonald said. "And you've been training for how long?"

"Five days," Alexis said. "Other than a few tricks learned in karate classes, I can still do most of moves."

"So that is how you've done so well," Scavenger said. "You've had karate training."

"When did this happen?" asked Red Alert.

"After my brother was killed, Dad had placed me in karate classes so I could defend myself. I got as far as Green Belt before quitting."

"Why did you quit?" Jetfire asked.

"Funding was limited," Mrs. MacDonald answered. "I couldn't afford to send her. Plus it was interfering in her schoolwork. When she left the classes, her marks went up and she became a computer whiz."

"We're learning something new about you everyday now," Sideswipe said.

"All right men back to normal duties," Optimus commanded. "Alexis take a rest before you overheat."

Alexis nodded.

"Optimus do you mind if we stay a little while longer?" Rad asked.

"No of course not. It will be nice seeing you around here for the day," Optimus said. He walked over to the kids and helped them down and then proceeded to the commander center.

The kids rushed out of the room and ran to the lounge to straighten up. The Autobots took off heading separate ways, except for Starscream and Alexis.

"It was difficult seeing you as a human yesterday," Starscream said.

"Yes, I know. Like I said, I'm getting used to seeing you at eye level."

"Well you should have some time to yourself. I'm going to practice a bit."

Starscream turned and left without wanting to know if she wanted to be alone or not. But as she thought about it, it was better for her to have some time alone. She hadn't been alone much since the transformation happened. She was always with Starscream or with someone else.

--------

Three days before Unicron was to arrive, other Autobots had arrived. Optimus knew Megatron would have noticed this but he didn't care. Megatron was no longer the problem.

He gave his men the tour then introduced them to Alexis. He knew exactly where to find her. Ever since their little duel, she had been practicing on her own with the occasion challenging someone to a duel.

"Alexis," Optimus called as he entered the training room.

Alexis stood from relaxing and noticed five more Autobots. "Hi Optimus."

"Alexis, I'd like you to meet some of my most trusted men; Tracks, Blaster, Cliffjumper, Springer and Jazz. This is Alexis who you've heard about."

Springer took a step forward. "It's amazing to know that you are getting used to the idea of being a Transformer."

"Thank you," she said. She took a close look at the green Autobot.

Optimus quickly noticed that she was about to ask why Springer looked a little different than the others. "Alexis, Springer is a triple changer."

She looked at Optimus. "Triple changer?"

Springer chuckled. "They are Transformers who can transform into bot and two different vehicles."

"Almost like Optimus?"

"Not quite," Optimus said. "I need other components. A triple changer is more like what Tidal Wave is."

"Oh. What can you transform into?" she asked.

"A tank and what you call a helicopter."

"Cool." She looked over at Blaster.

Before she could even ask he was going to show her. He transformed into a stereo. "I can also change my size when I'm this way," he said.

"This is awesome," she said. "I'm learning more about you guys everyday. Oh. Optimus earlier, I got a call from my Mom. She has decided to leave tomorrow. Everything is ready to go."

Optimus nodded. "Does she want any help getting to the farm?"

"No. I already asked if she wanted any help. She's taking a train to Maine. However she has asked if we could transport her belongings."

"I'll arrange it."

"Good. I'll let her know so she could bring the moving truck up here." Alexis walked towards the exit.

"Mind if I tag along?" Tracks asked.

"No not at all," she said.

When the two were gone, Cliffjumper turned to Optimus. "She's pretty."

"That she is but also has been through an ordeal. Cooping with her mother moving is hard on her, though she doesn't show it."

"Oh I should let you know that there's another group on stand by," Springer said.

"Good. We may need them."

------

As Alexis and Tracks walked down the hall, leading to the command center, Tracks was a little curious what Earth was like.

"So no one knows of the Transformers yet?" Tracks asked.

"Not yet, though, there are a select few. Rad, Carlos, Billy, Fred, my mother and best friend Sandy."

"You, Rad and Carlos are the ones who met the Decepticons right?"

"Yes. Then Optimus, Red Alert and Hotshot came to our rescue. We met them not too far from here. Billy and Fred met everyone a couple months later when the Decepticons kidnapped them for ransom."

"What about your mother and friend?"

"They have only met the Autobots and were introduced to them when..."

"When you started to change," Tracks finished.

Alexis leaned her head down. "Yeah," she said sadly. "I'll never see my greatest dream."

"What is that?"

"Grow up, get married, have a family and die an old woman."

"Now you have immortality."

"Yes but someday my friends and family will die and I will keep on living. I don't think I could live with that if I was to see my friends die."

"It won't be no worse than watching one of us die in battle," Tracks pointed out. "Everyone will die sometime. It's just a matter of time. I've lost many friends and gained new ones. Fighting a war is risky. You should know that. I'm sure this planet has been fighting wars."

"Yes," she said. "Earth has been fighting wars since the dawn of time. So what's your transformation?"

"I car of course."

"Have you guys already copied a vehicle?"

"We did before we left Cybertron. In fact all the Autobots have been changing their designs. I'd say coming to Earth is going to part of our lives."

Alexis chuckled. "That would be nice."

-----

Alexis was enjoying the sunrise when she was disturbed. She sensed out who it was and was shocked of who it was. It wasn't who she expected.

"Mind for some company?" the intruder asked.

Alexis turned and saw Springer. "No. Not at all."

"I've only been here for a couple days and this planet is completely amazing. I've been going through the databanks, looking up on your history."

"Did you look through the wars, adventures..."

"All of it," he interrupted. "I haven't gone through it all yet but I've read a bit on UFO sightings, accomplishments, wars, and how the technology has advanced. And there's no answer as to what crashed back in 1947?"

"No. But most of the population believes it was an UFO though the government is covering it up. And since I've met the Transformers, I strongly believe it was an UFO. I've always believed in it anyway."

"But never believe that there were intelligent robotic life forms."

Alexis nodded and looked up as the sun began to peak over the horizon. With her optics, the sun wasn't dangerous to look at. In the distance she saw something but thought maybe could have been the Decepticons or something and thought nothing of it. She had seen it the other morning too. But now, it was little brighter.

Springer also looked up and watched the sunrise. "Never before have I seen a planet with one sun."

As the sun rose, Alexis watched out of the corner of her optic, the black speck getting bigger and bigger by the minute. It was starting to make her nervous.

Springer looked to see her tremble. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. There is something about thirty degrees due west and about fifty degrees up from the sun and it's getting bigger."

Springer looked in the direction she gave and jerked. "Unicron!" he breathed.

"Unicron is here?" she squeaked.

Springer turned, taking Alexis's wrist, and ran inside the base. When they were in the command center, he punched the coordinates of the black speck into the computer. He commanded the computer to magnify the image and could see a round sphere coming towards Earth.

Quickly pushing the comlink, Springer radioed for everyone to the command center at once.

"What is going on?" Optimus asked when everyone was in the room.

"Take a look," Springer said. He pointed to the computer screen.

As it approached, details started to appear around the sphere. Though it was round but it looked more like a Moon.

"Unicron," everyone breathed.

"The time has come," Optimus said, calmly.

_(Too evil of a cliffhanger? Good. Let the full action begin)_


	18. The Battle Begins

_Notes: I brought in my own creation of a Mini-Con. Flash. _

**The Battle Begins**

Before Unicron was to reach Earth, Optimus decided to take the space ship and meet up with Unicron. As the preparations were being made for departure, Alexis decided to stay in the command center, watching Unicron as he approached. She was so immersed at staring at the screen that she did not hear anyone come up behind her.

She jumped when she felt a set of arms wrap around her waist. The hands stayed tight and sure around her and she relaxed.

"You scared me," she said.

"Didn't mean too. Optimus is almost ready to take off. The Mini-Cons have agreed to help. Have you chosen a Mini-Con?"

"Yes. I've chosen Flash." No sooner said, a Mini-Con quickly jumped on to Alexis's shoulder. He was blue with white accenting his armor. His name was given from his quick movement.

"What about a weapon?"

"The one I used while target practicing. I'm getting a little nervous. This will be my first time in battle. I figured I would battle the Decepticons first."

"There's still a chance you might fight them. When we head out into space, they will see us and may attack. Knowing that we have sent for reinforcements, Megatron will be ready. They probably haven't noticed Unicron's approach."

"Why does Megatron have to be so clueless?" she asked as she turned to face the bot who held her. Flash jumped down. "Why does he have such hatred towards the Autobots that he can't see that a new threat is right on his doorstep?"

Starscream looked at her and pulled her close. "I don't know. I've never really understood what drove Megatron to hate Optimus so much. And it isn't because Optimus has such loyal men or because of his ability to help others. It goes way deeper than that."

"Is Megatron older than Optimus?" She might have thought it to be a silly question since Transformers do not age but they did have a sense of age as comments such as; 'kid' or 'old man' was mentioned on a few occasions.

"Yes. Optimus wasn't created until after Megatron made his first full out attack for Energon. Rumor has it that Optimus used to be another bot but was injured and..."

"Recreated as a different bot," Alexis finished. "Also that he used to be called Orion Pax. Just like Smokescreen...I mean Hoist."

"Exactly." In his arms, Starscream noticed Alexis was trembling. "Stay close to me as much as possible."

"We better get to the ship before we're missed."

-

"Does Optimus think he can defeat me?" Megatron grumbled to himself.

He had been watching the warp gate closely as Autobots arrived on Earth. He had a feeling Optimus was getting ready to strike and now the Requim Blaster was gone, he had nothing to defend himself. Not to mention, a new threat. Unicron. He didn't even know who Unicron was or what he was.

He had wondered if maybe Optimus knew of Unicron.

"Sir," Wheeljack said. He had been watching Megatron for a while now. "May I make a suggestion? Maybe you should contact Optimus Prime."

"Why should I?" Megatron stated bluntly. "He has nothing I want besides that human."

"Perhaps he knows who Unicron is. Unicron sounds like someone who is wanting to destroy Cybertron."

"I tend to agree with you on that but why should we speak to the Autobots?"

"Maybe if we combine forces we could defeat this Unicron."

Megatron stood, angered. He couldn't believe Wheeljack was suggesting an alliance. "I will not work with the Autobots. For too long have we been enemies. Too many warriors have died for the sake of the Decepticons."

"That is my point," Wheeljack said. "If Unicron is capable of destroying Cybertron, then that means he's stronger than the Autobots and Decepticons put together."

"Don't listen to him," Thrust said. "Perhaps, Sideways is working for the Autobots and said he was working for Unicron as a distraction."

Megatron looked at Thrust and narrowed his optics. He was started to get a strange feeling about his warrior. In the past week since the blaster was taken Thrust never tried to convince Megatron that the Autobots could have been tricking them.

Thrust was holding something back on him and he wanted to find out what it was. "Maybe you're right," he said. "Perhaps Optimus has tricked us and had the blaster taken from us. But why didn't you say something before?"

Thrust seemed to be taken aback by his leader's question. For a few moments he composed his words carefully before speaking. "I had to be sure that Optimus was creating a trap and then when you started watching the warp gate, my suspicions were confirmed."

Megatron thought of Thrust's explanation. Though his answer was plausible, Megatron didn't believe him. For weeks Thrust had been acting different and it was becoming noticeable by the day.

"Sir," Cyclonus came running into the room. He stood in front of his leader and saluted. "I've just noticed activity in the Autobot base. They have had a space ship built and are getting ready take off."

"What!" Then again Thrust could have been telling the truth. But if Optimus had the shield, the gun, and the sword...why would he need reinforcements? Plus Optimus would not use the blaster. He had heard that not all the Mini-Cons like to fight.

"Is the ship ready?" Megatron demanded.

"Ready to go, sir," Thrust said.

"Good. Let's move." Megatron moved away from his throne and started towards the launch pad. He was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what it took.

-

"All systems go," Sideswipe announced.

"Good," Optimus said. He looked over the bridge to his men. "I figured we would use this ship to get back home."

Red Alert turned in his seat. "The ship might have been built for an alternate motive. At least it's going to be put to good use."

Optimus nodded at his officer's comment. "Alexis," he turned to his side to see Alexis standing in a corner. Not too far from her was Starscream. Since she had no knowledge in working a ship, she stood on the sidelines, waiting for the battle to begin. "You are about to see Earth from a new perspective."

"I know," she said. "I'm getting excited to see Earth from space. Though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"You're not the only one," Optimus commented. He looked back to his men. Blurr sat at helm, Hoist managed the weapons, Sideswipe had navigations, Red Alert at the science station, Hotshot was at communications, Springer at engineering and Jazz at security. Jetfire stood not far from Optimus. The other Autobots were standing off to the side.

"Flood the hanger," Optimus commanded.

"Flood valves opened, sir," Sideswipe announced.

"Fire up the engines," commanded Jetfire. "Once the hanger is flooded place us at ¼ thrusters and move out."

"Engines fired," Springer said.

"Moving out at ¼ thrusters," Sideswipe stated.

"Take us out nice and easy," Optimus said. With a quick glance at Alexis, came an idea. "And as it so nicely put in Star Trek... 'Engage'."

Alexis looked at Optimus as she chuckled. The new arrivals didn't understand the joke but smiled anyway.

"I'm the wisecracker around here," Jetfire protested.

"Well Jetfire," Alexis giggled. "I guess Optimus beat you to the punch."

"That's for sure," Hotshot said.

"Forgive me for asking," Powerglide said. "But what is the joke?"

Scavenger looked at the small fighter plane. "One of Alexis's favorite TV shows is Star Trek and in one of the series, The Next Generation, the captain has a famous line 'engage'. He would say that line just before the ship would leave for it's next destination."

"I heard of that show," Ironhide said. "Though I haven't had the chance to sit down and watch it."

"Not many have been able to watch anything since Unicron's discovery," Scavenger said. "I do know that it has five series and it all started back in 1966."

"Sir," Sideswipe reported. "Approaching the surface of the lake."

"Take us up," Optimus commanded.

Within seconds, the ship was surfacing. It didn't take too long before the ship started to approach a high altitude. Alexis could see the bright sun but soon was being replaced by darkness. Stars started to appear the further they went up.

"Brace yourselves we are leaving Earth's atmosphere," Blurr announced.

There were a few jolts as the ship was rocked from leaving the atmosphere. When the ship stopped being rocked, Optimus looked at the view screen.

"Viewer a port," Optimus said.

Just as said, the viewer suddenly showed the Earth as the ship left.

"Alexis," Optimus said as he looked at her but saw that she was mesmerized. He looked at Starscream. "Starscream, before we get too far away from orbit, why don't you show Alexis Earth from one of the windows."

Starscream nodded and walked up to Alexis, placing a hand on her shoulder. Alexis looked at Starscream, as he started to guide her off the bridge. They walked to the nearest window that showed Earth.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"It's always a site when a planet is viewed from space. When I was with the Decepticons, I had a fascination in watching the Earth. I had never known why I always would look at the planet."

Alexis felt tears well up in her optics but refused them to fall. She wasn't leaving Earth she was protecting it. Then she remembered Rad and the others. "I should send Rad an email to let him know where we are and why we didn't tell them."

"Sure. I'm sure Hotshot won't mind if you use his console to send the message."

"I know he won't mind but he needs to stay at his post. I'll send a message through one of the consoles on the bridge that isn't needed as of yet."

As much as Alexis didn't want to, she turned from seeing the Earth and headed back to the bridge. "Optimus, I would like to send an email to Rad to let him know what's going on," she said.

"Make it quick," Optimus said. "The Decepticons are leaving the Moon."

"Sir," Jazz said. "If Sideways stole the Requim blaster from them, they might think that he could be working for us."

"That has already crossed my mind," Optimus commented. "Everyone be on the alert. Megatron may attack."

Alexis quickly walked over to a console and quickly bypassed into the internet and signed into MSN. To her surprise Rad was online. Before she did anything a message came in...

'What's up?'

'Too much. I don't have much time.'

'Ok.'

'Long story short, Unicron has arrived and the Autobots have left in the space ship to try and stop him before he gets too close to Earth. I'm with them. We didn't have time to tell you sooner.'

'Already! We wanted to go to.'

'I figured that.'

"The Decepticons are in target range," Hoist announced.

'Got to go. Decepticons.' Without waiting for a reply, Alexis signed out and off the internet. She quickly stood and looked out the main viewer.

"Any ideas what they plan to do?" Ironhide asked.

"We're about to find out," Hotshot said. "Optimus we're being hailed."

Optimus looked at Hotshot and nodded. Moments later Megatron's face appeared on the screen.

"You have the blaster!"

"Megatron," Optimus said. "I don't know what you're talking about. But I can tell you that the Sky Boom Shield and Star Saber has been taken from us by Sideways and a female companion."

"You lie. You have the sword, the shield and now the gun."

"If we had those weapons do you think I would have reinforcements arrive through the warp gate? A gate that I know you have been watching closely?"

Optimus's comment silence Megatron for the moment.

"Megatron if you would forget for one moment of our long battle, and take notice that there is a Moon heading this way. The Moon is Unicron, disguised."

In the background, Optimus could hear Thrust protesting to Megatron that there was no such thing as Unicron.

"Optimus," Sideswipe blurted, interrupting the two leaders conversation. "The Moon just passed Mars and will be within sensor range within ten minutes."

"You hear that," Optimus said. "A Moon will be here within minutes."

Alexis was getting annoyed at Megatron's denial. She stood up beside Optimus. "Megatron, you are delusional. Stop thinking with your vendetta. Would Optimus talk to you if he was not speaking the truth? Actually here's a better question. When was the last time Optimus has ever lied to you?

"Yeah I'm sure you are just about to say to me to stay out of this and that I'm a human who's too concerned for Planet Earth. Well take a look. Do you see a human? I'm a transformer now reasons that I'm sure you want to know but right now don't have the time. Though I'll miss Earth, my home is now Cybertron, which of course I've never been yet. Besides have you ever allowed your men to dictate your decisions? From what I've heard you are one of the best Decepticon leaders that have ever lived. Why blow it now with your men giving you the orders. I'm sure you don't like to be told what to do."

The whole room was silent. All was heard on the bridge were the sounds coming from the consoles. Even the bridge of the Decepticon ship was silent. All the Autobots were looking at her as well as Megatron.

Finally a sound from behind Megatron was heard.

"Sir, we may have a problem," Demolisher said. "A very large object is coming this way."

Megatron momentarily turned to his warrior. "What is it?"

"Sir...it's...it's...you're not going to believe this. But it's a Moon. And it looks like a Moon from Cybertron," Demolisher answered.

"What!" Megatron turned back to the view screen. "So it appears..." he trailed off. He didn't like admitting he was wrong.

"Megatron," Thrust said. "Are you going to stand there and let that human transformer tell you what to do?"

Alexis leaned over to Optimus and whispered. "Sorry for doing that. But is it just me or does Thrust sound a little frightened?"

"And a little evasive," Optimus added. Though he didn't like Alexis interfering but she did have a point to what she said to Megatron.

"I have an idea, but you are not going to like it. I'm going to provoke him."

"No. That's too dangerous," Optimus protested. "We have a matter of minutes before the battle to protect Earth begins."

"Optimus," Alexis said. "If Thrust is being evasive, what if he's working with Unicron. What if he joined an alliance with Sideways to protect himself? You've said yourself they are many in the Decepticon ranks who wish to rid themselves of Megatron. What if Thrust is one of them?"

"That's quite a hunch."

"What are you two conspiring?" Megatron demanded.

"We're not. I'm just trying a hunch," Alexis said. "Is it just me or is Thrust telling you what to do? Because from my point of view, it looks like it."

"You are pushing your luck former human," Thrust said.

"Thrust stand down," Megatron commanded.

"But sir," Thrust said. "She is making accusations."

"Tell me something then, Thrust," Alexis challenged. "If I'm making accusations then why does your voice sound like it's trembling? There have not been many occasions where I've been face to face with Megatron but I do know him more than I know you."

"Alexis enough!" Starscream bellowed. "You don't know what you are doing."

"I think I am," Alexis said turning to her friend. "My mother told me before my father left us that I had a knack for figuring things out. Every time I've ever had a feeling, I've never been wrong." Alexis was talking more to the Autobots than to anyone else.

Sideswipe turned back to his console and gasped. "Five minutes in range," he said.

"Prepare for battle," Optimus commanded. "Megatron. The only way I think we could defeat Unicron is by combining our forces."

"Ha. I would never join forces with you." Though he was directing his comment at the Autobot leader, he couldn't help but stare at Alexis. As much as he didn't want to admit it, she did make sense. He never allowed his men to dictate his actions and he never knew Optimus to lie.

"Sir?" Demolisher questioned.

Megatron growled and cut the transmission.

Optimus turned to Alexis. "Why did you challenge him?"

"As I said I was working on a hunch. If he didn't cut the transmission, we would have found the answer."

"There's no time for anything right now," Red Alert said. "We have only minutes to get into position."

"Red Alert's right. Men battle stations!" He looked at the view screen, watching as Unicron came further into view.

When Unicron was in range, Sideswipe didn't have time to say that he was now in range. The Moon, which concealed Unicron started to crack and before long shards of the Moon were blown away, revealing the robot planet.

"Don't fire until fired upon," Optimus announced. They weren't waiting long before a laser beam from the planet hit them.

-

On their own view screen, Megatron watched in amazement as the Moon shattered and revealed a large robot planet. Thrust looked on in shock, he knew Unicron was large but had no idea that he was the size of a planet.

"Now that is a sight," Megatron smiled as he watched Unicron fire upon the Autobot ship. "You will be annulated Optimus Prime. Prepare to fire at the Autobots. We get rid of the Autobots with the help of Unicron."

Thrust regained his composure. "Maybe we could..."

"Shut up!"

Thrust looked up to his leader. "Sir?"

"I do have to say, that human Transformer does have a point on one thing. I never allow my men to dictate my leadership and frankly I'm tired of hearing your blundering. On numerous occasions you assured me that your plans to get rid of the Autobots were foolproof. But each and every time I was proven wrong."

"I have only been suggesting the strategies as I am only your stagiest."

"You will keep that mouth of yours shut. I do not want to hear excuses." Megatron looked over at Demolisher. "Fire at my command at the Autobot ship."

"Yes sir," the tank said.

'He is always so loyal' Thrust said to himself. 'I need to get out of here.'

"Weapons locked on," Demolisher announced.

"Good. Fire at will."

Thrust turned to the view screen. As a laser beam was fired upon the Autobots.

-

"Sir!" Sideswipe announced as he tried to stay in his seat. "We are being fired upon by the Decepticons!"

"At this point in time, I don't care!" Optimus was also trying to stay at his station. "Hoist fire all weapons on Unicron!"

-

On a floating view screen, one could see both Transformer ships. One was closer to the orbiting Moon the other in front of a planet, called Earth. Laser fires were coming from two different locations. One from the Decepticons, the other from Unicron.

"My lord," Sideways said. "Why allow the Decepticons to you think that we are helping them?"

"Because," Sideflare said as she approached Sideways. "This will make the attack on the Decepticons all the more sweeter. Let them think we are their side and then let them crumble."

Sideways looked at his companion. "What about Thrust? He was been a very valuable ally through all this."

"As Megatron once said, 'Soldiers are expendable'. Thrust was only a pawn in this plan anyway. You better not be getting a conscious now."

"Why would I do that? I'm a spawn of Unicron just as you are. There is no way to be released from his control."

"Oh but there is," Sideflare said. Sideways looked at her with surprise. "You are so naïve. I am a spawn of Unicron but you are not."

"What do you mean?" he hissed.

Sideflare laughed. "You are a true Transformer. You were built on Cybertron but was badly damaged in a battle. Unicron took you and rebuilt your body. You were once called Beachcomber."

"Beachcomber? He was an Autobot."

"That's right." Sideflare paused. "Unicron is about to fire upon the Decepticons."

-

Megatron was smiling as he watched the Autobots get pounded. Suddenly he was thrown from his throne. Everyone was thrown.

"What happened!" he demanded.

"We were hit," Demolisher answered as he got back to his station.

"Don't point out the obvious, you fool," Thrust snapped.

"We were struck on the right side port," Wheeljack announced. "The blast came from...Whoa!"

"What?" Megatron snapped.

"We were attacked by Unicron," Wheeljack said.

Thrust looked up in shock. Why would Unicron attack them? It was not part of the plan, yet. Unicron wasn't supposed to attack until the Autobots were rendered useless.

"Evasive action!" Megatron bellowed as the ship was hit again.

-

"Optimus!" Sideswipe blurted. "The Decepticons are being attacked!"

"Well maybe," Starscream said. "They will finally realize that Unicron is a threat for both factions."

"Damage report!" Optimus bellowed as the ship swung to its side as Blurr maneuvered the ship out of the range of fire.

"So far, minor strikes," Red Alert said. "I think Unicron is teasing us."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Alexis said as she tried to stand from Blurr sending the ship off to the side. She was so glad that the boys never had the chance to go with them.

"Are we even hitting him?" Blaster asked as he tried to stay in his seat.

"We are hitting him, but it appears we are not phasing him," Hoist answered.

'Damn' Optimus thought. They were quickly running out of options. They had to protect Earth at all cost. He looked down at his readouts, where he stood, and could see the Decepticon ship under fire and themselves. There was only one thing he could think of that would help the situation and that is Megatron agreeing to help the Autobots to defeat Unicron.

He didn't care what it took to get Megatron to help. He would sacrifice himself to Megatron to get his help. He would do anything expect give up Alexis.

_Quick Notes: Hope it isn't too sappy for a battle scene._


	19. Partnership

**Partnership**

Sideways watched as both factions were being attacked. He had quickly noticed that neither ship were taking heavy damage and was confused. Why would Unicron do that? As he watched, he kept thinking about what Sideflare said. He was once an Autobot who was mortally wounded, Beachcomber. Unicron took him in and rebuilt his body. The puzzling part about it was he couldn't remember anything of being Beachcomber. He always believed he was a spawn of Unicron.

"Still confused?" Sideflare asked. "Why don't I enlighten you?"

Sideways turned from the view port to his companion. "Why is it that you know this and I don't?"

"Unicron preferred it that way. When he rebuilt your body, you tried to escape and warn Optimus Prime of Unicron. I rendered you unconscious. The next time you awoke, you were Sideways, spawn to Unicron."

"Unicron erased my memories," Sideways said to himself.

"Exactly." Behind her faceplate, Sideflare smirked. "And that happened during the final battle with the Mini-Cons as Optimus Prime sent them here to Earth. While everyone were worrying about the Mini-Cons. I went down to Cybertron and collected you."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Sideways demanded.

"To see if you'll run. See if you'll betray Unicron, our father." Sideflare looked past Sideways and watched the battle. "And for your questions about why there's no major damage on the two ships. Unicron wants to weaken them, then make them suffer."

Sideways turned back to view port and watched the Decepticons try to move as another blast hit them.

-

"Damage Report!" Megatron demanded.

"Minor hits," Demolisher answered.

Thrust quickly turned. "He's taunting us. He's firing at us and the Autobots with minimal firepower."

"He's trying to weakened us," Megatron hissed. One thing he hated more than Optimus Prime and the former human was being used as a puppet.

Suddenly the ship was no longer being thrashed. Megatron looked at the view screen and saw Mini-Cons. "What the…"

"They're coming from all directions," Wheeljack answered. "And they are not coming from the Autobot ship nor Earth."

"So they're more Mini-Cons scattered through out the solar system," Megatron mused. "They are protecting us. Move us out of range."

-

Optimus Prime and the other Autobots watched in amazement as Mini-Cons suddenly came from all directions, surrounding themselves around their ship and the Decepticons.

"Where are they coming from?" Ironhide asked.

"They're coming from all over the solar system," Scavenger informed. "There's none coming from Earth or us. But how is that possible? I thought we had them all?"

"Apparently we were wrong," Optimus said. "When Highwire said there were more Mini-Cons, I didn't want to believe but I did. Highwire combined with Sureshock and Grindor make Perceptor and he's the leader of the Mini-Cons."

"Look," Alexis pointed out. "They are also protecting the Decepticons."

"They must think that's it best if we join forces as well," Jetfire said.

"Well let's just hope Megatron will agree," Optimus said. "Take us out of range. Once out of range contact the Decepticons."

"Yes sir," Blurr said and did as ordered.

As soon as they were out of the way, Hotshot immediately did as ordered and hailed the Decepticons.

-

"Megatron, sir," Demolisher announced.

"What!"

"We're being hailed by the Autobots."

Megatron slammed his fist into on the arm of his throne. "Fine!" he snapped.

No sooner said, Megatron could see Optimus Prime. To his left was the former human, Alexis and traitor. And to his right he could see Jetfire, vice commander. "What do you want now!" Though the demand was to Optimus, he kept staring at the girl. He found her 'interesting' for a human before but now she was…beyond words.

-

Alexis noticed Megatron's stare but she ignored it for the time being. _He may come after me when this is over. Starscream did say there was a Decepticon who wanted me. I wonder if it's him._ Her thoughts were broken when she heard Optimus speak.

"The offer still stands. The only way to defeat Unicron is by joining forces."

"Why?" Was all Megatron asked. The one simple question was for many questions.

"You and I both know Unicron is taunting us. He is trying to weaken us before going for the kill. The only way to stop him is by working together."

-

Megatron had been thinking about this alliance since Unicron started to attack them as well. He knew all to well that the Decepticons alone would not be able to defeat Unicron. The question he was coming up with was what was making Unicron powerful? _There has to be a weakness to defeat the giant planet_. _Then once Unicron is gone, Alexis and Optimus Prime will just be a memory to the Autobots_.

"I have been giving it some thought Prime," Megatron started calmly. "And I do have to admit, as much I as don't want to, that your human friend does have a point. I don't allow my men to dictate my actions."

"Megatron what are you saying?" Thrust announced.

"Silence!" Megatron bellowed turning to his tactician. "I'm tired of hearing your annoying voice, Thrust."

Thrust quickly turned away. _I got to get out of here. Why did you fire on us Unicron? The plan was to wait until I was off the ship._

"I will take up your offer, Prime," Megatron smirked. "We will defeat Unicron together but once this is over, the alliance will be severed."

"I wouldn't have any other way," Optimus agreed. "We'll align our ship with yours."

"We'll be waiting." Megatron turned away as the screen went blank. "Alright men. We are joining forces with the Autobots. You will not fire upon them until this alliance is over. Anyone who fires upon the Autobots will not live to see the end of Unicron."

-

Alexis looked at the blank screen and slightly shivered. She did not like the way Megatron was smirking when he agreed to the alliance. She turned to Optimus.

"How do we know he'll keep up with his end of the bargain?" she asked. "He has gone back on his word before."

She thought back to the day when Billy and Fred were taken hostage by Cyclonus and held for ransom. Her, Rad and Carlos also ended being held hostage.

Knowing full well that Optimus would do anything for the kids, Megatron gave them the off, the kids freedom for the Mini-cons. But once Megatron took the Autobots' Mini-Cons, he decided that he was going to keep the kids for future needs.

"That day he was in control," Optimus said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Today no one has the control except for Unicron. We don't know how powerful Unicron is but I'm sure Unicron could defeat us. Especially since he has the three Mini-Con weapons."

"I still don't like the way he smirked when agreed."

Optimus sighed. He had seen Megatron was looking at Alexis and he didn't like it. He turned back to his men. "Blurr. Align us with Megatron's ship. Prepare to board their ship."

"Great," Powerglide mumbled. "But this is the only to stop that monstrosity of a robot." He turned to leave the bridge. "I'll go to the airlock."

"Good idea. Alexis. Starscream. Why don't you accompany Powerglide," Optimus suggested.

Alexis nodded and walked towards Starscream. When she reached him, he turned and began to follow Powerglide to the airlock. While on their way there, Starscream gently grabbed her hand and gave it gentle squeeze.

Alexis looked up as he was looking at her. She gave him a slight smile.

"Am I missing something?" Powerglide asked when they reached the airlock.

Starscream snapped. "What's it to you?"

"Sorry, I asked," Powerglide answered. "In a way you haven't changed.

"Starscream," Alexis said quietly. "Powerglide. What do you think is going on?" Alexis figured it was time to have everyone stop tiptoeing around her and Starscream.

"Ah…you two are going out?"

"Then don't ask silly questions," Alexis said.

Powerglide looked up at her dumbfound. "I got a lot to learn about humans."

Alexis giggled.

Suddenly Optimus's voice was heard through out the whole ship. "All hands. We are about to join an alliance with the Decepticons to defeat Unicron. In a matter of minutes there will be a jolt. We are linking our ship to the Decepticons."

"Why would Optimus speak all over the ship? Everyone is on the bridge except for the three of us," Powerglide asked.

"He was more talking to the Mini-Cons that are all over the ship," Alexis said.

-

"Prepare docking procedures," Optimus commanded.

"Docking clamps ready, sir," Ironhide said.

"Take us over slowly." Blurr slowly got the ship into position. When there was jolt, indicating the clamps were secure, Optimus moved from his station. "Secure all stations. The Deceptions are waiting."

-

Megatron and the rest of his men were waiting patiently. When the Autobots docked with theirs, the Decepticons quickly left for the hanger to greet their 'new' allies. When the entered, Megatron could clearly see Optimus leading his team. Directly behind him were Jetfire and Red Alert. From behind them, he couldn't see all of them. Though he was able to make out the traitor and…Alexis.

Optimus Prime stopped right in front of Megatron. The two stared at each other for a couple minutes. No one dared to say a word.

Just as Alexis thought that maybe Megatron might have changed his mind, he raised his hand. She noticed Optimus doing the same. The two shock hands in front of everyone. She sighed in relief.

"I, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, state that with the this hand shake it signifies the union of this alliance."

"I, Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, state with this union we will work together as a team to defeat Unicron."

Suddenly one of the Mini-Cons quickly came running from the direction from where the Autobots entered. He was speaking so fast, that no one, but Alexis was able to comprehend. She bent over to listen closer.

"What did he just blundered?" Megatron asked rudely, letting go of Optimus's hand.

"He said," Alexis said as she stood back up and approached the two leaders. "Unicron is changing."

"What!" Both Optimus and Megatron yelled.

Optimus quickly turned and rushed back to his ship where he could get a good look at what Alexis just said. Alexis wasn't far behind him.

When Optimus entered the bridge he watched in horror as Unicron changed. The ring around the planet moved from position. Legs began to form and stretch out. Arms uncurled from around the center. He quickly heard Alexis gasped in horror and noticed that the two of them weren't the only ones there. Everyone rushed to the bridge. The ring turned into skeleton wings.

When the arms were completely out, hands began to emerge. After watching and seeing Unicron's body take form, it didn't take long before the head appeared slowly from the back.

"He's gigantic," Alexis breathed.

Beside her was Megatron. He was dumbfounded to see this change. He now was grateful that he decided to join with the Autobots. It was going to take all their power and more to stop this menace.

"We're going to need reinforcements," Thrust said slowly. He couldn't believe what Unicron was. Never in his wildest dreams could he image this of Unicron. _They betrayed me. There goes my way of ruling the Decepticons._ He looked over at his leader. _No sense in trying to continue with the original plan. Unicron you are in for a sorry surprise. We will defeat you._

"I agree," Megatron answered. "Demolisher!"

"Wait!" Red Alert shouted.

"What now?" Megatron snapped turning to the science officer.

"Unicron isn't doing anything," Red Alert answered.

"What's he waiting for?" Scavenger questioned.

The view screen suddenly went fuzzy and a face began to appear. It was Sideflare. "You have three days to send in reinforcements before we crush you and Earth. Unicron wants to see your fire power."

Before anyone had a chance to utter a word, Sideflare was gone and it was back to seeing Unicron.

"Well men," Optimus said, clenching his fists. "We have work to do. If we don't stop him now, Cybertron will be next."

"I agree," Megatron said. "We must contact Cybertron and call as many forces as possible."

Alexis looked to the Decepticon leader.

"I don't care about Earth." Megatron looked at her. "But I will not sit around and allow that monstrosity of a robot to devour Cybertron."

"We need to find as much information about him as possible," Optimus answered. "Powerglide, Ironhide, Blaster, Springer, Seaspray, Tracks, Cliffjumper and Jazz. You will stay here and keep a close eye on Unicron. If he fires, protect Earth at all costs."

"The rest of the Autobots are going back to Earth to call for help."

"We're coming along," Megatron said. "Allow your men to be in our ship and we'll take yours down."

"That is a good idea," Starscream said. "Megatron's ship is too large to fit in the hanger."

"Wheeljack, you'll stay with them," Megatron commanded.

"Yes, sir," he saluted.

"Let's get busy."

-

"What are they doing now?" Sideflare asked.

"For once you don't have all the answers," Sideways said. He ignored the glare from her as he continued. "Isn't it obvious. They are heeding our offer and are heading back to Earth for reinforcements. One ship will stay and watch us."

"Why can't they contact help from here?"

"They do not have a strong enough warp gate on either ship. Only the warp gate in the Autobot base is strong enough to get help in the required time. The Decepticons destroyed their base when they launched their ship."

"And you know this by being with them?"

"Yes. That was my mission. I have one question for you. How come you can sense Unicron's thoughts?"

"You can't?" Sideflare seemed quite surprised. "Well this is great. I'm a full spawn and you actually have a mind of your own."

"Didn't you once tell me that Unicron will punish those you disrespect him? If that were the case, I'd watch what you say. Since I do know he knows your thoughts."

"Shut up!" Sideflare snapped.

"Why should I," Sideways turned to his companion. "Afraid that I can't be harmed and you can."

Sideflare clenched her fists and was about to attack Sideways but suddenly her circuits began to overheat and she felt like something was stabbing her in the chest. She crashed to the floor.

Sideways watched in fascination as Sideflare was being disciplined. _Well now I am glad that I'm not part of Unicron. He can't sense my thoughts. As I once thought he did. I think he did for a time but severed the link not too long ago._

Just as quickly as it came, the sudden overheating circuits and the pain coming from her chest ceased. She took a few quick gasps as the pain dissipated. When she knew she could stand, she weakly stood back up.

"I guess you are linked to Unicron and I'm not," Sideways taunted. "I'm going to have fun with this."

"Unicron will get tired of you and then dispose of you." She quickly stopped and for several minutes she didn't speak.

"What new orders are from Unicron?" Sideways asked.

"Thrust. He must be eliminated before reinforcements arrive. Thrust has valued data stored in his memory banks. Weaknesses, Strengths, you. But right now he doesn't remember. When you bargained with him, you placed all that data within him. The chip must be destroyed."

"And he wants to send me, does he. Well I'm up to the challenge."

-

When the Autobot ship was back in the hanger, Optimus had the ship vacuum out the water and the flood valves closed. As soon as the water was gone, everyone exited the ship.

For a few quick moments, Alexis felt relieved to be back on the ground but that soon was gone at seeing Megatron look around the hanger. _Oh no. He may find the lake. I can't let that happened._

Her thoughts were dashed away as a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked to see Starscream. She faintly smiled and walked out of the hanger.

Her smile did not go unnoticed by Cyclonus. He walked over to Megatron. "Sir," he spoke quietly. "It seems Starscream has gotten quite chummy with the former human."

"So it seems. When this is over, Starscream will be destroyed as well as Optimus." Megatron watched the other Autobots leave the hanger. He nodded to his men to follow.

"What about her?" Cyclonus asked when it was just Optimus, Alexis, Starscream and the two of them in the hanger. Starscream and Alexis were speaking quietly to Optimus in a corner by the hanger doors.

"She'll be turned to a Decepticon. She's a Transformer now. It will make it much easier now."

"You are still willing to go with your original plan?"

Megatron turned to Cyclonus. "Don't ever question my decisions. I will have that girl and she will learn to love being a Decepticon."

-

Over in the corner Alexis was speaking to Optimus. "Optimus. I need to tell Rad and the others what's going on? But…"

"I know, the lake," Optimus interrupted. He turned to Starscream. "Why would Megatron want Alexis?"

Starscream shrugged. "I'd have to say that he's always wanted her."

"Wanted me? Is this about last week when Thrust gave you an ultimatum."

"Yes. Since the first day Megatron met you," Starscream started. "He's had a fascination about you. Especially after you and the boys started to work with the Autobots. I could be wrong but I think Megatron has been wanting to plan to kidnap you and make you a Decepticon."

"How could he do that? I was human."

"Cyclonus had made a mind transfer machine. A device that can switch a human's mind to a robot body."

"Alexis you need to warn the boys. Starscream take her to the lake and be sure you're not followed. At least for the next little bit, Megatron will be contacting Cybertron. That will be your perfect time."

Starscream nodded. He turned away from Optimus and began to walk out of the room. Alexis was not far behind.

Megatron noticed this. He turned back from Cyclonus and walked toward the door as well. "Well Prime, might as well lead the way to your command center. We only have three days."

Optimus nodded and began to walk towards the command center with the others in tow. Upon reaching there, Starscream walked over to the main computer and plugged in coordinates. "It will take a few minutes to reach Cybertron on this frequency. I coded it so Unicron won't pick up on it."

"Good idea," Megatron agreed.

Starscream moved away from computer and walked over to Alexis. He placed an arm around her shoulders and waited. Just as soon as Megatron or Cyclonus weren't looking, they dashed out making their way to the lake.

"Alexis," Starscream said. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around before she had a chance to enter the water. "Once we get back up, one of the Decepticons may see you."

"I know. Just as long as they don't find this cavern, I'll be fine."

Alexis moved her arms to wrap around his body and leaned her hand against his shoulder. "I love you."

"As I love you."

He pushed her back a bit and just as she was about to protest, his lips were on hers.

"When you get to the others, contact me. By then I'll see what Optimus says about having the kids back here," he said as he moved away and released her.

"I will." She moved away from him and walked into the water.

Starscream watched as she merged into the water. When her head was completely under, he moved fast to the edge waiting for her to surface as a human. In those moments waiting for her, he reflected back to when he was a Decepticon.

Megatron wasn't the only one with the fascination with Alexis he was as well. But he knew that it was wishful thinking to be around her. That was until the day he went to the Autobots and asked for help.

She was the first one to stop him from leaving when he figured no one would help him. When he first got to know her, he didn't know what to make of her. She was a kid who was willing to let bygones be bygones. She wasn't going hold his past against him.

Starscream's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a splash. He looked down to see Alexis swimming over to the shore.

"Here," he said. He opened his subspace pocket and produced something to help dry her off. He bent down to hand it to her.

"Thanks." When she looked at it, she noticed it was the chamois that was made for him. But wasn't it ruined when she was injured in the pyramid. "I don't get it."

Starscream chuckled. "After you were injured, Rad took the chamois and had it cleaned."

"That little sneak. I didn't know you still had this. I thought you got rid of it after you had Swindle stop my bleeding leg."

"Now, let's hope you can get out of here without being detected." He placed his hand on the ground, which she quickly climbed in.

"I'll have to come back here. Mom is no longer in the state."

"I'll let Optimus know that."

When Starscream reached the main part of the base, he carefully looked to see if anyone was around. He was glad to find no one. He quickly moved towards the exit of the base. Just before he got there, another Transformer was coming his way.

To their surprise, it was Jetfire.

"Why are sneaking around?" Jetfire asked. He quickly looked to Starscream's hand and saw his answer. "Never mind I asked. You going to see the boys?"

"Yes. They should know what's going on. We're hoping to get out before the Decepticons notice my appearance."

"Gotcha. That's why Sureshock is waiting at the doors. Well you better get going."

"Thanks. I'll see you guys before night fall."

Jetfire looked at the girl. "Why?"

"I'll explain," Starscream offered. "We better get her the exit."

* * *

_Quick Notes: Thank you to all my readers who like this fic._


	20. Getting the Wind of Things

**Getting the Wind of Things**

It didn't take Alexis long to get into town. She drove quickly down the mountain before any of the Decepticons would notice she was missing. She drove all the way to the park, across from the school, knowing school was about to get out. Not long after arriving the school bell rang.

After a few minutes, students started to walk out of the building. It took her a few minutes to notice Rad and the others and from the look on Rad's face, he was worried. It was during lunch when Alexis had sent that instant message to Rad that the Autobots had left to stop Unicron.

When the boys came close to the park, they noticed Alexis sitting on the bench with Sureshock, transformed in vehicle mode beside her.

"Alexis!" Rad jumped. Alexis looked up at the sound of her name. "What is going on?"

"Too much," she said. She continued before anyone else said a word. "Unicron is here and he's no longer hiding as a Moon. As soon as he got close, he destroyed his cover. He started to attack but not enough to do any major damage. We quickly learned that we're no match for him. Optimus and Megatron are working together to defeat him. So now we're…"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa! Back up a minute," Carlos yelled. "Megatron and Optimus?"

"Yeah. But that's not all. Sideways' companion gave us a message that we have three days to get reinforcements. So we're back on the planet with the Decepticons, while the Decepticon ship is in space, keeping an eye on Unicron."

"The Decepticons are in the base?" Fred asked, a little scared. "Why?"

"We need all the fire power we can get and the lunar base was destroyed when Megatron left the Moon. Neither ship has the capacity to transport a large amount of bots…"

"Which leaves," Rad added. "The Autobot base as the perfect location to get everyone here."

"Exactly. But there's one problem. Mom's no longer here, I have to go back to the base tonight. Megatron could see me like this."

"I could ask Mom if we could have a camp out, in the back yard," Rad suggested.

"That wouldn't work," Billy said.

"Yeah it would," Carlos said. "Alexis must have just got here so she won't be transformed back until this time tomorrow. Rad's plan could work. All we have to do is sneak Alexis into the back yard when's Rad's parents aren't looking. Then she goes back to the base before school gets out."

"I'll have to see what Optimus says. Let's get out of here. Before anyone picks up on our conversation."

"Sandy is meeting us at the beach," Rad said. Why don't we go there?"

"Good idea," Alexis smiled.

-

After Alexis left, Starscream went to the top of the mountain to watch her leave. He knew she'd probably be back later, but not being able to hold her was driving him nuts. He was already missing her. When she was out of sight, he walked back inside to the command center. When he entered, he heard Cyclonus and Sideswipe in a heated discussion.

Not caring what the discussion was about, but did have an idea. Starscream decided to get their attention. "Sideswipe," he called. "Where's Optimus Prime?"

Sideswipe turned to at hearing his name. He quickly sighed in relief. He didn't need to be caught by Optimus, arguing with Cyclonus. "He's on the bridge of the ship. Where's Alexis?"

What could Starscream say with Cyclonus in the room? "She's out for a walk to clear her head. This has been too much for her."

Luckily Sideswipe caught on quick. He smiled his acknowledgement.

"I better go and see what Megatron's up to," Cyclonus said. He was also relieved that Starscream interrupted them. He probably would have been melted down to scrap if Megatron caught him. He moved away from the main computer and just as he walked past Starscream, he hissed. "Traitor."

Starscream ignored him and walked towards Sideswipe. When the annoying Decepticon was gone, Starscream breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alexis is gone to see the boys?"

"Yes. The lake must remain a secret. If Megatron were to find out about it, it will disastrous after we defeat Unicron."

"Well we already know that this alliance is only to stop Unicron and then afterwards, it's back to business as usual."

"Optimus hopes that one day we all can co exist with each other. Well I better go to Optimus and talk to him about Alexis."

Starscream turned and walked out of the command center. He continued on until he made it to the hanger. He walked into the ship, to the bridge where Optimus was.

As he entered, he took a quick sweep around the bridge, being sure there was no Decepticons. "She's gone," he said.

"Good." Optimus was standing near the view screen.

"But she has to come back here. Her mother is now gone."

"I realize that. When she comes back, sneak her into her quarters. Her mother's belongings are in there. She can at least feel a little comfortable. The boys may come as well but after Alexis is secure in her quarters. When she is, the boys may stay there as well."

Starscream nodded. "What about the lake?"

"I want it sealed until this is over. They must not learn that Alexis can turn into a human from the lake under the base, which has the sample of the pool of transformation in it."

"The worse of it would be if they were to learn of her transformation. It still baffles me of how Kiaudica's spark changed the course of the Cybertronian rock that landed on Mars, which you gave to her as a gift."

"Who's all coming?" Starscream changed the subject. He didn't want any Decepticons catching on to this.

"As many ships as we can muster. They will use our warp gate to get here when ready. But they will be warped from behind Unicron."

"They're being sent to Mars?"

"It's the best way for Unicron not to know how many we've asked until the appointed time. Besides, no one knows about us yet. But they may when the battle begins."

Unbeknown to Optimus or Starscream, they were not the only ones on the bridge. Thrust, as ordered, was watching Optimus. But with this new information and knowing that Megatron wanted the human girl, this would be most valued. If Megatron were to learn of Thrust's betrayal, this would keep Thrust alive.

Thrust quickly left the bridge to find Megatron. It took him a few minutes to find his leader. Megatron was standing outside the base, cursing to himself at Unicron. Megatron didn't like this union of the two factions but knew it was the only way.

"Sir," Thrust said as he materialized beside his leader.

"What?" Megatron growled.

"I just found out some good information about the human girl."

Megatron turned to his tactician. "You were supposed to watch Prime."

"I was but Starscream came in and gave off some valued information."

"What information?" Megatron was now intrigued.

"Remember Kiaudica?"

"What about her? Starscream had an infatuation with her and then I killed her to make him learn a lesson to never get hooked up with an Autobot."

"Apparently she isn't as dead as we have been led to believe. She's still alive, existing within the girl." Thrust said.

"What?" Megatron was taken aback. "How is this possible?"

"I'm not sure. She has a piece of rock from Cybertron, which infected her and Kiaudica. From that, she was changed into a Transformer."

"If that is the case then, it was Kiaudica I fought that day when she transformed. What else did you find out?"

"The Autobots have a sample of the 'pool of transformation' and it's been placed in an underground lake, underneath the base."

"So that means, Alexis isn't taking a rest but is human and informing those other kids of what's going on."

"What's your orders?"

"Find out more of this 'transformation' any way you can, either through that traitor or Prime or any of the other Autobots. The transformation only lasts for twenty-four hours, that would mean she will be back, and I'll be waiting."

"Yes, sir."

-

"I wonder how Optimus will get the reinforcements without scaring the hell out of Earth?" Powerglide asked.

"Who knows?" Wheeljack answered.

"What information did you find out about the Decepticons?" Springer asked.

Wheeljack turned to the triplechanger. "Not much. I'm afraid. I've been working with them for the past while now. It has been hard for me to take orders from Megatron. And I almost killed Hotshot."

"Don't worry. You had to put on a show to make sure Megatron knew you were not going soft. After we arrived, we informed everyone of why you are with the Decepticons."

"So Hotshot knows why I'm really working for the Decepticons."

"Yup," Seaspray said. He looked down and noticed someone was trying to hail them. "Optimus is contacting us on a coded frequency."

Springer smiled. "He doesn't want Unicron know what we're planning."

"Put him through," Ironhide said.

Seaspray pressed a button, making the screen shift from looking at Unicron to seeing the Autobot leader. "Autobots, we've contacted Cybertron. The reinforcements are coming from Mars, behind Unicron."

"Acknowledged," Blasted responded. "There is nothing to report of Unicron's activities. The Mini-Cons formed a barrier around us to protect us in case."

"Keep me informed. Prime out." When Optimus's face was gone, the screen was focused back on Unicron.

Wheeljack looked away from the view screen. "Well now we know how to keep Earth in the dark. But I'm afraid when the battle begins, they will learn that they are not the only intelligent beings."

"Let's just focus on what's at hand." Ironhide looked back to Unicron and cursed. He hoped Chromia wasn't one of the ones who were coming.

-

"This is driving me insane," Sideflare growled. "What is with all this static? First it was directing from Earth to Cybertron and now to the Decepticon ship."

Sideways shock his head. "You're a fool. That static is coded. The Autobots contacted Cybertron on a coded frequency so we could not patch in. And they did it again to inform the Decepticon ship of the plan."

"What are you still doing here? You're suppose to be getting rid of Thrust."

"Yes but first I have to find out where he is. And with those Mini-Cons are in the way, it's hard to scan the Decepticon ship to see if he's there. Once I know then I'll be able to stop him."

"What if he's down on the planet?"

"There's only once place he'd be and that's at the Autobot base

"Have you been able to get anything through that barrier?"

"Only to learn that there are nine Transformers on the Decepticon ship. Who they are is difficult to decipher."

"Work harder," Sideflare hissed.

"Why don't you try working through the Mini-Con barrier? It's not as easy at its looks."

Sideflare turned. She wanted to shut Sideways up but knew if she tried anything, Unicron would attack her again.

-

Starscream was carefully watching Thrust and Demolisher when he heard his radio transmitter go off.

"Starscream. I won't be coming back tonight." Starscream quickly noticed who was speaking to him. He stood, giving off an annoyed look and left the room and towards his quarters. He didn't want to attract the attention of Thrust.

As he walked away, Alexis continued. "Rad has offered me to stay at his place tonight. Let Optimus know that I will be back before school gets out. This will be best to stay away from Megatron."

Once safely inside, he went to the computer console and turned it to the frequency Alexis was using with Laserbeak.

"I'll let him know," he said. "Sorry for taking so long in…"

"Don't worry about it. I figured you were with the Decepticons."

Starscream smiled. "As much as I'll miss you. It is for the best you stay down there."

"I will sneak back into the base tomorrow and to my quarters."

"That's best. Optimus would want you to hide in there."

"See you tomorrow." Alexis ended the transmission.

With a heavy sigh, Starscream stood back up and walked out to watch the sunset. This time watching the sunset, he could clearly see Unicron. To the naked eye, it would look like a distant meteor so something.

"Mind for some company?"

Starscream turned to see Scavenger.

"This is creepy. Alexis is staying down with the boys and when she gets back, she has to sneak into her quarters until the transformation wears off. Where are the Decepticons?"

"In the ship. They feel more comfortable in the ship than the base. What still gets me is Cybertron was once an organic planet but then was infected. And an infected piece, turned Alexis."

"If you so much as touch her…"

Scavenger chuckled at the jealously. "Don't worry. I know how much you care for her. I wouldn't want to step over that. Besides, her heart was captured awhile back anyway."

Starscream looked at Scavenger with surprise.

"She loves you. Everyone knows that. Just as they know you love her. I will admit she's quite attractive, but I'd rather be her friend."

"I've noticed a lot of the Autobots like Alexis. I'd have to say Optimus, Red Alert, Hotshot and Sideswipe are the only ones who treat her like family."

"A family away from family. We are all her family. When she introduced us to her mother, she said that."

Thrust, standing by the entrance to the base, watched invisible at more of this discovery. Megatron was going to be pleased to hear this little peace of news. Thrust quickly teleported to the ship to give Megatron the news.

"Megatron," he said as he walked on to the bridge. "We've all heard rumors about Cybertron once being a different kind of planet."

"Yes. That it actually held organic life. But some how it was destroyed."

"Well it's true. Some debris of Cybertron was found here in the solar system and it's what affect the girl."

Cyclonus turned to look at his leader. "I don't get it."

Megatron smiled. "Alexis has been turned into a Transformer by an Autobot who was killed long ago but actually has survived and lives within Alexis. At the Mars incident, Starscream came across a rock that was from Cybertron and gave it to the girl. It was an infected piece of Cybertron and with it and the Autobot, transformed her."

"She is staying with her human friends but will be back tomorrow before the transformation wears off," Thrust continued.

"Transformation?" asked Demolisher.

"The pool of transformation. Somehow the Autobots got by the Cybertron defenses and went to that planet that has the transformation pool. When Alexis gets back, I'll be waiting for her. She'll be sorry for humiliating me."

"Sir," Thrust said attentively. "It may not be the best time for you to extract your revenge."

Megatron whipped his head to his soldier. "Do you take me for a fool?"

Thrust jumped back a little as his leader glared at him. "N…no…"

"Once Unicron is annulated, getting rid of Prime and making Alexis pay is my top priority."


	21. Cats Out of the Bag

**Cats Out of the Bag**

The next morning, Alexis woke just before the sun began to rise. She knew that Rad's mother would soon come out and wake everyone for school. While she waited, she continued laying in the sleeping bag and thought about her new life. She had already gotten used to her new body and had as much training as she could get before Unicron arrived. But she still felt out of place. Maybe it was that fact that she was a human and wasn't born an Autobot. What if she never was infected by the Mars rock? Would Starscream have told her about his feelings?

Alexis was so rapped in her thoughts she didn't realize, Rad and woken up. He had slept beside her. To make sure, Rad's mother didn't find her there, Alexis slept in the far back with the boys in front of her.

A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. She quickly turned.

"Is something the matter?" Rad whispered.

Alexis cast her eyes down before looking back at her friend. "If I didn't keep that rock, I wouldn't have known about Kiaudica," she whispered back.

"We can't change what has happened." In recent months, Rad was like Alexis's confidant when she wasn't balanced.

"Maybe when this is all over, I will convince the Autobots to become human for a day and see the world."

"That would be fun. There's only one more week of school and then we're out for the holidays."

"It's been that long," Alexis gasped. "I didn't think school was almost out. It was almost out when we met the Transformers."

"Well it's now been a year since we met the Autobots."

"What's been a year?" Fred asked. He tried to stifle a yawn but couldn't hold it.

"It's been a year since Alexis, Carlos and I met the Transformers."

"Boys," a woman's voice called from the house. "It's time to get up."

"All right Mom," Rad said out loud.

"Ah, man," Carlos whined. "It's morning already."

"Just think, Carlos. There's only one more week of school left," Rad answered as he got up and started to roll his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, I know. But why can't it be over now so we can help the Autobots."

"You can't," Alexis said. "You guys better get up. I'll make a mad dash out."

"I got a better idea. I'll ask Mom to make some eggs for breakfast for everyone. That will keep her busy while you can sneak out."

"I hate this sneaking around," Alexis huffed out.

Everyone stopped cleaning up their mess and turned to her. Just a moment ago she said she would make a mad dash out and now she's upset about sneaking around.

"Alexis do you want to talk about it?" Rad asked.

"No," she snapped. "Sorry. Rad you better go and tell your Mom and then afterwards come back out and I'll leave."

-

Alexis carefully made her way to the Autobot base. She had stayed out for most of the day, walking around town, avoiding busy streets where she would have been recognized. When she had little time left, she left for the base.

When she arrived, she got Sureshock to scout on ahead. When the close was clear, she made her way down the corridor and into her quarters. When she was safely inside, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. I made it. Now to let Starscream know I'm here." She went over to the computer console and jumped up. Just as she was about to push the button to contact Starscream, something grabbed a hold of her.

She gasped in surprise. She looked at what grabbed her and was about to scream.

"You scream," her capture said. "And I'll make sure Starscream is put in the line of fire when we battle Unicron."

"What do you want?" Her voice trembled with fear. The hand that held her turned her so he could see her at his optic level.

"Not so brave now are you? You know exactly what I want and I will get my answers. My question is how is you are human right now and not an Autobot?" he quickly squeezed her to put more fear into her. "You will answer."

"What will you do, if I don't?" Alexis tried to get a hold of the situation. "You have agreed to help Optimus."

"Ah, yes. But when Unicron is defeated, we will be enemies once again. Now if you value your life and wish to live longer, you will tell me what I what to know."

"You could be dead before Unicron is destroyed," Alexis said with a soft voice.

Megatron gasped at her tone. The fear was still evident in her eyes and face but her voice didn't tremble as bad. He heard her use that voice before when she attacked him outside of the Autobot base. He wondered where he saw that look of defiance before.

There was only one female that ever defied him she was dead…well not dead… "I see," he whispered. Megatron clued in. The female Autobot he killed long ago was alive in Alexis. She must have the power to control her body. Megatron smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" Alexis asked.

"I'm not speaking to Alexis, now am I?" he challenged. "No. I'm speaking with Kiaudica. The female Autobot who had a relationship with Starscream all those years ago."

Alexis gasped involuntary but quickly regained her composure. "How did you figure it out?" her voiced trembled.

"Two minds, one body," Megatron was now amused. He just watched the girl go from nervous to defiant back to nervous again. "You are worth more alive than anything. I already know most what I needed to know."

"How?" Alexis tried to struggle again. If she could squirm her body around, she'd be able to get out of Megatron's grasp and hide. Before her transformation started, Optimus demanded her to do a training exercise in case Megatron was able to get a hold of her. She had Jetfire train with her.

He would hold her as if he was Megatron holding her captive and she would maneuver her body out and hide.

Megatron's gripped tightened. "Don't make me break your little bones." Alexis halted. She started to feel her ribs trying to crack under the pressure. "And to answer your little question, Thrust is a loyal soldier when he's not flapping at the mouth."

Alexis gasped. Thrust used his invisibility to eavesdrop on the Autobots.

"Now you will fill in the missing pieces to the little puzzle before I have Thrust do an assault on your mother."

"No!" she squealed. She lowered her head in defeat as a few tears trickled down her face. How she wished Starscream were in the room. "What do you want to know?" she asked quietly.

"Good. Start from the beginning."

"It was after the Mini-Con hunt in the pyramid. I was badly injured after the roof collapsed on Starscream and myself. Red Alert operated on my legs since they broke and fused them with alloy. Shortly there afterwards I learned of Kiaudica. Red Alert found a spark living within my body.

"We quickly learned that her spark and my heart are connected as one. If one tries to remove the spark, both of us will die.

"What about this certain rock?"

"Starscream found a huge piece of rock on Mars. He brought it back and gave it to us. After learning of Kiaudica, I started to change. It wasn't until after I attacked you that the rock was infecting me.

"All to soon, we learned the rock was originally part of Cybertron as it was once an organic planet. Some of the infected pieces left the planet and ended up landing in our solar system. The rock doesn't seem to affect the boys as it did me. Kiaudica's spark reactivated the infection and it turned and spread onto me, instead of the rock."

"How is you are human right now?"

"In a secret location, a sample from another planet was brought down here so I could turn into a human."

"Where is this location?"

Alexis turned her head and was silent. With another quick squeeze, made her cry out.

"Where is it?" he demanded.

"Under…the base."

Megatron gasped as he started to see her grow larger. He quickly put her down and watched in fascination as her transformation took place. He watched in awe as her body grew to transformer height. Her skin quickly changed color and replaced as metal. Two wings spread out from her back and when they were to its full span, folded in.

When her transformation was complete, Megatron got over his surprise and before she had a chance to bolt to the door, he swiftly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"You will not utter a word to this to that traitor, Prime or any other Autobot. Or you'll be attending a funeral." He quickly released her and walked towards her door. Before exiting he turned back her. "This conversation isn't over. And before I help save this miserable excuse for a planet, I want to see this location."

When he was gone, Alexis released an unsteady sigh of relief but then dropped to the floor. She covered her faced and cried. What was she to do now? She couldn't say anything to anyone about her run in with Megatron or her mother…she didn't want to think about that.

After a few minutes she calmed her tears and stood back up, and contacted Starscream. Before too long, he entered her quarters.

"I didn't even know you were back," he said as his arms circled her from behind.

His arms safe and sure around her brought back her tears. She quickly turned to him and cried against his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Everything," she cried. "I lose my mother, my humanity and now the planet is threatened." As much as that was truth, she couldn't tell him the real reason for her tears. "I wish I could see Mom."

Starscream held her close to him as she cried.

-

Megatron walked onto the bridge of the Autobot ship with great satisfaction.

"Did I miss something?" Thrust asked as he seen his leader smiling.

"Only that I got great satisfaction today." Megatron said.

"What could be more important than having to work with the Autobots?" Cyclonus asked.

Megatron quickly turned to the soldier and growled. "That is no concern of yours."

"Sir," Demolisher came fourth. "Where will our men be positioned?"

"They will be coming from behind Unicron as well as the Autobots."

"Unicron, won't know how many forces we have assembled," Thrust said. "A wise strategy, sir."

"You can thank Prime for it," Megatron growled. "Rest up men. We only have two days left before the real battle begins. Many lives will probably be lost."

"Yes, sir!" They said at once.

-

Sideways was working hard at trying to penetrate the Mini-Con shield. Sideflare was not too far watching him. It was unnerving with her over his shoulder. As the scanners were working in overdrive, he started to notice a tiny crack developing from underneath the ship. The hole was too small for even a Mini-Con. But just maybe it was big enough for his scans. He quickly maneuvered the scans to make its way to the crack and scan the ship.

"Finally," Sideways said. "The shield has been penetrated."

"That took a bit. I bet he isn't even on that ship and would have wasted precious time for nothing."

Sideways ignored her and continued. "There are eight Autobots and one Decepticon. And Thrust isn't one of them."

"See what did I tell you," she said sarcastically. "Well since he's down on the planet, go shut him up," she snapped.

Before Sideways decided to anger Unicron, his body went static and disappeared. He floated out through Unicron and made his way to Earth. As he hit the atmosphere, he had to adjust himself as not to become visible.

He quickly scanned the area and found himself in Japan. Knowing where the Autobots were, he quickly traveled the distanced needed to reach their base. Once getting to the base, it didn't take long to approach the mountain and pass through.

Once inside, Sideways traveled around until Thrust was located. Once finding him, in the main control room with a couple of Autobots, he had to figure a good plan to get rid of the Decepticon. He knew he couldn't with all the Transformers around.

After a few minutes, the Autobots left, leaving Thrust was alone, Sideways decided to take his chance. "Hello, Thrust."

Thrust whipped around to be faced to faced with Sideways.

"What the heck is going on? The plan was to attack after I was off the ship."

"Unicron decided you were expendable."

"Expendable!" Thrust burst.

"You have been very reliable until now. Now we have no use for you. You must parish." Sideways aimed his guns towards Thrust, ready to fire."

Thrust jumped back in fear. Unicron had no use for him anymore. As he backed away from Sideways, he realized that he was backing towards the main computer. Thrust continued to back into the computer as a planned formed. If he could get to the computer, he could call for aid.

"Oh no you don't," Sideways said. He quickly moved to be in front of the computer, making Thrust turn around. "You aren't calling for help."

"Why would I call for help," Thrust lied. "I don't need help in working out my problems."

"Are you sure on that," Sideways laughed then fired a shot.

Thrust easily dodged by jumping out of the way. _I need help. But why get me out of the way?_

"You are probably wondering why I'm here, attacking you. Well it's simple, you have something that Unicron wants destroyed and the only way to do that is by getting rid of you."

Thrust dodged another blast just as Megatron came in the room. Sideways saw his approach. _I won't need to get rid of him. Megatron can do it himself, which will give more fuel for Unicron._ "Unicron has no need for you. You came to me, wanting to get rid of Megatron to rule the Decepticons and Unicron took this opportunity to use that to his advantaged."

"What?" Megatron blurted.

Thrust turned at the sound and gasped. "Sir," he stuttered. "We…"

"You've been working for Unicron all this time." The anger in his voice was clearly visible but he was acting on it as he normally would.

"Sir, I can explain."

"I think I've heard about enough. You are just as traitorous as Starscream and Sideways. Even Alexis has started to notice your quick defense."

"Not to mention he already knew about the ambush when I sustained the sword, shield and gun," Sideways bragged. He was enjoying this.

Megatron aimed his gun towards Thrust. "So you knew Sideways stole the weapons and didn't do anything about it. You also knew he had the sword and shield and tried to make me believe that Prime was about to attack me."

"It started out that way," Thrust rushed. "But as you can see I have no use for them, they want to get rid of me."

Megatron was surprised as to why Unicron would want to get rid of Thrust. With his gun still aimed at Thrust, he slammed his other fist into the wall. An alarm sounded off, going throughout the whole base. "Now we're going to get some answers."

Thrust noticed Megatron's gun was about to fire. Knowing Sideways was directly behind him, another plan came to mind. Just in the last moment as the blast came towards him, he jumped out of the way and the blast streamed by.

Sideways didn't have enough time to dodge before he was hit. He collapsed to the floor just as Optimus and Jetfire rushed in.

"What's going on?" Optimus demanded.

"It appears we have a spy amongst our ranks," Megatron growled as he grabbed Thrust by his neck and slammed him against the wall. He wasn't about to let him go. "And Sideways decided to come and eliminate him."

"Thrust?" Jetfire questioned.

"Correct," Megatron agreed. "Thrust knew about Unicron and knew Sideways was going to steal the three Mini-Con weapons."

"Then why would Sideways be down here to destroy him?" Optimus asked.

"Why don't we ask Sideways before he gains enough strength to escape?" Jetfire suggested.

"He won't be going anywhere. He's unconscious. I knew Thrust would dodge my attack."

"What's all the commotion?" Demolisher asked as he and the rest of the Transformers rushed in.

"From the looks of things," Alexis answered. "There's another traitor. I had wondered why Thrust was always trying to tell Megatron what to do."

"You stay out of this former human," Thrust tried to yell out.

"She doesn't have to," Megatron answered. "Like I already said, she has noticed your evasive jabber. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't get rid of you."

"Red Alert," Optimus said. "Get Sideways to the Medical Bay and see what you can do with trying to stop him from escaping after he's conscious."

"Yes, sir." Red Alert walked over to Sideways and started to help him up. Scavenger quickly came over and helped.

"Perhaps there's a reason to keep him around. Why would Sideways try to kill him if he doesn't have something important to say," Alexis said.

"Sir," Thrust tried to reason. "Sideways did say that I have something that Unicron wants destroyed. Maybe we can find out what that is. And I'm the only one here that can teleport."

"He does have a point," Optimus reasoned. "We can place him in protective custody until we learn more information on Sideways' mission."

Megatron smiled, a smile that Thrust didn't like. "I believe you're right. Right now he's more use to us." While his hand held onto Thrust's neck, the other came up and grabbed his arm. He swung around and threw Thrust to the floor. "Do whatever you like, but I don't want to have to look at this traitor."

Thrust sighed in relief; his life had been spared, for now. He quickly got over his fear. "Analyze my data see if there's anything in there was planted and I don't know about it."

"That's a good idea. If Thrust has something Unicron wants destroyed," Starscream said. "It could be used to our advantaged to destroy Unicron."

"Alright," Optimus agreed. "Starscream. You and Sideswipe work on that. I'm going to see what we can find with Sideways."

Without so much as a word, the Decepticons quickly left the room. They didn't like being around the Autobots. Megatron was too angered to leave the room. He had been played for a fool twice by Sideways and now Thrust.

Once he was calm he noticed the other Autobots were leaving as well. Alexis was the last to leave and before she had a chance to get out the door, Megatron grabbed her arm and pulled her against him.

"Now is as good as time as any," he whispered in her audio receptors. "To show me this location."

Alexis nodded in fear as she knew what would happen if she defied him. She would lose her mother and Megatron would make sure Starscream would lose his life.

-

"An underground lake," Megatron marveled. "Where does the water come from?"

"About five miles from here from a waterfall that leads into a cave."

"Where Thrust countered Starscream."

Alexis lowered her head and answered quietly. "Yes."

Megatron smiled. He would have the girl in the end. After Unicron was defeated, he would use the girl's mother as leverage for her work for him.

"I've often wondered what Optimus and Starscream see in you and now I know. You have a lot of knowledge and is good to work with."

"We…we better head up before Optimus discovers that you are blackmailing me."

Megatron walked up to her and grabbed both of her arms. "As I said. This is our little secret. No one will know. Not even my men." He roughly let her go and turned.

When she was alone. She fell to her knees and cried once again. She never noticed someone come up behind her until his arms were securely wrapped around her.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

She slightly jumped from the contact. "I thought…you were…with Thrust."

"I was. He is in total cooperation and Sideswipe is deciphering the codes. Don't need two bots to do that."

She turned to look into the concern face of her friend. "What am I to do?"

"What do you mean?" Starscream asked.

"I…" she knew she couldn't keep it bottle up inside. If she did, everyone would figure it out. She decided to let him know the partial truth. "I…can't say what exactly. But I'm being blackmailed."

"By who?" he wrapped his arms around her and she cried against his shoulder. "Is it by Megatron?"

Her body started to tremble in fear at his name. Starscream's optics widened in surprise, he guessed correctly. "What did he do?" he softly demanded.

"I…I…can't say." She pushed herself up to look into his face. "If I tell anyone, he'll attack my mother after this battle is over and he'll make sure you're on the front lines during the battle."

"That bastard!" he barked out.

Alexis gasped. It was the first time she ever heard a Transformer curse out like that. Sure she knew that have cursed, using foul human language, but never had her ears-audio receptors heard it.

He stared into his face and his look softened. She quickly noticed this. "Hold me," she whispered. "And never let go."

Starscream pushed her back against him and held her tight. As much as it angered him to know that she was being used, at least he knew why she was so upset. He vowed to himself that he wouldn't let anything happen to her or her mother and therefore, decided to not let anyone know about Megatron.

"Don't worry. We'll get rid of Megatron before he has any chance to use your mother more of leverage after Unicron is gone. I promise."


	22. Uncover

_**Uncover** _

Sideflare looked around. It had been several hours since Sideways left and she was starting to wonder where he was. She knew he should have made contact by now. Something had gone wrong. The only thing that came to mind was he failed and now was being held prisoner down on the planet.

"Unicron, we shouldn't have trusted him," she called out looking up. She waited for a response and when nothing came she continued.

"Why don't we attack now and destroy this miserable excuse for a planet. We've been monitoring the planet for quite sometime even before the Autobots and Decepticons arrived. The humans can not appreciate their planet."

"We will attack at the appointed time. No sooner, no later," a deep voice was heard from all around.

"Sir, with Sideways not completing his mission, it could jeopardize everything."

"Don't tell me something I already know. If Sideways has failed, he will soon be a memory in everyone's memory banks."

For a second Sideflare was confused but then smiled. "Though you released him, you implanted…"

"Within the next twenty-four hours Sideways will be nothing but melted scrap."

-

"What have you come up with so far?" Optimus asked.

"Not much," Red Alert said. After Red Alert got Sideways to the medical bay, he began scanning him. At first, scans showed up nothing but not too long, a computer chip was found that kept malfunctioning the scans. Red Alert was trying to defuse the chip.

"Whatever this chip is," Red Alert continued. "It is difficult to get out."

"See what you can do. Sideways is the only one who can tell us what Unicron is up to."

"Yes, sir." Red Alert turned back to the scans.

"In the meantime, I'm going to see what Thrust has. Thrust and Sideswipe should be near completion."

Optimus walked out of the bay and proceeded towards to the command center. When he entered the room, he heard a heated discussion going on. "What's going on in here, men?"

Sideswipe turned at the sound of his leader. "Nothing sir. Just a small disagreement."

Thrust and Sideswipe had gone to the Medical Bay, downloaded the information into the computer. When it was complete, they went back to the command center.

"Good. Keep it that way. We may not like working with each other but it was the decision on myself and Megatron." He looked over at Thrust. "Progress report."

Sideswipe quickly turned back around and began his work. "The process is slow but is going faster than when I analyzed Starscream's data."

"So that is how you got into the base," Thrust exclaimed.

"We don't have time to discuss the past," Optimus said. "Right now we have to find out what you have that Unicron wants."

"For once I agree with you," Thrust said. "Anything about Sideways?"

"No," Optimus simply answered. "Sideswipe, inform me when you find something."

"Yes, sir."

Optimus turned and walked out. He walked down the hall and decided to look out over the vast valley of the town. It had been a while since he was outside. Upon reaching the lookout, Blurr and Jetfire were also at the lookout.

Jetfire turned as he heard a sound. "Sir. Came out for some sunshine?"

"Yes, in a matter of fact."

"Alexis has become a little distant today. It's almost sundown, and she's been quiet since arriving," Blurr observed.

"I've noticed as well," Jetfire said. "It could be from having the Decepticons here. She misses the boys and it's not good for them to come up here."

"I agree," Optimus nodded. "But I think there is more to it than that. Something has happened since we landed back, that I'm sure."

"Any ideas as to what it may be?" Blurr asked.

"I think Megatron is involved, but what? And right now it's too dangerous to confront anyone about it. As much as I hate to admit it we need the Decepticons. Probably when this is over, Alexis will tell us what's wrong."

"Just be thankful she found love with Starscream. He'll take care of her."

"I will agree to that, Blurr."

-

When he had the first chance at being alone, he took off towards the secret passage. Between him, Alexis, Red Alert and Optimus a coded password was created to prevent the Decepticons from finding out the place. He already had a sneaky feeling that Megatron already knew about the lake. He figured he used something close to Alexis for the truth of her appearance.

When he arrived by the lake, he brought out his sword and began swinging it around, practicing some of his moves, to blow off some anger. He knew Alexis was safe at the time being, as she was with Hotshot, target practicing. For as long as Megatron was around, he didn't want Alexis to be alone.

"He'll pay for that," Starscream hissed as he spoke to himself. "I will not allow him to hurt Alexis and get away with it. I love her too much."

Who are you talking about?> Swindle beeped.

Without looking over in the direction of his Mini-Con, he answered. "Megatron! He's blackmailing Alexis and there's nothing right now to stop it. Optimus and the Autobots need Megatron's cooperation."

And if you retaliate, Megatron will end the alliance.>

"Exactly," Starscream growled. "We all know, we are weak against Unicron alone. We need all the help we can get."

Would you like me to stay with Alexis? At least that way, I can report to you if Megatron does something and she'll be safe.>

Starscream stopped and looked at Swindle. "That might not be a bad idea. If Megatron sees you're with her, he won't dare to threaten her. He knows you too well. What would I be without you, Swindle?"

You'd be lost.>

Starscream gave a small smile. "Let's see how Alexis is doing then see how she would feel about you watching out for her."

Swindle nodded and as Starscream placed his sword back, Swindle jumped up onto Starscream's shoulder. They walked into the training room, and saw Alexis practicing. He stood back and watched in silent as Hotshot instructed her. Sideswipe was also in the room, watching as well, firing off a few rounds.

The first time he saw her target practice, she wasn't doing well but now she was hitting with good accuracy. He knew she would be a fast learner. She might have been turned into a transformer but that didn't stop her from being a determined young woman or the fact that her mind was of a teenager.

"Well done," Hotshot said. "That's five in a row."

Starscream watched Alexis turn to her instructor with a smile. "I have a good teacher. But don't forget to, I did have archery lessons."

"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten. Maybe when this is all over, you could show us what archery is all about. You could make bows and arrows."

"That could work," Sideswipe said. "When we're fighting the Decepticons again, some of us could hide and fire the arrows with no one's knowledge."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Sideswipe. You know Optimus would like to see the Autobots and Decepticons be at peace with each other."

"But look at all the lives that were suffered at the hands of the Decepticons."

Hotshot turned to the youngest member, well besides Alexis. "Sideswipe. All the older soldiers who died all knew what Optimus's dream is. They also knew that the dream is a costly one. I heard a story of one Autobot who commended Optimus's dream as special."

"Who was that?"

"Beachcomber. He was a small Autobot who had a big heart. He had a love for all living creatures. He died during the battle when the Mini-Cons made their escape to Earth."

"Any ideas of what happened to him?" Sideswipe asked.

"Not really. All is known is after the battle, no body was found. It appears his body was destroyed on contact."

"That's sad," Alexis said. "So he was about the height of Seaspray and Powerglide?"

"Yes. Alexis, would you like to practice some more?"

"No that's ok. I'm starting to have a hard time concentrating. All I want to do right now is rest. We still have another day and then we're heading back out. I might go and visit the boys before we leave. I don't know."

Hotshot nodded. He turned and walked towards the exit. He looked at Starscream and gave him a small smile. From the moment Starscream walked in, he knew he was there. Sideswipe also knew as well.

"Would you like to be alone?" Sideswipe asked Alexis when they were alone.

"If you wouldn't mind." The sound of Alexis's voice sounded sad. She placed her gun on a shelf beside her for now. She didn't feel like reattaching it to herself.

Sideswipe shrugged his shoulders and walked away. He nodded at Starscream as he left.

Starscream silently moved away from the door as Sideswipe stepped out, and came up behind the woman. He watched with sadness as she leaned her head down and rested her hands on the shelf where her gun sat.

His optics widened as he watched her slam her fist on the shelf. "I don't want to be a Transformer anymore!" she yelled.

When she slammed her fist the second time, Starscream took action. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight to his body. She jumped at the contact but quickly went limp as she leaned against Starscream. "How long have you been in here?" she whispered.

"Since before you called it quits. Why do you wish not to be a Transformer anymore? Is it because of Megatron?" he asked softy.

"Among other things," she whispered.

"I have an idea," he said softly.

She tried to turn but his arms were secure around her. He was content in having her back to him. "What idea is that?" she asked after giving up.

"Allow Swindle to be by your side. If Megatron comes towards you, he will not be able to threaten you any longer."

"But he'll get suspicious. If he sees Swindle by my side all the time, he'll know that you know something."

"Not if Swindle is always at your side with another Mini-Con."

Alexis again tried to turn. This time nothing was restraining her. She turned and looked into his face. "You mean make Megatron think that Swindle is around talking with my Mini-Con?"

Starscream nodded as a slight smile formed. He watched as pink tears started to track down her face. He gently wiped a tear away and then pulled her close to his chest. "I will not allow Megatron to hurt you again. I love you too much to allow that to happen again. I lost Kiaudica that way."

"I love you, Starscream."

"Get a room, you two."

Starscream and Alexis quickly turned at the sound. To their surprise, Jetfire was leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

Alexis chuckled as Starscream snorted and let her go. "Leave it to Jetfire to come up with a smart remark."

"If it weren't for Jetfire's antics, the base would be dull," Alexis said. "What's up?"

Behind his faceplate, he smirked. _Just one more joke_. He took his thumb and pointed up before moving towards the two.

Alexis giggled at his response. "Besides the sky." If he was going to joke around, she might as well get in on the fun.

"Actually, I came searching for you. I was wondering if I could have a moment alone with you." Jetfire turned to Starscream. "That is if that's alright with you."

"Why would I mind? You're as much her friend as I am."

"But I'm not the one in love with her."

If Alexis could blush she would have. She felt a little embarrassed at Jetfire's comment. "I'll be along shortly."

Starscream nodded and left the two bots alone.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"I just wanted to have a small private talk before we leave."

Alexis turned away from her commander. "Who told you?"

Jetfire gave a long sigh. "We are all worried about you. Since we landed, you have been acting distant. Optimus has gathered that you are being tricked. I just wanted to let you know that we understand. You will tell us when it's safe."

Alexis clenched her fists. Jetfire saw this and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "You have friends who love you, as a friend, and one who loves you more. You are one of the valued members of the team. All of us who have gotten to know as a human will cherish those memories. Heck, we even would die protecting you."

She turned back around. "Here, I thought you had no serious side expect to fight and even that you have to joke around."

"I know what it's like to be tricked. I have been once." Jetfire removed his hands to his side. "When I was a young fighter like Sideswipe, I was captured by the Decepticons. Mind you it was not an elite force. But back then, I was so naive and I was talked into giving up some Autobot data for my life."

"And they kept their word?"

"Yes. But afterwards news spread out soon after that those warriors were destroyed. Rumor has it that Megatron killed them after learning that they let me go."

"So you have been around almost as long as Optimus and Megatron?"

"Yup."

Alexis lowered her head. "Who else knows?"

"Optimus, myself, Blurr and I believe Red Alert."

"I don't want anyone else to know. If…"

"I know. You don't have to say anything. But I want you to know that if you need anything or want to talk, don't hesitate to come to any of us."

"Thanks Jetfire."

"Now, why don't you go see if Rad or the others are on your instant messenger. It's not safe for the boys to come here and it's defiantly not a good idea for you to go down and see them. We're leaving at first light."

"I think that would be good. I could also chat with a few other friends that would be online."

Jetfire watched his friend leave. _We'll somehow get you out of this Alexis, that I promise._ When she was gone, he decided to see how Red Alert was doing.

-

"I'm surprised that he hasn't moved yet," Powerglide said.

"Well one things for sure. He does keep his word. So far there hasn't been one incident yet," answered Blaster.

Springer turned in his seat. "We're being hailed."

"Who?" Wheeljack asked.

"Ultra Magnus."

"Put him up on the monitor." Wheeljack faced the main viewscreen as Ultra Magnus appeared.

"Well I see you've been in good company."

"You better believe it."

"I take it that you know as well?" Springer asked. He watched as Ultra Magnus nodded.

"I wasn't sure who all knew. We only found out, when we got here," said Blaster. "Who all knew before we arrived?"

"Just myself," Ultra Magnus answered. "Optimus Prime, Scavenger and Jetfire."

"When did you get here?" Powerglide asked.

Without looking at the other men, Wheeljack answered. "When Megatron saved me from that blaze, he did not know that it was a setup. Through an inside job, a message was leaked out that Megatron was going to attack the compound. I didn't start working for the Decepticons until recently."

"Once we had known that Wheeljack was alright, it took awhile for us to setup the plan and put it into motion," Ultra Magnus finished.

"So you've been hiding all this time?" asked Tracks.

"I left Cybertron in secret and went to a neutral planet and hid there until the appointed time. Before the time came I decided to leave the planet, in case I was found, and came here to Earth, which was twenty years ago." Wheeljack said. "But it's well worth it, especially when word got out that the Autobots and Decepticons arrived. I even had to change my design twice in order not to be suspicious."

"Well I have been informed," Ultra Magnus said. "That Thrust was working with Unicron for while now but has been betrayed. Sideways is down on the planet being held captive. It's in hope that a solution will be found."

Cliffjumper looked up to Ultra Magnus. "Why would Unicron want Thrust?"

"Thrust has agreed to have his data analyzed and Sideways is being scanned to see if there's way to stop this battle."

"To be sure Unicron doesn't catch on to our plan," Ultra Magnus started. "We have arrived just beyond Planet Mars. The Decepticon army has arrived as well."

"Would you like us to send a transmission down to Optimus?" Wheeljack asked.

"There is no need. We shall not respond to each other again until the battle begins. Good luck men."

"Good luck," Wheeljack said. The monitor switch back to Unicron as Wheeljack then turned in his seat. "Tracks, I'm sure you have a question to ask me."

"Why is that only so few know of your mission?"

"The less to know the better. You might as well rest up, we'll have a busy day tomorrow."

-

Alexis was walking towards the command center to speak with Optimus, knowing that was where he'd be, when she decided to see any progress was done on Sideways.

"Alexis," Red Alert called. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually I came to see what I could do for you. We're leaving at first light and nothing has been found on him." She looked down to the captive bot.

"I might have found something but could be of some help"

Alexis walked over to the science officer. "What can I do to help?"

"Strap this against him, he'll soon be reviving." Red Alert held up a metal binding that would hold the one in question down. "I've disconnected his weapons and he'll still be weak from the blast. But I want to make sure he doesn't escape."

Alexis nodded and did as asked. When she was done, she noticed movement coming from the motorcycle. "He's awaking," she said.

"Good." Was all Red Alert said before going over beside Alexis.

As Sideways woke, he tried to move but found he couldn't. He began to struggle until his optics came online and he saw where he was. He seized struggling as he stared at Alexis. "You'll get nothing from me."

"You might want to change your mind," Red Alert said. "I've found something that's infused into your system and if you want to live, it will need to be removed."

"That's impossible," Sideways said then he remembered that he wasn't a spawn of Unicron. "I've failed and now Unicron is disposing of me."

"If you want to live," Alexis said. "You must tell us what we need to know."

"If I go, then you'll go and Unicron will have this solar system." Sideways tried to laugh.

Alexis quickly brought out her gun, aiming it at Sideways. "I'm going to give you two minutes to tell us what we want to know. Either way, Unicron will not get the better of us."

"You've exceeded my expectations and have come along way since I've met you."

Suddenly, a surge of electrical currents rippled through Sideways. Sideways started to convulse. Alexis jumped from the action but kept her gun aimed as Red Alert rushed over to the computer. He began punching on series of buttons to control the convulsion. When Sideways stopped, Red Alert moved back over to the table.

"Apparently, that is a warning sign," he said. "Tell us what is going on."

"Why should I?" Sideways groaned out.

Alexis got over her shock. She lowered her weapon and bent closer to Sideways. "What do you got to lose? Unicron has betrayed you. Why not get your revenge on him?"

Sideways thought for a moment and then came to a decision. "Unicron must have implanted an auto destruct chip."

"How do we defuse it?" Alexis rushed out in a panic tone. If Sideways was telling the truth…she didn't want to think about it.

"Serial code 09167 abort."

Red Alert rushed back over to the computer and punched in the code.

Sideways ignored Red Alert and continued. "Buried deep within Thrust's mind is a computer chip. The chip is my memory bank."

"Your memory bank?" Red Alert questioned. When the auto destruct was disabled he turned. "You are spawn of Unicron."

"No, I am not. I thought I was but I am…originally a Transformer of Cybertron who was fatally wounded after a battle. Apparently Sideflare went down onto the planet when no one was looking and took me to Unicron where I was reformed."

"What was your name before?" Alexis asked.

Sideways felt another surge of pain but not a very strong one. Luckily for him, Unicron could no longer control his body. When the surge subsided, he remained silent.

Alexis who was starting to get annoyed, got closer to him. "Who are you?"

"Beach…comber."

Red Alert gasped at the name.

Alexis looked up to her friend. "Isn't that the Autobot who was killed when you fought to protect the Mini-Cons when they came to Earth?"

He nodded in surprise. "Optimus," he said, switching on his communicator

"Go ahead, Red Alert."

"You and Megatron may want to come down here."

"We're on our way."

"Now you know who I am, why would you call for your leader?"

"Optimus would appreciate knowing that one of his men is actually still alive," Alexis answered for Red Alert.

For several minutes the room was silent until Optimus and Megatron walked in.

"Why would I need to be called in here?" Megatron demanded.

"Thrust has the memory chip of Sideways, which makes him a normal Transformer."

"Remarkable," Optimus said.

"The remarkable thing is," Alexis said. "Is who Sideways was before now."

"And that was?"

Alexis looked at Megatron as she answered. "Beachcomber."

"Beachcomber!" Optimus uttered. "How?"

"When Beachcomber was fatally wounded, Unicron took him and recreated his body. He must have taken his memory chip and then when Thrust began to work for him, place it in him so it and Thrust would be destroyed," Red Alert said.

"Which means," Optimus began. "Unicron had planned to destroy Thrust all along."

Megatron went up to Sideways, who was still lying on the table, strapped down. He pushed Alexis out of the way, a little roughly. "What is Unicron's weakness?"

"Why should I tell you?" Sideways groaned.

"Because if you don't, you'll be in worse pain than you are in now. I'll make sure you live but with excruciating pain."

"Megatron that is enough," Optimus demanded. "He maybe Sideways but if he is Beachcomber, he is one of my men."

Megatron looked up at Optimus with barely contained anger. "Why would you want to keep him around? He has betrayed you and myself. He even tried to kill you as well as led Hot Shot into a trap."

"Megatron," Alexis ventured. "If Sideways tells us what Unicron's weaknesses and Strengthens, wouldn't that be cause to keep him alive. Besides, Sideways had no idea who he was."

Megatron whipped his head to the former human. "No. And Thrust is no different."

"Why don't we let events play out," Optimus sighed. "As you already said and I agreed, we will ally ourselves until this threat is over and then we'll be adversaries again."

Without taking his optics off Alexis, Megatron said, "That is true. Fine, then. Do with Sideways as you please but I will make Thrust pay." He quickly turned and left the medical bay.

Optimus noticed Alexis beginning to tremble. "Alexis are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said looking to her leader. "Megatron just gave me the creeps, is all. I don't like the way he was looking at me."

Optimus nodded as he walked over to the female bot and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He looked to Red Alert as he nodded as well.

Red Alert turned back to Sideways. "If you can give us any information on Unicron it will be appreciated."

Sideways looked at the officers and then sighed in defeat. Alexis was right, what did he have to lose? "Anger from Transformers fuels Unicron."

"Anger?" Red Alert questioned. "If anger is what fuel's Unicron."

"Then that means," Alexis gasped. "He's feeding off of the Decepticons. Megatron most of all, as he has the most anger."

"As I said before, you are quite smart," Sideways said.

"Megatron should here this new information," Red Alert stated. "At least we know what needs to be done."

"I'll let him know," Optimus responded. "But that will not help. Megatron can have a temper."

"Is there any way in getting the computer chip out of Thrust?" Optimus asked.

"Yes," Red Alert said. "The question is will he cooperate with us."

"There's only way to find out," Alexis said.

"Where are you going?" Optimus asked as he watched her head towards the door.

She continued walking out. "Thrust."

-

Walking onto the bridge of the ship, knowing full well the one she was looking for would be there. She walked up to him before speaking his name. She wanted to make sure her presence was known.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"A way for you to be free of Unicron's hold," Alexis answered.

The tactician turned to the girl. "What do you mean?"

"You have a computer chip which is actually Sideways' memories. He is not a spawn of Unicron. He is originally Beachcomber."

"Beachcomber! He was destroyed in the battle when the Mini-Cons left."

"So you were all led to believe. With your cooperation we can extract the chip and place it back inside Sideways."

"That will not protect me from Megatron when this is over."

"Maybe, but it will protect you from Unicron. Maybe when this is over, Megatron may let you live."

"Unlikely." Thrust did not like talking to the girl. "Fine. Maybe one of us won't survive this battle anyway."

Alexis turned and walked out, assuming Thrust would follow. When she entered the medical bay she wasn't surprised that Thrust was right behind her.

"Might as well get this over with now before I change my mind," Thrust demanded.

"Good," Red Alert said. "Sit over here and I'll start the procedure."

-

Alexis was the first to awake. She quickly made her way outside of the base to have a quiet moment. In the short time that she had known the Transformers, she had never been as scared as she was at the moment. She may never see the blue sky, the greenery of the grass or even sounds of birds again.

She allowed the first rays of the sun to beat against her metal body. _If I die at least I'm dying for a worthy cause_, she thought. _Mom, I hope you'll be okay._ A slight noise behind her drew her away from her thoughts. She turned only to see Cyclonus.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Humph." Cyclonus crossed his arms. "Someone's got to keep an eye on you."

Alexis shook her head. "You are very predictable."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cyclonus got on the defense side.

"Just what I said. In the year I've gotten to know you, I have been able to predict your moves. You are motivated through aggression. Don't get me wrong, you are a good warrior when you are not flapping at the mouth with a wisecrack."

"Listen here former human," Cyclonus growled, getting into a fighting stance. "When we leave here, you better not get in my way."

"The name's Alexis and I know you know it. Instead of getting angry with me why don't you use common sense for once. Why do you think you've always failed?"

"Why else, because you humans was always getting in the way."

"If that's the case then why has the Decepticons never won the battles? Why has it always ended in draw?"

Cyclonus seemed flabbergasted at Alexis's words. Why indeed.

"You know I've come to observe that you Decepticons don't get along with each other very well. You like to get all the glory, leaving none for anyone else. While the Autobots work as a team and when one fail, they will admit their failure and move on towards a new day."

"Why would you care what our fighting techniques are?"

"The only way we're going to defeat Unicron is by working together as a team. Unicron is motivated through aggression. If that means you and I fight side by side, then that what's it means. I don't want to fight along side by you no more than you but wouldn't that make Unicron at a less advantage. He knows that Autobots and Decepticons don't get along, heck he probably knows about me being a Transformer."

"You probably have a point." Alexis and Cyclonus turned to see the latest traitor to the Decepticon ranks. "I have noticed myself that the Decepticons don't work well together and I even noticed that the Autobots stick together. That is the whole reason why we've failed so many times."

"Traitor."

"Accuse me all you want, but at least I'm still alive."

"Only long enough to help fight Unicron."

Alexis ignored Cyclonus's comment. "Any ideas as to how long you had Sideways' memories?"

"No. I know it wasn't there before I came to Earth. It does feel strange with that chip missing."

"I suppose it hasn't been integrated yet. It probably needs some sort of access code?"

"You are quite smart for a human-former human," Thrust commented sarcastically. "You'd be a good Decepticon."

Alexis turned away from Thrust and walked back instead the base to prepare for battle.

_-_

_For all who have reviewed, thank you. Your comments mean a lot. Your comments mean a lot. Especially those who have commented on how well this story has developed. I never realized my writing was this good until your comments came in. Again thank you. _


	23. Last of the Quiet Moments

_Notes: I have placed G1 Perceptor in this story but gave him a different name but he's still the same, Microscope. His name is Micro. I may place other G1 characters that have already been replaced in Armada but will give them a different name. There was a mistake made but it has been corrected._

**Last of the Quiet Moments** Last of the Quiet Moments 

Alexis walked into the medical bay knowing she had to prepare for battle but she had to check to see how Red Alert was doing with Sideways. For a few moments she watched Red Alert work. Not too far from Red Alert was the Autobot leader. He stood off to the side, allowing his science officer work. He knew Red Alert needed as much space as possible.

While watching, she remembered back she first met the Transformers, how they were so alien to her. She went from being scared of the Autobots to considering them as family and even falling in love.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"I've integrated the chip but the problem is his system is almost rejecting it. It's as if Unicron reprogrammed him not to accept the chip," Red Alert said as he turned towards Alexis.

"I'm sure there's a way. Why else would he have kept the chip? I mean, if I was powerful like Unicron, I would have had the chip destroyed so there wouldn't be no way to link Sideways to Autobots."

"Alexis, Red Alert. You have one hour to try and get Sideways operational," Optimus said. "If it can't be done in that time then Sideways will have to fight for himself. We will not be leaving him here."

"Yes, sir," Red Alert said. He turned back to work.

Alexis nodded and began to help Red Alert.

With a sigh, Optimus left the medical bay and headed towards the command center. Once inside, he proceeded to contact all bots. "All Autobots and Decepticons. Today is the day. We depart in one hour."

"About time," Megatron grumbled from behind the Autobot leader. "I'm getting tired of looking at these confined walls."

Optimus turned to his rival. "I should warn you after you left the medical bay, Sideways gave us some valued information. However, the information is a price."

"And what price is that?"

"Unicron is fueled by anger."

"Anger!" Megatron went quiet for a moment. "Then that means…"

"It means our feud has been keeping Unicron alive and has given him the strength to attack. I believe for now, we keep this amongst ourselves. The only other ones who know are Alexis and Red Alert."

"Agreed. It would create too much confusion amongst the ranks. What about the reinforcements?"

"Our reinforcements are ready to attack at our command. It would be best to keep them in the dark for now, as they could end up being infiltrated. They do not the full power of the Sideflare."

"As soon as we get off this miserable excuse for a planet, we'll send our forces to attack. Until we regroup, we'll be vulnerable."

"Agreed. But remember Megatron until this battle is over…"

"My men know their orders. We will not fire upon you until this is over. And when this battle is over, chances are both factions will need rest. Once Unicron is out of the way, I won't have the need to be nice."

"I'm surprised you'll be considerate to allowing everyone to rest up."

"I may be going soft cause of that girl but she has good points. Why attack you when you're down when it will be more glorious to fight you while we're on even grounds."

"You leave her alone or…"

"Or what Optimus? Besides, why would I want to be around that despicable former human? She made a mockery out of me. She will pay for that."

"Just stay away from her," Optimus warned again and walked away.

Megatron glared at his retreating back. _I'll be around her when ever I want and there's not a damn thing you can do about it._

-

As the Decepticons began to board the ship, Starscream watched from a corner. He was going to watch his former leader to be sure he would not touch Alexis again. It was infuriating that she was with Red Alert. When she'd leave to come here, she could be distracted. Hopefully Swindle would be able to help her if she got cornered again.

When Megatron came into view, Starscream backed further away.

"First a traitor, now a spy?"

Starscream turned to see the Thrust. "Who's the traitor? At least my betrayal was common knowledge. On the other hand, you completely fooled both factions."

"Speaking of factions. I see you've changed symbols. I'm sure switching symbols had a lot to do with a girl."

"For your information, Alexis had nothing to do with that. Why should I continue to wear a faction symbol that I betrayed? It didn't make sense."

"Your pathetic."

"Ever looked in a mirror lately. You do realize once this mission is over, you will be…"

"Perhaps. I may be able to get in Megatron's favors. Where I was…shall we say advanced to the other side…I may have some tips to figure out his weakness."

"Don't you mean where you were betraying Megatron, you were able to get tips." Starscream turned back and walked away from Thrust. He walked up the ramp to the ship and past Megatron.

"Spying on me were you?" Megatron mocked.

"Someone has to. You have gone back on your word before," Starscream responded. "Hopefully Alexis and Red Alert can get Sideways activated." He continued on into the ship, ignoring Megatron.

Megatron turned and walked down the hallway. When he stopped he noticed he was by the medical bay and knew Alexis was inside. He peaked in and watched for several minutes while Alexis and Red Alert attempted to bring Sideways back online.

"There's got to be something we're missing," Alexis said. "We only have another half hour."

"I agree." Red Alert moved away from Alexis to monitor Sideways. "Come on Sideways," he mumbled to himself. "You were once Beachcomber, you loved life."

A beeping on the monitor quickly brought Red Alert around. "Alexis! I think he's trying to come online."

Alexis looked down. For several seconds she watched. "I don't see…wait!" She took a closer look and gasped as she saw one of his fingers move. "He's moving."

Red Alert moved back over to Alexis. "That's good."

"What's good?" Megatron asked.

Alexis turned to the sound and gave a slight shiver. The shiver was unnoticed by the Autobot science officer.

"Sideways is coming back online," Red Alert said as he continued to watch Sideways.

"W…where…am…I?" Sideways groaned.

"You're lying in the medical bay of Autobot headquarters," Red Alert answered.

Sideways tried to get up but was too weak. "What did you do to me?" he tried to demand.

"We placed your memories, which were embedded in Thrust, back into your memory banks," Alexis said. "You were once known as Beachcomber, an Autobot."

"You won't get any information out of me."

"We will if you want to live," Megatron grumbled. "Chances are you've been considered a traitor in Unicron's optics. So you can either live by tell us if Unicron has any other weaknesses or you can live with suffering. Frankly I like the suffering part."

"Those are my options?" Sideways asked sarcastically.

"Sideways," Alexis began. She quickly looked at the Decepticon leader and guessed that Optimus told him what Sideways said before. She turned back to the motorcycle. "We know you were once Beachcomber, an Autobot who had compassion for other living things. If you search you will see that your memories have been reintegrated and you can be that Autobot again."

"Why would I want to be him? Beachcomber was foolish. He agreed to most of Primes ideas and never once complained of an order."

"You have lived millions of years as an evil being. You can put away that evilness and be the bot you once were. I am willing to help you."

Sideways optics widened in surprise. "You would help me though I tried to have your friends killed."

"But that wasn't you. That was a Transformer who was programmed to make evil happen." Alexis held her hand out towards Sideways. "I can help you as I helped Starscream. Starscream is a better bot now and he was created to be evil. There was no other side to him."

"I have admired you when you were human. What makes you so special?"

"Enough!" Megatron shouted. "I'm getting tired of this candy talk." Megatron grabbed his gun and aimed it at Sideways. "You will talk or you will suffer. What's your choice?"

"For someone who told his men not to fire upon the enemy is contradicting himself," Alexis said angrily in a soft voice.

"You stay out of this," Megatron growled. But why would her voice go soft, he was told Kiaudica could only come out when the girl was human. "This is not you concern."

"All personal," Optimus's voice rang through the base. "We depart in a few minutes."

"Morons," Megatron hissed. He turned and stormed out of the room.

"Let's go," Red Alert said.

He walked over to one side of Sideways as Alexis was on the other. The two of them grabbed Sideways' arms and lifted him off the metal slab. For Sideways, he was too weak too stop them.

"Where are you taking me?" he demanded.

"You're coming with us," Alexis said. "It's time to face Unicron."

-

The three bots walked into the hanger and were greeted by Optimus and Starscream. Alexis looked at Starscream with a slight smile. A smile to say that she was glad he waited for her. Starscream nodded and walked towards them.

"You three are the last to board," he said. "Here Alexis, let me take him. You get on board."

"Thanks," she said. She released Sideways' arm and allowed Starscream to take her position. She turned and walked up the ramp as she passed Optimus, he placed a gentle arm on her.

"Go tell the boys you're here," he said.

"Huh?"

"They arrived short time ago and begged for me to let them board. With the Mini-Cons help that is. So they're on bridge and would like to see you."

"You're kidding." She slightly turned her head. "This was Rad's idea, I'm sure," she said to herself out loud.

"Even so. They are valued members of the team."

Alexis looked back towards her leader. She nodded her head and quickly left for the bridge. When she arrived she came to see Billy and Fred arguing over something and Cyclonus about to say something.

"Hey guys," she said, drawing everyone's attention.

"Alexis!" The boys said together. The four boys ran over to her.

Alexis bent down and allowed the boys to pile into her hand. "It's not very often you've got to see me like this."

"No, it isn't," Rad agreed. "But it's still good to see you."

"Some of the students have asked about you," Billy said. "But all we've all said that you have moved."

"Bothersome brats," Megatron growled. "We're about to against Unicron and you have to talk babble."

"That's enough Megatron," Optimus said as he came into the room. "Flood the hanger and take us out."

"Yes sir," Sideswipe announced.

As the Autobots did their work with the Decepticons constantly watching them, Optimus continued. "Megatron these kids, as you know, are our friends. If it weren't for them, we would have never found the Mini-Cons."

"I will agree with you there. Their puny size helped the Mini-Con hunt immensely."

"Boys, stay with Alexis as much as possible. Scavenger show Alexis where the escape pod is, in case the kids need to get out."

"Yes sir." Scavenger got up and escorted Alexis off the bridge.

As the two bots, with the kids, walked, Scavenger couldn't help but smile. He missed hearing the kids chatter on like ants at a picnic. Out of the corner of his optic he could see Alexis smile. Though she was now used to being a robot, she still missed her old life terribly.

"Here we are," Scavenger said. "You even have a good view of the action. But I'm sure you'll want to be on the Bridge. But when one of us to get out of here…"

"Don't worry," Carlos said. "We'll be gone."

"Good. Alexis to open the hatch, just push this." Scavenger pointed. "Now let's head back to the bridge, we're approaching Unicron."

-

"They have returned," a voice said.

"So the battle will begin now?" Sideflare asked.

"Not just yet, we're going to toy with them. As soon as it reaches the Decepticon ship you will be dispatched. There are some ships behind us. I need you to find out how many."

Sideflare continued to watch as the Autobot ship made it's way towards the Decepticon's ship. When it arrived, Sideflare quickly turned and left with static to see how many ships there were. Once she was off of Unicron she began to fume, knowing Unicron couldn't sense her thoughts when she was away from him.

_How dare he. He's now using me as the puppet. Too bad I couldn't get away from Unicron as Sideways did but he was not even his creation,_ she thought as she approached Mars. When she reached the other side, she was quite surprised to see the number of ships. Just about the same amount of Autobots as there were Decepticons.

_They really did join forces. Unicron doesn't stand a chance as the two factions work side by side. Maybe I could get away from Unicron after all. All they need is Unicron's weakness and Unicron will be destroyed. And if I sever all ties to him, I won't be destroyed in the process. _

She decided to go up to the nearest ship and entered. It took her a few minutes but she eventually found the bridge. Upon entering she noticed they were all Autobots.

"Sir," one of them announced. "Optimus Prime's ship has left Earth's orbit rendezvous with Megatron's ship."

"Thanks Hound. All right gentlemen," a tall one announced. "Prepare to go into action. Optimus will give us a single when to come out of hiding."

"Ultra Magnus," another said. "Do you think Unicron knows of our Armada?"

"He probably does know but doesn't know how many of us there are," Ultra Magnus said. "Kup, what's the status of Unicron?"

"He's just standing there, not responding to Optimus."

Sideflare smirked as how she was going to help the enemy. She was going to inadvertently give the enemy the one thing needed to get rid of Unicron forever and as long as she wasn't within Unicron, she'd be safe.

Turning up her audio receptors, she began to whisper. "Anger. Weakness."

"What was that?" Kup asked.

"What was what?" another bot answered.

Kup turned, facing the Autobot. "I just heard something."

"Must be your mind playing tricks on you again."

"Hot Rod," Ultra Magnus said. "This is no time for jokes."

"Anger. Weakness." A whisper so soft, it sounded like wind.

"There it is again," Kup said.

"I heard it," Ultra Magnus responded. "There has to be some logical explanation for what that sound is."

"Maybe someone trying to communicate with us?"

"Could be, Arcee," Ultra Magnus said. He turned to the only female Autobot on the ship. "This is a huge risk bringing you along."

"Elita-One asked me personally to go," Arcee defended.

"Sir, we are being hailed by Optimus on a coded frequency."

"Put him through." Ultra Magnus watched as the view screen turned into Optimus. Behind him, Megatron was clearly visible.

"Ultra Magnus," Optimus started. "Signal the fleet, so all may hear what has to be said."

Magnus nodded. He quickly pushed a button. "Signal opened."

"Good. All ships, this is Optimus Prime."

"And Megatron."

"Do not reveal yourselves until Unicron makes the first shot, he'll soon fire upon us, I'm sure."

"Shockwave," Megatron said. "Is the commander of the Decepticon fleet but you are all to work together until this is over."

"Until we can get join together," Optimus responded. "Shockwave and Ultra Magnus are in command. But try your best to get on the other side of Unicron. Good luck men. May us all come out of this with less casualties as possible."

"We'll do the best we can," Ultra Magnus said.

"Good." Optimus then ended the transmission.

"All right men," Ultra Magnus said. "We have our orders."

Shockwave's face suddenly appeared on the monitor. "What shall be the game plan?"

"I'm not sure but it's good to come up with one now."

"Sir," Arcee said. "We could have half the forces come from one side of Mars and the other from opposite side."

"Why would that be beneficial?" Shockwave asked.

"That may give us a more tactical advantaged," Arcee responded. "If half of our forces come out first, Unicron may believe…"

"That half of forces is all there is," Hot Rod finished. "Then after they start battling the other half comes out."

"That would give us a more of an advantaged," Shockwave said.

"Who should be sent out first?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"The Autobots!" One of the Decepticons announced, from behind Shockwave.

Shockwave turned to the soldier. "Blitzwing. Right now we are working as a team. There will be no Autobot bashing yet." Shockwave turned back to the monitor. "I'd suggest both factions."

"Good idea and I'll lead the first team. Then when the time is right, you'll be the second wave."

Shockwave nodded. "I'll contact my forces and decide which ones will go and you do the same." Shockwave then ended the transmission.

"Why do I get the feeling he wants this over?" a small yellow Autobot asked, referring to Shockwave.

"We all want this to be over, Bumblebee," another small one answered. He was known as Huffer. "The Decepticons want this over so they can get back to fighting over Cybertron."

"Ultra Magnus," Kup said. "We can't trust him. He could turn around and use this to his advantaged for Megatron."

"What choice do we have? Megatron has ordered a cease-fire. One thing I do know is that he does not tolerate failed orders. Signal all Autobot ships. Tell them of our status and have arranged that half the ships will be sent out for the first wave."

"Yes sir," another Autobot said.

In the meantime, Sideflare stood beside Ultra Magnus. _So he's commanding the Autobots._ With her plans now set, she began to whisper in the wind as she did a few moments before.

"Anger. Weakness."

"There it is again." Kup spun around. "And I'm not going crazy."

"I hear it too," Ultra Magnus said as it repeated over and over again. "It keeps repeating itself but I can't make out the words. Micro, see if there's a way to decipher what it is?"

"Yes sir," the robot mode of a microscope answered. Micro punched in a series of numbers, as the whispering continued.

After a few minutes, Kup growled. "That noise is getting on my nerves. For the past three minutes I've been hearing that noise. Though I have to admit, I have been able to make out that it's saying two words."

"Kup is right," Micro agreed. "It's constantly saying two words over and over again. I'm attempting to narrow down the field of what the words would be consisted as. It's two simple words. But even if I can get what the words are, I'm not sure it will be understandable. It's like…wait it's like someone is trying to give us a clue."

"A clue to what?" Huffer asked, swinging his arms up.

"Perhaps in how to defeat Unicron," Arcee said.

"What makes you say that?" Hot Rod asked.

"It's just a hunch."

"The whisper sounds feminine," Micro said. "It's very faint but it has a touch of feminine."

"Who would be trying to help us?" Ultra Magnus asked. He took a quick look around him. He had just a weird feeling someone was standing beside him. When he was satisfied that only Autobots were on the ship, he turned back to his men.

Sideflare moved from Ultra Magnus to Micro. _So you can detect me. Good. I only have a few more minutes before I have to return to Unicron. _She continued her whispering.

Arcee walked over to Micro. "Anything."

"Only the noise has gotten a little louder." Micro was silent for a few minutes. "I'm able to make out 'Weakness'. But the other word is too low for me to get."

Sideflare, now satisfied turned away from Micro and left the ship. Just as she got closer to Unicron she could hear him.

"Sideflare, get back here now."

Sideflare snarled at the command. When she reentered Unicron, she materialized as her robot self. "You called."

"What did you learn?"

"The Autobots and Decepticons are sending their Armada when the battle begins."

"How many ships are there?"

"Hundred." She lied, but as long as she didn't think, he wouldn't know what the actual amount was, which was twice the amount.

"They'll be destroyed in a matter of minutes."

-

Optimus Prime, now glad that Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons were on their ship, seemed a little at ease. He noticed he wasn't the only one. He knew all his men were tense while they were on board but none more than Alexis. She seemed to loosen up and he wasn't the only who noticed.

"What's he waiting for?" Hoist mumbled.

"What was that Hoist?" Optimus asked.

Hoist looked over at his leader. "Nothing, sir. Just anxious for this battle to begin."

"It will. Unicron is just baiting us. Jetfire are all the Decepticons on their ship?"

"Yes. And all our men are on board." Jetfire turned and nodded to the Autobots who stayed on the Deception ship.

"Good." Optimus turned to the only female on board. "Alexis is something going on?"

Alexis looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Megatron did something and I want to know."

"I…I can't," she sadly said as she turned her head away.

Optimus walked up to her. His hand came up to her check and he forced her to face him. "As your friend, I'm concerned."

"Optimus!" Jetfire shouted.

Optimus looked up just in time to see a laser fire come from Unicron. The blast shook the ship, knocking everyone to the floor. Optimus was the first to move. He looked to his side to see Alexis in his arms. Just as the laser struck, he grabbed her before crashing to the floor.

"Alexis, are you alright?" he quickly asked with concern.

"Yeah. What just hit us?"

Optimus breathed a sigh of relief to see the boys were all right and were getting up. His men were also starting to move. "Report!" he yelled.

Red Alert, who was closest to tactical, responded. "We were hit on the port side. Damage minimal."

"Port side," Springer said. "The Decepticons are on that side."

"It was a shot to rock both ships," Blaster answered.

"Here comes another," Jetfire shouted.

"Evasive action!"

Blurr didn't need to be told twice. He quickly got back into his seat and veered the ship away from the next blast, narrowly missing the ship.

-

"What the hell was that?" Megatron yelled, getting up from the floor. Whatever it was knocked him from his throne.

"Two laser blasts from Unicron. The Autobots were hit by the first one with minimal damage," Wheeljack responded. "The second they veered off."

"Fire the missiles! Move us away!"

-

"Ultra Magnus," Bumblebee said. "Optimus and Megatron are under fire."

"Ultra Magnus to all ships. We are now heading to battle. All ships that are heading out for the first wave, fire up engines and let's move."

"The fleet is ready," Kup responded.

"Good. Secure all stations, we're moving out. Let's go."

As Ultra Magnus's ship began the line to the front lines, many other ships, Autobot and Decepticons were following him.

"At least they will listen to us," Hot Rod said.

"Hot Rod," Ultra Magnus said. "If those Decepticons disobey Megatron's orders, they will be melted down to scrap."

"Megatron is cruel to his men," Arcee gasped.

Ultra Magnus looked to the pink female bot. "He believes soldiers are expendable. He thinks just because he doesn't have feelings, he figures all Decepticons are like that."

"Well he must realize now that they are not ice cold like him," Hot Rod commented. "Since Starscream has switched forces. And he changed all from a small female human. And from what I hear, they are mates."

"Starscream has taken a human mate?" Bumblebee questioned.

"Talking about fellow team members is not the subject at hand," Kup explained. "Ultra Magnus we'll be entering the battle zone in a few minutes."

"Good."

-

"Unicron, the fleet is moving," Sideflare said.

"This will be fun. Send out the other spawns."

"Yes sir," Sideflare bowed. "Am I also dispatched as well?"

"Yes. Now move!"

Sideflare slightly smiled and disappeared. She reappeared with other spawns that looked similar like her. "Prepare to fire upon the ships as the come. Leave the lead ship to me."

"Yes sir," They all responded.

-

_Notes: Sorry Cliff hanger. Don't I love leaving those? It's just if I keep going, this chapter will be a real long one and I personally am not always fond of real long chapters. _


	24. Unicron Begins His Advancement

**Unicron Begins His Advancement**

With Sideflare in position to attack the fleet when they came into range, Optimus and Megatron were under fire by Unicron. Unicron was only toying with them for the time being. He wasn't really hitting them. The laser beams were actually just bursts of energy, made to look like lasers. Unicron was waiting for the reinforcements to arrive before he began his attack. He would first wound the forces and then when they were incapable of fighting, he'd attack Earth, making them watch Earth be destroyed. He then would travel back to Cybertron, with them in tow and destroy their planet, then when everything was in ashes, he'd obliterate the living survivors. Perhaps maybe keep them alive and have them work for him.

As he watched the Autobots and Decepticons maneuver their ships, he didn't pay attention to what was going on behind him.

Sideflare grinned as she spotted the fleet coming towards her. Her plan was foolproof, while the spawns were attacking the other ships, she was going to go back into the lead Autobot ship and make them figure out what she's trying to give.

Sideflare didn't like the Autobots or the Decepticons but she liked Unicron even less. He admitted of using Sideways and that he was not a spawn of Unicron, unlike her. Which meant he was able to do what he wanted. She on the other hand, had to listen to her creator.

"They are coming in range," one of the spawns said.

"When they come in firing range, form to normal and attack. I'm going to create havoc in the lead ship. This should be fun." Sideflare knew she was doing a big risk. She could get caught and be destroyed but her plan would succeed before it would come down to destruction.

"What are you planning," another spawn turned to Sideflare.

"It's a surprise." As long as she didn't reveal her plans in thought or voice, she was in the clear. That would be until Unicron would figure out what she did and that wouldn't be until his weakness was discovered.

-

"We're coming into range," Kup announced.

"I see," Ultra Magnus said.

"Wait!" Micro announced. "I don't see any major damage on neither Optimus's or Megatron's."

"Then that means," Hot Rod said.

"He's toying with us," Ultra Magnus finished. "Why did I get the feeling that was going to happen?"

"This reminds me of the time…" Kup started.

"There's no time for old war stories," Magnus interrupted.

"What's our course of action?" Arcee asked.

"Stop Unicron from toying. Battle stations."

"Sir!" Micro jumped. "There's some sort of static current between us and Unicron."

"Locate!"

"It's straight ahead of us, ranging at forty-five degrees West to forty-five degrees East and twenty degrees North to fifteen degrees South."

"That's huge. That's bigger than our fleet," Hot Rod announced.

"What would be causing all that current?" Arcee asked.

"Optimus did say that Sideways had an accomplice who is from Unicron. Until just yesterday, Sideways was known as from Unicron as well," Ultra Magnus said. "Perhaps the current is an ambush ready to attack."

"You mean, that's an army from Unicron here to slow us down," Arcee offered.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"I have to agree," Micro said. "And if that's the case, we have a losing battle on our hands."

"Don't give up just yet, we have a planet to protect. A planet that Optimus has said he will want a permanent Autobot presence. We just have to out maneuver them is all."

"All ships, prepare for evasive action. We're about to be ambushed by creatures of Unicron. And these creatures cannot be harmed; they always go static when they're about to be hit. We have to outwit them. But at all costs we must get to Optimus and Megatron."

-

"We are not sustaining much damage," Red Alert announced.

"How can that be?" Hotshot glared. "Those blasts seem real enough."

"Appearances are deceiving."

Everyone turned to see Sideways. "You are all pathetic if you can't even tell energy bursts to real laser fire."

"Energy bursts?" Alexis questioned. "Where would these bursts be coming from?"

"From all the Autobots and Decepticons, Unicron has absorbed through the years."

"Then why keep you alive?" Blurr asked. "Why would Unicron rebuild you and make you think you were a part of him?"

"That I cannot answer."

"Have you reached a decision," Starscream said.

"Starscream," Optimus warned.

Sideways turned to Optimus. "Adjust your shields to match Megatron's, then place each other side by side with the same shields. Megatron's ship can withstand the blasts better than yours can."

"Sir?" Hotshot asked.

"Do what he says," Optimus commanded. "Sideways is right. Megatron hasn't received any damage."

When the ship was aligned with Megatron's, the blasts stopped. Optimus turned to the former Autobot, "Do you remember you're old life?"

"Somewhat," Sideways answered then growled. His old systems were coming back online and it infuriated him. Before if someone was to ask him questions, he'd tell them where to go but now, Optimus probably would be able to get what he wanted out of him, and there wouldn't be anything he could do. He was once known as Beachcomber, a soldier under the command of Optimus Prime.

Alexis looked at Starscream then to Red Alert. She saw a slight smile upon his lips as she looked at the science officer. She came to the realization that a silent cheer was coming from all the Autobots as they continued to look at Sideways.

Sideways clenched his fists, it was annoying with the attention he was getting at the same time, memories were emerging of all the men in the room. The good times they shared, the battles and the training missions.

"I didn't ask for these memories," he growled. He grabbed his head and collapsed to the floor with a clang. Nobody was sure what to do. Alexis was the first to approach.

"Sideways, I know how you feel," she spoke softly. "Alexis and I share this one body. I was killed by Megatron but lived so I could attach myself to Alexis. How do you think she felt when she became a Transformer?"

Sideways looked up at the female. "Why would you care Kiaudica? You may not have a body but you're not living two lives."

"Maybe not now, but I did for fourteen years. I had my memories and Alexis making ones everyday. And you think I'm still fine, you're wrong. Alexis is still getting used to being a Transformer. There's things she feels everyday but doesn't let anyone know. She lives two lives, sometimes she has my memories but that is a function that her and I have not quite worked out."

"I was under the understanding that you can not return while a Transformer," Sideways said.

"I thought so too but somehow watching you, I have reemerged. I'm not sure if it will be permanent or temporary, but I can tell you this, almost everyone in this room has had to endure a new way of life one way or another. Hoist has a new body, Starscream is no longer a Decepticon and I know there's been others who have been reformatted."

Optimus stepped forward, "Kiaudica is right. I even have gone through a change in life. Mind you that was many years before you came online." He placed a hand on Alexis's shoulder.

Alexis looked up and nodded. "Sorry," she said in her normal voice.

"Why be sorry," Optimus answered. "Out of all of us you and Sideways have suffered the most ordeal here."

"So Kiaudica can emerge and leave at will," Sideways said.

Alexis looked at Sideways, "And it scares the hell out me every time."

"Optimus," Hot Shot announced. "Megatron is contacting us."

"Put him through," Optimus said as he stood back to his normal height.

"Why did you place yourself right next to me?" Megatron asked.

"Apparently our shields do not have the same strength as yours, that is the reason we were getting minor damage. Your ship has not been touch," Optimus answered.

"That explains a couple things and I suppose the one who gave you that answer is that vial traitor."

"Yes," Optimus answered.

"Optimus there's a line of current energy right in the line of fire of our fleet," Sideswipe announced.

Megatron turned to Thrust.

"Affirmative," Thrust answered. "What is that?"

"You tell me!" Megatron barked. "You're the one who was in leek with Unicron."

Thrust cowered a bit in fear. He knew that he may not survive after the battle was over but he could try and convince the Decepticon leader to keep him around mainly because of the information he found out about the human.

"They are spawns," Sideways answered.

"They're what?" Megatron turned back to the view screen.

"They are what I a… thought I was," Sideways answered. "I can make my body disperse into static. That energy current is the spawns of Unicron. And probably in the middle of that mix is Sideflare."

"How many of our ships are coming?" Optimus asked.

"Only half," Powerglide answered. "It looks like they are trying to get the upper hand."

"Good thinking," Optimus said.

"Unless," Sideways answered, "Sideflare was sent out to see how many ships were behind Unicron and if she is as loyal as she was when I was there, you won't have a chance."

"We can't worry about that now," Scavenger said. "We have our own necks to worry about."

"What's he waiting for?" Megatron growled. "I'm getting tired of this toying."

"Optimus," Alexis blurted. "Our fleet is on a stand still."

"What!" both leaders shouted.

"What do you mean?" Megatron hissed.

"I mean," Alexis answered without taking her eyes off the screen she was looking at. "They are about a couple hundred acres away from the electric current and they are just sitting there."

"They must be seeing what the current will do," Scavenger guessed.

-

Ultra Magnus had his fleet stop to see what the energy current was going to do. For several minutes, they waited. He wasn't sure what to make of the current. It was changing its position constantly. He was sure he had Unicron's attention.

"What's the plan?" Arcee asked.

"Wanting to see if they will make the first move," Ultra Magnus said. "If Shockwave is watching, perhaps he'll come out from the other side and attack Unicron while we have the spawns attention."

"BAM! Wow! That is a good plan. Let's just hope there's WHAM still more for us."

"Don't worry Warpath, there's going to be lots for us to fight," Kup answered.

"Ultra Magnus," Micro announced. "The current is breaking up and forming into…they're forming into Transformers."

"This is it men," Magnus said. "Time to see what we're made out of."

No sooner said, the formed Transformers began their attack. Knowing they couldn't be harmed, they began firing their lasers at the ships. For the time being evasive actions were the only thing keeping the ships from being hit. A few ships did end up with damage but not too sever.

"Sir!" Micro shouted over being swung away from his station. "We have to do something or we're going to fried before he get anywhere near Unicron."

"There must be something we can do," Arcee said.

"There is," a voice answered.

Ultra Magnus quickly turned to look around the bridge to see if any of his men said it. When he found they were too busy trying to figure out who said it, he looked towards the main viewer and saw a ball of static.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"A spawn of Unicron," it said. "I've tried to help you earlier but you wouldn't listen." As it continued to speak, the static stretched and began to form a body. "If Unicron were to learn of what I'm doing, I'd be deactivated in a matter of seconds." It said when the body was recognizable.

"You're Sideflare," Micro said. He remembered when Optimus sent for reinforcements that he gave a description of Sideflare.

"I suppose when Optimus Prime contacted you, he warned you about me," Sideflare grinned behind her faceplate.

"What do you want?" Ultra Magnus demanded.

"Help you defeat Unicron and you give me protection, at least as much protection as possible. Then when the battle is over I give the right to request an asylum."

"How can you help us?" Hot Rod asked.

"Well I can't directly help as it will attract Unicron's attention but I can slowly help you change your shield frequency. I've already helped you, I didn't tell Unicron you have another fleet ready to attack at any moment. I can also give you when the right time to allow the other part of the fleet through."

Ultra Magnus looked at the view screen and noticed that his ship was the only not being attacked. "Why do you want to help us?"

"I don't like Unicron. I don't like being told what to do."

"But you're a spawn," Kup responded. "You're suppose to listen to Unicron's commands."

"I've watched for centuries of him destroying your kind little by little. He even had Sideways believe he was a spawn but come to find out he isn't. He can destroy all ties to Unicron and there's nothing Unicron can do about it."

"How can we be guaranteed that you'll not harm us afterwards?" Ultra Magnus challenged.

"You heard noises earlier before the battle began."

Micro snapped his fingers. "You were sending us a message."

Sideflare nodded. "Yes and you were able to decipher that there were two words being repeat."

"And one of them was 'weakness'," Kup said. "I knew I wasn't going crazy."

"Nobody said you were," Ultra Magnus answered. "I suppose you wouldn't be able to give us what the message was."

"No. Unicron will destroy me before you even have a chance to get far."

"Then why did you say those words?" Micro asked.

"Like I said, I can't directly help you but slowly I can. I already was in your leader's ship and Sideways still lives. He was supposed to be destroyed along with Optimus Prime. But it didn't happen. Whatever Red Alert did, he deactivated the self-destruct mechanism.

"I told the minions to leave your ship to me. They have the other ships and if I were you, I'd make a decision or I will have no choice but destroy you where you stand."

"Kup, slowly adjust the shields to whatever Sideflare says," Ultra Magnus commanded.

"Sir, is that good idea?" Hot Rod questioned.

"Never question the orders," Kup growled. "You have a lot to learn."

"Begin to adjust shields to 33235."

"That's only a slight change to our shields now," Micro pointed out.

"And that slight change will bring one or two spawns towards you. They will think, I failed and was destroyed. By the time they realize that I'm helping you, it will be too late."

"Shields have been slightly altered," Kup announced.

-

"When will we be heading out?"

A purple transformer, with no eyes or mouth turned to the sound. A blue transformer who looked a lot like Thrust stood before him. He "Are you anxious to join the Autobots?"

"No. It's just our people are out there to."

"You're a moron, Dirge," another bot responded. He was blue and looked identical to Starscream.

"You're one to talk, Thundercracker."

"Our guys are doing ok," Shockwave answered, "even the Autobots. We are not heading out until an opening presents it self. That way at least some ships will be able to get through without being attacked."

"Yes, sir," everyone on the bridge announced.

After saluting, Thundercracker returned to his station. He wanted to get his mind off the current situation so he brought up the records of the transmissions that had been sent back to his troops. As he skimmed through the files, he came across one file that kept haunting his mind. 'Starscream has betrayed the Decepticon cause'.

He opened up the file and re-read the file. He had read it so many times that he could recite it word for word. It blew his mind, to learn his brother, fellow Decepticon, betrayed the team. Thundercracker wasn't even sure if he wanted to go into battle with his brother. He knew Skywarp had no qualms about going against his brother. His brother was a traitor and traitors were destroyed.

"Looking at the file again," Skywarp said as he came up in behind his brother.

"What do you care?" Thundercracker growled. "I'm still having a hard time believing that he did that."

"Believe it, because that picture is all the proof I need. He's even in love with a human who from what I've seen has somehow been turned into a female Transformer."

"Have you seen what this female looks like?"

Skywarp leaned forward and pulled up a file, connecting to Starscream's file. When it was opened a picture of a human girl popped up. "That's her as a human. And this…" Skywarp then hit another button and the human girl vanished, being replaced by a female Autobot. "Is her now."

"She's quite attractive," Thundercracker said.

"Yes and she's very much in love with Starscream. She's the one who turned Starscream away from us."

"What would she have done?"

"You're an idiot," Skywarp snorted. "Just her kind words and understanding. He even tried to kill her and her human friends and she forgave him for it."

"From what I've been able to tell," Dirge came up. "For the past couple hundred years, Starscream has been reluctant to fight at times. He did once have a love who was an Autobot."

"Yeah and from what Megatron has sent," Skywarp said, crossing his arm. "That Autobot is still alive but lives within Starscream's new girlfriend. The Autobot's spark somehow counter acted with an alloy that Starscream gave her and has turned her into a Transformer."

"Enough talking about Starscream," Shockwave said. "That topic does not need to spoken, in the last moments before battle. We will be working with him side by side. So save your comments until we fight the Autobots again." Shockwave turned back to staring at the battle ahead of him.

He noticed right off that Ultra Magnus's ship wasn't being attacked but at the same time it wasn't trying to get beyond Unicron's spawns to reach the faction leaders. He came to the conclusion either they were just being avoided at the moment because they weren't moving or something was happening to their ship. He was on the assumption that it was the latter over the former.

"Be prepared to head out on my command," Shockwave said to his fleet. "We could head at any moment. Once an opportunity presents itself, we will be in the fight."

-

"Why is Ultra Magnus's ship just sitting there?" Powerglide noticed.

"Sideflare is probably causing problems with his ship," Sideways said.

"What kind of problems?" Optimus turned to the former Unicron spawn.

"That is something I can not tell you. When it comes to her techniques, they are a mystery to me."

Optimus slammed his fist on a panel that was near him. "Open a coded channel to Magnus."

A nod from the communications officer, gave Optimus the only command needed that the channel was opened.

"Magnus is there a problem?"

Seconds later Magnus appeared on the screen. "No. We are slowly adjusting our shields. We're hoping to attract the spawns so the other ships may get through."

"Optimus!" Alexis shouted. "Take a look."

Optimus had the monitor split so he could see what Alexis asked from him. His optics widened at what he saw. He couldn't believe it. Unicron turned away from them and began to slowly make its way towards Earth.

"Magnus we need you!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Move us away from Megatron and go after Unicron. He mustn't reach Earth. Open an emergency channel to all ships." Just as the channel was opened to all ships, Optimus noticed Megatron wanted to communicate again. He nodded to have the view screen split into three sections so he could see Megatron, Ultra Magnus and Unicron. Megatron and Ultra Magnus were visible on either side and in the middle was Unicron's approach to Earth.

As Optimus was just about to speak, Alexis turned to Sideways. "Why does he want to destroy the Earth?" The anger in her voice was clearly visible.

Sideways didn't know what to say. Up until now, he had never seen her or heard her be angry.

"What has Earth done that would cause Unicron to attack it. No human has ever been farther than the Moon."

Every Autobot did not know what to say to Alexis's outburst, not even Ultra Magnus didn't know what to say as he was still on the coded channel. She didn't even know that she was able to be heard from all the ships, Autobot and Decepticon.

"Is it because of the Mini-Cons because they crashed landed here on Earth four million years ago?" She was now close to tears. "My MOTHER is down there! She moved away from me because she didn't want to be caught up in this fight. I wanted to help the Autobots to collect the Mini-Cons but I did not want to become a warrior to help fight their war with the Decepticons."

Starscream cautiously walked up to Alexis and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She shrugged his hand off and ran out off the bridge.

"That's why I never allow females to fight in a man's battle," Megatron slightly smirked, though he had been thrown off guard by Alexis's words. He had never seen her that angry before not even when he threatened her.

Starscream turned to the view screen. He glared at his ex-leader. "Stay out of this."

"Starscream," Optimus said. "Make sure she's alright. I need her."

Starscream nodded and walked off the bridge, looking for his love. When he found her, she was in the back with the Mini-Cons. She was sitting on the floor, with her knees curled to her chest, as she cried into arms, which were resting on her knees.

He knelt down beside her, careful into not hitting her wings. "Alexis," he said softly.

"Why!" she cried, not looking up at the concerned look of her friend. "Why is my world crashing? I'm no longer human; my mother moved away and now Unicron is heading towards Earth and the only ones able to intercept him is Megatron and us. The other ships are having their own problems right now."

"We keep going through this," Starscream said as he laid one hand on her arm and the other under her chin, forcing with gentleness, to lift her head. "I love you, Alexis. We are doing everything we can to stop your world from being harmed. And Megatron is helping us."

"Just seeing Unicron heading towards Earth, broke through my defenses."

"We all had seen that and that is why Optimus didn't try to stop you. He knows you are hurting and we all are trying to make it easier for you to become one of use."

"Alexis," a voice said.

Alexis looked down and saw and Rad and the others.

"We feel the same why," Rad said. "But we can't help. But you can."

"Rad's right," Billy said. "You are a Transformer and our friend. You have too compassion and love for your friends and family to just give up and let Unicron win." As Billy spoke, the Mini-Cons started to crowd around the three human boys and the two fifty foot robots.

"Unicron has an advantage against us but we have friends and strength to stand up to him," Carlos said.

The tears began to decrease as Alexis listened to her human friends speak.

"You know we have been annoying to you in the past but you still consider us real good friends and we don't want to trade that for anything. We have families down there too," Rad continued. "Do you think we're not angry or even Optimus?"

"Yeah," Fred said. "We're in this together."

"You have friends," Starscream said. "Friends who care and not just me or the other Autobots."

By now, Alexis's tears were gone; she had a slight smile on her lips. She never realized how well her friends would stick by her even after her change.

"Even Sandy is your friend and wants to come out of this alive but in order to do that," Hotshot said as he walked in. "We need you. You're as much as a part of this team as the boys are, human or not."

Starscream gave a slight snort as he stood. "Followed us, I see."

Hotshot ignored the comment. "Alexis we all love you as a friend, though one, more than a friend, so we're in this together."

"I'm usually giving the advice, not the other way around," she chuckled. She raised her hand up towards Starscream.

Starscream smiled as he grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet. "How else are we going to get you to listen?"

"Let's blast Unicron's butt to kingdom come."

The boys cheered as, their friend made the comment.

"Let's do some damage," Carlos said.

Hotshot quickly picked up the boys as the group made their way back to the bridge. Just as the walked in, Optimus was speaking to Megatron.

"You came back," Megatron mocked.

Optimus turned for a moment before looking back at the Decepticon leader. "Do you agree or not?"

"Yes, I agree but I want Alexis to accompany us as well. If she is to be a warrior, she must act like one."

Alexis looked at the smug look he was giving. "I'm up for a challenge. I just needed a few moments alone to myself to collect my thoughts and remember what I am and what I decided. I am an Autobot, who has agreed to fight and have Optimus Prime as my leader."

"Brave words," Megatron snorted. He did not like his challenges thrown back in his face. "You have seen us fight before, but this is much different than fighting over Mini-Cons. In this battle you possibly will see death. I suppose you have never had the pleasure of killing or witnessing destruction."

"I may not have had the pleasure of killing but I have the unfortunate of witnessing death and destruction of more than one occasion. A few years back I watched, live on TV, 2800 people be killed by a terrorist attack. That event shook the whole world. Men, women and children were trapped in what the world called the 'The World Trade Center' or also known as the 'The Twin Towers'. Two planes, hijacked, crashed into each building, since there was two buildings, and both buildings crumpled within an hour of the attacks.

"And that was just a few years after I had a twin brother who died right in front of my eyes when I was just a small child. He died by getting hit by a car. Want to what that does to a six-year-old child? It changes a child; it makes them realize that the world is not a safe place. It's full of ups and downs and cruelty. So why don't you back off. You can intimidate me all you want when this is over, but right now I want to protect my home world from ultimate destruction."

Megatron was taken aback by this. He was about to make a comment back when Optimus interrupted him.

"Let's put this plan into action then. Alexis." He turned to the girl. "You and I are accompanying Megatron to figure a way to stop Unicron. Hotshot. You and Sideswipe will be accompanying Cyclonus and Demolisher as our backup. He's slowly making his way to Earth. At the rate he's going, we calculate he will make the atmosphere in three hours."

"Then let's move," Alexis chimed.

-

In a small little shuttle pod, which was discharged from Megatron's ship, had Optimus Prime, Alexis and Megatron. Megatron was piloting the pod towards the enormous beast. Where the pod was small, Unicron wouldn't be able to detect it. In four separate pods had Sideswipe, Hotshot, Cyclonus and Demolisher.

"What's the plan?" Alexis asked.

"While you were…having a few minutes to yourself," Optimus said. "Megatron and I agreed that we would try and get into Unicron and perhaps find something that we can use to our advantaged."

"The others are decoys," Megatron said.

"You have gone and used Sideswipe and Hotshot decoys?" Alexis asked Optimus.

"That is a sacrifice one has to do during war," Megatron responded for Optimus. "I'm sure it's something that is eating at your leader. I on the other hand…"

"Yeah, I know. You believe that your soldiers are expendable, considering I heard you say that once before during a battle for a Mini-Con."

"Your mouth is one going to get you in trouble," the Decepticon leader growled.

"What's your problem?" Alexis challenge. "Are you mad because I have emotions and don't how to control them in a serious situation or is just because I know you well?"

"Alexis, stand down," Optimus commanded. "Unfortunately you are not helping the tension. Megatron leave Alexis alone. You both know that this tension is what is fueling Unicron."

"Sorry Optimus," Alexis bowed her head.

"Apology accepted. But right now defeating Unicron is more important than vendettas and other problems. Let's keep with the mission at hand."

The rest of the trip was silent as Megatron maneuvered the pod towards Unicron. All the way, Alexis kept thinking to herself of why Megatron would want her to go on this mission. She knew he was up to something. She had hoped soon she would find out why Megatron had blackmailed her. At least with being back in space, no one has mentioned what happened back at the base.

Unknowingly to her, Alexis didn't realize Optimus was thinking the same thing. Why would Megatron have her come along and what did Megatron have on her that she was scared about. It had to be something close to her, as she demonstrated on the Autobot bridge towards Sideways.


	25. Surprise Talents

**Please Read… It will settle some confusion, if there is any **

_I had made a mistake earlier in the last four chapters. In the chapter "Uncover", I revealed Unicron's weakness. The mistake I made was I never again brought out the revealed secret. So I went through the chapters and added in a couple dialogs where the weakness was spoken. For the ones who have already the chapters before they were looked over, I have added in that Optimus, Red Alert, Megatron and Alexis are the only ones who know the weakness. Optimus and Megatron agreed not to inform the others as it could create confusion amongst everyone. Not even the Armada fleet knows. That is the only mistake made._

-

**Surprise Talents**

The five shuttle pods, landed gracefully on the backside of Unicron. Four of the pods had individual pilots but the fifth, which housed Alexis, Optimus Prime and Megatron. They were also the last to exit their shuttle. Alexis didn't know what to expect when she walked out into the vacuumed space. As she stepped out, it was as if she was still in the pod or even on Earth. Just from not feeling a change, made her dizzy.

"Are you all right?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy," she said. "I didn't know what to expect."

Megatron snorted. "It seems you have little faith in your abilities."

"Why don't you be human for all your life and then become a Transformer and see how it will effect you," she snapped.

Optimus slightly smiled to himself. She may fear Megatron but with him in their presence she was safe. He still wished he knew what was between his enemy and dear friend.

"Come on, let's go," Optimus suggested.

"Optimus," Hotshot called. "Sideswipe and Cyclonus are you're backup and we'll stay out here and see what we can find."

"Agreed."

"Then what are we waiting for," Megatron grumbled impatiently. He turned and began to walk away from the group. Optimus and Alexis were not long catching up to him. Sideswipe and Cyclonus came up the rear.

"How are we going stop Unicron?" Alexis asked, making conversation.

"We'll find away," Optimus said before Megatron could retort.

Megatron turned to the former human. "And once we go inside, it could get a real dangerous."

Alexis flinched in fear as the way Megatron smirked at her but before too many could register the fear, she stood her full height. "Bring it on. I'm an Autobot warrior. I'm going to fight for what's right."

Optimus smirked at her comment. It lightened his heart to know that Alexis knew what she was getting herself into. Sideswipe grinned. She's been the only person--Autobot, to defy Megatron by mouth.

As they continued to walk, leaving the other Autobot and Decepticon behind. Hotshot decided to try and strike up a conversation. He knew that he could be setting himself for disappointment but he wanted to do something other than worry about his 'sister' being with Megatron. Luckily Optimus was with her. This was her first assignment and her training wasn't near complete.

"So what do you think of Alexis?" Hotshot asked. Though he was worried, saying her name, gave him a little peace.

"Huh?" Demolisher looked up from looking at the structure of Unicron. "Oh. Why would you care?"

"I don't. I'm just curious," Hotshot shrugged. How did he know he'd get that reaction?

"You're just trying to get your mind of the current situation. I don't blame you there. She's nothing like what I expected. If she was in the Decepticon ranks, she would have been melted to scrap already."

"That's the Decepticons way. I think she's great. She has so much to give and teach everyone."

"Think what you like Autobot, I think Megatron's nuts to have her by…" Demolisher trailed off. He slapped his head in stupidity.

Hotshot looked up in confusion for a moment. "What was that?" _Megatron wants Alexis?. But why?_

"Nothing. Anyway, we're not here to chat about that former human," Demolisher diverted the subject.

Hotshot started to move away from his partner when suddenly the ground--Unicron's body began to shack. Hotshot had to move his body to keep himself from falling to the floor unlike Demolisher who fell.

"Be careful!" Hotshot shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do, Autobot!" Demolisher snapped as he tried to pick himself up but fell again when another tremor waved through.

"What in the world is going on?" Hotshot asked.

"How should I know?" Demolisher retorted.

-

Starscream paced around on the bridge. Jetfire was carefully watching him. He knew that Starscream did not like hearing when Megatron demanded for Alexis to go on the mission. Though the pacing was annoying him, he wasn't going to stop him. Jetfire was just as worried as Starscream. However, one Autobot was starting to get annoyed at the former Decepticon's pacing.

"Will you stop that!" Blurr snapped. "You think you are the only one worried for Alexis?"

Starscream stopped and was about to retort a comment, but he quickly looked down and saw the kids. Just the look on their faces gave him the whole story. The kids were just as worried as he was. Starscream turned and was about to walk out.

"Perhaps it may be a good idea for you to stay here," Jetfire said. "Just in case we hear from them."

"What do you propose for me to do to occupy myself?" Starscream said with irritation.

"Starscream, I can order you to stay on the bridge. Don't make me make that order. I need you here."

"Starscream," Springer called. "Why don't you help me to scan Unicron? I'm trying to see if there's a way to penetrate his armor. There has to be a way."

"Might as well," Starscream grumbled. He walked over to the triplechanger. "This will not get my mind off her."

"I don't expect it will, but it will keep you from annoying everyone with your worry."

Starscream snorted. "I've already lost someone close to me before. I don't want to lose another."

"Starscream," Scavenger said. "How do you think Optimus felt when Megatron agreed but that Alexis was to go too? I know for a fact it infuriated him. But Optimus has a cool enough head not to let it show. He'll keep a close eye on her."

"Besides," Rad said. "Hotshot and Sideswipe are with her as well. They'll keep watch out for her too. This is her first mission. A mission, I don't think she was expecting. From the years, I've known her, she's always loved adventure but when it was something that she didn't know or was around one person she didn't know well, she'd get nervous."

Billy turned to Rad. "I remember one field trip we had a couple years back. We were scooping out a cave."

"Yeah, I remember that," Carlos said. "Alexis was real excited but when we got there, she seemed quiet."

"What happened?" Powerglide asked.

"It turned out, though Alexis was real excited to go an adventure and as much as we had a tour guide, she was really nervous about venturing into a cave with a stranger," Rad answered.

"But after we left the cave and was heading back to school," Carlos said. "She was back to being a chatter box with the rest of her friends. All she could talk about was the cave and how neat it was to see it."

"That sounds like Alexis," Starscream said. He turned to Springer. "Let's just get this scan over with. The sooner we get this done, the better I will feel."

Starscream sat at the nearest seat and began his own scan. He decided to start from Unicron's head, as he knew Springer started from the feet. While he scanned, he kept going over the conversation with Alexis. He was quite surprised that he took what she kept saying to him and gave it right back at her.

Suddenly something caught Starscream's optics. He stopped the scan to take a closer look. To make sure he saw correctly, he redid the scan and stopped as scan came to the spot that caught his attention.

"Springer, take a look at this."

Springer turned slightly in his seat to look at Starscream's screen. "If I didn't know any better, I think you may have found something useful. I'm sending the same finding to my console and enhancing the image."

With the image on Springer's screen, and enhanced, he was able to point out the finding. "From these readings from Starscream," Springer began, speaking to everyone. "It looks like Unicron has a weakness in his armor."

"Location," Jetfire demanded.

"On the left side of his neck. That seems to be least amount of armor."

"Continue the scan to see if that's the only spot."

"Yes, sir," Springer said. He continued his scan as Starscream continued his.

Through both scans, they were not able to come up with anything new. With that information, Jetfire opened the comlink.

"Jetfire to Optimus Prime."

"Go ahead Jetfire," Optimus said through the comlink.

"We have found a small section on Unicron that has the least amount of armor. It's located on the left side of his neck."

"Good," Megatron grinned. "That will be our point of entry."

"Jetfire," Alexis came through, "Is there any way to detect how thick his neck is?"

Jetfire quickly looked at Springer and Starscream.

Springer nodded to Alexis's question. "Affirmative," he said. "His armor can be penetrated by lasers. However, there needs to be a good amount of force against the lasers, which is what you do not have."

"Good work," Optimus said. "If you find anymore contact me. Optimus Prime out."

Jetfire turned back to Springer and Starscream. "See what you can do about how to weakened the rest of his armor."

Springer turned to Starscream and began their work. Jetfire smiled behind his faceplate. He was thankful that there was something for Starscream to do to keep his mind off the former human that everyone had grown to love. At least this way, everyone else could concentrate on their tasks.

Jetfire, himself, wasn't sure what to feel. He didn't know if he should a feel reassured as Alexis was with Optimus or worry as she was also with Megatron and has somehow blackmailed her. He knew for the time being, his worry would have to go to the back of his mind until the worst was over.

"Sir," Powerglide called out to Jetfire. "Something has just emerged out of Unicron and closing in fast at the Optimus Prime's position. Whatever it is there's more than one."

"Damn!" Jetfire cursed. "Jetfire to Away team."

"What is it Jetfire?" Optimus asked.

"Watch your backs, something has just emerged and closing on your position."

"Acknowledged."

-

Optimus brought out his gun from subspace as he began to watch the directions. Seeing Optimus getting ready for action, prompted Alexis to bring her own gun from subspace.

"You know how to use that?" Megatron asked.

"We'll see in a few moments now won't we," Alexis retorted.

"Alexis, remember what Hotshot had taught you and your teachings with archery," Optimus said.

"I know this is not a good time Optimus, but I just thought to warn, I'm scared as hell."

"Well that figures," Cyclonus said. "Let the party start."

"That's a feeling that will go away through time of battles and then there's some battles where that feeling is always there. But one learns to ignore the fear," Optimus said.

"You're telling me," Sideswipe said. He walked over to Alexis. He placed a hand on Alexis's shoulder. "We'll fight together."

Alexis nodded in agreed. "I hope I don't freeze up in fear," she whispered to the young warrior.

"I won't let that happen to my sister," he smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled back.

As the group began to watch the directions, Hotshot was also watching his back. He heard what Jetfire blurted and presumed that whatever was heading in Optimus's direction was also heading in his. Luckily Sideswipe was also with Optimus. Of course the young warrior was still in training but he had already been in battle.

"Demolisher, watch yourself. We may have trouble run into us." Hotshot brought out his gun.

"Just them let them come, I'll blast them to the next world," he said as he positioned his weapons.

"That's probably why we felt that tremor. Unicron was sending out distractions."

"Here they come!" Demolisher shouted as he began to fire. They were little pods, which began to fire upon them.

"Jolt! Let's link up!" Hotshot shouted to his Mini-Con. Within seconds, the small helicopter had it self attached to the yellow Autobot. Hotshot then began to fire at the pods as well.

But as they destroyed them, others appeared. "They just keep coming!"

"Tell me about it!" Hotshot snapped. "Let's split up and see if we can't cover more ground."

"Hotshot! Demolisher!" Optimus shouted over the comlinks. "Get over here stat!"

"We're on our way. Transform!" Quickly Hotshot transformed and began to drive towards where his leader was. Demolisher wasn't far behind.

-

Optimus and company were having their own difficulties with the pods. They were appearing as fast as they were being destroyed. Alexis seemed to fair so far, she missed a few but was helped with Sideswipe. Megatron and Optimus were holding their own.

Suddenly Alexis and Sideswipe were surrounded. There was no way they were going to be able to get out. Being able to feel Kiaudica again, Alexis seemed to feel some sort of security. She had no idea how long it was going to last but she was going to take full advantaged of it. She sensed a plan form in her head, a plan that she wasn't controlling.

"Sideswipe," she whispered. "On the count of three, transform. Re transform in the middle and start blasting. Just the action will probably put them off guard."

"What are you going to do?" he whispered.

"I'm going to do the same, except I'm going to use my sword and techniques I learnt as a child. When you land back on the ground, I'll fly overhead. Grab my legs and swing me around."

Sideswipe seemed to gulp at his sister's tactic. "I hope you know what you're doing. I'm more experienced in fighting than you are. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks for the concern. One…Two…" Sideswipe got in position to transform. "THREE!"

The two robots transformed and sped off into the middle of the pods. Megatron stopped and watched for a moment. He watched the two re-transform and start destroying pods. Sideswipe was using his gun while Alexis used a…sword, a winged sword just like Starscream.

Alexis then flew past Sideswipe and in the last moment, he grabbed her legs and began swinging around.

"Optimus! Megatron! Cyclonus! Duck!" Alexis shouted.

Dumbstruck, both leaders and Cyclonus crouched to the ground while Alexis demolished the rest of the pods with her sword and laser guns on her chest. Lasers that she never told anyone.

When the pods were destroyed, Alexis blurted. "Sideswipe, release me."

Sideswipe didn't want to let her go, he wanted to slow down but he did what she asked and trusted in her judgment. When he let go, she swung her body around and landed in front of the two leaders.

Megatron jumped up when she landed, surprised. Optimus was behind him.

"Impressive," Megatron commented, crossing his arms. "No Autobot has ever been that gutsy."

"Well you can thank my archery and karate lessons for that. Optimus, I'm sure there will be more. This was more Kiaudica's idea. She has kept watch with all my learning."

"I'd say," Sideswipe answered. "Here comes bro and Demolisher and they have others on their tail."

"That figures," Megatron snorted as he turned to see the two bots heading towards them with more pods on their tail. "You needed the help of a dead Autobot to do that."

"It might have been her idea but it was me, who pulled it off." Alexis turned to Cyclonus. "Why don't we go and help them. We can get above the pods and give them a surprise attack."

"Let's go!" Cyclonus transformed and began to fly to the chased Transformers. Alexis wasn't far behind.

When they reached Hotshot and Demolisher, they began to fire on the pods, still transformed. In no time, the first wave of pods was destroyed. Alexis and Cyclonus re-transformed.

"In the distance," Hotshot commented as he came up to Alexis. "I saw you and that was amazing."

"After all the things I've learned, I figured might as well put it to good use."

"There's no time for talk, we have to get to Unicron's shoulder now," Megatron growled as him and Optimus grouped up with them. "We've already lost the element of surprise."

"Maybe not," Alexis said. "The ones that came after us are now gone and it doesn't seem to be anymore coming."

"At least for now," Cyclonus mocked.

"Jetfire come in," Optimus called out into his comlink.

"Go ahead."

"What's the status of Unicron? Anything coming towards us?"

"Negative. Whatever was coming at you disappeared fast."

"You can thank Alexis for that. How close are we to the weak point?"

"E.T.A. five minutes."

"Keep me informed."

"Roger that."

"Let's go," Optimus commanded. He turned and continued his walk towards the shoulder. The rest of the team were one step behind.

"I can't wait to see what else you'll surprise us with," Hotshot commented.

"Hotshot," Alexis said. "It wasn't all me who just got us out of danger. Kiaudica came up with the idea and I followed through."

"That's not the point. You have had her with you all your life. If she helps with the battles, then so be it. It gives us that more chance of survival."

"Hotshot, you always see the better side of things."

Hotshot placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well I have to help my sis any way I can."

Sideswipe came up on the other side and placed his hand on the opposite shoulder. "I agree. We have to protect our younger sister."

"You guys are the greatest."

Cyclonus kept watch on the three but the comment about siblings began to bug him. "You weak Autobots are pathetic. Relying on each other to get out of danger."

"If we are that pathetic," Alexis snapped. "Then why has the Autobots whipped your ass on many occasions."

Hotshot and Sideswipe were surprised at her curse but Cyclonus…that put him over the edge. He quickly turned ready to strike but didn't swing.

"I've almost as much as I can take you!"

"Cyclonus!" Megatron shouted.

"But sir," Cyclonus stumbled. "She has just insulted me with her human profanity."

"I heard." Megatron sneered. "But we have a mission to complete. Optimus, tell that woman to shut her mouth before this uneasy alliance ends before Unicron is defeated. Unicron is winning because of her." Megatron continued walking towards the shoulder.

Optimus turned to look at Alexis as Cyclonus also continued. "Alexis, Megatron is right. We need this alliance to work. And as much as I don't want to say this but…"

"I know," she said sadly as her head lowered. "I'm walking on thin ice. But what am I suppose to do. I am new at this fighting. I'm new at everything in being a Transformer and it's nerve racking."

"I understand. Why don't I tell you a secret? You know how many times I want to hit Megatron. You know, I know he has something on you and you won't tell me what it is. That infuriates me to the very core. I want to rip his optics out, but this needs to work. Sometimes to be a good warrior, one needs to keep a level head while the other makes a complete fool of himself. Don't like the Megatron or any of the other Decepticons make you feel small.

"Earlier, you made me proud. I know you're scared as hell but you stood up to Megatron by telling him that you were an Autobot warrior."

"What did Megatron mean that Alexis is allowing Unicron to win?" Hotshot asked.

"Yesterday we learned some valued information from Sideways. Information that the less amount of Transformers know the better. Unicron is fueled by anger."

"Anger? You mean that's his weakness?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yes. And we all have to keep cool. The less anger amongst us, the better our advantaged."

"You're right," Alexis agreed. "It's probably better if everyone knows then they can work on keeping their frustrations down. Let's get this over with so we can go back to fighting those jerks."

"That's the idea," Hotshot said.

"We better catch up to the other two," Sideswipe pointed out.

"Optimus do I have your permission to scope out the rest of the way to the shoulder. Don't worry," she rushed on before Optimus could protest. "I'll take Hotshot with me. Perhaps we can find a way in."

"Alright, but be careful. Any sign of trouble get back here on the double. With your inexperience, I don't need you to try and play hero just to show off in front of Megatron. There's lots of time after this crisis is over to do that."

"Yes, sir," Alexis smile. Alexis quickly transformed. "Hop on Hotshot. It'll be faster this way."

"You got it sis."

When Hotshot was secure on Alexis, she sped off, flying past Megatron and Cyclonus. Megatron recognized Hotshot but took him a few seconds to see Alexis.

"What is going on?"

"Alexis has asked to scope out ahead to see if there's a way to get in," Optimus said from behind. "Hotshot has gone with her for protection."

"Good," Megatron growled. "She needs time to cool off. With the way she's acting she'll ruin our advantaged, that is if we still have one."

"Megatron, you and I can both agree that you just would love to blast at me right about now but won't. Maybe you should tell you're warriors to also keep their cool as I have asked Alexis. You should also let your men know what our advantage is."

"You're right." Megatron side glanced the Autobot leader. "This is too important for any of our men to bicker amongst them selves. Cyclonus. Demolisher. Unicron is fueled by anger so do your best to refrain from attacking our allies. If you don't you'll be melted to scrap."

-

"Sir," Starscream called. "I believe I have found a way. And if I'm correct only Alexis will be able to get everyone through."

"Through. How?" Jetfire whipped himself around to jet.

"Kiaudica," Starscream stated. "With her being conscious at the moment, she be able to sneak in with detection."

"How could she do that?" Blurr asked.

"I'm not sure how she did it. But once she infiltrated a Decepticon base and destroyed without being caught."

"But didn't she get caught?" Rad asked.

"Only after the explosion. This time though, it's just to get inside of him." Starscream looked at the vice commander. "I wouldn't be suggesting this otherwise if I knew that Alexis couldn't do this."

"All right. Open a channel to her."

Starscream nodded and quickly opened the comlink to Alexis. "Alexis, this is Starscream."

-

Alexis stood from her position, startled. "Starscream?"

"Yes. This is secure channel that only you can hear and who ever you want to listen as well."

"What is it?"

"I need to speak to Kiaudica."

"Kiaudica? Why?"

"I don't really have time to answer."

"Starscream," Alexis said softly. "What is it you need?"

"When you infiltrated the Decepticon base, you were able to get in undetected. Is there anyway you can do it again? Yes, I know you got caught after the explosion but this time, you won't as right now that is not what you're trying to do."

"Yes, I believe so. But that could risk us."

"No, it won't," Hotshot said. "You are my sister and I'll protect you with my life."

Alexis turned to Hotshot. "I can do it. It's only to get inside and getting in is the easy part. Thanks Starscream for the idea."

"How are we supposed to get in?" Cyclonus asked as he approached the two Autobots.

"The same why I did when I blew up one of your bases."

Cyclonus was taken aback. "What do you mean bases. You've never been…"

"Cyclonus," Megatron said. "Shut up. That's the Autobot Starscream once loved. She destroyed one of our bases but was caught shortly afterwards. How she got in, is a mystery that I would love to know."

Alexis smirked. "I know you would. And now you're about to find out."

"Sir," Hotshot spoke to his leader. "What is going on?"

"Kiaudica is about to reveal one of her many talents when she was just a rookery," Optimus answered. "Be careful. I may have lost you once but I don't to you loose you again."

Alexis crouched down. She opened the cockpit on her chest, revealing the circuits. Without looking, she pulled out a couple wires that she knew were vital to her system. She was a little nervous but trusted Kiaudica. Kiaudica did it before, not knowing what the outcome was.

Hotshot was about to say something but Optimus placed a stern hand on his arm. "She knows what's she doing."

Alexis then took the wires, placing them on the hull of Unicron. She then brought out her gun and with turned off her optics, fired. When her optics came back online, there was a hole in the hull, big enough for everyone to get through. She was surprised that there was no sound from the explosion, but then she came up with a conclusion. The wires, mixed with the fire of her gun, melted the hull.

"Amazing," Megatron breathed.

Alexis smiled as she placed the gun back in subspace and replaced her wires back into her chest, then stood back up. "Now you know how Kiaudica got in."

"That was risky," Cyclonus said. "I suppose when she did that, she didn't know what to expect."

"Actually, no she didn't," Alexis answered. "Let's move."

Wasting no more time, Alexis jumped down the hole. Hotshot soon followed with Cyclonus behind him, then Sideswipe.

"After you," Megatron said.

Optimus nodded and proceeded down, leaving Megatron coming up the rear. A rare occasion on his part but he didn't want Unicron to get the best of anymore.

-

"They disappeared," Powerglide said. "They have must have found a way to get in."

"Good." Jetfire looked on, watching the scene in front of him. Watching, as his fellow teammates were under fire by spawns of Unicron. The only ship not being touched at the moment was Ultra Magnus's.

He was starting to get a little worried about the ship. Even though it was out of his hands and something he could not get involved. He had to help the teammates that were on the ship he was commanding at the moment. He had hoped soon this battle would be over, even though up to that point, not much of the battle was too dangerous but he knew it was going to get more ugly soon. Especially when Unicron would learn that Optimus and Megatron had just penetrated his hull.


	26. Working Together

**Working Together**

Looking around a determined path was going to need to be decided upon. But not knowing where to go she looked at her leader. On very rare occasions would one see the leader of the Autobots confused but in this case that was what Optimus Prime was feeling. But he wasn't the only one, even Megatron was confused. There were tunnels and they had to choose one, luckily there were only three tunnels.

"Which way?" Hotshot asked.

"We'll divide in teams. Each group will go down a tunnel," Optimus suggested.

"I agree," Megatron said. "Cyclonus. You and Sideswipe will take one tunnel. Demolisher and Hotshot will take the second and we'll take the third."

"Yes, sir," the two Decepticons saluted.

Hotshot looked to his leader for support on the decision.

"Agreed," Optimus announced. "Keep in radio contact at all times and don't get separated. You will have to work together, no matter how much you don't want to. We need this to work."

"Let's go," Hotshot said. "Which one did you want to take?" he asked Demolisher.

"That one," Demolisher pointed.

The two Transformers agreed and walked away. Cyclonus and Sideswipe agreed to the opposite tunnel, leaving the middle tunnel for the last three to enter.

"I hope they won't get into too much trouble," Alexis mumbled.

Megatron came up behind her. "They are soldiers, they know how to take care of themselves."

Alexis turned to the Decepticon leader. "We are entitled to our own opinions. But I'm a person…mechanism who cares for her friends."

"Let's move," Megatron suggested. "Standing around here, flapping off the mouths isn't going to help us get rid of Unicron any faster."

"For once I agree with you," Alexis said. She moved towards the final tunnel with the two leaders with her.

As they began their journey, noises were heard from behind them. Every step they took, the sound got louder. Alexis seemed on edge, as did Optimus. Megatron, however, wasn't paying any attention to the sound. He figured it was some of the bulkhead, Alexis melted that was making the sound.

Before too long, the noise was on top of them.

"I don't like that sound," Alexis said nervously, looking back.

"What are you worried about?" Megatron grumbled. "It's probably just the melted bulkhead."

"If that was the case, then why is it getting louder as we venture further away from the opening?" Optimus questioned.

Megatron stopped for a moment to listen to the sound. "I believe you're right," he said calmly. "It sounds more like…"

"Laser pods!" Alexis yelled.

Megatron and Optimus turned in time to dodge the first onslaught of the pods. But as they dodged, Alexis quickly brought out her laser gun and blasted the closest ones to the two leaders. Optimus, after he jumped out of the way, brought his gun and began firing.

"Why won't these things leave us alone?" Megatron snarled as he fired.

"Unicron knows we're here," Alexis gasped.

-

"It's time for those spawns to come after us," Ultra Magnus announced.

"That will be dangerous at this point in time," Sideflare disagreed.

Ultra Magnus turned to the spawn traitor. "We need to get to the others as quick as possible. If we go into the battle, they will think that you were defeated."

Sideflare thought for a moment. "That might work. Adjust course to 8234 beta 4."

"That will bring us into the heart of the battle," Hot Rod pointed out.

"If you want to get into the think of things, it's always best to come at them in the front." Kup turned from his station. "I have been monitoring the static bursts. If we charge right in and then back quickly away, that may give us enough space to get to the other side."

"And with that attack, that may give the others the opportunity to get through as well," Ultra Magnus agreed.

"However," Sideflare interrupted. "That will make Unicron attack that small planet."

"Optimus and Megatron's ship are there to help out plus the Mini-Cons," Micro said calmly.

"Kup bring us about, we're going in," Ultra Magnus commanded.

"Yes, sir." The older soldier chimed. He had his fare share of battles and for some reason he seemed a little excited this time. Maybe it was caused from that they were not engaging the Decepticons this time, that it was another force stronger than all the Transformers.

Kup punched in the coordinates Sideflare gave him. The ship quickly veered away from the only opening that was left and charged right into the thick of battle. The static energy quickly disbursed in directions and regrouped, a little further away.

"Well that got their attention," Sideflare announced. Suddenly a silent surge went through her body. She turned to the computer, punching in a bunch of numbers in a sequenced order.

"What are you doing?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I'm about to be discovered. I'm giving you all the coordinates you'll need. After I give the key coordinates, the battle is yours to do with what you please." When she finished she turned. "I am not betraying you. I want you to take me down, make it look as though you were battling me on the bridge and then hit me. With me out, they will think that you have gathered the plan yourself."

Ultra Magnus nodded. "I have a better idea. All our vital systems are here. Let's…"

"There's no time," she snapped. "Do it now or your advantaged will be gone. AHHHHH!"

The spawn female fell to the ground. Ultra Magnus looked up to see Hot Rod with his gun raised. "Now we don't have to shoot up the bridge, you kept her distracted while the others attacked from behind."

"Arcee, place our collaborator in the brig until this is over and place force fields around her. We don't want anymore of these spawns getting on the ship and trying to break her out. She has asked for protection."

"And we need this to look like we have a prison and not a traitor."

"Exactly. From this point on, we will not speak of Sideflare as if she helped us."

Arcee, picked up the female robot and dragged her to the brig. When Sideflare was secure in the brig, with a force field, Arcee pondered if keeping Sideflare was a good idea. Sideflare could easily turn just as quick as Starscream did. But that was something she couldn't stop, if Ultra Magnus agreed to her terms then that's what was going to happen.

-

"Sir," Springer announced. "Ultra Magnus has engaged the enemy."

"So they weren't in that much trouble as we thought," Jetfire mumbled more to himself.

"Jetfire," Rad said. The huge robot looked down to where the kids were sitting. "There's the off set chance that Ultra Magnus might have had difficulties."

"I agree." Scavenger turned from his station. "What if Sideflare tried to get the better of them but failed like Sideways. And now they have been able to get into the swing of things."

"Sir," Springer called out. "He just went head first into the thick of battle, making the electric current disburse and regroup."

"He was looking for a strategic way into the mess, without taking too much damage. He must have been left alone because of Sideflare. With her distraction, they were able to come up with a plan. Good thinking."

"There's still nothing on the radar of our team on Unicron," Powerglide said.

"Damn!" Jetfire cursed. "I don't like it when Optimus does this. I should have been with him."

"Even if Optimus and Megatron get to the center of Unicron, they will not be able to get the Mini-Con weapons. They have been integrated into Unicron and they will not awaken to be released." Sideways came up to Jetfire.

Jetfire turned to the old Autobot. "Why didn't you say something before? You were once…"

"I know, I don't have to be reminded of it every time someone speaks to me. But you must realize that I have been living under Unicron's rule for so long that I don't know what's up from down."

"Is there anyway we can warn Optimus about the Mini-Con weapons?"

"There is a way, but it will be tricky and unfortunately the only ones able to get through will be the Mini-Cons."

"The Mini-Cons won't be the only ones who are able to get through," Rad piped up. The motorcycle looked down at Rad.

"You think you'll be going? I doubt the Autobots will want you to go on risky mission. They have always wanted to keep you out of the fight."

"Do you think that ever stopped us?" Rad challenged. "No. On more than one occasion, Optimus has told us to stay put, but we never listened. Although, Optimus was angry with us for disobeying, he was always grateful for our help."

"That," Scavenger said. "I will agree with. We have not always wanted you kids in the fight but you were anyway."

"I agree," Hoist jumped. "You kids are a big part of this team."

-We can't allow you to do that- Highwire announced.

Rad turned the Mini-Con. "Why?"

-We must be the only ones to venture in. We can reawaken the Mini-Con weapons-

"No! We won't let you do it alone. We're coming with you." Carlos clenched his fists. "We are your friends. Friends stick together."

"I agree," Rad said. "If you are doing this we're going with you."

"But we must stay here," Billy tried to reason.

"No, we don't." Rad began to raise his voice. "We have to help our friends. Optimus, Hotshot, Sideswipe and even Alexis could be heading into a trap. They will not know what needs to be done to awaken the Mini-Cons."

"Yeah. We came up here to help in what we can plus to give Alexis support." Carlos asked. "But how would we get to Unicron?"

"I have a way that you can get in without being detected," Sideways said. He pressed a button on his arm, opening his chest. Pulling out a small device, he handed it to the kids. "Use this. But be warned there is no atmosphere."

Rad nodded. "Let's go." Rad pressed his jacket up by his collar and a space helmet appeared. Pressing around his wrists, gloves appeared over his hands. The other three boys did the same.

"We're finally getting to do something," Carlos said excitedly.

"We're going to save Earth," Billy chimed in.

"Yeah and save the Mini-Cons," Fred chipped in.

"You boys be careful," Jetfire said. "I don't want to hear Optimus get mad that we lost you guys."

-We'll take care of them- Grindor said.

"How do we activate this?" Rad asked when he knew everyone was ready to help.

"Where it has been in my chest, all I've had to do is think about it and it would open. I'm sure if you were to clasp your hands around it, it will work the same way."

Rad did what Sideways suggested and within moments the four boys, Highwire, Sureshock and Grindor were gone.

"I hope I didn't make a bad mistake," Jetfire mumbled.

"You make a bad mistake," Sideways grunted. "I just helped you. These memories are starting to bug me."

"We have to have faith in the kids," Scavenger ignored Sideways for the moment. "They have never let us down yet." He turned to the motorcycle. "You might not like it now, but eventually grumbling about it will no longer be an issue."

Sideways turned away from Scavenger and walked over to an unoccupied seat. He wasn't sitting it long before Starscream came over.

"You better not be sending those kids into a trap. Not only will Optimus and Jetfire be furious but I'll be as well. Those kids can be annoying but they have helped the team out on many occasions."

"Are you telling me that you care for those brats?"

"They are not brats," Starscream hissed. "They are growing humans. And yes I do care for them, considering I'm in love with their former human friend."

Everyone one the bridge stopped and looked at Starscream at his declaration. They all knew he loved her and she loved him back. And they all knew they were not hiding their affections but it was just plain shocking to hear Starscream say the words. He was not the type Transformer to voice his feelings other than his frustrations.

Satisfied that Sideways wasn't going to speak anymore, he turned and noticed everyone was looking at him. "What are you looking at?" he snapped.

With shrugging shoulders, everyone turned back to their duties with smirks, that was the Starscream they knew, snapping his comments at everyone.

-

"Optimus!" Alexis yelled over the laser fire. "I have an idea!"

"I'm all ears."

"We pull our laser fire in together. That may make an explosion and destroy the pods."

Megatron looked at Optimus. "I'm gamed if you are?"

Optimus nodded. The two leaders made their way to Alexis as she was the furthest away from the pods. The two lined themselves on either side of the female Autobot.

"On my mark, pull your fire in towards mine." For several seconds Alexis watched as she continued to fire. When she saw an opening she yelled. "MARK!"

When the light cleared from the three laser blasts combined together, there was nothing left.

Megatron looked at the girl. "That was a good idea. I was skeptical of that working. I'm sure you had help in conquering up that plan."

"At least it worked." Alexis moved quickly away from the Decepticon leader. "Let's get moving."

-

As Hotshot and Demolisher walked down the tunnel, they kept getting the feeling of being watched but they couldn't figure out from where. But they knew not to drop their guard. Finally Hotshot brought out his weapon.

"What are doing?"

"I have a feeling we're going to have company."

"Well there's no sense in drawing them towards us."

Suddenly a sound came from behind. The two Transformers turned in time to see the tunnel closing up with doors at every ten feet intervals. Hotshot looked up to see they were standing under a doorway. He quickly pushed Demolisher out of the way just before the door hit them.

"What did you that for?" Demolisher growled.

"It was either that or you would have been crashed." Hotshot pointed.

Demolisher gasped inaudibly as he saw a door, quickly turning into a wall, blocking the path behind them. He turned to Hotshot. "I…I guess I owe you my life."

"Let's keep going. I'm sure Unicron knows were here now and is trying to stop us. I wonder how the others are doing."

"We can't even help them so why wonder. Let's worry about our own necks first."

Hotshot nodded in agreement. He stood and was about to help Demolisher when a rumble from underneath them. "I don't like the way that feels."

Demolisher jumped to his feet. "Let's get out of here." He took one step forward when suddenly a door slammed down in front of them, leaving them trapped in the ten-foot space.

-

Sideswipe and Cyclonus continued their walk, not realizing that they were being watched. Cyclonus, however, was ready for anything. He didn't trust anything or anyone. He might have to work with the Autobot but he wasn't going to drop his guard down.

"This tunnel keeps on going and going."

"Well than let's stop it from going straight." Cyclonus stopped and aimed his guns at the floor. He fired before Sideswipe at the chance to protest.

"What are doing?" Sideswipe questioned.

Cyclonus looked at the Autobot. "Getting out of this tunnel. Chances are Unicron already knows we're here and I'm not taking any chances." He jumped down the hole, not looking to see if Sideswipe followed.

When Sideswipe jumped down, they saw they were trapped in a ten-foot room. "What the…"

"Unicron knowing we're here." Cyclonus aimed his guns and fired at one of the walls but nothing happened.

"Why don't you help and see if you can get ourselves out of this box."

Sideswipe, annoyed at Cyclonus, did what was asked. He pulled his own gun out and began to fire on the same spot Cyclonus was firing at. After a few minutes the two started to have a small hole. It wasn't even big enough for their Mini-Cons to fit through.

"This is going to take a while," Sideswipe whined.

-

Hotshot and Demolisher were sitting on the floor, trying to think themselves a way out. Suddenly, from behind them, a noise was heard. Hotshot turned in time to see a small spot begin to melt. When it was melted away, he turned on his infrared to see what was on the other side. To his surprise, it was Cyclonus and Sideswipe.

Hotshot stood and quickly ran to the spot. "Hey you guys. We're trapped on the other side. Mine and Demolisher's weapons are not strong enough to melt away the wall in front of us."

"Bro?" Sideswipe questioned. An idea popped in his head. "Concentrate on firing at the melted hole. We need to make the hole bigger so we can fit through, then we can help you."

"Good idea." Hotshot looked at Demolisher and found he was already standing and was ready to fire. Hotshot moved into position beside the Decepticon and began to fire. On the other side Sideswipe and Cyclonus did the same. Before too long there was a big enough hole so Sideswipe and Cyclonus could fit through.

"I need a break," Cyclonus puffed. "That was tiring."

"I know what you mean," Sideswipe agreed.

-

A warp gate opened, and four kids and three Mini-Cons walked out of it. When it closed Carlos took a quick look around. "This place is trashed."

"Tell me about it," Fred said. He looked and something caught his eye. He ran over to it and picked it up. "Hey look this you guys."

"A piece of Cybertroian rock," Rad said. "It's Alexis. We're on the right path."

"From looks of this place," Carlos said. "They were here not too long ago. The laser burns are still quite fresh. "Let's keep going."

-

The Three Transformers continued their walk until they came across a huge room. In the center of the room was a huge odd-looking ball, with holes all through it. On either side of the ball was two of the Mini-Con weapons and third was directly in the middle.

"What is that?" Alexis asked.

"This is it?" Megatron said quietly.

"No doubt about it," Optimus agreed. "The heart of Unicron."

"Optimus look, it's the Star Saber Sword." Megatron began to walk forward to the closest one and tried to pick it up.

"Megatron, no!" Alexis yelled.

As Megatron's fingers began to almost close around it, live tentacles sprang out from the floor, swaying as if wind was hitting it.

"We have to be careful in here," Optimus said calmly. "Unicron's body is like one big booby trap after another."

Megatron looked around room and saw the other two weapons. "There's the other two."

A sudden laugh came out of the ball. "I'm surprised you make it this far."

"Who are you?"

The ball began to glow and a body forming out of it.

"Sideways?"

"How can that be?" Megatron said. "He's…"

Alexis jumped in. "It's Unicron taking the shape of Sideways."

"How observant of you, my dear." The voice sounded like Sideways. "Sideways was a fool. He had been in my services for millions of years and he never bothered to realize that parts of his body was missing."

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked, stepping forward.

Megatron was about to ask Alexis what was she talking about, but Optimus placed a hand on him. They already knew about Sideways. For a quick moment he gave Optimus a glare and then turned to the woman as he realized what Alexis was doing by making Unicron think they knew nothing about Sideways true identity.

Unicron laughed again. "He was once one of you. He was an Autobot under the command of Optimus Prime. But that isn't why you three came. You came to prevent me from destroying that miserable blue planet. You surprise me Megatron, working with the Autobots and all."

"Only to stop you. I know you already know that we are powerless without each other's help."

"Your right. I do know that. But I'm surprised you would start working together so easily. I have watched your battles for eons and absorbed your energy, making myself stronger. And now I'm strong, I have come to take my rightful place as the supreme leader of all the Transformers."

"You only absorbed our negative energy."

"Precisely. I guess you aren't as stupid as I was led to believe. You allowed Sideways into your group, without checking out where he has been first. That is not good leadership in my opinion. And Megatron, you did the same. You allowed your greed for power to cloud your judgment that you did not bother to check to see if Sideways was an Autobot or Decepticon spy."

"Why you…"

"Megatron," Alexis turned. "Don't let him cloud your mind. The negative energy is what fuels him."

"You know Optimus, I figured you would have known my existence by now, but your clouded judgment allowed me to grow stronger right under your very nose. I even sent signals to you, wanting to know if you would guess me out, but you didn't. And you call yourself Autobot leader, holder of the matrix."

-

With finally a hole burned through the last wall, the four Transformers were able to continue their search for their leaders. Sideswipe was little exhausted but he would manage. He knew that his strength would come back to him by the time they found Optimus. And that would only happen if there no more traps.

"Everyone ok?" Hotshot asked.

"If you're asking," Demolisher answered. "Are we still alive, the answer is yes."

"That was quite the wall," Sideswipe stated. "It's thicker than anything I've ever seen."

Cyclonus looked at the young bot. "That's because it was made to keep us from getting to Megatron."

Hotshot turned towards their destination. "We should keep going. I get the feeling that we're getting close to Optimus and Megatron. Up until now, we didn't have to worry about traps. Unicron must be trying to stall us."

The four Transformers continued their way down the tunnel, hoping to soon find some sign of where Optimus and Megatron were. They had no idea how close they really were or that the kids were also on their way. But most of all they didn't realize that they just helped each other and they were now giving each other the respect that was deserved. But how long would that respect last, considering no one knew the respect was given?


	27. Coming Together

**Coming Together**

In a Transformer's life there always been fighting. Decepticon versus Autobot but now the tides had definitely changed. It wasn't Decepticon versus Autobot; they were now working together to defeat a greater force, Transformers versus Unicron. A robot, who wanted to control all the cosmos. With him wanting to conquer, there were three separate battles going on. No one was able to help the other.

There was Optimus, Megatron and Alexis facing off with the heart of Unicron. There was also Hotshot, Sideswipe, Demolisher and Cyclonus working their way towards their leaders after they realized that they were probably in a trap. Finally, under the command of Ultra Magnus, a fleet of Autobot and Decepticon ships were trying to fight their way free through a barricade of spawns.

For the time being, Jetfire, with his crew and Shockwave with the rest of the fleet sat on the sidelines. Shockwave was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike out at the spawns and Jetfire watched on, not sure what to do about Unicron, slowly making it's way to Earth. Knowing that the lasers weren't going to help, all Jetfire could do was follow Unicron at the same pace, who was now one hour away from Earth.

"This is really driving me nuts," Jetfire mumbled. "Here we are chasing after Unicron and we have no way to stop him if and when he reaches Earth."

"Don't give up just yet," Scavenger crossed him arms. "We still have the others to help. And from the looks of things, Ultra Magnus's ship is starting to break the formation of the spawns. Shockwave should soon be able to join us."

"Wait!" Starscream yelled. "A ship has just made its way past."

Powerglide jumped into Sideswipe's seat. "Affirmative. It's one of ours. It has minor damage on the port side. Work detail is on it and will have it fixed by the time it reaches our position."

"That's great to hear," Blaster said. "Who's commanding that ship?"

"What, can't recognize own buddy," a voice was heard through the comlink.

"Omega Supreme!" Jetfire jumped.

"Autobots in danger. Omega Supreme offer help."

Powerglide turned in his seat and cheered. "Time for the tides to change."

"Don't start cheering yet," Scavenger said with a cool head. "Omega Supreme may have just arrived but that doesn't mean that he can stop Unicron."

"Stop Unicron, no. Slow him down, yes."

Everyone watched in awe as the ship that just punched it's way through, transformed into the huge robot they all knew he was. He was not as big as Unicron but he knew his weapons were going to be more effective than anyone else's.

"More help on way," Omega said before charging off towards Unicron.

Behind his faceplate, Jetfire smiled as he leaned back a little. He may not know where Optimus was, but he knew Unicron would get slowed down. How long, no one knew, but it would give Optimus a little more time.

Everyone watched as Omega Supreme began to fire upon the huge robot. His weapons weren't doing much but it did give slight dents in the armor.

"Bring us up to Omega and begin to fire at will, when close enough," Jetfire commanded.

-

"What the…" Ultra Magnus mumbled.

"Omega Supreme?" Kup questioned. "I thought he couldn't be found?"

"I thought so too," Ultra Magnus smiled. "He may not be able do some serious harm but it will slow that thing down."

Ultra Magnus, deep down, had a feeling that Omega was there. As there were two identical ships. Back before Optimus left for Earth, before they even knew of Earth, Optimus had commanded for a ship to be built that look identical to Omega to confuse the Decepticons. Omega had always been able thwart the Decepticons but having two ships identical would make them think twice of which one was Omega. Shockwave had the other ship that was full of Autobots.

But before leaving Cybertron, Ultra Magnus couldn't find Omega. He soon realized the big Autobot was on a mission. But how did Omega hear about the attack on Earth? Hopefully when the battle was done, Magnus would be able to ask him.

"I don't get it?" Hot Rod asked. "I thought Omega was already here but with Shockwave."

"Isn't it obvious?" Kup answered. "A regular ship was built to look identical to Omega Supreme to confuse the Decepticons."

"It was actually Omega's idea," Magnus commented. "All ships, Omega Supreme has just arrived on the scene and just broke through the lines. Keep up with the good work. We need as many as possible to break through."

"Hard to port!" someone shouted.

Without asking who said it, Hot Rod, piloting, brought the ship around as commanded. He watched with wide eyes as they just narrowly missed a burst of energy.

"By the calculations," Micro came out calmly. "That energy burst would have rendered us useless, if not worse."

"Probably those spawns have been watching us for awhile, as Unicron was disguised as one of our moons. They will know our weaknesses and strengths," Arcee explained.

"Keep avoiding any blasts. We have to lure as many ships as possible away for other ships to get through. If we are the last, we are the last," Ultra Magnus commanded. "The more ships get through, the better our chances. We may have enough fire power to stop Unicron."

-

Shockwave watched in amazement as Omega Supreme broke through the lines and began his approach to Unicron. What surprised him more was he thought he had Omega.

"They are clever," he stated.

"Who's clever?"

Shockwave turned to Skywarp. "The Autobots you fool. They constructed a ship to look exactly like Omega Supreme to use against us."

"Those no good…"

"Calm down brother," Thundercracker came up behind him. "They may have been wanting to use it against us but now they can't. And it might work to our advantage, considering there's an identical one with us."

"Thundercracker is right," Shockwave answered. "And we're soon going to join the battlements. I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines while our great leader is risking his life."

Skywarp turned away and went back to his station. "One of these days, Megatron is going to get what's coming to him and none of us is going to be there to help him."

"What was that?"

Skywarp quickly turned. "Nothing sir."

Thundercracker came up beside his brother and whispered into his audio receptors. "You know one of these days you are going to get in a whole lot of trouble."

"We shouldn't be teamed up with the Autobots," Skywarp snapped in a low voice.

"I agree but there's nothing we can do. You can see that huge thing and if we don't work together, that thing will go after Cybertron."

"Don't you think I don't know that!" A slight blipping sound caught Skywarp's attention. He looked at his readouts. "More of Ultra Magnus's ships have made it through."

"Any of ours?" Shockwave asked.

"Affirmative. Two ours and one of theirs. They broke through the same location as Omega Supreme."

"Good. What's the rest of the ships status?"

"They are still trying to out maneuver the electric current."

"With our men trying their best to get through, they are also tiring the current. Soon the current will have no choice but to reveal themselves as the spawns. And we'll be waiting. Contact our secret weapon. Tell him to slowly approach our position."

Shockwave turned away from the battle for a moment to have a moment to himself. He knew from the very start that not everything was going to go as planned. But he also knew the Autobots had a secret weapon but he didn't think it was Omega Supreme. It didn't matter anyway; soon the Decepticons secret weapon would arrive, which would tip the tables.

-

As everyone watched in awe on the viewscreens as Omega Supreme went up to Unicron, Omega was deciding on what course of action to take. He knew he had the element of surprise as Unicron stop his descend towards Earth and turned around to see what was coming his way.

Unicron saw the Autobot was not even half of his size but knew that Omega Supreme had good firepower. He also knew that Omega's power could give slight dents but it wouldn't be enough to slow him down.

Omega stopped when he was close enough to Unicron. "You stronger, but I come to help."

For several minutes, the two giant robots stared at each other, wondering who was going to make the first move.

Suddenly tired of being stared at, Omega began firing everything he had, knowing that he may not survive the battle but he was going to do his best to help Optimus.

Not long after he began to fire, he started to have help of the Autobot and Decepticon lead ships plus the three ships who were able to get through the barrier. Suddenly one-man pods were released from the ships as they began their approach, trying to bare more holes into the armor, to weaken him.

Getting tired of the small shuttles, Unicron swung his wing appendages, trying to destroy some of the ships. Some were able to get out of the way, but others were not so lucky. The small pods were destroyed in seconds.

The smaller pods quickly backed away to regroup. They needed a better plan, as Omega continued to fire. From somewhere out of nowhere, another ship suddenly came up beside him and fired and managed a hit on Unicron in the shoulder, causing him to scream out in pain. Nobody knew yet that Unicron had two conscious minds. One was battling the Transformers, while the other baited Optimus and Megatron.

Jetfire seeing the perfect opportunity opened his communications. He was about to speak when he saw the group of the smaller pods head towards the opening in Unicron's shoulder. The other pods were distractions to keep Unicron busy.

-

The Unicron who faced Optimus, Megatron and Alexis continued on his badgering. Berating Optimus and Megatron's leadership skills.

"You know Optimus Prime, if you had known about me, which I'm sure you had some sort of idea that something larger than anything you've ever handled was near your doorstep, why didn't you do anything to stop my power from growing?"

"For peace," Optimus declared.

"For peace," Unicron continued. "Don't make me laugh. You're programmed for war, without that you would not be alive today. I watched on that day when Megatron shot you down when he began his steeling of energon and if it weren't for Alpha Trion, you wouldn't be here today.

"So how is peace defined from War?"

"Why don't you take your words and send it to the sun," Megatron hissed. "I'm getting tired of all this baiting." Megatron suddenly lunged out towards Unicron but was quickly pinned down by live tentacles.

"Megatron," Alexis blurted.

Optimus turned to help Megatron but was suddenly pinned down as well.

"Don't even think about it."

Alexis turned from her worse enemy and trusted friend and glared at Unicron. "You don't know anything about the Transformers if you can't understand how fighting a war and create peace.

"Ok, so perhaps Optimus may have fired the first war shot, does that make him a criminal? He was only protecting his friends who were fighting for their lives on the operating table from damages caused from Megatron."

"How you came mixed up into all this is beyond my comprehension."

"I have my reasons. But here's a question for you. If Megatron never harmed Optimus in the first place or any of the other Autobots, do you think there would be a war right now?"

"That is something I don't need to know."

"That isn't the answer I'm looking for. If Megatron never did what he did, Cybertron would not have lost its beautiful touch. And here's another thing, just because I'm new at being a Transformer that doesn't mean, I don't know anything about Cybertron? Well you're wrong. I know once Cybertron used to be an organic planet and something happened and I know Cybertron had a golden age but it was destroyed because the Decepticons had a thirst for Energon."

"You are smart for a former human."

"And getting back to War and Peace. My planet has been through hundreds of wars and there has always been peace afterwards, mind you, every once in while some jerk will decide to ruin it because he wants something that he doesn't own. The humans are constantly at each other's throats just like the Transformers and they have the same goal as Optimus does. A lot people wish for peace, but the only way for that to happen is by working together."

Unicron swung his arm up. Tentacles suddenly came down, pinning Alexis is place. At first she began to struggle but then suddenly stopped. She bent her head down and slightly smirked. The two faction leaders noticed the smirk before she lifted her head back up and spoke out.

"I will not fight your rain of terror," she said softly. "If I allow myself the chance to feel calm and not hate, then you have no power over me."

Unicron was taken aback by her boost of confidence. "Just seconds ago, you're anger was clearly showing and now it's subsiding as fast as it appeared. How is that?"

"Are you scared that I may be able to break through your defenses? Weaken your strengths?"

-

As the badgering continued deep within Unicron, the battle outside continued as well. Slowly but surely some more ships were able to break through but just before Ultra Magnus's ship was able to bust through, the way was blocked off. Ultra Magnus was completely surrounded by the electric current.

Shockwave watched as the first fleet were now being surrounded. He knew it was time to act. "Time for action men."

The Decepticons on the bridge suddenly jumped to their seats and their ship began to move.

Shockwave looked at his monitor and then slammed his fist down on his seat. "Shockwave to the rest of fleet. We are moving out. You're objective, bust up the current from around our ships and make your way to the main battle. Do not stop for anything."

Shockwave looked around the bridge for a moment. "Take us out at full speed."

Skywarp turned and looked to his commander with a questionable stare. "Sir?"

"If we are to stand a chance against that current, we might as well come out guns blaring," Shockwave stated.

Skywarp turned back in his chair and did as ordered.

-

Megatron continued to struggle with his constraints but it was useless. The more he struggled, the harder it was to move. He could tell that Optimus faired no better but Alexis, he couldn't see where she was but knew she was off the ground.

"You think this will hold me forever!" Megatron shouted.

Unicron looked at Megatron. "I tire of your irritating whining. Why don't I demonstrate what I mean?"

The tentacles around Megatron suddenly shot upward toward his face, reading itself to consume him.

"No, Unicron!" Optimus shouted. He watched in horror as Megatron suddenly became immobile.

"If you want the same to happen to you," Unicron started. "Then by all means, keep up struggling."

"Optimus!" Alexis--Kiaudica shouted. "Stop struggling. Allow yourself to remain calm and collective. Think of things that you were proud of in the past."

"You think you can stay calm?" Unicron directed his question at Alexis.

Alexis looked at Unicron. She raised her chin, rising to the challenge. "Yes. I've been dead once and isn't exciting. But thanks to wonderful friends, I've been able to live again. Watching in straight horror of my twin brother dieing when he was struck done by a car almost killed me. But I will not allow his memory to be tainted. When I was human, I didn't really have a mean bone in my body."

Unicron was taken back by her words. She was speaking as if she lived two separate lives. But how, unless she was talking about that her human life is dead. While he was pondering her words, the tentacles surrounding her were starting to loosen. She kept her body immobile, making Unicron think that she was still tightly confined.

But quickly as he began pondering he glared at Alexis and then at Optimus.

"You like fighting don't you? Admit it, you like the idea of battling. You were made for war and now you crave it like humans need their planet."

"That isn't true."

Everyone turned, looking at the entrance to the chamber. There standing were the kids and Mini-Cons. The boys were staring at Highwire with surprise, as he was the one who spoke, not beeped his words.

"Optimus has never like fighting. He only fights because he has to. Optimus Prime's dream goal is to become allies and live in peace with the Decepticons."

Unicron snorted. "Oh look, you're fan club have finally arrived. How you got here, I don't know?"

"Rad," Alexis called. "Unicron is fueled by anger."

-

Jetfire, who made the kids, in private, keep their communicators on at all times. Heard what Alexis just shouted.

"Anger?" he said.

Hoist turned in his seat. "What was that you just said?"

"The boys have just reached Optimus and Megatron. Alexis just yelled out that Unicron is fueled by anger."

"What?" everyone on the bridge blurted except for Red Alert.

"If Alexis knew about that," Starscream started. "Who else knew?"

Red Alert looked up. "Myself, Optimus, Alexis and Megatron are the only ones who knew. Optimus felt the less people who knew, the better. I'm sure Hotshot, Sideswipe, Demolisher and Cyclonus also knew before they ventured inside Unicron."

"Well if that's the case," Starscream grumbled. "How are we to stop Unicron? We can't just sit here and hope Unicron will stop trying to attack Earth just because we stopped fighting. There's too much negative energy through both factions to stop that."

"I don't know," Jetfire turned back to the viewscreen, watching as laser fire was coming from all directions. "But there has to be way to stop him before he reaches Earth."

"Sir," Powerglide yelled out. "Shockwave's team are heading, full speed towards the electric current."

Jetfire bent his head, looking at his own readouts on his monitor. He watched in amazement as the current were caught off guard as a hundred new ships came out from behind Mars. The current scattered and had to regroup, allowing Ultra Magnus and a few other ships to pass through to the main battle.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Jetfire whispered.

-

Unicron looked away in alert just as the other Transformers arrived at the scene. Cyclonus and Demolisher looked at their leader in horror as he was immobile. Hotshot and Sideswipe picked up the boys. When they were whispering shot, Rad told the others not to react. Alexis had a plan in mind. He wasn't sure what that was but when she yelled out, he knew she something in mind and she wouldn't be able to tell everyone what that was.

"How is that possible?" Unicron mumbled. "How can there be another hundred ships? Unless…she lied to me. She knew of the whole fleet but only told me half the truth." He thought out Sideflare but could not sense her anywhere. He concluded that she was destroyed somehow.

Alexis turned back to Unicron as she heard him say the other fleet just made their appearance. "Is something the matter?" she asked the Unicron who was posing as Sideways.

He looked back at her as she had a smug look. He tried sensing out her anger but he couldn't find any. This was not going as he planned. Before he could retort, a rumbling noise was heard. He looked around the room trying to determine where the noise was coming from.

In the last moment he looked us there was suddenly an explosion and Alexis was free. She landed gracefully on the ground beside Optimus. "See, just by my friends showing up has giving me the advantage to break free," she said in her normal voice.

"How is this possible?" Unicron questioned.

Alexis ignored him. She turned to Optimus and placed both hands on the tentacles surrounding him. "Optimus you remember my birthday party. You guys made me so happy that you even made gifts for me. I thought it was really funny seeing Red Alert and some of the others covered in streamers."

Optimus's optics softened. "Yes, that was amusing. It took the boys a good part of the day to convince them to where the decorations."

"It was also fun when we were allowed to stay at the base and we would have a campout in the lounge. And when it became late enough, I would start telling stories."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Carlos said. "And once Billy scared the living daylights out of you."

"Yeah and it was Starscream who caught you," Billy said.

"That was also the same day when Starscream saw his first basketball game and Hotshot and Hoist, well at the time Smokescreen, had a bet going," Rad offered in.

Hotshot looked over at Alexis as she smiled at him. "Yeah and it was me who won the bet." He looked at Sideswipe. "It was also your first basketball game too."

Sideswipe nodded.

Suddenly the tentacles around Optimus dissipated and he was able to break free. Seeing what Alexis was doing, he walked over to Megatron, as did Alexis. With their hands on Megatron, Alexis was the first to speak.

"Megatron me may not like each other but that doesn't mean you can not be free. Wouldn't you love to stop the fighting? You may want to rule the universe but does that also have to include Earth?"

"Megatron, I'm sure you can hear me," Optimus said. "Before I became who I am, there was a short time where you treated me as a friend. You have also helped immensely on this mission by reminding Alexis what was important."

"Megatron," Rad said out. "What would it be like without having to fight?"

The tentacles around Megatron began to loosen its hold on the Decepticon leader, allowing him to become conscious again. He didn't want to speak as Alexis continued speaking.

"Megatron, put your differences aside for now and for once allow yourself to feel as what it would be like if there were no fighting."

-

Shockwave watched in astonishment as the current kept having to regroup, allowing more ships to pass through, including some of his own fleet. Every time, the current regrouped, a small group of ships would charge at it before they could come up with another plan.

"Sir," Thundercracker said. "There's something coming our way. In fact there's two blips."

"Two?" Shockwave turned to his readouts but he didn't have the chance to look long before the two blips flew past his ship firing at the current, causing them to scatter more.

"I don't believe it," Skywarp said. "It's Bruticus and Superion."

"It surprises me as well," Shockwave said. "I only knew of Bruticus coming as our secret weapon. All ships follow are new arrivals."

-

The Autobot ship cheered as they saw Superion arrive on the scene with Bruticus. Now they knew why Omega commented saying more help was on the way. They didn't care that they were working together, just that they arrived.

"Now let's get down to business," Jetfire said. He pushed a button turning on all channels. "Jetfire to all ships. Concentrate all your firepower to Unicron."

Before too long the electric current began to appear as Transformers. With the spawns visible, they were easily being destroyed, as they couldn't transform into static. Jetfire looked and saw Unicron's armor was starting to show damage. Whatever was going inside was starting to affect the battle outside.

"Bruticus. Superion. Omega Supreme. Get on the other side of Unicron, placing yourselves between him and Earth."

He watched as the three large Transformers left to around Unicron to protect Earth. He was a little surprised that Bruticus went without questions but for now that couldn't be questioned.

Starscream stared at Unicron with worry. He couldn't help but wonder what Alexis was doing. Whatever was happening to Unicron, he knew Alexis was part of it. With her good heart, he knew that she would be able to help but it still didn't stop him to not worry for her safety.

Suddenly he heard something trying to come through on his private comlink.

"Starscream, I'm ok," she whispered. "If everyone was to think of the happy times they have had, Unicron will become weaker where we can defeat him."

"Jetfire, if Unicron was sense nothing but good energy, then he would become weaker," Starscream said.

"How are we to get the Decepticons to do that?" Jetfire asked.

"Let's just worry about ourselves," Scavenger answered.

"Oh and the boys are safe too."

Starscream sighed in relief.

"What is it?" Scavenger asked him.

"I have to go, Starscream," Alexis said and the comlink was dead.

Starscream looked to him, realizing that he sighed a little too loud. "Alexis can communicate with me privately and she just said that the boys are safe with her."

Jetfire also gave out a sigh in relief. "That's good to hear."

"Hard to port!" Blurr blurted. He quickly veered the ship, knocking everyone down. "Unicron is firing back."

"Here we go again," Jetfire breathed.

-

"How dare you?" Unicron hissed.

"In order to create peace," Highwire said. "A war must be won."

The boys, Alexis and the Transformers looked at highwire as music began to be heard from all around the room. But not only was heard within Unicron, but also out in space. Everyone was able to hear the music. The Mini-Cons outside suddenly grouped together and disappeared into Unicron.

From the music being played, the three Mini-Con weapons were able to break free, thus breaking Megatron completely out of his confinements.

"You Mini-Cons will pay for your ignorance."

Everyone turned in time to see the Unicron formed Sideways transformed in the motorcycle and attacked the Mini-Cons. Rad wanted to go to their aid by Hotshot wouldn't let him down. Just before Unicron crushed the Mini-Cons, he was blasted through the midsection.

Rad turned to see Optimus…holding the Requiem Blaster. Before anyone could react to his action, the Requiem Blaster transformed back.

"Unicron has been annihilated and now I will have my vengeance," Megatron growled, pointing his gun towards Optimus.

"Megatron are you crazy," Alexis yelled.

"No. We have dealt with Unicron and now it's time to sever the ties between the two factions."

"If you think that, then you're an idiot," Alexis said. "How do you know Unicron has been completely destroyed? We are, after all, still deep within his body. What if the Unicron we've been talking to was only the host to the real brains behind this gigantic thing?"

"I don't care," he said. "The major part of the threat is over. Unicron has become immobile."

"You're wrong," Rad tried to reason. "If all this time, Unicron has been feeding off your negative energy than that means that he will return. Unicron's body has to be destroyed before anyone will find any peace in all this."

Megatron looked at the young boy for a moment then back at the Autobot leader.

"Megatron," Alexis said. "If it weren't for my kind words just a few moments ago, Unicron would still have the upper hand. I distracted him enough to allow Highwire to do what needed to do."

"And what would that be?" he asked in an irate voice.

"Well the boys wouldn't have came here, risking their lives if there wasn't something that could be done to help the situation."

"Yeah. Sideways said only the Mini-Cons could wake the weapons from their trance. It was them who were the main control of Unicron."

"So what you're saying," Megatron looked at the boys again. "If it weren't for you showing up, Unicron would have permanent control over me?"

"That's exactly what they are saying," Optimus answered.

A sudden shake to Unicron's body forced everyone to fall off balance.

"What's going on?" Megatron growled.

"Unicron's body must be being attacked from the outside," Optimus answered. "We must get out of here before it's too late. Hotshot. Sideswipe. Get the boys out of here."

"Yes, sir." They chimed.

-

"What's going on?" Arcee asked.

"It's simple," Ultra Magnus responded. "Whatever Optimus and Megatron have done, they have immobilized Unicron. Even the spawns are noting moving. They are being destroyed."

"Well there is only one thing to do," Hot Rod said. "We must make sure Unicron doesn't regain his consciousness."

"I agree," Kup said. "Let's head out in the pods and put as much dents into that thing as possible."

"Ultra Magnus," Micro announced. "We are being hailed by Jetfire and Shockwave."

Ultra Magnus nodded his head to give the ok to put them through. Quickly, the viewscreen was switched from Unicron to the Vice commander of the Autobots and Commander of the Decepticons.

"We must come up with a plan," Jetfire started. "We can all tell that Unicron has been immobilized."

"I say let's keep firing upon him and destroy that monstrosity," Shockwave said. "By now Megatron will know that we continued to fire."

"Jetfire," Magnus said. "I agree with Shockwave. We need to put an end to this now. You already said Unicron is fueled by anger. We must destroy him before any more harm can be done to make him stronger."

Jetfire turned from the viewscreen for a moment. When he looked back, he began again. "You all know that Sideways is still alive and he was once known as Beachcomber. He gave the kids, who also ventured inside Unicron to give a small amount of help, a device that allowed them to warp inside Unicron. If we were to contact Optimus and the others to reactivate it, they would be sent back in no time."

"Then do it," Shockwave said. "In the meantime, my men will not be backing down." Shockwave's face disappeared from the viewer.

"Jetfire," Magnus continued. "It's your call, but I would suggest to bring back our leader and friends before it's too late."

Jetfire turned away again. "Starscream contact Alexis. Since you are the only one who's been able to keep in contact of our friends. Tell her to get the boys to give the device to Optimus and reactivate it." Jetfire turned back. "Starscream is relaying the message."

-

Alexis continued to try and reason with Megatron when her private comlink went off.

"Alexis. The way the boys arrived will be able to return you all safely. Get Rad to give Optimus the device so you can return home."

"Optimus," Alexis said. "Starscream has just informed me that Rad has a device that brought them here."

Optimus turned to Rad as the boy already had the device in his hands. "Sideways had used this to transport from place to place. He gave to us so we could help the Mini-Cons."

Hotshot walked cautiously over to Optimus so Rad could hand him the device but just before Optimus was able to take it out of his hands, the floor began to shack and hole in the ground opened up just over Megatron's feet.

"Megatron!" Alexis yelled, diving for him just as his hands gripped the edge.

Optimus also jumped out to Megatron. Hotshot began to slide towards the opening hole, but he was quickly pulled out of the way, out of harms way. He looked to his side to see Demolisher beside.

"Thanks," he breathed.

"We're even," Demolisher smiled but it quickly faded as he turned to see Alexis and Optimus try to struggle to help the Decepticon leader.

Outside, everyone was also having the same problem. They all retreated away from Unicron as small bits of debris from the destroyed ships began to suck into the holes of Unicron.

Alexis held on for dear life to stop Megatron from falling through. Optimus was trying to reach for the other hand.

"Let me go!" Megatron yelled.

"No! You might have been jerk but you do not deserve to die this way." Alexis stated.

"Out of all the Decepticons I have the most hatred. Let me go and then your miserable excuse for a planet will be saved."

"Take my hand Megatron!" Optimus ordered.

Megatron smiled. "For once Optimus, why don't you win the glory? And as for you Alexis, you will be safe from my wrath. You're mother will be safe after this and you will no longer have to worry about me trying to claim you as a Decepticon."

Optimus gasped in surprise at the Decepticon leader's words. That is what he's been holding on to Alexis with and why he wanted her. He wanted to brainwash her to become a Decepticon.

Alexis gasped at his declaration. All this time, he had wanted her to be part of the Decepticon team. She slightly looked to see Optimus's reaction and the same shocked look.

"Now…let…me…" a sudden weapon came out of his wrist and sliced Alexis's hand. "Go!" The force of the weapon forced her to let him go. He fell down the pit to his very doom.

Optimus quickly grabbed Alexis and jumped out of the way before the current could catch them. "Rad! Get us out of here!"

Rad clasped his hands around the device, thinking of getting everyone back to safety. A bright light surrounded everyone and they disappeared as parts of Unicron began to suck into the hole. They rematerialized on the bridge of the Autobot ship.

Everyone gasped as a light engulfed the center of the room but then stood six Transformers and four humans. Alexis was huddled in amongst Optimus's arms as she was nursing her hand. The boys were still secured in Hotshot and Sideswipe's hands and the two Decepticons looked confused.

"Where's Megatron?" Jetfire asked getting over the shock.

Optimus looked at him then at the monitor as Unicron was being sucked into the hole. When there was nothing left but a big light he spoke. "Megatron sacrificed himself to save all of us. Alexis and I tried to save him, but he harmed Alexis so peace could rain through the cosmos."

Starscream walked over to Alexis. "Alexis?" he asked softly.

She turned to him, with sadness. He opened his arms for her and she glided herself into the opened arms and hugged him fiercely.

"Ultra Magnus to lead Autobot ship."

"Go ahead Ultra Magnus," Optimus said.

"It's good to see you safe, sir."

"So I am."

"Sir, is there any way we could land and discuss things?"

Optimus turned to Jetfire who shrugged. Optimus didn't want to land on Earth, it wasn't good with no one knowing who they were and everything.

"I have an idea," Cyclonus suggested. "Why don't we land on the Moon? That way we can all discuss what to do now."

Optimus turned back to the viewer. "Did you hear that?"

"Loud and clear. I'll let the rest of the fleet to know."

"Let's go men."

Blurr turned in his chair. "New heading, the Moon. Which in my opinion is a good idea."

All ships began to slowly make their way towards the Moon as the sun began to shine down on the Earth, giving the planet the start of a new day. There was going to be a lot of explanations and decisions. What were the Transformers to do now? Optimus hoped that peace would finally fall upon Cybertron but only time will tell.

_Sorry for taking so long in getting this chapter. I originally wanted this chapter to be done back in May but then I had to really start fussing over my wedding plans, plus I also ended up getting another job. But now the wedding is now done and over with, YEAH and now I can focus some of my free time to my stories._


	28. Decisions

**Decisions**

When the Autobot ship landed on the Moon, it didn't take anyone long before they were out and watching as the others began there descend. They all knew it was going to be a reunion for some while for others it would be awkward. Seeing the Decepticons mingling with the Autobots as well some Decepticons weren't sure what to make of Starscream or Thrust.

Alexis watched in fascination as ships began to land on the Moon. Standing securely beside her was Starscream, he didn't want to leave her side. But when he saw Red Alert heading their way, he knew he was going to have to leave her so the science officer could tend to the girl.

"Alexis," Red Alert said. "I need to take a look at your hand. Optimus tells me that you tried to save Megatron but he refused."

Alexis nodded. "A hidden weapon appeared from his wrist and hit my hand. He knew I would jump at the reaction."

"How did you get away from the hole?" Starscream asked.

"Optimus pulled me away and then he told Rad to activate the device."

Starscream nodded and then walked away as the Autobot medic began to do his repairs on Alexis. As he walked away, he thought back to moments before when she arrived on the ship. He was quite relieved that she was safe though it was unnerving to see her curled up in Optimus Prime's arms. But he knew it was for her protection.

When Alexis had fallen into his arms, Starscream watched as Optimus walked away to make preparations of what to do next. He not only had the Autobots to think about but also the Decepticons as well.

Starscream watched for several minutes as Red Alert worked Alexis and when she was repaired, he saw Optimus Prime go up to her and wished to speak with her alone before everyone began to surround the saviors of the Transformers.

"So you deserted us."

Starscream turned to see his two brothers coming up to him. He groaned to himself at what comments were about to come out.

"I don't want to talk about it," Starscream snapped.

"You're a Decepticon deserter," Skywarp said. "How could you do that? How could leave your brothers high and dry?"

"Megatron had used me for the last time. I wasn't going to stay with the Autobots but after getting to know Alexis and that the fact that she forgave every bad thing I did, I began to see the Autobots point of view."

"And now Megatron is dead," Thundercracker said. "What do you plan to do?"

"Where ever Alexis goes, I go. I will not leave her. If she wants to stay here on Earth, I'll stay with her. That way you guys wouldn't be reminded of your traitor brother."

Starscream turned as she saw Alexis and Optimus begin speaking to each other.

-

"Alexis," Optimus began when he was far enough away from his men. "Is what Megatron said is what he held against you?"

Alexis lowered her head. "Yes. He figured out that Kiacudia lived within me and he demanded to know how I became a Transformer."

"When did he do this?"

"It was right when I came back from visiting the boys when you guys had called for reinforcements."

"He caught you while you were still human," he gasped.

Alexis looked at her leader and friend. "He threatened to harm my mother if I didn't show him the lake and he would have placed Starscream on the front lines."

"I wouldn't have allowed that to happen," he stated.

"Optimus you and I both know that Megatron was able to be quite resourceful when he wanted to be. I just can't believe he sacrificed himself to protect all the Transformers."

"I don't think it was the Transformers he had in mind when he damaged your hand."

"What do you mean?" Alexis looked at her repaired hand and flexed it. She could feel the circuits moving in her repaired hand.

"Alexis he wanted you to be a Decepticon. Why do you suppose that was?"

"Well…Starscream did say that someone wanted…me." She looked at Optimus with surprise.

"Exactly," Optimus answered for her. "He some how gained an attraction towards you and wanted you for himself. He once had a love but she refused him and so he killed her."

Alexis turned from her friend. She didn't want to believe that Megatron sacrificed himself to save her. That would explain why when he attacked her hand, he made sure not to hit and major circuitry.

"Optimus." A female voice called.

Optimus turned and gasped. Running towards him was someone he didn't think was part of the battle.

Alexis looked past Optimus as she saw a pink Autobot running towards him. She watched as Optimus gracefully caught her and hugged her fiercely, before he let her down and then began to speak.

"Why did you come?"

"I couldn't let you fight alone," she said. She looked past the robot she loved. "You must be the former human."

Optimus cleared his voice and then turned to Alexis. "Elita-One meet Alexandra, though most of the time we call her Alexis.

Elita-One extended her hand and shocked Alexis's hand. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too," Alexis said. "Optimus has told me that Megatron has believed you were dead. Now you do realize that with you being here, the Decepticons will learn you did not parish in the blast."

Elita-One smiled. "All that matters is that Optimus is all right and that your world is safe."

Alexis slightly gasped and turned as other Autobots began to walk out of their ships. They were Autobots she never knew and yet here they were, risked their lives to protect her planet. Though if they didn't their planet would have been next.

"Well you must be Alexis, the one who Starscream fell in love with."

Alexis whipped her head around at the sound of he name. There standing behind her was an Autobot who looked similar like Hotshot, only his coloring was different. But directly right behind was a smaller bot, not as small as Powerglide but smaller than Hotshot, hitting the other one in the arm.

"Show some respect lad." He looked at Alexis. "Sorry about that. But Hot Rod has a tendency to shoot off at the mouth without thinking. I'm Kup." He slightly bowed to her.

Alexis slightly blushed at his display of respect. "Thank you."

"And you are," she looked at Hot Rod.

'

"I'm Hot Rod, brother to Hotshot."

"Brother? You mean Hotshot actually has a brother?"

"Yup." Kup looked at his supreme leader. "Optimus, Ultra Magnus wishes to speak with you before venturing out of the ship."

Optimus nodded. "Alexis why don't you introduce the boys to the others."

"Sure," she cheered. She looked around to see if she could spot Hotshot. When she did she yelled. "Hotshot!"

Hotshot turned at the sound, he smiled as she saw who was beside her.

"Where are the boys?"

"Right here," Scavenger called as he walked over from behind Hotshot with the four boys in hand.

Scavenger looked at Elita-One before looking down at the boys. "Boys, meet Elita-One, Hot Rod and Kup. This is Rad, Carlos, Fred and Billy."

"Elita-One," Carlos said. "As in Optimus's girlfriend?"

"Carlos!" Alexis snapped.

Rad looked at Alexis then at his dark friend with a big smile. "That's the Alexis I know. Ready to sound the alarm when she says your name."

Carlos smiled. "I know."

"The next time I'm human, I'm going to dunk you guys so fast you won't know what hit ya," she warned.

The boys looked at each other and chuckled. Rad was the first to sober up. "Shoot," he slightly cursed.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"It's getting late and tomorrow is the last day of school for the summer. We should get going."

"I'll go and get Springer," Scavenger suggested. "He can get you guys back down on Earth before it gets too much later."

"Yeah, we live on the other side of the planet and it's nightfall on that side," Rad said. He looked out over Scavenger's fingers and marveled at how Earth looked in space.

"It's not often we can see a spectacle view," Billy said. Not wanting to leave the sight of seeing his home planet from an Astronaut's view.

"Not to nag you guys but since we just brought up the subject about getting late…I'm wondering when we're going to eat?"

Alexis smiled as the boys groaned and shock their heads.

Scavenger looked at Fred. "You can never go a time without asking for food."

"Nope," Fred smiled.

"Let's go find Springer," Scavenger smiled. He, with the kids, walked away from the small Autobot group.

When Scavenger was gone, Hot Rod looked at Alexis, "There are many Autobots who are interested in meeting you."

"I would love to meet all you guys but right now I have to inform the Decepticons of what happened to their leader. In order to make peace someone from our side has to be the one to raise up the white flag."

Alexis walked away from the small group that formed around her. When she came up to Cyclonus and Demolisher, they were not alone. Starscream and his two brothers were also with them. Alexis took a deep breath.

"Hey guys," she said cautiously.

Thundercracker and Skywarp's jaws dropped slightly at the female bot that walked up to them. They had seen pictures of her but the pictures didn't compare to the real thing.

"Alexis," Starscream said, his optics beamed with joy. "How's your hand?"

"Better. I figure if there is to be any peace between the two factions, I thought that I would explain to them of what happened to Megatron."

"That is something I would like to know," Cyclonus grumbled.

"As you know a black hole appeared within Unicron. The hole was formed around Megatron, causing him to fall but he gripped the sides. I jumped for him to try and save his life. Optimus also tried too."

"That I knew," Cyclonus stated.

"Anyway," Alexis said slowly. "What you do not know was he told me what he really wanted from me and demanded for me to let him go. I wouldn't. So instead, a hidden weapon came out of his wrist and slice…damaged my hand, causing me to let him go. He knew I would do that because as he fell I saw him mouth the words, 'thank you'."

"Are you telling us," Thundercracker spoke. "That our great leader sacrificed himself to save us all?"

Alexis didn't want to tell them that he did it to save her. "Yes," she lied. "He knew he had the most hatred than anyone. Getting rid of himself was the only way to stop Unicron."

-

Optimus walked on to the bridge of the ship Ultra Magnus occupied. Standing in front of the main viewer was Ultra Magnus but he looked like was blocking something.

"Ultra Magnus?" Optimus asked.

"Sir, before this conversation begins there is someone who wishes to say a few words."

Magnus moved out of the way revealing Sideflare.

Optimus gasped, slowly going for his gun.

"Autobot leader, weapons are useless now," she said. "I have asked for an asylum. I never liked Unicron and when I found out that Sideways was not a spawn, I needed to get away. I was used a pawn.

"I was ordered before the battle begun to check to see how many ships were behind Mars. When I gave Unicron my report, I lied to him saying there was only half of what was really out there. I helped your commander to allow some of the ships to escape through my spawn brothers and sisters. When I was about to be discovered one of your men hit me from behind, only because I demanded for someone to take me out of commission so Unicron wouldn't know of my betrayal. I was placed in the brig for safety."

"So that explains why you didn't engage in the battle right away."

"Yes. Sideflare had told her spawns that she would handle my ship, but what they didn't know was that she was helping us instead of her own family. I agreed to the asylum."

"It will be hard for you to adjust in amongst the ranks," Optimus said, bringing his hands back around front, revealing he left his gun in subspace.

"Won't be any harder than watching Thrust or Starscream to adapt Thrust will be a traitor to both sides as Starscream is only traitor to the Decepticons."

"She has a point," Ultra Magnus agreed.

Optimus walked up to the slightly damaged spawn. "Will you agree to go my orders?"

"As long as they are not orders to destroy something as beautiful as Planet Earth."

Optimus smiled behind his faceplate. "Oh I should also let you both know that Sideways is still alive."

"Still alive?" Sideflare echoed. "How is that possible? Unicron had planted a destructive device."

"It was removed before it had the chance to explode, which would have taken the Autobot base."

"That explains why Unicron was a little annoyed to see that you returned from the planet unharmed."

"Come we might as well get this over with now," Optimus suggested. "Then afterwards, I'll see what Red Alert can do about your damage."

"Thanks," Sideflare said.

-

When all the ships were finally on the ground and the reunions were finally dealt with, Optimus stood on the opening of his ship, waiting for everyone to gather around. He could tell it was going to take a while to get the Autobots and Decepticons to work side by side but at least neither side were raising their guns.

"Autobots! Decepticons!" Optimus called out, silencing everyone. "We have come to the Moon to decide what the next course of action will be. Will we continue the long war that started on Cybertron or will we start a new life.

"Between myself, Alexis and Megatron we were able to put the final blow against Unicron. Of course we also had help from one Unicron's spawns."

Optimus turned, allowing Sideflare to be revealed. When she was completely in view he continued. "Sideflare had lied to Unicron when she reported to him of how many ships made up our Armada. She also helped Ultra Magnus in getting some of the first set of ships through the barricade.

"However, even with her help we wouldn't have been able to face the heart of Unicron if it weren't for the distractions outside. And of course you wouldn't have been able to weaken Unicron further without everyone working together."

Optimus stopped as he saw Shockwave move forward and stand beside Optimus.

"I tend to agree. As much as it's disappointing to hear…" he glared at the spawn. "That we had help it can't be as bad as what Thrust has done.

"Before Megatron had left Cybertron, he had appointed me commander of all the Decepticons and if something were to happen to him, I was to lead in his place. So whatever decision is made it will happen between Optimus Prime and myself.

"And if it's true of what the former human has said that Megatron sacrificed himself to save us all. Then I believe it's in the best interest of both factions to call a truce and sign a treaty, thus ending our long war." Shockwave turned to the Autobot leader. "Do agree to this Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

Optimus nodded. "Then it's settled. We will sign a treaty, ending our war. We shall work together as a team to rebuild Cybertron." Optimus walked down on to the ground, indicating that his speech was over. He looked for Red Alert and when he found him, he saw the Ariel bots were beside him and they were heading over to Alexis and Starscream who were surrounded by Starscream's brothers.

"So this is the human who became a transformer."

Everyone turned to the sound, seeing Thrust's brothers coming towards them. There was a blue and red.

"Alexis," Starscream started with a glare. "This is Dirge and Ramjet, brothers to Thrust."

"How ironic," she said. "You betrayed your brothers and Thrust betrays his."

Before anyone could retort her statement, five Transformers came up to Alexis.

"You are beautiful," the shortest one said.

"Thank you," she said with a slight blush. "And you are?"

"Where are my manners?" he said. "I'm Slingshot and this is Air Raid, Skydive, Silverbolt and Fireflight. Combined we transform into Superion."

"I was told you guys joined the fight on your own."

"Yeah," Silverbolt said. "We were on another planet, looking things through, when we were told that Optimus Prime had asked for help. We came as soon as we could."

"Why is it that you guys look like jets from Earth when you were built on Cybertron? Did you guys change your disguise after Optimus and the others came?"

"Actually," Red Alert started. "Everyone did. I believe even the Decepticons changed."

"Not all," Thundercracker grumbled. "Shockwave stayed the same."

Air Raid looked up in time to see their leader heading towards them. "So what are we to do now?"

The other Decepticons quickly moved away from the group as they saw Optimus approach the group. "We are going to set up a perimeter base in case of trouble. There will be some Decepticons who will mutiny against the treaty and could attack Earth."

"That makes sense," Red Alert agreed. "Who will get appointed in protecting Earth?"

"That will be decided between myself and Shockwave. Right now, I would like you to look at Sideflare she has some damage circuits."

"Optimus," Alexis said. "Do you think it could work to perhaps give Sideflare a different body? Where she's a spawn, her body could disappear with Unicron being gone and all."

"I tend to agree with Alexis," Starscream said. "With Sideflare having a new body, she'd be able to fit in with the group better."

Optimus looked at Red Alert for his opinion.

"It could work but I would need Ratchet's help." Red Alert fingered his chin. "Transferring Sideflare's mind will be hard and it would severe what ever abilities she has now."

"I'm sure Ratchet is here, search him out and get to work on it right away. The sooner she's fixed the better."

"Optimus, would you mind if I went down to visit my mother. I need to tell her that I'm alright and that the war is over."

Optimus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You may leave when you're ready. But I'm sure there are still a few others who would love to meet you."

Alexis laughed. "I'm sure there is." She looked at Starscream. "Would like to come with me?"

Starscream nodded as he linked his arm with hers and began to walk away from the group. Optimus also walked away as well.

"That was strange," Fireflight said. "Seeing Optimus treat her differently than any other Autobot."

Red Alert smiled. "If you want to know," he said. "She has started to look up to Optimus like a father. She also have a sibling bond with Hotshot and Sideswipe."

"You mean Hotshot and Sideswipe are calling her sister?" Skydive asked.

Red Alert turned to the jet. "Yes. She acquired that bondage ever since the day her mother learned of us when Alexis's transformation first began. Both Hotshot and Sideswipe agreed with the sibling hood." Red Alert turned away from the group to look for Ratchet.

The Ariel bots looked at each other before shrugging, heading off in different directions. They wanted to explore the Moon. But their optics kept looking at the Earth, the planet that was just saved. They helped saved a planet that they knew nothing about except what was sent back to Cybertron. In fact it was the first time any Transformer had set foot in the solar system.

Now that the war was finally over and everyone was able to rest, they wondered how long the peace would last. There could be some Decepticons who would terror against the treaty and become their own faction. There also could end up being some Autobots who could not stand working side by side with the Decepticons and break off as well. But one thing was for sure Cybertron was now safe.

-----

_One more chapter to go and then it's complete at long last. The last chapter is more or less an epilogue, however, it's going to fair length of what my other chapters have been so it's not called 'Epilogue'. I'm all glad you have like reading as I have like writing it. The story may sound like it could continue, but I have not intentions of continuing. But that could change. **IF** it were to contiue, it won't come for awhile yet. I have others I need to complete before I could start a new novel._


	29. Peace at Last

**Peace at Last**

Once Optimus Prime and Shockwave had the treaty signed, all Decepticons, except for the ones who were on Earth left the solar system. They didn't want to be around the planet. They did agree they would help the Autobots rebuild Cybertron but they didn't want to be around the planet they saved.

When the Decepticons left, Alexis went over to stare at the Earth. She couldn't believe how beautiful the planet was from afar. As she looked, she thought of flying around the planet but her thoughts were interrupted when someone approached. She turned to see Starscream coming towards her.

"I have been looking for you," he said.

"Sorry. I just was planning traveling around the Earth and then visit my mom. I would like to surprise my mom."

"Would you mind I went along with you?"

"Well I was kind of hoping to visit her alone but if you wanted to come along, I wouldn't mind."

"If you wanted to visit your mother alone, I won't impose but right now Optimus is about to make a speech and he really wants you to be there."

Alexis sighed. "All right." As much as she wanted to see her mother, she knew it was hopefully thinking to see her this soon.

The two Transformers walked away from the view of Earth, heading towards the crowd of Autobots. When they reached the crowds of the Autobots and the remaining Decepticons. Optimus walked up to the ramp of his ship while Alexis and Starscream stood beside Hotshot and Scavenger.

"Everyone," he started. "We need to decide what our course of action will be. I would like a team to reside here in case of any problems. Who that team will be, I don't know. That is why I have called this meeting before departing to Cybertron. Unfortunately I will not be able to stay here on Earth. I need to be on Cybertron while the reconstruction gets under way. And where Alexis knows best about Earth than the rest of us, I will have her as the second in command."

Alexis looked at Optimus with shock. Her, the second in command of the team on Earth? She looked around and saw everyone was just as shocked as she was.

"Furthermore, I would like Jetfire to stay behind as well and command the team."

"I will do it with pride," Jetfire said with a cheery voice.

"Who else would like stay, that has to be determined? I already know that Starscream will stay as well. But who else will?"

"You know I will, Optimus sir," Hotshot responded.

Sideswipe looked at his bro. "Well if you're staying, count me in. Earth is too beautiful to leave it alone."

"I'm with you there," Blurr said and then looked at Optimus. "I'll stay as well."

"This place won't be the same without me being here," Hoist piped up.

"I've only been here a short time and I've started to like it," Blaster said. "And if that's the case, someone has to teach the new lackeys some good music."

Scavenger snorted. "You never change to do you?"

Blaster turned to the bulldozer. "Nope and that's the way you all like me too."

"Is there anyone else who would like to stay with Hotshot, Sideswipe, Blaster, Blurr, Starscream and Alexis?"

"Well considering a medic will be needed," Red Alert said. "I guess I'm the best for the job. That is after I complete my latest task."

"I'll stay too," Wheeljack said. "I've already been on this planet for twenty years might as well make this a permanent home for myself."

"Chromia and myself will stay too," Ironhide said for the both of them.

Chromia looked at the red van with annoyance.

Ironhide looked at his girlfriend. "Well I'm staying as well and I'm sure you don't want to be away from me again."

Chromia smiled. "Well if you put it that way…"

"Yeah I agree with Blaster. There are many areas of the sky, I'd love to scope out," Powerglide announced.

Scavenger turned to Cyclonus, Demolisher and Thrust. "What about you three? You must have stayed behind with the rest of us for a reason."

Cyclonus shrugged. "Probably was going to stay behind here. After being here for so long, Earth begins to grow on you."

"I haven't decided what I'm going to do," Demolisher said.

"You both have to be nuts," Thrust said. "I'm not staying and I won't be welcomed on Cybertron either."

Thrust jumped in the air, transformed before firing up his boosters and was gone. He never even gave anyone a chance to speak against his defense of not being accepted.

Optimus watched him until he no longer could see him. He shook his head and said in a low voice. "He's against the treaty. We haven't seen the last of him."

"Sir?" Optimus turned and saw Ratchet. Ratchet for the past several hours had been working on Sideflare with the help of Red Alert. When Optimus had called for the meeting, Ratchet told Red Alert to go and that he would continue working. But he was finished for now and went to hear what was going on.

"I fear we will see Thrust again."

"You're saying he's going to join the Decepticons who will be against the treaty."

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Optimus turned back to his men. "Men. We have heard from a good amount who will stay. Sideflare, when she is completely repaired will also be on this mission and I would also like the Ariel bots to also stay. If the Earth were to go under attack from anything, you'll at least be able to help protect. As it stands right now, the humans do not of us, but I'm sure we will soon no longer be in the dark to them."

"Optimus, sir," Ultra Magnus said. "If Jetfire will remain here who will help command back on Cybertron?"

"That's a good question," Optimus said. "But that has already been arranged. Jetfire and I spoke a little bit ago and he has agreed to give up his place at my side. It has taken me awhile to figure who will stand by my side and the only one I could think of and I shouldn't have had to think long of it. That one is Ultra Magnus. That is if he wants the job."

Ultra Magnus walked up to the leader of the Autobots. "I would be honored to stand by your side old friend."

Optimus nodded. "However if the time is called upon, Jetfire is still rightfully vice commander of all the Autobots. The fight may be over but the factions are still there. The Decepticons will do their own thing and we will do ours.

"Everyone else who is heading back to Cybertron must begin to make their way back. As soon as we get back, we will begin to work right away. But for right now, you all may rest and relax. We begin to depart in twenty-four hours."

Optimus turned and walked into the ship, indicating the subject was closed. When he was gone, everyone else began to mingle around.

Alexis began to make her way towards the Autobot ship that Optimus had just entered when Cyclonus stopped her.

"You know it doesn't surprise me that you have been picked as the second in command."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or insult. It came as a surprise to me too. But you know yourself, you all need to know how the humans think."

"And since you were a human, you can…help us through the challenges."

"Exactly," she said. "If you'll excuse me. I need to talk to Optimus."

When Alexis entered the ship, she saw him standing not too far from the exit.

"I was expecting you."

"I'm sure you were," she said. "Can we talk in private?"

Optimus nodded and the two walked down a hallway into one of the rooms, Alexis had not seen before. She noticed it was Optimus's quarters as it had a desk and a picture of the kids when she was still human.

"What is it?"

"Optimus…" she began but suddenly got chocked up. She looked around the room before looking at her friend. She wasn't sure what to do or say. She quickly ran into Optimus's arms, surprising the leader.

"I'll miss you," she cried. "I don't really want you to go."

Optimus's arms softly went around her. "I don't really want to either. You are still getting used to being one of us," he said quietly. "But I must. In order to keep the peace, I must return to Cybertron."

"I know," she said quietly. "But I…just wanted to voice my opinion."

Optimus chuckled. "Alexis, you remember when you told your mother that I was like a father to you." Alexis looked up at her friend and nodded. "Well, I like to think of you as a daughter."

"Really?"

Optimus nodded. "Ever since the day I met you, I seemed to treat you like parent would a child and then the day you we met your mother, I began to recognize the treatment as it was. I promise that once everything is settled, I will be back."

"I hold you to that."

Optimus pulled her towards him again in another embrace before releasing her. "I have a request for you."

"What is that?"

"I want you to continue training. That is one of the reasons I want Jetfire to stay. I want him to help continue training you plus to help you with anything."

She nodded. She knew that even though the war was over, a warrior still needed to keep up with his skills. "Can you contact me?"

"Of course I will." He released Alexis, allowing her to reluctantly turn from him.

When she was out of the ship, she took a shuddering breath before she scooped up in a set of arms. When she was able to look, she noticed she was a couple miles away from the Moon and in Starscream's arms.

"What was that about?" she asked almost with loss of breath.

"I have been wanting a chance to have some time with you and since you won't have time to see your mother until after Optimus leaves, I figure right now would be the best time."

"I'm sorry," she said. "But there is so much…"

Starscream placed a finger on her lips. "You don't need to apologize. Your surrogate father is leaving and you'll miss him."

"You're beginning to know me," she slightly chuckled as a tear slipped from her optics.

"I'm learning from the best," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "At least you'll have sibling bond with you and you have me."

"Yeah but I'll miss Optimus. But I know that he has a job to do."

"As do you."

"That's another thing. I understand why Optimus picked me but I don't know anything about being second in command. What would I do if Jetfire can't lead?"

"That's something we'll all teach you. Jetfire especially. Right now, I don't want to think about the future. I want to spend time with you. Let's do a trip. Take a trip around the world. See Earth from a different view."

-

Optimus watched his 'daughter' fly off with Starscream. He chuckled as Starscream tackled her, preventing her from do anything. He watched until they were no longer in sight. When they were gone, he left for the infirmary to see how Sideflare was doing. He knew that he couldn't leave until Sideflare had a new body. On his way, he came across Sideways.

"So she's still alive too?" he asked.

Optimus knew who he was talking about. He nodded his answer. "She is having a new body built, which will disable all her abilities. What about you?"

"I am disabled. I have no way of transporting myself like I used to. I am now a normal Transformer."

"And you're old self?"

"Still coming back to me. I'm starting to act like an Autobot again. Can you do to me what you're doing to Sideflare?"

"No. The only reason Sideflare is getting a new body is to prevent from reactivating Unicron or doing anything that was related to Unicron. If you are completely severed from Unicron, then you are in no danger."

"If my memories completely come back and I become an Autobot again, I don't want a constant reminder of my betrayal." Sideways looked away for a moment before letting out a growl.

"Sideways, you did not betray us. In a way I must thank Unicron you were revived. I didn't loose you completely. You were brainwashed into believing you were someone else and no one can condone you for that."

"But I can. I killed many Transformers…" Sideways clenched his fists. "I'm getting tired of this."

"Sideways you are still dealing with your mind as a Unicron Spawn as well as Beachcomber. Give it time."

"I don't want to give it time!" Sideways turned abruptly, about to leave Optimus in the corridor.

"Sideways, why don't you accompany me to the infirmary."

"Why should I?" he stopped and looked at the leader. "So I can see Sideflare?" he watched as Optimus nodded. He thought for a moment. "Why not? For once I can see her in a vulnerable position."

Optimus continued down to the infirmary, ignoring Sideways comment. There was a lot of healing needing to be done with Sideways and Optimus was going to give him time. When they reached the infirmary, they saw Red Alert and Ratchet hard at work.

"How is it going?" Optimus asked.

"A little harder than what was anticipated," Ratchet said and looked at the two bots. "Where she doesn't have a spark, it's going to be hard to transfer her mind."

"Maybe not. I'm no science officer but I do remember a time where we didn't have the technology to transfer sparks, we had to do a mind transfer."

Red Alert looked up from his work and turned to his leader and he saw Sideways. "That's it. We just make the machine."

"What can Sideways do? Optimus asked.

"Beachcomber knew about mind transfers."

Ratchet looked at the science officer. "Are you sure? He might not want to help as he is still Sideways, evil for Unicron."

"Ratchet don't talk about me like I'm not in the room."

"That might work," Optimus said, ignoring Sideways but then turned to him. "Would you mind helping?"

"Why should I help?"

"If we can't transfer Sideflare's mind, Unicron could come back. And I don't want to take any chances."

"Also is there any way we could get Alexis's help?" Red Alert asked.

"Negative, Red Alert," Optimus answered. "She is right now spending some time with Starscream."

"Starscream," Ratchet started. "Never thought I'd see the day. Is it true what everyone has been saying."

"That the two of them are bonded," Red Alert said. "Yes. Starscream must have had an attraction to her when she was human. And now that she is one of us, that attraction grew to something more."

"And you guys aren't worried that she could be hurt by him."

Optimus sighed before speaking. "Ratchet. I trust Starscream with my life he would not harm her. Red Alert, I want you to do me a favor. After the rest of us have left, I want you to keep me inform of how's she's doing."

"Yes, sir."

He watched Optimus turn and leave, Sideways remained. "I suppose I could help you in constructing the mind transfer machine."

"What kind of a favor was that?" Ratchet asked.

Red Alert turned to the main medic of the Autobots. "Optimus thinks of Alexis like a daughter. Alexis feels the same way about Optimus, a father."

"Amazing. Optimus having a human daughter."

"Alexis has a family away from her family. She once had a brother but he was killed in front of her when they were small children. But after meeting us, she began to develop a sibling bonding with Hotshot and then with Sideswipe. Along the way, Optimus became part of that bond. She thinks of all us as family."

"She's quite the person. She opened her heart to someone who tried to kill her family and consider robots as her family."

"Starscream also tried to kill her as well."

Ratchet shook his head. "She is very forgivable."

"That she is and we love her for that."

"Yeah I can see why Optimus would scoop her up as his daughter. And that explains why she is treated differently than other female Autobots."

"And that is the reason Jetfire was asked to stay and command. She is still getting used to her new body and she needs someone here to help her. I volunteered in case she has problems with her circuits."

"I suppose she has much to learn. Does she even know how to do a self dynastic?"

"No. She's only in training and with Unicron she was forced into battle when she wasn't completely ready."

"Well she held her own pretty good."

"Can you two stop talking mushy stuff, you're making me sick."

The two medics looked at Sideways and then at Sideflare. They began their work, this time on a machine to transfer Sideflare's mind to another body.

-

Alexis was huddled in Starscream's embrace as they watched the sunrise at the Autobot base. They had only been sitting there for a short time, when the sun began to rise. Before they arrived, they had flown around the world, which took them a good portion of the night to do.

Alexis saw something moving below the mountain. She looked down, using her infrared to see what was making the movement. She smiled when she was able to home in on the movement only to find Rad and the others moving around, heading off to school. She figured they probably did not sleep a wink and stayed up all night, talking about the battle.

"What are you smiling at?" Starscream asked.

Alexis looked at the one beside her. "Rad. I'm sure they did not sleep. I can see them down below. They are getting ready for school."

"Didn't they say that today was the last day?"

"Yeah. We should head up. They maybe starting to worry about us, considering Optimus is leaving soon."

"He'll only leave after Sideflare has a new body and he won't leave without saying good-bye to you."

"I know but there's also some other Autobots that I haven't met yet and I don't know when I'll see them again."

Starscream sighed. "All right."

The two stood, transformed, and flew off towards the Moon. They did not know they had been watched when they transformed. The ones, who watched, had known smiles on their faces. When they were out of sight, they returned back to heading towards their school for the final day of the year.

-

It took Ratchet and Red Alert, with the help of Sideways to build the mind transfer machine. In that time, all but Optimus's ship had left Moon's orbit. The Moon now seemed very lonely with everyone gone and it also seemed much bigger.

Alexis was standing alone watching the sun move over the Earth, indicating a new day for the humans. Something that she would never enjoy quite the same again. She was so engrossed at the Earth that she didn't even know that she was no longer alone.

"Thinking of home again?"

Alexis turned quickly to see Optimus and Starscream. "You startled me."

"We will soon be leaving."

"I know…" she said sadly.

"Why don't we warp down to the planet and you can show us some human traits?"

Alexis looked surprised. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Show us Earth from a different view."

"You…you mean as human?" her eyes widened as he nodded. "Who would be going?"

She looked behind him and saw her extended family waiting patiently. She even saw a female Autobot that she didn't recognize but beside her was Sideways. She guessed the unknown Autobot was Sideflare. Considering beside her was Red Alert and Ratchet.

"We are waiting for an answer," Hotshot said with excitement. He couldn't wait to try out being human.

She looked at every one of the Autobots, a smile forming as she looked at her dear friends. When her optics was back on Optimus, she jumped. "What are we waiting for?" she cheered.

"All right," everyone said.

-

A group of humans appeared out from nowhere on a deserted island. Rad, Carlos, Fred, Billy and Sandy were also with the group. Rad and Carlos looked around and realized they were once on the island before when they were after a Mini-Con. It was the deserted island that had an abandoned amusement park. Beside Rad and Carlos was their friend Alexis who was being cuddled very closely by…Starscream but as a human. His sandy blonde hair blew in the wind.

The boys had been quite surprised when Alexis told them by email to go the base. When they arrived, they had the surprise of their life…

Sandy was also there and she was getting a little chummy with a human. But why were there humans at the Autobot base, which was originally a space ship. It didn't take them long to find out that the humans were the Autobots and that Sandy was chumming up with Jetfire. Everyone who were staying on Earth were human expect for the Aerial bots, Sideflare, Cyclonus and Demolisher. Also Elita-One and Sideways were there.

Carlos took another look around before shouting, "Last one in the water is chicken." He began to run towards the water. But he wasn't the only one running towards the water.

Before too long, everyone was in the water except for Optimus, Starscream and Alexis. Alexis laughed as Carlos ended up being the last in the water, as the Autobots raced him to the water. He stood on the edge of the water stunned.

"Seeing Earth from a different view is…" Optimus began as he combed his fingers through his short dark but slightly silvered hair.

"Strange," Starscream finished.

"Well being a Transformer is strange," Alexis smiled.

"And it would be after being one way all your life."

"Why did you want everyone to come here? I mean why human?"

"I wanted to see Earth from a human's point of view and I thought it would be nice for all of us to have one last day together. We depart tomorrow after he are back to normal."

Alexis leaned her head down, not wanting to show her tears that were obviously forming. Optimus walked up to her and placed a gentle finger under her chin, lifting her chin so he could see into her eyes. "Alexis, I won't be gone forever. Just for a little while and perhaps I will come for a visit or you can visit Cybertron."

"I will miss you," she whispered.

"Now we didn't come here to say good-bye yet. We are here to have a good time. Now go have fun with your friends."

Starscream stood from sitting on a blanket that Alexis laid out for her and him. He grabbed Alexis's hand and headed for the water. She couldn't even protest and by the time she had the chance, Carlos splashed her.

She quickly got over what she was about to say and charged at Carlos, dunking him before he had the chance to move. Everyone around laughed.

Optimus watched on as his 'daughter' played in the water with her friends and bonded family. He knew he was going to have to keep a close watch over her and her new developments but wasn't quite sure how he was going to do it.

Before too long, Optimus saw Jetfire walking towards him, his shoulder length brown hair sticking all around his back, dripping with water. When the vice commander was standing in front of his leader he spoke.

"You're worried about her aren't you?"

"Very."

"Well sir, you could change your mind and stay here and I'll go to Cybertron."

"No. Shockwave is expecting me. I need to be there. I need to get word to the other planets that the war is finally over."

"Well you won't have to worry too much. I'll keep her safe."

"It's not keeping her safe I'm worried about. It's more what is to come for her in the times yet to come. She still has many obstacles to go through. But I'm just worried of how much I'm going to miss her."

"You'll be back. Even if it's only a short visit and I'm sure you'll contact once a day."

"You know me well."

"Why don't you go and enjoy yourself too. You still have a long road ahead of you as well," Jetfire suggested. "Starscream, Red Alert and I will keep a good watch over her. Not to mention her bonded brothers which is starting to lengthen."

"You're right," he chuckled as he watched Starscream pick Alexis up and then threw her in the water as she screamed in excitement. Optimus knew this was the only day for rest for him. He knew once he was to arrive on Cybertron that it was going to be work all over again. But for now, he was going to settle with being human and not having to worry about an attack.

------------

_Finally the story is now finished. I never thought it would take me this long to write the story nor as long but here it is. And I am in the plans of doing a sequel…when that will be I do not know. I have other fics that now need to take my attention. Thank you everyone for reading and enjoying my very first Transformers fic._


End file.
